Wings
by shivalee
Summary: Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps. Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement. Et pourquoi il sentait la mort. Oui, un jour l'enfer suivrait... SasuNaru et autres UA OOC
1. Prologue - Awake

Titre: Wings **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Famille - Angst - Drame - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence  
Résumé: _« Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on ne remonte à lui ou son patron, comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps et de la douleur atroce, pour beaucoup insupportable, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de tenir debout. Il avait une mission, une seule et rien d'autre ne comptait ! Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement. Et pourquoi il sentait la mort. Oui, un jour l'enfer suivrait... »_

* * *

 **Petite note :  
Il va y avoir plusieurs publications aujourd'hui (et il y aura ce message à chaque fois ! XD)**

 **Vu que je me suis rendue compte, après discussion avec certains lecteurs, que je donnais vraiment l'impression de vous avoir abandonnés, je me suis dis que j'allais tenter une version Naruto pour certaines de mes histoires, donc je vais poster les premiers chapitres (ou prologues) de quelques fictions et voir ce que ça donne. S'il y a des retours je mettrais les suites, sinon je supprimerai.**

* * *

Note 1 : Mon nouveau bébé né de mon désir d'écrire sur la chanson Gangsta et de l'inspiration du teaser Stigma de Taehyung (BTS) ! Je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres si l'histoire intéresse.

Note 2 : Juste un petit prologue qui bien évidement ne vous donne aucune information ! De toute façon cette histoire aura un côté très mystérieux normalement et tout ne sera pas expliqué ! Vous savez que j'aime vous laisser vous faire votre petite histoire perso sur certaines choses !

Note 3 : Je préviens que comme toujours avec moi les OOC seront poussés, cette fois vous aurez par exemple, Neji et Sasori avec des personnalités…. Spéciales ! ^^ Et oui pour le moment, Naru n'a absolument pas les yeux bleus et sa peau est plutôt pâle !

* * *

 ** _"Je suis foutu, je suis meurtri_**  
 ** _Je suis fait pour tous les abus_**  
 ** _J'ai des secrets, que personne, personne ne connait_**  
 ** _Je suis bon pour cette foutue merde_**  
 ** _Je ne veux pas ce que je peux avoir_**  
 ** _Je veux quelqu'un, avec des secrets_**  
 ** _Que personne, personne, personne ne connait"_**

* * *

Naruto ne comptait pas vraiment mais il savait qu'il en était à sa troisième côte fêlée, son esprit enregistrant automatiquement tous les dommages.

Le parquet sur lequel il était maintenu n'était pas confortable et son dos ainsi que sa nuque le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir sous la violence des coups.

Son estomac et son foie malmenés le poussèrent à cracher du sang, le liquide jaillissant entre ses lèvres gercées, souillant son pull blanc.

L'homme au dessus de lui rit, passant un doigt sur son menton et son cou pour étaler le tout sans le quitter des yeux.

-Lorsque Kabuto m'a parlé de toi, j'ai cru qu'il exagérait... Souffla-t-il. Mais je dois avouer que comme toujours, il a su tenir sa promesse !

Sans se défaire de son sourire, il gifla Naruto avec force, marquant la peau délicate.

-Je promets que ça ne va pas rester longtemps ! S'amusa-t-il. J'ai bien compris que je ne devais pas abimer ton joli visage...

Il se mordit la lèvre, sa main se resserrant autour de la gorge de son « partenaire ».

-Pourtant, je suis vraiment tenté !

Un grondement lui échappa alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bassin de Naruto, son érection impossible à ignorer.

-Tu sais, les gens me demandent souvent pourquoi je n'agresse pas simplement quelqu'un ou pourquoi je ne prends pas de prostitués ! Lança-t-il, ses doigts glissant sous le pull du blond, caressant la peau de son ventre. Ces cons ne comprennent rien !

Le geste doux était étrange, semblant donner une aura encore plus malsaine à ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir des idiots souffrir ! Continua-t-il. Ce n'est pas leur souffrance qui m'excite et les entendre pleurer, supplier ou gémir de douleur, m'insupporte !

Ses doigts remontèrent vers le nombril avant que les ongles n'attaquent la chair fragile, s'enfonçant brutalement.

Ils étaient courts, mais se mirent soudain à pousser, allant toujours plus loin sous l'épiderme, comme s'ils cherchaient à atteindre les entrailles de Naruto.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, gardant la même expression stoïque et un rictus déforma les lèvres de l'autre homme.

-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui ne montre aucun signe de souffrance lorsque je l'étreins ainsi ? Souffla celui-ci, le sang ne coulant que légèrement du ventre du blond, la plupart aspiré par les ongles translucides. Quelqu'un avec un visage comme le tien, capable d'accepter sagement tout mon amour ?

Il avait murmuré contre la bouche de Naruto, sa main libre se posant sur sa hanche nue.

-Alors c'est vrai que vous sentez la mort... Ajouta-t-il, le nez enfoui contre ses cheveux, sniffant bruyamment. Et que c'est comme une drogue...

Il gémit, tirant sur les mèches dorées pour appuyer plus franchement son visage contre sa nuque, son corps se frottant de plus en plus vulgairement, son sexe dur encore caché par son pantalon de costume appuyant sur le sien sans vie.

Naruto n'était absolument pas excité par la situation ou l'homme au dessus de lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui demandait.

L'autre respirait de plus en plus fort, ses ongles aspirant son sang avec plus de soif encore, tout son corps réagissant à son odeur particulière

Les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court, il planta son regard fou dans celui du blond, quittant son bassin pour se retrouver sur le parquet, entre ses jambes.

Naruto les écarta docilement malgré sa quasi nudité, son pull étant le seul vêtement qu'il portait.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'avec toi, je pourrais pousser le jeu encore plus loin ! Haleta l'homme en déchirant son haut comme s'il était fait de papier. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de pratique tu pourrais finir par répondre au moindre de mes coups !

Il ouvrit son pantalon d'une main, l'autre occupée à laisser de longues marques sanguinolentes sur ses côtes et sa cuisse droite.

-Et même supplier et jouir sans que je n'aie à te baiser !

 **W**

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce mec à réussi à vider l'écurie de Kang ?!

Sasuke n'avait pas hurlé mais sa colère était parfaitement visible et palpable.

Son visage était fermé, sombre, sa mâchoire serrée et tout son corps était tendu, chacun de ses muscles exprimant l'intensité de sa contrariété.

Son regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame se posait sur chacun des hommes présents autour de lui qui faisaient leur possible pour ne pas paniquer ou fondre en larmes.

Leur patron était effrayant, surtout lorsqu'il était énervé.

Il avait retiré sa veste de costume, sa chemise blanche parfaitement repassée légèrement ouverte sur le haut de son torse, dévoilant un bout de tatouage et certaines cicatrices.

Ses manches était remontées jusqu'aux coudes, offrant un aperçu des nombreux autres dessins et marques qui étaient ancrés sur sa peau ainsi que ses veines qui semblaient pulser sous la colère.

Tous sentaient leurs membres trembler, leurs jambes aussi chancelantes que du flan alors que leurs mains moites étaient accrochées à leur vêtements ou à un meuble, cherchant un point d'ancrage qui les empêcheraient de partir en courant.

Ils respiraient difficilement, la sueur coulant de leurs tempes à leurs nuques, l'air autour d'eux soudain plus lourd, chargé d'une aura aussi étouffante qu'angoissante.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il faudrait une armée pour récupérer une seule de ces voitures et on a estimé que ça ne valait pas le coup de déclencher une guerre et maintenant j'apprends qu'un homme a trouvé comment toutes les voler sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?!

Cette fois ci, Sasuke avait hurlé, donnant un coup brutal sur son bureau, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes, son bras droit compris.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Shikamaru.

-Apparemment c'était aussi lui pour les bijoux de Han et l'assassinat du mexicain. Intervint ce dernier.

Son patron tourna la tête vers lui sans le regarder, jouant un instant avec son verre de whisky, observant le liquide ambré avec attention.

C'était l'une de ses couleurs préférées, elle lui rappelait quelque chose de chaud, puissant mais aussi apaisant et mystérieux.

-Donc ce mec peut assassiner l'un des plus grands trafiquants d'armes du pays dans une prison réputée inaccessible, faire disparaitre dix huit voitures de collection du dernier étage d'une tour sécurisée et voler des diamants dans une mallette accrochée au poignet d'un assassin surentrainé?  
-Entre autre... Souffla simplement le bras droit.  
-Tout ce que mes hommes disent impossible à faire !

Le ton semblait presque amusé mais tout le monde frissonna, sachant pertinemment que leur patron ne plaisantait jamais avec les affaires.

-Monsieur, on va le trouver et l'éliminer, vous...

Le blond qui avait pris la parole ne put finir sa phrase, Sasuke ayant saisit l'arme posée à sa droite pour lui tirer une balle juste entre les deux yeux.

Le coup sembla résonner longtemps, même après que le cadavre ait atteint le sol mais bien qu'un peu plus effrayé encore, personne ne fut surpris par le geste du brun.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais tuer un homme capable de réaliser de telles choses ? Cria ce dernier en se tournant vers ses « soldats ». Est-ce que vous me pensez assez stupide pour passer à côté de l'occasion de l'engager ?!

Tout le monde fit _« non »_ , hochant frénétiquement la tête.

-Les gens incapable de faire ce qu'on leur demande et qui osent me faire perdre mon temps avec des idées stupides me sont inutiles. Souffla-t-il en regardant le cadavre dont le sang formait une marre sur le tapis précieux. Mais s'il existe réellement quelqu'un d'aussi doué, alors je dois absolument faire en sorte qu'il soit à moi...

Il grimaça, comme si quelque chose le dégoutait.

-Un tel talent ne peut pas servir Kabuto ! Ajouta-t-il. JAMAIS !

Portant son verre à ses lèvres, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, appréciant le gout prononcé mais si particulier qui se répandait doucement sur son palet.

\- Amenez-le-moi ! Ordonna-t-il finalement, son regard envoyant une nouvelle vague de frissons aux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Tous acquiescèrent d'une même voix, saluant respectueusement leur patron avant de disparaitre en emportant avec eux le cadavre enroulé dans le tapis.

-Et dire que je suis censé avoir les meilleurs... Lâcha-t-il sans quitter des yeux la porte une fois seul avec Shikamaru.  
-Tu sais qu'ils le sont... Rétorqua ce dernier.

Un léger rictus déforma les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Alors à quel point ce _Knight_ était-il précieux s'il est encore meilleur qu'eux ?  
-Tu penses vraiment que ce type existe ? Questionna son bras droit. Ce n'est que des bêtises répandues par Kabuto ! Il doit utiliser un pauvre mec pour servir d'appât en le faisant passer pour un super magicien et nourrir une légende ridicule pendant qu'il utilise des méthodes tout à fait classiques pour ses affaires !

Son patron tourna complètement son fauteuil vers lui.

-Tu te contredis là ! Rétorqua-t-il. Si nous sommes les meilleurs alors Kabuto ne peut pas réussir avec ses hommes ce que nous sommes incapable de faire !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en reculant machinalement, déstabilisé.

-Soit il a vraiment une arme magique, soit il est plus fort que nous !

La main de Sasuke se crispa sur son verre, son visage exprimant toute la colère qu'il contenait.

Il était hors de question que son ennemi soit meilleur ! Hors de question qu'il soit numéro deux !

Il fallait que ce « magicien » soit à lui ! Il était prêt à tout pour ça !

 **W**

-Quand est ce que Naru rentre ?!

Sasori, avait déjà posé la question plus d'une dizaine de fois en moins de cinq minutes mais loin de s'énerver, Neji lui répondit à nouveau calmement.

-Il sera là pour le gouter, on doit aller au cinéma ce soir !  
-Voir des courses poursuites ?!

Bien qu'il soit plus jeune, le brun était chargé de s'occuper de l'adorable créature dont les cheveux rouges partaient dans tous les sens, malmenés depuis le réveil sans être coiffés.

Sasori était dans son pyjama préféré, tout blanc, calé contre son ours en peluche aussi grand que lui alors qu'il serrait entre ses bras un vieux doudou décoloré qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose.

Il était installé devant un écran géant, visionnant les nouvelles aventures de ses héros favoris mais son regard clair pétillant, finissait toujours par revenir vers son « Nejou » qui étudiait comme souvent, soucieux de préserver ses excellentes notes.

-Et Aly, est ce que c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle rentre ?

Neji se figea quelques secondes.

Bien qu'habitué à la question, il était toujours comme foudroyé à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait les lèvres de son « frère ».

Certes, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Naruto mais même s'il n'avait pas connu Aleyna, il n'en ressentait pas moins son absence.

Il posa doucement son livre, refermant son classeur avant de se lever pour rejoindre le roux qui était à nouveau concentré sur son écran, murmurant des encouragements à ses héros.

Le brun s'installa en face de lui, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur sur la moquette.

-Saso... Souffla-t-il doucement.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois, attendant que leurs regards se croisent et que l'autre ait bien conscience de sa présence avant de lui attraper la main.

-Tu sais que Aly ne peut pas venir ici, c'est nous qui la rejoindrons un jour...  
-Mais Naru dit que ça sera dans longtemps longtemps longtemps !

Neji sourit, caressant tendrement sa joue.

-Oui, il faudra encore attendre, ce n'est pas un endroit où l'ont va facilement.  
-L'autre monde ? Questionna Sasori.

Le brun acquiesça, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

Le roux hocha la tête de gauche à droite pendant plusieurs secondes, perdu dans son propre monde avant de finalement reporter son attention sur son frère en souriant.

-Ca va puisque j'ai Naru et Nejou ! S'exclama-t-il. Aly est avec maman et Iruka, alors c'est bon !

Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur son dessin animé, son doudou contre lui et ses genoux ramenés vers son torse.

Neji s'autorisa à nouveau respirer, soulagé d'avoir évité une crise.

Il n'avait que dix sept ans et pour beaucoup c'était encore un gosse, mais même si sur le papier Sasori était plus âgé que lui, il savait qu'en réalité ce dernier serait éternellement le seul bébé de la famille.

Alors il n'avait pas le choix, il devait être un homme.

 **W**

-Tu pourras dire à Kabuto que c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec lui !

Naruto saisit l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'homme, vérifiant qu'elle contenait bien ce que désirait son « patron » avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la salle de bain, saisissant ses affaires au passage.

L'autre le suivit des yeux, amusés.

-Je pense qu'on va se revoir bientôt ! Lança –t-il avant que le blond ne referme la porte. Je suis prêt à lui offrir beaucoup pour ça !

Naruto ignora le sang, le sperme et la sueur qui se mêlaient partout sur son corps, sa peau pâle couverte de bleus, morsures et blessures en tout genre, se plantant d'abord devant le miroir pour inspecter son visage.

En dehors de la marque rouge sur sa joue, ça allait.

Il était hors de question qu'il angoisse Sasori.

Et si Neji l'apprenait...

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea rapidement vers la douche, allumant l'eau avant qu'un bip n'attire son attention.

Soupirant, il sortit un téléphone de son sac, découvrant le message envoyé par l'abruti qui l'attendait en bas.

Il n'eut aucune réaction, comme si les mots n'avaient aucun sens particulier.

Comme si le fait d'avoir subit tout ce qu'il venait de supporter alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter ne lui faisait absolument rien.

Déposant le téléphone sur le rebord de l'évier en marbre, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, rejoignant toujours complètement nu et d'un pas décidé l'homme en peignoir qui fumait une cigarette, un verre à la main.

Sans la moindre hésitation et avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence, il lui brisa la nuque d'un simple geste, retenant son corps et sa coupe avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher le sol et alerter les gardes devant la porte.

Kabuto avait changé d'avis, finalement il ne voulait plus le garder en vie et Naruto ne le maudissait pas de l'avoir laissé subir toute cette violence au lieu de lui demander directement de l'éliminer.

Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on ne remonte à lui ou son patron, comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps et de la douleur atroce, pour beaucoup insupportable, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de tenir debout

Pour l'instant, il était à Kabuto et il obéissait sans hésiter, quelque soit l'ordre.

Il avait une mission, une seule et rien d'autre ne comptait !

Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement.

Et pourquoi il sentait la mort.

Oui, un jour _l'enfer suivrait_...

* * *

 **Voilà pour le prologue! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus. Si le cas je posterai les deux premiers chapitres en décembre (vu que je dois me faire pardonner d'être toujours en souffrance sur le prochain chapitre de STDF)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Sucker for Pain

Titre: Wings **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Famille - Angst - Drame - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence  
Résumé: _« Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on ne remonte à lui ou son patron, comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps et de la douleur atroce, pour beaucoup insupportable, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de tenir debout. Il avait une mission, une seule et rien d'autre ne comptait ! Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement. Et pourquoi il sentait la mort. Oui, un jour l'enfer suivrait... »_

* * *

Note 1 : Tout d'abord **merci ÉNORMÉMENT pour tous vos adorables commentaires** ! Vraiment je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que mon multi-post de la dernière fois m'apporte autant de notifications et de commentaires ! J'avais peur de vous avoir soulés avec ces trois histoires d'un coup donc j'ai été autant surprise que touchée ! Puis vous m'avez prouvé que le fandom Naruto n'est pas complètement mort et qu'il y reste quelques cinglés conciliants pour me lire ! : )

Note 2 : Je me suis arrêtée sadiquement je suppose ! J'avais dis que j'en dirais plus ici mais je pense que ça attendra ! Je laisse le mystère continuer de flotter ! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Après je suis consciente que ça n'aide pas à entrer dans cette histoire qui a eu du mal à en intéresser certains avec son prologue !

Note 3 : Alors je suis à jour niveau commentaires et mp (enfin ! XD) donc si vous m'avez écrit et que je n'ai pas répondu, dites le moi, car ça veut dire que le site déconne encore !

Note 4 : Désolée pour les fautes, oublis, éventuelles erreurs et pour la mise en page ! Merci pour votre soutien !

* * *

 _ **"Pour raconter mon histoire, il me faudrait retourner très loin dans le passé. Il me faudrait, si cela était possible, reculer jusqu'aux toutes premières années de mon enfance, et au- delà encore, jusqu'à mes origines les plus lointaines."**_

 _ **"Beaucoup, aujourd'hui, ignorent ce qu'est l'homme, mais beaucoup le pressentent et, par- là, il leur est plus facile de mourir, comme il me sera plus facile de mourir quand j'aurai terminé cette histoire."**_

 _ **"Mon histoire n'est pas agréable à lire. Elle n'est pas douce et harmonieuse comme les histoires inventées. Elle a un goût de non- sens, de folie, de confusion et de rêve, comme la vie de tout homme qui ne veut plus se mentir."**_

Herman HESSE, _Demian_

* * *

" _ **I torture you**_  
 _ **Take my hand through the flames**_  
 _ **I torture you**_  
 _ **I'm a slave to your games**_

 _ **I'm just a sucker for pain**_

 _ **I wanna chain you up**_  
 _ **I wanna tie you down**_

 _ **I'm just a sucker for pain"**_

Naruto appuya son front contre le mur de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles douloureux, le sang séché quittant son corps, colorant le sol pour finir par disparaitre dans le siphon.

Les marques les plus profondes commençaient à disparaitre et certaines n'étaient déjà plus visibles mais la souffrance était encore là, lui coupant parfois le souffle, son corps réclamant les soins et le repos mérité.

Mais comme toujours, le blond ignorait ses besoins, son esprit tournant toujours plus vite, analysant, décortiquant et décryptant la moindre information pour tenter de deviner les prochains mouvements des gens autour de lui.

Il devait toujours faire en sorte d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance, ne jamais être pris au dépourvu !

Et dans le cas contraire, être prêt à réagir immédiatement afin que la situation tourne en sa faveur.

Les yeux fermés, il tenta de ne pas laisser son esprit dériver trop loin, sachant qu'il était toujours rattrapé par son passé.

 _-Naruto, je suis le docteur Kakashi et mon rôle, c'est de... soigner les problèmes qui se trouvent...dans la tête des gens. Tu comprends ?_

 _L'enfant hocha la tête, ses cheveux glissant devant ses yeux._

 _-Ta maman m'a dit que tu avais un ami invisible, est-ce que c'est vrai ?_

 _Le_ _blond_ _fit non de la tête._

 _-C'est faux ?_  
 _-Ce n'est pas un ami..._  
 _-Oh !_

 _Le médecin se redressa._

 _-Est-ce qu'il est là depuis longtemps ?_

 _Naruto acquiesça._

 _-Depuis toujours ?_

 _Le_ _blond_ _opina._

 _-Il est avec nous en ce moment ?_

 _L'enfant hocha à nouveau la tête._

 _-Tu peux lui demander de... faire quelque chose ? Questionna le docteur. Histoire que je puisse faire sa connaissance._  
 _-Non ! Rétorqua immédiatement Naruto. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, ça le met en colère !_

 _Le psychiatre continua de prendre des notes, ses lunettes tombant sur son nez._

 _-C'est lui qui t'a fais ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement le regard fixé sur l'énorme trace violette qui dépassait du pull de son patient, remontant vers son cou._

 _Le_ _blond_ _le regarda quelques secondes en silence avant de répondre._

 _-Non, ça ce sont les monstres._

Kabuto sourit en entrant dans sa suite lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne.

Retirant sa veste de costume qu'il posa sur l'un des fauteuils, il pénétra dans la pièce luxueuse en déboutant sa chemise au niveau des poignets et du col après avoir retiré sa cravate.

Mettant un peu de musique, il chantonna en ouvrant une bouteille de vin, torse nu, une imposante croix sertie de pierres précieuses pesant contre ses abdominaux.

Rejoignant la baie vitrée, son regard balaya la ville à ses pieds avant de se planter vers l'immense tour illuminée qui surplombait tout.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre et sa mâchoire se contracta.

Un jour, tout ça serait entièrement à lui !

Hors de question qu'il laisse Sasuke continuer à s'étendre !

La porte de la salle de bain le sortit de ses pensés et il se tourna pour faire face à Naruto qui sortait de la pièce, complètement nu, les cheveux décoiffés, tombant sur ses épaules.

Souriant, il le rejoignit, attrapant au passage le verre qui lui était destiné.

-Je vois qu'il n'a pas totalement respecté notre accord... Souffla-t-il en passant le doigt sur la trace encore présente sur la joue du blond. Elle n'est même pas encore partie !

L'autre ne dit rien, sachant qu'aucune réponse n'était attendue. Il porta simplement le vin à ses lèvres, buvant un peu sans quitter son « patron » des yeux.

-On a bien fait de le tuer, non ?! S'amusa ce dernier.

Il rit un peu à sa propre remarque, sa main remontant vers les cheveux encore humides.

-Il t'a donné ce que je voulais... Murmura-t-il presque en massant le crâne.  
-Les numéros de trois miles deux cent six comptes bancaires. Rétorqua Naruto.  
-Et tu t'es bien assuré qu'en dehors de toi, il n'en reste aucune trace ?

Kabuto caressa doucement la hanche du blond, glissant vers ses fesses, sa bouche presque collée à la sienne.

Sans attendre de réponse, il effaça le peu d'espace, s'emparant de ses lèvres sans douceur.

Naruto se soumit docilement, laissant la langue avide de son patron dominer la sienne alors que ses ongles lui marquaient la peau.

Un fou rire peu discret résonna jusqu'à eux et Kabuto s'éloigna en grognant, se dirigeant sans attendre vers la porte, attrapant au passage un parapluie.

Les gardes du corps qui montaient la garde sursautèrent, mais il les ignora, prenant simplement soin que personne ne puisse voir qui était à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Le jeune homme qui avait troublé la tranquillité du couloir se retrouva sans voix lorsqu'il reconnut Kabuto, la terreur semblant absorber la moindre goute de son sang.

Il était blanc, presque autant que les murs derrière lui et complètement figé sur place alors que ses amis s'éloignaient de lui, tout autant terrorisés.

Le pauvre n'avait sans doute pas plus de seize ans, mais ça ne fit aucune différence, le parapluie cognant sans aucune douceur contre sa tempe.

Il finit au sol, Kabuto continuant de laisser sa colère exploser, hurlant des phrases à peine compréhensives en se déchainant sur le cadavre.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité pour les témoins de la scène, il se calma enfin, soufflant comme s'il se sentait plus détendu avant de rejoindre tranquillement sa suite.

Le sang avait jaillit partout, souillant les murs et le tapis du couloir, ainsi que son torse et son visage, s'accrochant même à ses cheveux platine tirant vers l'argent.

-Où en étions-nous ? Demanda-t-il à Naruto en souriant.

 **W**

Sasori sautillait sur place, surexcité.

Neji devait à chaque fois récupérer sa main pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre parmi la foule amassée.

Le cinéma n'en était pas un, c'était un lieu connu où se déroulait des courses de voitures, attirant toujours plus de monde et de conducteurs qui pensaient pouvoir devenir des légendes.

Naruto était là pour l'argent et pour faire plaisir à son frère.

Le roux portait d'énormes lunettes rondes argentées, assortie à sa casquette grise vissée sur le côté, quelques mèches rouges échappant devant ses yeux.

Il était emmitouflé dans une des vestes de Neji, la fermeture éclaire remontée jusqu'en haut, sa bouche enfouie sous le tissu chaud.

L'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard émerveillé qu'il lançait à Naruto. Malgré toute l'excitation qui régnait, il continuait de regarder leur frère comme s'il était l'être le plus cool au monde.

Ou plutôt, **parce qu** 'il était l'être le plus cool au monde.

Neji ne pouvait nier que pour lui aussi personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Naruto, la seule personne a toujours avoir été là pour lui.

Il l'avait sauvé avant même de le connaitre...

Oui, aucun être au monde ne serait jamais plus parfait que le blond à ses yeux.

Voyant les hommes qui discutaient avec ce dernier s'éloigner, il s'avança enfin, se faisant rapidement trainer par Sasori qui se précipita, serrant son frère dans ses bras comme s'il tentait de l'étouffer.

Naruto rit, l'enlaçant à son tour, se laissant noyer sous son amour.

Même s'il était le plus âgé, il était le plus petit des trois et lorsque Neji qui les dépassait tous s'approcha à son tour, il se sentit ridiculement minuscule.

-Bordel, tu n'as même encore fini ta croissance ! Grogna-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'adolescent.  
-Et moi et moi ?! Questionna Sasori, toujours accroché à lui.  
-Tu peux encore gagner quelques centimètres trésor ! Souffla tendrement son ainé.

Le roux gloussa simplement, ses yeux brillant un peu plus encore.

Un bruit de moteur attira leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête pour tomber sur un tas de muscle qui s'amusait à faire rugir son bolide.

Le genre tape à l'œil, ultra modifié, fait pour étaler son argent et ses soit disant talents de pilote.

-OUAHHH ! S'exclama Sasori en rejoignant la voiture, suivi de près par ses deux frères.  
-Hey, on ne touche pas gamin, tu n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour te payer ne serait ce qu'une des jantes !

Neji se plaça naturellement entre l'homme et le roux de façon à ce que l'autre ne puisse pas le toucher ou trop se rapprocher de lui.

Son frère continuait simplement de regarder le bolide, la bouche toujours grande ouverte.

-Elle est mauuuuuve ! Cria-t-il encore plus excité. Mauuuuve !

Relevant la tête vers le pilote il lui sourit.

-On peut l'avoir ?! Questionna-t-il sérieusement.

L'autre pouffa, clairement amusé.

-Pardon ?! Tu veux rouler contre moi ?  
-Ah non ! Je ne conduis pas moi ! C'est interdit ! Rétorqua Sasori. La dernière fois j'ai roulé sur le pied de Tetsu et ça lui a fait bobo ! Nejou était tout pâle !

Neji ne dit rien mais sentit ses joues s'échauffer et la gêne le chatouiller.

Le tas de muscle souffla, agacé.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gosses, alors éloignez vous de ma bagnole avant que je ne m'énerve !  
-Tu refuses une course donc ? Intervint enfin Naruto. Effrayé ?

L'homme se concentra sur lui, le détaillant avec attention.

Le blond était plutôt bien caché derrière ses larges lunettes et sous son énorme bonnet gris, surmonté de la capuche noire de son blouson en cuir.

Il était détendu, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans foncé, soulevant un peu son débardeur large, bleu nuit.

-Tu comptes vraiment essayer de me battre ?

L'autre était clairement amusé.

-Non, je **vais** te battre ! Rétorqua Naruto, un rictus aux lèvres.  
-Vraiment ? Et avec quoi ? Tu penses que je vais me contenter d'un sourire ?!

Naruto ne dit rien, se tournant simplement, suivant des yeux une voiture qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à eux.

-HAAAN ! Celle-ci elle est encore mieux ! S'exclama Sasori.  
-On ira faire un tour avec tout à l'heure. Souffla son ainé.  
-Vraiment ?!  
-Oui, ensuite on essayera celle-ci. Répondit le blond en posant la main sur le bolide du tas de muscle.

Ce dernier serra les poings mais le roux n'y fait pas attention, sautillant en claquant des mains alors que l'autre voiture s'arrêtait à leur hauteur.

Karin sortit la première, claquant la portière coté conducteur, son physique attirant immédiatement encore plus l'attention que le bolide.

Elle avait encore changé de coupe, ses cheveux mi long, un peu ondulés teints en roux cuivré, en parfait accord avec sa personnalité explosive.

Ses jambes superbes étaient comme souvent dénudées, son corps moulé dans une combinaison short en cuir souple, bleu électrique, assortie à ses chaussures à talons.

Ses courbes généreuses étaient parfaitement mises en valeur, aussi bien ses cuisses charnues, et ses hanches larges que sa poitrine ferme et ses fesses bombées.

Kimi elle, ressemblait plus à une adorable poupée malgré son look.

Elle avait les cheveux blond platine, presque blancs, courts mais avec de la longueur sur le dessus, tombant sur sa nuque délicate.

Ses yeux de chat verts clairs étaient mis en valeur par de longs cils épais, du crayon noir et un faux diamant placé de chaque côté.

Son visage était petit, son nez fin et ses traits délicats, sa bouche plutôt pulpeuse ressortant d'autant plus.

Elle était petite, moins que Karin mais ne portait pas de talon contrairement à cette dernière qui compensait toujours le plus possible.

Son corps était plus menu et délicat, loin des formes importantes de la rousse, son physique dessiné depuis l'enfance par la danse et la boxe.

Elle portait un simple tee shirt blanc sans motif avec une chemise à carreaux rouge en guise de veste, le tout sur un short en jeans qui tombait légèrement.

Son bonnet noir était assorti à ses converses, le même motif blanc sur tous en guise d'ornement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent directement vers Naruto l'enlaçant avec force, un peu comme Sasori avant elles.

-KAAAA ! S'exclama ce dernier en réclamant l'attention de la rousse qui lui sourit, le laissant venir vers elle et prendre l'initiative de l'étreinte.

Kimi salua Neji dont le regard était toujours porté sur la voiture, espérant encore qu'une silhouette familière en sortirait.

-Il n'est pas avec nous ! Lança la blonde en lui cognant le bras avec le poing.

L'adolescent sursauta.

Il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise avec la gente féminine, mais il connaissait Karin et Kimi depuis des années maintenant alors c'était plus facile.

Sans compter que même si la blonde avait le même âge que lui, elle n'avait jamais tenté de le séduire, le considérant seulement comme un ami.

Rien n'angoissait plus le jeune homme qu'une fille qui le draguait !

-C'est toi qui as dis que tu ne voulais plus qu'il apparaisse devant toi ! Ajouta Kimi.

Neji l'ignora, reportant son attention sur Naruto.

-Alors ? Demanda celui-ci au tas de muscle.

Ce dernier se détacha difficilement du corps de Karin pour le regarder.

-Tu vas perdre ton bolide gamin !

La rousse qui était collé au blond avec Sasori, pouffa en réponse.

-Je sais à qui revendre la voiture un très bon prix, tu veux que je lui dise de venir directement ? Questionna-t-elle, comme si Naruto avait déjà gagné.  
-Non, Saso veut faire un tour avec d'abord !

Karin sourit en regardant Sasori qui jouait avec la chaine de son grand frère, concentré comme s'il faisait quelque chose de vital.

-Et les désirs de trésor sont des ordres ! Rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

XxxX

Sasori finit par grimper sur le dos de Neji, laissant à ce dernier le soin de marquer des paniers pour le concours qu'il avait lui-même lancé contre Kimi, ses genoux appuyant sur ses côtes pour le guider et « l'encourager » à sa façon.

-Tetsu aurait déjà gagné ! S'exclama-t-il.

Naruto et Karin laissaient les « jeunes » s'amuser, installés à quelques pas d'eux sur le capot de la voiture gagnée par le blond, l'autre garée à côté.

-Kabuto est parti ? Questionna la jeune femme.

L'autre hocha la tête, le regard rivé sur ses frères.

-Enfin... Souffla-t-il.  
-Trois mois c'est ça ?  
-Normalement !

Un coup de vent plus fort s'empara du vieux terrain de basket et Karin referma le blouson prêté par son ami, se tournant vers lui pour être sûre qu'il ne soit pas frigorifié.

Ses cheveux mi longs voletaient autour de son visage, son bonnet s'étant depuis longtemps retrouvé sur le crâne de Sasori qui l'avait finalement préféré à sa casquette.

-Et ça ne t'inquiète pas de remplir une mission aussi dangereuse en son absence ?  
-Pourquoi être inquiet ? Demanda-t-il. S'il veut que ce soit fait demain alors ce sera fait demain.  
-Oui mais...

Elle marqua une micro-pause.

-On sait tous que rien ne doit t'arriver et lorsqu'il est là, il peut prendre les bonnes décisions pour ça.

Elle serra le pendentif autour de son cou, son visage soudain plus dur.

-Quoiqu'une putain de balle dans la tête de cet enfoiré serait la solution parfaite ! Cracha-t-elle.

Naruto sourit en observant Sasori s'effondrer au sol en entrainant avec lui son frère, ce dernier le laissant l'écraser pour ne pas qu'il touche directement le bitume.

-Tu sais bien que si c'était aussi simple, je l'aurais déjà tué ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
-On l'aurait tous déjà fait !

Karin et le blond se tournèrent en même temps vers la voix qu'ils avaient reconnue, même pas surpris que le jeune homme qui se rapprochait d'eux apparaisse presque comme par magie.

Kiba semblait tout droit sorti d'une campagne de sous vêtements masculins ou d'une pub vantant les effets de stéroïdes.

Il n'était pas très grand, mais ses muscles étaient tous parfaitement dessinés, ses bras bien plus imposants que ceux de Naruto par exemple.

Ce dernier lui avait même demandé lors de leur première rencontre s'il n'était pas retouché ce qui étrangement avait fait rougir le jeune homme.

Kiba offrit une accolade au blond avant de se placer entre les jambes de Karin en s'accrochant à ses hanches, la rousse passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Salut toi... Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns.

Sa coiffure collait parfaitement à son look toujours très travaillé et faussement décontracté.

Naruto sourit en observant le couple, se faisant la réflexion qu'ils donnaient l'impression de tourner dans un clip de hip hop ou de rap, comprenant sans mal pourquoi ils étaient considérés comme le « sexcouple » par tous.

-Arrêtez de m'envoyer votre sex-appeal à la gueule bande d'enfoirés !

Toujours collés l'un à l'autre ils tournèrent la tête vers lui.

-Tu sais que tu peux nous rejoindre quand tu veux ! Lui lança Karin en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.  
-Je te promets qu'on prendra bien soin de toi... Souffla Kiba à son oreille en se penchant vers lui, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils proposaient et ils étaient sérieux.

Les deux étaient bisexuels et leur relation était d'après eux uniquement charnelle, malgré leur affection l'un pour l'autre.

Ils étaient connus pour leurs jeux érotiques et rares étaient ceux qui refusaient de se joindre à eux lorsqu'ils avaient la chance d'être invités.

-Je me ferais une joie de simplement regarder ! Sourit Karin, sachant que Naruto n'était pas intéressé par les femmes.  
-Elle adore jouer seule en matant ! Ajouta Kiba.

Naruto soupira, faussement choqué.

-Quand je pense que c'est à vous que je confie ma vie ! S'exclama-t-il.

Les autres rirent simplement et un petit silence s'installa.

Kiba s'appuya contre le capot, entre les jambes de sa « petite amie », la poitrine de cette dernière collée à son dos, le menton calé sur son épaule et les bras autour de sa taille.

Kimi était au téléphone, faisant des grands gestes, semblant s'engueuler avec la personne à l'autre bout alors que Sasori et Neji étaient allongés au sol, le bras de l'adolescent servant d'oreiller au roux.

Celui-ci avait la main levée vers le ciel, nommant chaque étoile et le brun l'écoutait, inventant à chaque fois une légende pour aller avec les drôles de noms loufoques qu'il imaginait.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour demain ? Questionna Kiba. Ton corps est en état ?  
-Même s'il ne l'était pas, je devrais quand même y aller ! Rétorqua Naruto.  
-Oui mais...  
-Kib', s'il te plait, tu dois rester concentré sur le boulot ! Si on foire demain...

Le blond marqua une pause, soupirant.

-Il ne s'agit pas juste de la mission en elle-même ! Reprit-il. Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, personne ne doit comprendre que je suis important pour Kabuto !  
-Mais si tout le monde le savait ça serait plus simple ! Intervint Karin. Tu pourrais vivre avec les gosses en haut d'une tour ultra sécurisée !

Naruto se tourna vers elle.

-Mon but est d'échapper à ma cage, pas de la rétrécir...

Elle souffla.

-Alors ne te fais pas tuer ! Bouda-t-elle presque.  
-Pas avant de m'avoir laissé profiter de toi ! Ajouta Kiba en souriant.

Sa petite amie le cogna et il rit en même temps que Naruto.

Puis le brun reprit son sérieux, regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser tomber !

 _ **"I'm a sucker for pain**_  
 _ **I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles**_  
 _ **Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion**_  
 _ **We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure**_

 _ **Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog**_  
 _ **Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for**_  
 _ **Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety**_

 _ **Walk slow through the fire**_  
 _ **Like, who gon' try us?**_  
 _ **Feeling the world go against us**_  
 _ **So we put the world on our shoulders"**_

 **W**

 _-Je suis normal, je suis normal, je suis normal..._

 _Naruto répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots en se balançant sur lui-même, les oreilles bouchées, accroupi dans un coin de la chambre._

 _Il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, suppliant pour que les monstres disparaissent et le laissent en paix._

 _Sasori dormait profondément dans son lit inconscient du chaos ou peut-être trop habitué à y vivre._

 _En bas, les cris étaient de plus en plus fort, la colère de son père gonflant au fil des secondes alors que sa mère tentait comme toujours de le calmer._

 _Ses efforts étaient vains._

 _Naruto savait que bientôt son géniteur allait monter le punir et qu'elle ferait tout pour diriger sa haine contre elle mais il était hors de question qu'il accepte ça._

 _Peu importe les stupides raisons de son père pour les cogner, le_ _blond_ _était décidé à être le seul à en souffrir._

 _La porte s'ouvrit doucement, grinçant atrocement et il serra les dents, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son crâne._

 _-Pas les monstres... Pas les monstres..._  
 _-Naruto..._

 _Il releva immédiatement la tête, la silhouette de sa sœur se dessinant dans l'encadrement._

 _-Aly ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi !_

 _Aleyna ferma simplement la porte avant de le rejoindre rapidement, s'asseyant à ses côtés._

 _Immédiatement, il s'accrocha à elle, ses doigts serrant le haut de son pyjama avec force._

 _-C'est les monstres Aly ! C'est les monstres !_

 _Naruto savait que le docteur Kakashi lui avait expliqué que tout était dans sa tête et ses parents lui répétaient assez qu'il devait arrêter de mentir pour attirer l'attention mais il n'y pouvait rien !_

 _Il les voyait ! Il les entendait et les sentait !_

 _Il ne voulait pas être différent, il n'avait pas envie d'être fou !_

 _Mais jusque là, tous ses efforts étaient restés vains._

 _Aleyna essuya délicatement les joues de son frère avec ses manches, chantonnant doucement « leur » mélodie avant d'attraper son bras._

 _-Hier, j'ai rêvé d'un papillon noir... Chuchota-t-elle. Il était immense et fort, différent de tous les autres !_

 _Sortant un feutre de la petite poche de son pyjama, elle se mit à dessiner sur le bras de Naruto._

 _-Tu étais là aussi... Continua-t-elle. Tu dansais en riant !_

 _Le_ _blond_ _pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés._

 _Il avait dû mal à s'imaginer aussi heureux et insouciant._

 _Ignorant sa mine confuse, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, leurs visages identiques se faisant face._

 _-Garde toujours le papillon noir avec toi ! Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux. Il te protégera de tout !_  
 _-Même de papa ?_

 _Un bruit de verre brisé suivit d'un hurlement les fit sursauter et très vite les pas lourds de leurs père résonnèrent dans les escaliers, faisant trembler le vieux parquet jusqu'à dans leur chambre._

 _Aleyna se mordit la lèvre, toute la force qui émanait d'elle jusque là comme dissoute, son petit corps fragile pris de tremblements._

 _Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer, les douleurs ressenties tout à l'heure ne faisant pas le poids face à la détresse de sa sœur._

 _Il saisit fermement mais avec douceur sa main en se relevant, l'aidant à faire de même, l'attirant jusqu'à la grande armoire._

 _Docilement, elle se laissa guider, allant d'elle-même, comme par automatisme se cacher dans l'imposant meuble._

 _-Ça va aller Aly... Souffla le_ _blond_ _en lui offrant un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant._

 _Son père approchait, mais il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur, d'abord il s'arrêterait dans sa propre chambre._

 _Accélérant, Naruto rejoignit son lit, repoussant le plus délicatement possible les couvertures pour y sortir son frère._

 _Il n'avait pas la force de le porter et Sasori était bien trop habitué à ce qui allait suivre pour ne pas rapidement se réveiller._

 _Le_ _blond_ _l'aida à se redresser et même s'il était encore à moitié endormi, le plus jeune se laissa entrainer jusqu'à l'armoire, rejoignant avec sa peluche les bras de sa sœur._

 _Naruto souffla profondément, ignorant ses jambes chancelantes et la peur qui lui dévorait le ventre il se glissa dans le couloir, la lumière vive lui faisant plisser les yeux._

 _A peine le pied hors de sa chambre, sa respiration devint plus laborieuse et il fut pris de vertige, ses larmes lui échappant malgré ses efforts pour les retenir._

 _Il était terrifié._

 _Mais malgré tout, sa main, crispée sur la poignée de la porte, s'assura qu'elle était bien fermée et il s'élança à la rencontre de son père qui, il en était sûr, était prêt à se défouler._

-Naruto ! NARUTO !

Neji avait la tête tournée vers son ainé, l'air inquiet.

Ce dernier sortit de sa transe, clignant des yeux, l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar lui donnant la nausée.

Ils étaient rentrés avec Karin et Kiba pour dîner, finissant avec d'énormes boites de pizza dans leur salon devant un concert de Britney Spears.

La rousse et Sasori avaient tellement dansé qu'ils avaient fini au sol, à bout de souffle et morts de rire pendant que les deux autres finissaient de dévorer leurs parts.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent.

Naruto hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui, oui je rêvassais !

Il savait que le plus jeune n'était pas dupe mais ça ne servait à rien de lui répondre _« non »_ alors autant tout mettre de côté.

-Je voulais te montrer mon dessin ! Gémit Sasori qui le regardait l'air boudeur. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour te faire une surprise !

Le roux avait un réel talent pour le dessin et l'art faisait partie intégrante de son traitement. Mais plus que tout, dessiner et peindre le rendait heureux alors tout le monde l'encourageait le plus possible.

-Je suis désolé Trésor ! Je suis tout à toi maintenant !

Le roux gloussa, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait de sous son pull sa dernière œuvre.

-TADA ! S'exclama-t-il.

Naruto saisit délicatement le dessin avant que son souffle ne se bloque, sa poitrine douloureusement serrée, trop petite pour toute la peine qui inondait son cœur.

La ressemblance était si frappante qu'il avait l'impression de faire face à une photo.

Sous ses yeux, sa sœur riait, allongée sur l'herbe, ses cheveux longs étalés autour de son visage qui avait, à une époque, été la parfaite réplique du sien.

Elle était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, Sasori semblant aussi avoir une image très claire du rayon de soleil et de la source de bonheur qu'elle était.

Malgré lui, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les rebords de la feuille et il hoqueta, un sanglot se coinçant dans sa gorge.

Rapidement, comme si un robinet venait d'être ouvert, les larmes se mirent à couler, échouant dans une symphonie de « ploc » sur le papier, mouillant le sourire rayonnant d'Aleyna.

Naruto porta une main à sa joue, peinant à croire qu'il pleurait vraiment, sa détresse de plus en plus violente.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Sasori lui retira doucement le dessin, le posant sur la table basse et l'attira dans ses bras, l'enlaçant précautionneusement comme s'il était fait de cristal.

C'était toujours impressionnant de voir la façon dont le jeune homme pouvait changer d'attitude.

Tout son être suivait, donnant le sentiment qu'ils étaient plusieurs à partager la même enveloppe corporelle.

Son visage n'avait plus son côté enfantin, remplacé par une expression grave, presque sombre, accentuée par la détermination et le sérieux qui prenaient place dans son regard.

Il donnait aussi l'impression d'être plus grand et plus fort, passant d'un enfant à un jeune homme qui faisait soudain beaucoup plus âgé que ses dix huit ans.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils assistaient aux changements de Sasori mais à chaque fois ils étaient pris de court, stupéfaits par le contraste.

Naruto ne craquait pas souvent devant quelqu'un et surtout pas devant ses frères, mais dans ces moments là, loin de paniquer, pleurer ou faire une crise, le roux prenait toujours en mains la situation, le soutenant de toutes ses forces en lui offrant tout son amour pour le consoler jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Et lorsque ça arrivait, chacun se souvenait que même s'il était le plus âgé de la fratrie et depuis longtemps chef de famille, le blond n'était au final qu'un jeune homme de vingt ans dont on avait volé l'enfance.

 **W**

Sasuke retira son doigt de la gâchette de la mitrailleuse coincée entre ses jambes, ne gardant que son révolver en main au cas où.

Il venait de passer le premier mur qui séparait « sa » ville du reste de la mégalopole alors il pouvait se permettre de se détendre un peu.

Tous ses véhicules étaient blindés mais lorsqu'il s'aventurait loin de chez lui, vers des zones ennemies il le faisait toujours dans son modèle le plus fiable, parfait mélange entre une limousine et un véhicule militaire, créé sur mesure pour lui.

La voiture pouvant être démarrée à distance était conçue pour faire face aux situations de crises. Elle résistait aux attaques à l'arme lourde et aux grenades, les pneus ne craignaient pas le feu et même s'ils finissaient crevés le véhicule pouvait encore rouler.

La carrosserie, le plancher et les vitres étaient blindés, le poids total du bolide dépassant les cinq tonnes pour cinq cent chevaux.

L'extérieur entièrement noir dégageait beaucoup de puissance, donnant l'impression de sortir tout droit d'une zone de guerre mais l'intérieur était aussi luxueux que les plus couteuses des limousines, cuir, gadgets en tout genre et équipements de haute technologie s'étendant du sol au plafond.

Sasuke était installé seul sur sa banquette, Shikamaru assis sur celle d'en face, entre deux autres hommes, concentré, prêt à gérer le moindre problème.

Les trois étaient plus lourdement armés que lui, comme le passager près du conducteur dont la spécialité était les armes blanches.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants à la frontière du second mur.

Le véhicule était encadré par deux cuirassés et deux Ford Explorer, modèles dont il avait équipé la police et qui étaient bien évidement blindés et remplis d'hommes prêts à riposter en cas d'attaque.

Mais qui serait assez fou pour attaquer Sasuke Uchiwa chez lui ?

Contrairement à Kabuto qui était un psychopathe tyrannique, le brun n'avait pas à vivre dans la crainte constante que l'un de ses hommes le trahisse et tente de le tuer.

Il ne leur faisait pas aveuglement confiance et très peu de gens pouvait prétendre faire parti de son entourage mais toutes les personnes vivant de son côté du mur avaient choisi de le faire, pleinement conscient que c'était dans cette partie là qu'ils auraient un avenir.

Sasuke était terrifiant, dur et parfois cruel mais tous ceux qui faisaient parti de son « empire » savaient que c'était à lui qu'ils devaient leur vie actuelle.

Aucun d'eux n'avait à vivre dans la misère et chacun avait eu l'occasion de reconstruire sa vie après la seconde impulsion.

Certes le brun était comparé à un Empereur régnant en maitre absolu sur son territoire mais aucune idée de rébellion ne fleurissait dans l'esprit de ses sujets, tous conscients qu'il était celui qui leur garantissait sécurité, confort et même insouciance.

Contrairement à l'homme qui cherchait non loin de là, à gagner toujours plus de pouvoir.

Kabuto lui, était un dictateur.

Un esclavagiste qui comptait sur la terreur pour asservir ceux qui à ses yeux lui appartenaient et sur qui il avait le droit de vie ou de mort.

Il se fichait de leur existence, leur bien être ou leurs droits et n'était animé que par une seule obsession.

 **Détruire Sasuke.**

Ce dernier regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, ignorant les lumières de la ville qui donnait un aspect presque féerique à la brume épaisse teintée de rouge.

Il était de plus en plus souvent perdu dans ses pensés, comprenant de mieux en mieux son père, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Pourtant, comme lui à une époque, il se sentait complètement insipide.

Il s'était promis de reconstruire ce que sa famille avait bâti, de reprendre la tête du clan et d'offrir à nouveau aux siens et à sa ville sécurité et bien être et malgré tous les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant lui, il y était arrivé.

A la surprise de tous et au prix d'effort surhumains et de sacrifice il avait réalisé ce souhait fou.

Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, il n'en avait retiré aucune réelle satisfaction.

Certes il appréciait de voir ses proches et ceux de son clan heureux mais qu'en était-il de lui ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il de plus en plus vide, lassé de tout ?

Pourquoi les mots de son père résonnaient si fort en lui, comme une parfaite description de sa propre situation ?

Il ne cessait de se donner de nouveaux objectifs à atteindre, de se répéter qu'une fois Kabuto éliminé et toute la ville sous son contrôle il se sentirait enfin complet mais il était conscient que c'était faux.

Il se mentait à lui-même afin de ne pas tout abandonner comme son géniteur avant lui.

Il avait bâti un empire puissant et fiable en partant de ruines, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière !

Pourtant au fond de lui, il savait que comme son père, s'il trouvait la solution à ce vide en lui, alors il abandonnerait tout en échange et c'est ce qui le terrifiait.

Il voulait plus que tout faire disparaitre cette sensation de n'être qu'une enveloppe vide mais il craignait de devoir pour cela suivre les pas de son paternel et tourner lui aussi le dos à ses ancêtres.

Comme un automate, il sortit de la voiture lorsque l'un de ses hommes lui ouvrit la porte, plusieurs autres se plaçant autour de lui pour le protéger, l'escortant jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa demeure, les lumières de l'entrée digne d'un château tranchant avec l'obscurité étrange instaurée par la brume.

-PAPA !

Immédiatement, le visage de Sasuke s'éclaircit, toute pensé sombre disparaissant à la vue de sa fille dévalant les escaliers sans fin.

Leiah était en pyjama, sa robe de nuit mauve couverte par le peignoir assorti, ses longs cheveux flottant dans son dos.

Absolument pas impressionnée par les nombreux hommes armés qui retournaient chacun à leur poste, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père qui la souleva contre lui, la calant sur sa hanche.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
-J'ai été réveillé ! Rétorqua-t-elle en jouant avec le col de sa chemise.  
-Un cauchemar ? S'inquiéta Sasuke qui se demandait pourquoi sa fille était réveillée en pleine nuit.

La petite fit _« non »_ de la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-J'ai rêvé d'un papillon ! S'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée. Un petit papillon tout noir !

 _ **"I been at it with my homies**_  
 _ **It don't matter, you don't know me**_  
 _ **I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene**_  
 _ **I been riding 'round the city with my squad**_  
 _ **I been riding 'round the city with my squad**_  
 _ **We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so**_  
 _ **amazing**_

 _ **Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know**_  
 _ **what**_  
 _ **We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in**_  
 _ **Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a**_  
 _ **concussion**_

 _ **I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family**_  
 _ **No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy**_  
 _ **Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up**_  
 _ **Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up"**_

 **W**

Kiba avait porté Naruto jusqu'à son lit et ce dernier était endormi avec Sasori recroquevillé en position fœtale contre son torse et Neji dans son dos, le nez presque enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Les trois dormaient encore profondément et le brun était calé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les observant, un peu perdu dans ses pensés.

Il était en jeans mais torse nu, son pull entre les mains.

-Tout va bien ? Chuchota Karin en déposant un baiser dans son dos.

Il referma avant de se tourner vers elle.

La jeune femme était en sous vêtement, une chemise piquée à je ne sais qui en guise de « peignoir ».

-Je dois aller m'assurer que tout est en place. Expliqua-t-il. Si les hommes de Kabuto ne sont pas à la hauteur, je devrais intervenir !

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Va te recoucher ! Ajouta-t-il en enfilant son haut.  
-Non, j'ai rendez vous avec Gaara pour les voitures de Naruto.  
-Oh... Sourit Kiba.

Il savait qu'elle avait un énorme coup de cœur pour le roux.

-Quoi ?! Grogna-t-elle. C'est strictement professionnel !  
-Il est à nouveau célibataire... Lâcha simplement le brun.  
-Ouais et on sait tous que je suis totalement son genre de fille ! Railla-t-elle.  
-Ce mec a des gouts de merde ! Répondit Kiba en lui claquant les fesses.

Un cri les interrompit et ils retournèrent rapidement dans la chambre.

 _Du sang, partout, tellement qu'il avait la sensation de s'y noyer, un voile pourpre recouvrant entièrement son corps, colorant sa vision jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir d'autre._

 _C'était poisseux et trop chaud !_

 _Il n'aimait pas l'odeur et la sensation !_

 _Il détestait la douleur qui venait toujours avec ce liquide censé être vital._

 _Rouge._  
 _Encore plus de rouge._

 _Du sang partout, tout le temps !_

 _Le sien, celui d'Aly et de Naruto !_

 _Puis celui de cet homme souillant ses doigts, couvrant ses mains glacées de sa chaleur insoutenable, marquant à jamais sa peau et son âme._

 _Ça brulait tellement !_

 _C'était douloureux, atroce même._

 _Mais moins que les marques sur le corps de son frère, moins que toutes les fois où il avait dû se contenter d'entendre ce qu'il subissait pour le garder le plus en sécurité possible._

 _Moins qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard vide lorsqu'il rentrait le soir pour pleurer sous la douche en tentant d'effacer les traces des hommes qui avaient sali son corps._

 _Moins que s'il avait à nouveau laissé quelqu'un lui faire du mal._

Sasori hurlait toujours, Naruto le maintenant contre lui malgré les coups que ce dernier lui avait donné et les ongles qu'il avait ensuite enfoncés dans ses bras nus.

Le blond s'en fichait, tant que son petit frère ne se blessait pas lui-même.

Le plus jeune avait le visage déformé par la terreur, son regard trahissant à quel point il s'était égaré dans son esprit tourmenté et tout ce que son ainé pouvait faire c'était attendre qu'il revienne en s'assurant qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal.

Neji s'était rapidement levé pour sortir les médicaments du roux, rejoignant la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

Karin et Kiba l'avaient rejoint, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autre pour le moment.

Le brun alluma la radio, vérifiant sa montre pour être sûr qui lui restait encore du temps puis il mit en route la machine à café.

Karin se mit à fredonner en s'attaquant aux oranges et chacun tenta d'ignorer les cris qui leur serraient la poitrine.

Sasori toussa violemment, s'étouffant presque en s'écorchant la gorge, sa respiration laborieuse lui brulant les poumons.

Naruto lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, massant sa nuque jusqu'à ce que son souffle se fasse moins chaotique.

Il lui sourit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, essuyant ses joues mouillées et les quelques larmes qui y coulaient.

Le roux renfila, un long frisson traversant son corps et le blond l'attira dans ses bras, frottant son dos pour le réchauffer.

Sasori s'accrocha à son frère, son chagrin, difficilement contenu depuis tout à l'heure, explosant enfin.

L'autre l'enlaça de longues minutes, récoltant ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles tarissent et lorsque ce fut le cas, il essuya à nouveau son visage, déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis là... Souffla simplement Naruto.

Il s'allongea en l'entrainant avec lui, le laissant enfouir son visage contre son torse.

-'Den aussi ? Murmura Sasori.  
-Bien sûr !

Le roux se sentit chatouillé et il explosa de rire en se tortillant, son chagrin comme envolé.

Naruto se détendit alors, la tension accumulée quittant un peu ses frêles épaules, le bonheur de son petit frère apaisant temporairement ses craintes.

Celui-ci frotta sa joue contre la sienne, un peu comme un animal et il sourit, l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Je t'aime Naru !  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mon Trésor !  
-Alors câlin encore ! S'exclama Sasori en remontant la couverture sur eux, les couvrant entièrement.

Naruto rit mais se laissa faire.

Lui aussi avait bien besoin de sa dose de câlins !

 **W**

Kabuto était à l'avant de son yacht, le regard perdu sur l'océan, peinant à croire qu'à une époque il était simplement « bleu ».

Ce n'était pas une couleur qu'il appréciait spécialement, préférant des tons moins ordinaires comme le gris métallique des vagues d'aujourd'hui ou ceux si particuliers des yeux de Naruto.

Sa lèvre inférieure tressauta nerveusement en pensant au jeune homme.

L'idée de ne pas être présent pour sa mission ne le réjouissait absolument pas et même si c'était sa décision, il n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec ça.

Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser en boucle, le rendant aussi irritable que soucieux.

Kabuto n'aimait pas s'inquiéter ou s'angoisser, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Les choses et les gens allaient toujours dans son sens, suivant ce qu'il avait prévu ou alors il s'en débarrassait.

Mais avec Naruto c'était un peu plus compliqué.

Le blond était une donnée inconnue et imprévue qui était venu bousculer son plan parfait et sans vague.

Il était un atout précieux, un outil magique, une arme qui bien utilisée pourrait détruire Sasuke de l'intérieur !

Mais l'argenté savait qu'il était aussi plus que ça, qu'il n'était pas immunisé contre son pouvoir et l'effet addictif de sa présence toxique.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas comme père et ne risquait donc pas de perdre complètement la tête mais c'était dans son sang et il ne pouvait pas combattre ça.

Il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie, la sensation trop exquise et unique !

-Vous allez tous mourir si ça se passe mal !

Il s'était tourné, son regard croisant celui de l'un des hommes qui montaient la garde dans son dos.

Ce dernier eut la sensation que son âme quittait son corps, ne laissant de lui plus qu'une poupée sans la moindre conscience ou volonté.

Dire qu'il était terrifié n'était pas assez fort, il n'y avait aucun mot assez puissant pour décrire ce que chacun ressentait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kabuto.

Peu importe l'image que l'on pouvait se faire d'un monstre, même le pire n'était rien face à l'argenté.

Un vent frais s'éleva, glissant sous la chemise noire parfaitement ajustée de ce dernier qui s'alluma une cigarette avant de faire quelques pas.

Instinctivement, ses hommes voulurent reculer, mais personne ne put, leurs membres refusant de leur obéir.

-Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Naruto, tout le monde en paiera le prix ! Continua le mafieux.

Le pauvre brun qu'il regardait depuis tout à l'heure ne savait absolument rien de la mission et il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Naruto mais il savait que ça ne changeait rien à la promesse faite par son patron.

Kabuto joua un instant avec sa fumée, observant l'effet étrange qu'elle donnait à la brume qui aujourd'hui était d'un vert particulier, un peu comme celui d'une pomme acidulée.

-Tu crois en dieu ? Questionna-t-il soudain, collant presque l'homme qui se liquéfiait en face de lui.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans réfléchir, ne sachant même pas s'il était en train de dire « oui » ou « non » ou s'il croyait ou pas.

En même temps comment avoir la foi avec un tel être en face de sois ?

Son patron eut un rictus qui déclencha les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début puis il appuya sa cigarette contre son cou.

Le brun se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier, la douleur de la brûlure et la terreur mêlées lui donnant envie de vomir.

-Alors tu devrais prier ! Lâcha froidement Kabuto avant de s'éloigner.

 _ **« I'm devoted to destruction**_  
 _ **A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction**_  
 _ **I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me**_  
 _ **See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy**_  
 _ **Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat**_  
 _ **And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke**_  
 _ **That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul**_

 _ **And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads**_  
 _ **So I don't fear shit but tomorrow**_  
 _ **And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain**_  
 _ **You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim**_  
 _ **Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with ...**_  
 _ **I'm a jump from a plane or stand in front of a train**_

 _ **Cause I'm a sucker for pain"**_

 **W**

Sasuke peinait à se concentrer sur le rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux, une impatience et une excitation inhabituelle le secouant depuis des heures.

Ses hommes avaient enfin trouvé celui sur qui les plus folles histoires couraient et que certains appelaient « Knight ».

Enfin, il allait savoir si le magicien en était réellement un !

Même si Shikamaru lui répétait que c'était ridicule et même si son côté méfiant et rationnel lui criait la même chose, il avait la certitude au fond de lui que l'homme qu'il attendait était vraiment très spécial.

Normalement, Sasuke n'était pas du genre obsessionnel, il ne se comportait pas comme une groupie dans l'attente d'une rencontre en coulisses avec son idole favorite.

Mais là c'était plus fort que tout, lui qui était si vide et lassé se sentait soudain envahi par une excitation indescriptible liée à la sensation que quelque chose d'énorme allait se produire.

Peut être que ce bouleversement à venir n'avait aucun rapport avec ce Knight et peut être que ce dernier n'était qu'un homme de paille utilisé par Kabuto mais dans tous les cas, il était impatient de le découvrir.

-Papa, arrête de soupirer comme ça, on dirait un enfant qui fait un caprice !

Sasuke se figea quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire en regardant sa fille.

Peut-être qu'en fait ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était rien d'autre qu'un caprice de grand garçon trop gâté.

Leiah était allongée sur la moquette, dessinant encore et toujours le fameux petit papillon noir dont elle avait rêvé.

Elle ne parlait plus que de ça, répétant à quel point il était beau et spécial.

Il s'y connaissait un peu en papillon noir, mais celui que sa fille dessinait était complètement différent.

Il était petit et même à travers le dessin d'une enfant il semblait délicat et triste.

Ce qui se dégageait de l'image inquiétait un peu le brun qui se demandait si sa princesse allait mal mais depuis son rêve elle semblait au contraire encore plus joyeuse que d'habitude alors il avait décidé de surveiller cette histoire de papillon sans trop l'embêter pour le moment.

-Papa, est ce que tu es amoureux ?

Sasuke qui était perdu dans ses pensés, écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien compris.

-Hein ?  
-Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?! Répéta sa fille.

Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

-Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il, confus.  
-Parce que tu te comportes un peu comme tonton Shika quand il pense à tonton Haru et Ita dit que c'est parce qu'il l'aime beaucoup beaucoup ! Rétorqua Leiah. Mais il a été stupide alors il a tout gâché ! Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher toi papa ?

Sasuke quitta son fauteuil, contournant son bureau pour la rejoindre.

Il s'agenouilla sur la moquette.

-Viens là ma puce...

Leiah bondit sur ses pieds, courant pour le rejoindre, ses petits bras rapidement noués autour de son cou.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu te sens seule mon trésor ? Tu voudrais une maman, comme les autres ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

La petite sembla étonnée par sa question.

-C'est stupide de se comparer aux autres ! Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est vrai mon cœur mais c'est normal de se sentir seul parfois ou de se demander pourquoi on n'a pas de maman quand d'autres en ont.  
-Je sais pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas de moi !

Son père ne put cacher la douleur provoquée par sa réponse et une fois de plus il maudit la garce qui avait abandonné un tel trésor.

-Ce n'est pas grave papa, je ne suis pas triste ! Lui sourit Leiah en voyant sa mine sombre. Tu sais, Minzy a ses deux parents mais aucun ne l'aime !

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Ils ne lui font pas de mal ? S'enquit-il.  
-Je ne crois pas ! Répondit sa fille. Mais peut-être qu'on devrait vérifier ?

Sasuke hocha la tête en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

-Oui, papa va vérifier ça.

Leiah lui embrassa la joue.

-Je ne veux pas de maman, je veux juste que tu sois heureux !  
-Mais je suis heureux ma puce !

La petite fit simplement _« non »_ de la tête, son regard sérieux plongeant dans le sien.

Déstabilisé et ému, Sasuke ne dit rien, regardant sa fille sans pouvoir trouver de quoi la rassurer.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, bientôt tout va aller mieux ! S'exclama cette dernière. Dans mon rêve, tu étais très heureux avec le petit papillon noir !

L'embrassant à nouveau, elle lui attrapa la main.

-Alors ne te fais pas de souci, d'accord ?!

Il hocha machinalement la tête, un peu hébété et elle lui sourit avant de retourner à ses dessins, satisfaite par sa réponse.

Sasuke ne bougea pas tout de suite, l'observant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone le fasse réagir.

Il décrocha en se redressant.

-Enlevé par qui ?!

A l'autre bout du fil, Sai, l'un de ses hommes avait une vue parfaite sur l'entrepôt et ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Le brun était hors du territoire de son patron, sur le petit bout qui n'appartenait pas à Kabuto non plus car il n'était normalement pour le moment « à personne ».

C'était le genre d'endroit que les petits gangs qui pensaient pouvoir vivre sans avoir à dépendre de l'un des deux clans s'appropriaient avant d'être rapidement « effacés ».

Mais depuis peu, l'un des groupes tenait bon, usant de méthodes qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Kabuto sur le plan de la violence et de la cruauté.

Ni le platine ni Sasuke n'avait perdu son temps à essayer de les déloger, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'effort pour ça et que pour le moment la bande ne leur causait aucun tord.

Enfin, en réalité, il y avait une personne dans ce gang qui posait problème, un expert en torture qui jouait les fantômes et que les deux clans souhaitaient attraper.

L'un pour l'interroger et voir s'il était possible de l'engager et l'autre pour l'éliminer.

Mais ce n'était pas une priorité alors les choses trainaient depuis quelques temps.

Seulement aujourd'hui, le petit gang semblait vouloir passer dans la cour des grands vu qu'ils venaient d'enlever le fameux Knight.

Seul sur le toit d'un immeuble à la vue dégagée, Sai était en parfaite position pour ne rien rater du spectacle, son œil fixé au viseur de son arme.

-Mais comment ces abrutis ont pu apprendre pour lui ?! Gronda Sasuke.

Quasiment personne ne savait pour le lien entre ce « magicien » et Kabuto, même lui avec ses moyens presque illimités avait eu du mal à le comprendre et encore plus à trouver qui était le fameux Knight !

Alors comment ce petit gang sans envergure pouvait avoir compris tout ça et surtout pu mettre la main sur quelqu'un de si précieux ?

Malgré lui l'idée l'agaça et sa mâchoire se crispa en même temps que ses doigts sur son téléphone.

S'éloignant encore de sa fille, il dépassa son bureau, s'avançant jusqu'au bar pour se servir un verre.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Grogna-t-il, sa main peinant à ouvrir la bouteille sous le coup de la colère.  
-Ils essaient de le faire parler pour obtenir des informations sur Kabuto monsieur ! Rétorqua Sai. Ils y sont depuis cette nuit apparemment !  
-Tu veux dire qu'il n'a toujours pas parlé ?!  
-Pas le moindre mot monsieur.

Pour être honnête, Sai était plutôt impressionné que l'autre n'ait encore rien dit, il connaissait peu de monde capable de supporter un simple passage à tabac malgré les abrutis à l'égo surdimensionné qui jouaient les durs alors supporter ainsi de telles tortures...

Le brun était appelé « le guerrier » et même si jusque là les folles histoires sur Knight l'avait agacé, il devait avouer que ce dernier venait de gagner son respect.

Ce qui n'était pas une chose simple.

Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des histoires des autres, surtout lorsqu'il était question « d'affaires » mais il se retenait difficilement d'aller venir en aide au jeune homme qui se faisait torturer depuis des heures.

Il détestait ce genre de méthode et refusait d'user de telles techniques pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Toute une bande massacrant un homme seul et dans l'incapacité de se défendre c'était contre ses principes et il était reconnaissant envers son patron qui ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire une telle chose.

-Qu'est ce que je fais monsieur ? Demanda-t-il à ce dernier.  
-Il va craquer, c'est obligé ! Rétorqua Sasuke. N'en perdez rien, autant profiter de ce qu'il a à dévoiler sur Kabuto ! N'intervenez que si quelque chose susceptible de nous faire du tord est exposé !  
-Dois-je les laisser l'éliminer ensuite ?

Son employeur hésita, son regard glissant vers les dizaines de papillons noirs éparpillés autour de sa fille.

-Prévenez-moi si vous pensez qu'ils s'apprêtent à le faire ! Rétorqua-t-il finalement.  
-Est-ce que je peux me permettre un commentaire Boss ? Demanda Sai.  
-J'écoute.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il va parler monsieur ! Lâcha le brun. Ni qu'il va survivre à leur traitement !

Son patron souffla.

Il n'arrivait déjà pas à comprendre pourquoi ce Knight n'avait pas tout balancé.

Aucun de ses hommes ne seraient allé aussi loin pour lui, ils auraient tout craché dès les premiers coups alors pourquoi souffrir à ce point pour un monstre comme Kabuto ?

Cet enfoiré allait de toute façon le tuer après ça si par miracle il s'en sortait vivant !

Alors pourquoi supporter autant pour lui ?

C'était une donnée qui était impossible à traiter pour Sasuke, quelque chose qui faisait du tord à tout son système de pensée.

Dans son monde personne ne souffrait pour quelqu'un d'autre, à moins que ce soit un fils ou frère.

Et encore !

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse à sa question.

Pourquoi ?!

Et l'idée de ne jamais savoir menaçait de le rendre dingue !

-Pourquoi ?! Gronda-t-il.  
-Pardon Monsieur ?  
-Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?! Kabuto ne viendra pas le chercher de toute façon !  
-Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

Sasuke soupira, sentant la frustration le tirailler.

-Tenez-moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau ! Ordonna-t-il. Sinon, rapport toutes les heures !

Raccrochant, il se servit un autre verre, l'esprit toujours torturé par les mêmes questions.

Sai n'eut pas besoin d'informer les autres, tous ayant suivi l'échange avec leur patron et chacun resta en position, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune erreur ne leur serait pardonnée.

Dans l'entrepôt, Naruto se réjouissait que ses ravisseurs n'aient pas trop amoché son visage.

A part quelques coups « légers » au début, ils s'étaient concentrés sur le reste de son corps, jugeant sans doute que ce serait plus douloureux et donc efficace.

En matière de torture ils étaient restés plutôt classique mais l'organisation du début avait disparue au fur et à mesure des séances, la frustration de ne rien obtenir de lui les rendant moins délicats et plus radicaux.

Séparer son corps de son esprit.

Ca n'empêchait pas de souffrir mais ça faisait parti du processus pour ne pas hurler de douleur et finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose du genre.

C'était le cœur qui lâchait le plus souvent dans ce genre de situation, surtout lorsque les ravisseurs se laissaient emporter par la colère et que leur égo prenait un coup.

Heureusement, Naruto avait beaucoup d'expérience !

Que ce soit en ce qui concerne la souffrance, la torture ou encore la mort !

 _Knight_ , ça ne faisait pas référence à un chevalier en armure sur une belle monture blanche !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la douleur et l'homme à sa gauche perdit son calme une fois de plus, saisissant la chaise près de lui pour l'abattre sur ses côtes.

Naruto était pendu par les poignets, les bras douloureusement tendu vers le haut, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

Il était nu, son corps entièrement couvert de blessures faites par un florilège impressionnant d'armes et d'objets.

-Laisse, le doc va s'occuper de lui !

A nouveau, le blond rit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher au vu du surnom si « cliché » de l'homme qu'ils attendaient tous.

Celui qui l'avait frappé ne sembla pas apprécier.

-Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas de lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! Cracha-t-il en coupant les liens de Naruto.

L'attrapant par les cheveux, il le traina jusqu'au bassin où ils avaient déjà tenté plusieurs fois de le faire parler, lui enfonçant sans attendre le visage sous l'eau.

-Hey, ne le tue pas abruti ! On a besoin de ce qu'il sait !

Remontant sa victime, l'autre la regarda avec dégout.

-Putain, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi, tu es déjà mort !

Naruto n'eut aucune réaction, même lorsqu'il lui cracha au visage.

-Hey, le doc est là !  
-On va voir si tu fais autant le malin maintenant... Souffla le bourreau en redressant le blond.

Il l'assit sur une chaise, l'attachant les mains dans le dos.

Le « doc » était un homme très banal, complètement passe partout, exactement comme l'avait prédit Naruto.

Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, quelques bourrelets, le crâne dégarni et des cernes sous les yeux.

Il n'était pas très grand et son costume bon marché semblait trop petit et mal taillé, alors que sa chemise blanche au col usé avait une tâche sur la poche.

Son pantalon tombait sur ses chaussures démodées et la monture de ses lunettes avait déjà été réparée plusieurs fois de façon grossière.

A première vue, il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un spécialiste de la torture dans un gang ultra violent mais plus d'un vieux chômeur que sa femme venait de quitter, que ses adolescents rendaient dingues et qui peinait à joindre les deux bouts.

Bref, une image très clichée.

Mais Naruto sut que c'était lui.

Il le sut à ce quelque chose derrière son regard terne, à la façon dont il s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour sniffer l'air avant de concentrer son attention sur lui et de presser le pas, comme aimanté par ce qu'il dégageait.

Il le sut lorsqu'il se pencha, humant son odeur comme s'il était un plat délicieux au menu d'un trois étoiles pour finir par plonger son regard dans le sien, ses pupilles soudain dilatées et son expression austère remplacée par un air affamé.

Tous les autres avaient quitté la pièce, ne laissant que le « doc » et sa victime et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de faire durer les choses plus longtemps !

\- Est-ce que tu es si heureux que ça de me rencontrer ? Questionna son bourreau. D'habitude on ne me réserve pas un tel accueil !  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici et de ne même pas te laisser exercer ton art ! Rétorqua Naruto. Mais si ça peut te consoler, ça n'aurait servit à rien !

Surpris, le doc releva la tête, juste à temps pour croiser son regard déterminé et son rictus amusé.

Passant ses bras libérés autour de son cou, le blond utilisa la chaine qui reliait ses deux mains encore entravées pour l'étrangler.

Même si c'était lui qui faisait souffrir l'autre, il hurla, son cri déchirant donnant l'impression que la séance de torture avait commencé.

 _Naruto regarda Kabuto avec sérieux alors que ce dernier s'amusait avec un glaçon au creux de son nombril._

 _-Tout le monde essaie de trouver ce doc, mais pour l'éliminer, il suffit de le laisser venir à sois !_

Le blond sourit à sa victime qui s'éteignait dans son étreinte mortelle.

-Je vais te confier un secret... Chuchota-t-il. Les gens me considèrent comme une proie, mais en réalité...

Il marqua une pause, le temps de hurler un _« non non pitié »_ très convaincant.

-... Je suis un prédateur!

 _ **"Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it**_  
 _ **Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it**_

 _ **No pain, no gain**_

 _ **Never stand down, made our own way**_  
 _ **Never going slow, we pick up the pace**_  
 _ **This is what we wanted from a young age**_

 _ **No emotion, that's what business is**_  
 _ **Lord have mercy on the witnesses"**_

 **W**

 _Ramène le moi à tout prix !_

C'est finalement ce que Sasuke avait crié à Shikamaru quand ce dernier était entré dans son bureau pour le trouver au bord de l'implosion et en parfait bras droit, il s'était exécuté.

-Ce type est dingue, il parle tout seul depuis qu'il est là ! Lança-t-il.  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'enfermer dans une cellule à ce que je sache !

Le ton de son patron montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas en mode » amical », le brun se reprit immédiatement.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, je n'aurai pas dû prendre d'initiative ! Rétorqua-t-il solennellement.

Sasuke accéléra, pressé d'atteindre les anciens cachots transformés en ce que ses hommes appelaient « les chambres d'amis ».

-Tu as appelé un médecin au moins ?

Shikamaru ne dit rien et son employeur s'arrêta net pour se tourner vers lui, plaquant sa main contre sa gorge.

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses de la situation ou de ce mec, il y a une différence entre me donner ton opinion et décider sans m'informer ! Cracha-t-il durement. S'il y a une seconde fois, je changerai de bras droit et tu devras apprendre à ne compter que sur le gauche, compris ?!

Le brun acquiesça, son visage aussi blanc que sa chemise impeccable.

-C'est parfaitement clair Monsieur !

Sasuke desserra lentement sa gorge, sans le quitter des yeux.

Naruto avait prévu de se laisser enlever et torturer pour pouvoir éliminer le « doc » comme le désirait Kabuto mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se faire ensuite réellement kidnapper alors qu'il sortait en toute discrétion de l'entrepôt, laissant les hommes du platine s'occuper du reste du gang.

Mais bon, malgré toutes les précautions prises par ses ravisseurs il savait où il était et il n'était pas du genre à paniquer.

Réfléchir, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation.

Puis attendre et agir ensuite.

-Oh mais la ferme ! Gronda-t-il. Tu es bien plus nourri que moi tu sais !

Quittant le sol glacé de sa cellule humide, il se releva.

-Excuse-moi de m'être fait torturer pendant plus de dix heures et d'être donc trop faible pour fuir ou aider ! Railla-t-il.

Grognant, il sautilla sur place pour tenter de se réchauffer avant que la douleur ne se rappelle soudain à lui.

-Bordel ! Siffla-t-il en se pliant vers l'avant.

Quittant l'entrepôt le plus rapidement possible, il avait piqué une chemise abandonnée là, appartenant à l'un de ses bourreaux.

L'homme était obèse, immense et le vêtement ressemblait à une chemise de nuit.

Il lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds et il avait dû nouer les manches autour de son buste au lieu de les enfiler pour ne pas se retrouver nu.

Il était censé s'habiller dans sa voiture garée non loin de là, mais ses nouveaux « hôtes » l'avaient trouvé avant.

-Non, on ne va tuer personne pour le moment ! Râla –t-il en se massant le crâne. Et tais-toi, tu m'empêches de réfléchir !

Ses cheveux étaient encore désagréablement humides et il les plaça sur le côté droit machinalement, libérant sa nuque.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils devant la cellule en entendant la voix de son « invité ».

Shikamaru pensa que c'était de l'entendre parler seul mais en réalité, son patron était surpris que le captif paraisse aussi jeune.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, le brun avait imaginé quelque chose plus près d'un vieux fumeur à la voix cassée et celle qu'il venait d'entendre était...

 _Jolie._

Shikamaru fit signe à l'un des gardes d'ouvrir la cellule et Naruto tourna légèrement la tête au moment même où toutes les lumières de sa cellule s'allumaient.

Elles étaient modernes, très loin d'être en accord avec les murs ou le sol datant de plusieurs siècles.

Les ampoules étaient puissantes et vives, l'aveuglant après tout ce temps passé dans le noir.

Grimaçant, il se cacha les yeux, inconscient du temps qui venait de s'arrêter pour l'homme responsable de sa présence ici.

Sasuke s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

A peine entré dans la pièce, son regard avait immédiatement était attiré par l'épaule gauche de Naruto, tout le reste fanant autour.

C'était impossible ou juste une coïncidence ridicule mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à détourner la tête ou à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

Là, sur cet inconnu qui l'intriguait tant, délicatement gravé sur une épaule trop frêle, blessée et souillée de sang se trouvait un symbole beaucoup trop familier.

Un sublime papillon noir.

 _ **"I torture you**_  
 _ **Take my hand through the flames**_  
 _ **I torture you**_  
 _ **I'm just a sucker for pain"**_


	3. Chapter 2 Guts

Titre: Wings **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Famille - Angst - Drame - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence  
Résumé: _« Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on ne remonte à lui ou son patron, comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps et de la douleur atroce, pour beaucoup insupportable, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de tenir debout. Il avait une mission, une seule et rien d'autre ne comptait ! Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement. Et pourquoi il sentait la mort. Oui, un jour l'enfer suivrait... »_

* * *

Note 1 : Alors je me dis qu'il est temps que je donne quelques infos sur les diverses inspirations et choses qui nourrissent cette fiction. J'en rajouterai peut être plus tard mais le principal restera ce que je vais citer. - **Wings** des BTS (oui le titre est un gros indice ! XD) Pas seulement pas mal des chansons de l'album, mais aussi **les teasers** des 7 membres, le livre **"Demian"** et d'autres vidéos/chansons liées d'après moi, comme le **Prologue** centré sur Taehyung ou le clip de **"I need U"**. - Un **jeu vidéo** que je ne révélerais pas tout de suite pour ne pas spoiler. - La chanson **"Gangsta"** \- Mais aussi **"Landfill"** de Daughter , **Borderline** de Tove Styrke , **Control** de Halsey ainsi que **Dark Star** et **I'll be good** de Jaymes Young. Il y a beaucoup d'autres chansons et artistes qui m'inspirent et j'en parlerais pour certains, mais ces chansons là sont ancrées dans l'histoire, leurs paroles sont importantes.

Note 2 : Le chapitre fait 30 pages. C'est assez court parce que j'ai décidé d'aller doucement, de ne rien presser. L'histoire en elle même n'est pas longue, il ne se passera pas des choses folles mais je tiens à ce qu'on découvre les différents mystères et liens entre les personnages peu à peu, sans forcer.

Note 3 : Les paroles dans le texte sont extraites de "Landfill" de Daughter à qui on doit aussi le titre. Et comme ça perturbe des gens, Neji a 17 ans, Sasori 18 et Naruto 20. Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix par rapport à leur passé en fait... Vous verrez !

Note 4 : Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire! (Et non vous ne saurez pas mon âge, juste que j'ai + de 1000 ans et - de 2000 mais que mentalement ça varie entre 5 et 16!) donc je me suis dis que j'allais poster le chapitre 2! Pour la suite, comme je l'ai dis sur mon dernier OS, c'est priorité selon l'attente! Désolée pour les fautes, les oublis et la mise en page pourrie !

Note 5 : A ceux qui attendent des réponses mp ou commentaires, je ne vous oublie pas! Ca fait plusieurs jours que c'est un peu difficile pour moi donc je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me poser tranquillement pour bavarder avec vous mais je le ferais au plus vite! Merci encore de continuer à me soutenir et de discuter avec moi.

* * *

 _ **"Et parfois, au sein de ce bonheur, un sentiment de tristesse profonde m'envahissait à la pensée qu'il ne pouvait durer. Je n'étais pas destiné à vivre dans la plénitude et le bien-être. J'avais besoin d'être harcelé et tourmenté. Je sentais que bientôt je m'éveillerais de ces belles images d'amour et que je me retrouverais seul, tout seul, dans le monde glacé des autres, où il n'y aura plus pour moi ni paix, ni vie en commun, mais solitude ou combat. "**_

Hermann Hesse "Demian"

* * *

" _ **Throw me in the landfill.  
Don't think about the consequences.  
Throw me in the dirt pit.  
Don't think about the choices that you make.  
Throw me in the water.  
Don't think about the splash I will create.  
Leave me at the altar.  
Knowing all the things you just escaped."**_

-Oh, le room service. Lâcha Naruto en souriant. Il était temps, je commençais vraiment à avoir faim !

Shikamaru s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui, le cognant sans hésiter.

Le blond cracha simplement, évacuant le sang dans sa bouche avant d'essuyer celui de son nez du revers de la main.

-Si tu pouvais être plus original et cogner autre chose que le visage, j'apprécierai... Souffla-t-il, son rictus toujours présent.

L'autre serra les poings, n'appréciant pas que leur « invité » soit encore capable de tenir debout, surtout pour se moquer de lui.

Il frappa à nouveau, son ventre puis son estomac avant de finir avec ses côtes.

Sa victime rit, malgré le sang qui gicla de sa bouche, tâchant la chemise blanche qui lui servait de « robe ».

-Niveau originalité ce n'est pas le top mais ça fera l'affaire !

Shikamaru grogna, prêt à continuer mais la voix de son leader l'en empêcha.

-STOP ! Intervint ce dernier.

Le bras droit recula, les poings serrés, son regard assassin planté dans celui moqueur de Naruto.

-On veut simplement discuter. Déclara Sasuke.  
-Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous... Rétorqua le captif.  
-Je te conseille de montrer un peu plus de respect ! S'exclama Shikamaru, à deux doigts d'exploser.

Naruto se tourna doucement vers lui, absolument pas impressionné par sa colère ou la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Ecoute, tu peux me cogner tant que tu veux si ça peut te donner l'impression d'être utile mais si vous voulez quelque chose de moi alors sers moi plutôt un verre !  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'on veut quelque chose ? Demanda Sasuke, empêchant son bras droit de s'emporter à nouveau.  
-Vous êtes venus m'enlever à l'autre bout de la ville, je doute que ce soit pour passer le temps ! Si vous n'attendiez rien, vous m'auriez simplement tué ! S'exclama le blessé. Après tout vous aviez un tireur parfaitement placé pour ça...

Le brun ne répondit pas, le détaillant simplement avec attention maintenant que la surprise du papillon était passée.

L'otage tenta d'ignorer son regard malgré l'inconfort et l'envie de se cacher qui remuait au creux de son ventre.

Il n'était pas pudique mais détestait montrer son corps.

Lorsqu'il était dans son rôle, en mission ou avec Kabuto il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose et donner l'impression de ne pas s'en soucier, se déshabillant sans mal et se baladant nu sans gêne mais en réalité, sa nature le poussait à se cacher le plus possible quand il le pouvait.

La chemise ne dévoilait pas beaucoup de peau, seulement ses épaules, ses bras et ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux. Sans compter qu'il était couvert de sang séché et de blessures et marques en tout genre.

Mais le regard de son « hôte » était intense, semblant voir à travers le moindre centimètre de tissus et au-delà des cicatrices.

Sasuke peinait à croire que le jeune homme qui était en face de lui puisse réellement être celui qui alimentait les folles rumeurs en ville.

Il s'était attendu à un tas de muscles, un guerrier viril, puissant et plus âgé que lui, à la place il avait hérité d'un « gamin » qui faisait une tête et dix ans de moins que lui !

Le blond envoyait des signaux contradictoires qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

Il semblait fragile, prêt à se briser et pourtant une confiance à tout épreuve émanait de lui, comme s'il savait parfaitement qu'il sortirait vainqueur quelque soit la situation.

Les gens se liquéfiaient lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en face de lui, surtout s'ils étaient des « ennemis » et n'importe qui à sa place aurait déjà été à genoux, suppliant et pleurant d'être épargné.

Pourtant le jeune homme était calme et malgré l'état déplorable de son corps, il tenait parfaitement debout, aucune peur visible dans sa posture ou son expression.

Et malgré tous ses efforts, Sasuke ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto n'était pas mort depuis longtemps, comment il avait pu supporter toute cette torture sans lâcher la moindre information et encore moins pourquoi !

Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas son réel lien avec Kabuto et l'importance qu'il semblait avoir pour ce dernier et plus que tout il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à ce point vers lui.

Ca avait commencé avant même qu'il ne le rencontre, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur ce papillon familier ou sur cette silhouette inconnue qui éveillait pourtant une impression de déjà vu.

Pour la première fois en plus de trente ans, Sasuke était fasciné.

-Un verre de quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

Son bras droit se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et Naruto sourit simplement.

-Je serais tenté de dire whisky mais vous savez ce que c'est, on ne mélange pas le plaisir et les affaires... Rétorqua ce dernier. Un petit chocolat chaud fera donc l'affaire !

L'Uchiwa l'observa, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

-Bein voyons, avec des biscuits et une histoire ?! Intervint Shikamaru.  
-Vraiment ? Sur tes genoux ?! S'amusa le blessé.

L'autre voulut lui sauter à la gorge mais une fois de plus son leader l'en empêcha.

Sasuke était intrigué par la façon dont son » invité » provoquait son bras droit, c'était comme s'il cherchait volontairement à l'énerver.

Et encore une fois, la même question traversa son esprit.

 _Pourquoi ?_

A nouveau, son regard scanna le corps meurtri et trop maigre de celui dont les exploits semblaient défier toute logique, s'attardant sur les marques qui n'étaient pas cachées par le sang, le liquide formant avec la crasse une couche plutôt épaisse.

-Donne-lui ton manteau ! Ordonna-t-il  
-Pardon ? S'exclama son bras droit.  
-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

Shikamaru détestait le froid et l'humidité des cellules souterraines, voilà pourquoi il y descendait toujours habillé comme lorsqu'il sortait et voilà qu'à cause de cette habitude il allait devoir dire adieu à son précieux manteau de créateur.

Tentant de ne pas trop montrer sa contrariété pour éviter de se faire à nouveau remettre à sa place par son patron, il jeta le vêtement au captif qui le saisit en lui envoyant son horripilant petit sourire narquois.

-Ouah, mes autres ravisseurs ne se sont jamais montrés aussi prévenant ! S'exclama ce dernier. Pourtant j'ai souvent été enlevé !

Qui se vantait d'une chose pareille ?!

-Et tu t'en es toujours sorti ? Questionna Sasuke, décidé à profiter de la moindre chance d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme et ses liens avec Kabuto.

Le blond enfila le manteau trop grand, serrant le tissu contre lui comme pour se protéger de quelque chose.

-Je suis doué pour survivre ! Souffla-t-il l'air ailleurs.

Il ne semblait pas parler à l'Uchiwa mais à lui-même.

Il regarda dans le vide encore quelques instants avant de grimacer en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

-Trop fort et prétentieux ! Déclara-t-il. Tu devrais vraiment changer de parfum !

L'autre serra les poings.

-Quand ce sera le moment de se débarrasser de toi, je vais m'en occuper personnellement ! Cracha-t-il. Et crois moi, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit long et douloureux !  
-Qu'est ce qui peut-être plus long et douloureux que la vie ? Rétorqua sérieusement Naruto

Shikamaru ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris avant de l'être encore plus lorsque l'otage secoua la tête en pouffant, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui murmurer une blague.

-Ce mec est complètement fou !

Sasuke ne dit rien, observant simplement leur « invité » qui chuchotait contre la manche pendante du manteau en souriant.

C'était un sourire différent de tous ceux qu'il leur avait offert.

Il n'était pas moqueur ou provocateur mais ressemblait à celui que l'on pouvait offrir à un ami qui vient de nous faire rire.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment fou ?

Le brun ne le pensait pas mais il était conscient de ne pas être complètement objectif pour une fois.

-Prépare-le, on va monter ! Lança-t-il à son bras droit.

Celui-ci saisit un bandeau accroché derrière lui pour le poser sur les yeux de l'otage.

-Écoutez si c'est un truc qui vous excite ça me va, mais si c'est juste par peur que je vois le chemin alors c'est inutile, je sais comment sortir d'ici !

Shikamaru rit, serrant plus fort.

-Mais bien sûr, tu crois qu'on va se faire avoir si facilement ?!  
-Je pourrais sortir d'ici sans vous avec ce truc immonde sur les yeux ! Ca n'a vraiment rien de difficile ! Rétorqua Naruto. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'otage vous recevez habituellement mais ils ne semblent vraiment pas à la hauteur !

Sasuke sortit son arme et son bras droit recula.

Franchissant la distance qui le séparait de son « invité », collant presque leurs corps, il appuya le canon du revolver sur sa tempe.

-Puisque tu es si sûr d'être au dessus du lot, si on pariait ta vie là-dessus ?

Le souffle du brun était un peu plus rapide sans raison apparente et tous les poils de son corps s'étaient dressés.

Naruto amena doucement ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour baisser un peu le bandeau, son regard tombant directement dans celui de son ravisseur.

Il le fixa sans la moindre crainte ni hésitation et Sasuke eut l'impression que quelque chose essayait de pousser à l'intérieur de lui, écartelant sans douceur le moindre de ses os.

Les yeux du blond étaient encore plus beaux que son vieux whisky précieux dont la couleur avait toujours été jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection pour lui.

Il la retrouvait dans ses pupilles si particulières mais elle était teintée d'une multitude de nuances ambrées. Des plus claires, pailletées d'or au plus foncées qui faisaient penser à caramel riche et onctueux.

Contrairement à la plupart des gens, Sasuke n'avait jamais été attiré par les yeux bleus, gris ou verts et les pierres telles que les diamants ou les saphirs.

Non, il aimait l'ambre, la nacre, le jais et la mellite et c'était peut-être aussi pour ça que son otage le fascinait.

Parce que malgré son état déplorable, il ressemblait à une œuvre faite de tout cela, prenant vie sous ses yeux.

Il inspira profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans un puits sans fin.

-Si tu ne nous amènes pas jusqu'à la sortie des sous terrains rapidement, je t'explose la cervelle. Réussit-il quand même à dire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il laissait réellement le choix à Naruto mais ce dernier n'avait eu de cesse de les provoquer et il était temps qu'il en assume les conséquences.

-Est-ce qu'après, j'aurai le droit à mon chocolat ? Sourit simplement le blond.

Sasuke appuya sa main libre contre sa gorge, surpris de voir qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de l'autre pour l'étrangler, un frisson le traversant lorsqu'il serra légèrement mais avec fermeté.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens autant à nous énerver mais si tu veux réellement t'en sortir vivant tu devrais commencer à prouver que tu es plus qu'un gosse inutile !

Son visage était contre celui du jeune homme, leur nez se touchant et leurs bouches à peine séparées par un souffle alors que leurs regards étaient toujours connectés.

Naruto passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, une bille argentée brillant sous les lumières vives, attirant l'attention du brun, ses yeux suivant le mouvement malgré lui.

-Je vous assure qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de façons de m'utiliser... Souffla le blond. Et aucune n'est inutile !

 **W**

Kabuto était tranquillement installé à la terrasse d'un restaurant.

L'endroit avait été entièrement vidé et le serveur tremblait de tous ses membres depuis que son collègue avait fini avec une fourchette enfoncée dans la main car son « regard » avait déplu à l'argenté.

S'éloignant le plus vite possible après avoir servi le vin, il soupira bruyamment une fois les cuisines atteintes, heureux de ne pas avoir renversé la moindre goutte à côté.

Kabuto fredonnait en découpant sa viande, appréciant le silence de la rue piétonne.

Il avait dû tirer dans le tas pour faire comprendre aux abrutis en promenade qu'ils devaient disparaitre mais maintenant il était enfin tranquille.

Après tout, il était chez lui, les autres n'avaient pas à s'imposer, c'était impoli.

Même si cette île était sois disant à Ayame, c'est lui qui contrôlait cette idiote.

Il sourit, songeant aux efforts que cette dernière avait encore fait pour « passer du temps » avec lui.

Comme s'il allait gâcher son repas avec cette poupée pathétique !

La simple idée qu'ils partageaient le même sang l'écœurait au plus au point.

La notion d'inceste ne lui posait aucun problème, toute moralité instaurée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne valant absolument rien à ses yeux.

Mais Ayame n'était absolument pas son genre et même s'il l'avait séduit pour pouvoir l'utiliser, jamais il ne s'était abaissé à poser les mains sur elle.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Naruto ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Ses hommes sursautèrent, sachant que leur patron finissait toujours par perdre son calme lorsqu'il prononçait ce prénom là.

Aucun deux ne savait qui était ce Naruto et ils n'avaient surtout pas envie de le savoir.

Lorsque Kabuto vous confiait quelque chose, c'était comme s'il mettait une cible sur votre dos.

Tous ceux à qui il parlait, il finissait par les éliminer pour protéger ses secrets.

C'est pour ça que personne dans son clan ou plutôt sous sa dictature, ne cherchait à prendre du galon.

Le Diable ne partageait pas le pouvoir et plus de responsabilité voulait simplement dire une mort assurée.

L'argenté saisit son verre pour le jeter, le liquide éclaboussant le sol, glissant dans les creux des pavés en suivant la pente.

Encore plus tendus, ses hommes sentirent leurs jambes chanceler, leurs cœurs prêts à exploser.

Kabuto sortit un étui en or, gravé, amenant l'une des cigarettes à ses lèvres, l'un de ses gardes du corps déjà prêt à l'allumer, la main tremblante.

Gardant la fumée le plus longtemps possible avant de tout relâcher, observant l'effet qu'elle avait sur la brume dorée, il rejeta la tête en arrière, pensif.

La mission avait été un succès et le « doc » était mort.

Mais il ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre qu'une réussite de la part de Naruto et au fond de lui ce qu'il désirait vraiment c'était entendre son rapport.

Il détestait ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles et plus les années passaient, moins il le supportait.

C'était agaçant cet espèce de besoin presque primitif de l'entendre et le voir mais c'était aussi extrêmement et étrangement jouissif.

Ils allaient être séparés trois mois et pour la première fois Kabuto avait le sentiment qu'il n'en serait pas capable.

Un grognement lui échappa.

Il était capable de tout ! Il n'avait aucune faiblesse !

Observant la cigarette entre ses doigts, il grimaça, comme dégouté avant de la jeter dans le verre qu'on venait à peine de lui servir.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le mégot qui flottait à la surface du grand cru hors de prix, songeant qu'à force, il allait finir par complètement arrêter de fumer.

Naruto ne supportait pas la cigarette.

Il n'en aimait pas l'odeur et même la vue le faisait tressaillir.

Évidemment c'était quelque chose qu'il cachait et il se forçait toujours, étant souvent en compagnie de fumeur mais Kabuto détestait sentir l'appréhension et la tension qui émanaient de lui lorsqu'il l'approchait après avoir fumé.

C'est pour ça que ses pauses cigarettes ne survenaient que lorsqu'il partait pour un long moment, sachant que l'odeur aurait le temps de disparaitre.

Oui, Naruto n'aimait pas les cigarettes et Kabuto finissait par ne plus les supporter non plus.

 **W**

-Comment ça a pu arriver ?!

Kiba avait hurlé, renversant au passage la table devant lui, de nombreux papiers et photos finissant au sol, éparpillés.

-Il faut qu'on y aille !  
-Calme toi et prend le temps de réfléchir ! Intervint Karin, tu commences à dire n'importe quoi !  
-Que je me calme alors que c'est à cause de nos conneries qu'il est là bas ?! Rétorqua le jeune homme. Parce qu'on est stupides et incompétents ?!

Les hommes autour de lui reculèrent, la tête baissée et la rousse soupira.

-Tu sais qu'ils n'y sont pour rien, ils ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire.  
-Je sais ! Cracha Kiba. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, c'est de la mienne !

Il jeta l'une des chaises contre le bar, un verre en équilibre se brisant en milles morceaux.

-Tout est de ma faute !

Karin sursauta lorsqu'il cogna le mur, son regard fixé sur le mouvement régulier et brutal qui laissait un peu plus de traces rouges à chaque fois.

Kiba ignora la douleur et son poing en sang, la culpabilité, la peur et la colère le submergeant complètement.

-C'EST **MA** PUTAIN DE FAUTE ! Hurla-t-il.

La rousse voulut parler mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, soupirant profondément après s'être forcé à cesser de se faire du mal.

Appuyant son front contre le mur taché, il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour tenter de se reprendre.

 _-Tu savais que tout allait sauter mais tu es quand même entré pour ne pas laisser la sœur du mec qui t'a cogné, seule pendant que ça explosait ? Questionna Kiba ahuri._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à le croire._

 _-On ne se connait pas, je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, je t'ai frappé et tu étais prêt à mourir avec ma petite sœur ?! S'exclama-t-il, toujours sous le choc. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_

 _Naruto qui continuait de le regarder comme s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné par la situation et qu'il ne venait pas de sortir d'une ruine en feu en un seul morceau avec une gamine dans les bras, remonta simplement sa capuche pour cacher le plus possible son visage._

 _Ses yeux, aussi captivants que les flammes prêts d'eux, ancrés dans les siens._

 _-Beaucoup de choses je suppose, comme pour toi... Répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ta petite sœur en souffre, non ? Il faut prendre soin de sa famille..._

 _Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement, encore plus surpris si c'était possible._

 _Naruto lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant doucement et il l'observa quelques secondes avant de se réveiller un peu._

 _-Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?! Cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça sans raison !_

-C'est de Naruto qu'il s'agit, tu sais qu'il va bien... Souffla doucement Karin en le ramenant sur terre.

Un rire amer lui échappa alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle.

-Bien ? Reprit-il. Est-ce que tu peux définir _bien_ ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, l'inquiétude transparaissant enfin sur son visage.

Kiba soupira.

Il savait qu'elle était aussi angoissée que lui et qu'elle avait raison d'essayer de garder la tête froide au lieu de s'emporter comme il le faisait.

Mais malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à totalement se raisonner.

-Il est de l'autre côté des murs Karin, en territoire ennemi ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar. Chez ce foutu Empereur complètement taré !

La rousse grimaça, autant à cause de ses paroles que du bruit strident que firent ses chaussure en écrasant les débris de verre.

-Il va nous donner des nouvelles d'une façon ou d'une autre et nous dire quoi faire ! Insista-t-elle. Il le fait toujours !

Kiba ne dit rien, saisissant simplement l'une des bouteilles d'alcool sur le comptoir avant de dévisser le bouchon avec les dents pour le recracher.

Il but une longue gorgée, quelques gouttes perlant le long de sa gorge avant qu'il ne s'essuie avec sa manche puis il vida le reste sur son poing blessé.

-Même si nous étions cent ou deux cent, on se ferait exterminer en tentant de s'approcher de la frontière et alors ils tueraient Naruto sans la moindre hésitation ! Reprit Karin. Foncer droit à la mort ne servirait à rien, on doit se tenir prêt et attendre qu'il nous fasse parvenir son plan !

Kiba posa bruyamment la bouteille vide sur le comptoir, faisant tressaillir le jeune homme non loin de lui.

-Et pendant qu'il élabore ce plan, que va-t-il devoir encore supporter ?! Est-ce que tu penses aussi comme tous ces abrutis qu'il est insensible, qu'il ne ressent ni la douleur physique ni l'épuisement ou le désespoir ?!S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi on ne peut jamais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre pendant qu'il souffre ?!

Karin ne répondit pas, lui offrant simplement un regard triste.

Ils se sentaient aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre.

Personne ne pouvait être tranquille avec un proche enlevé par Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Ce mec... Souffla péniblement le jeune homme. Tu sais de quoi il est capable non ? Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux !  
-Tu penses que Kabuto est meilleur ? Lâcha la rousse.

Kiba lui fit face, l'air aussi horrifié que scandalisé.

-Non n'est ce pas ? Sourit-elle tristement. Rien n'est plus atroce et écœurant que Kabuto pour nous, pour toute l'île !

Le brun serra simplement les poings.

-Si Naruto peut survivre au Diable alors il survivra à l'Empereur ! Ajouta Karin avec plus d'assurance. Knight n'est pas un chevalier en armure, c'est un Cavalier, ne l'oublie pas !

 **W**

Les souterrains étaient sans fin, un dédale de couloirs menant sur toujours plus de chemins différents et même les hommes du clan s'y perdaient, malgré l'habitude, leurs oreillettes, les caméras de surveillance et les plans sur leurs téléphones.

Même si tous les « invités » des cellules étaient amenés bâillonnés, attachés et surtout les yeux bandés, tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible pour un otage de trouver l'une des sorties.

Oui, il était impossible même pour un habitué de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe sombre et humide qu'étaient les souterrains.

Alors comment ce type pouvait y arriver ?!

Shikamaru ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était bel et bien sous le choc.

Naruto était passé devant, marchant sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation, traversant tous les couloirs, évitant tous les culs de sac et demi-tours comme s'il connaissait l'endroit par cœur.

Si le tout ne datait pas de plusieurs siècles le brun aurait juré que leur otage avait dessiné les plans du sous sol et posé personnellement chaque pierre !

Lui-même n'était pas sûr que le chemin était le bon, c'est seulement en se retrouvant devant l'entrée qu'il avait réalisé que ce dernier n'avait fait aucune erreur.

-La sortie est à droite mais je doute que vous ayez l'intention de me laisser tranquillement partir... Souffla Naruto en se tournant vers Sasuke et son bras droit qui étaient derrière lui.

Ils venaient de monter quelques marches, la porte ouverte sur un long couloir éclairé qui tranchait avec l'obscurité des souterrains.

L'Uchiwa fit un simple geste de la main, l'invitant à avancer encore et il obéit, Shikamaru refermant la porte derrière eux, un système de sécurité s'enclenchant automatiquement.

Naruto était au milieu du couloir, à nouveau mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de son « hôte », une partie de lui se demandant pourquoi cet homme l'affectait à ce point.

Il était gêné, épuisé et la douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer mais malgré ses jambes prêtes à céder et ses pieds blessés sur le sol glacé, il se tenait bien droit, son esprit tournant à mile à l'heure, envisageant toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui.

Un plan précis se dessinait au milieu de cette tempête organisée et il espérait réellement pouvoir le mener à bien.

C'était une occasion à ne surtout pas manquer !

Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme si à force de le regarder toutes ses questions allaient trouver une réponse et ainsi calmer son esprit agité.

Même si l'humanité était capable de beaucoup de choses qui apparemment avant la grande impulsion auraient été considérées comme impossible, le brun ne croyait pas en la magie.

Alors qu'elle était la réponse à ce nouveau mystère ?

Comment un otage qui était arrivé inconscient pouvait retrouver le chemin par lequel il avait été amené ?

Comme pris d'une pulsion, il s'avança jusqu'au jeune homme, surprenant ce dernier au passage qui recula lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact.

Saisissant son poignet machinalement, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner, Sasuke ne dit rien, pas sûr lui-même de ce qui lui avait pris et de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Shikamaru suivait le tout encore plus perdu, le corps tendu, comme s'il devait faire face à un danger imminent, mais l'esprit indécis.

Il était déstabilisé par le comportement inhabituel de son leader mais aussi par cet inconnu horripilant qui faisait bouillonner son sang.

Naruto entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres comme pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit, juste un souffle douloureux, respirer étant soudain devenu difficile.

Doucement et presque contre sa volonté, sa main libre se posa sur celle de l'Uchiwa qui retenait toujours son poignet.

Le contact lui fit presque mal et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, haletant sous le regard toujours aussi intense de Sasuke.

Ce dernier finit par baisser un peu la tête vers leurs mains, remarquant que ses doigts faisaient facilement le tour de son poignet.

 **Trop** facilement.

-Ca fait mal... Murmura Naruto, son expression montrant que les mots étaient sortis malgré lui.

 _C'était ridicule !_

Il avait été torturé et battu quasiment à mort et tenait pourtant parfaitement debout, encaissant même les coups de Shikamaru alors comment est ce qu'une simple pression sur son poignet pouvait lui faire mal ?

Sans compter qu'il était otage et non invité et que le brun n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse envers ses ennemis !

Oui, c'était vraiment stupide...

Pourtant, les doigts de Sasuke s'ouvrir doucement, glissant entre les siens après être descendus vers sa main, restant finalement noué étrangement à son pouce.

Ca continuait à faire mal, c'était même pire et Naruto avait envie de hurler de toutes ses forces pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

 _Hors de question !_

Brisant le contact en s'éloignant assez pour respirer plus facilement mais pas au point d'avoir l'air de fuir, de perdre, il effaça tout trouble de son expression.

 _ **"This is torturous, electricity between both of us. And this is dangerous 'cause I want you so much But I hate your guts"**_

Comme s'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il avait fait, Sasuke recula à son tour, reprenant un visage neutre en tournant la tête vers son bras droit.

-On y va ! S'exclama-t-il.

Shikamaru acquiesça, se reprenant à son tour.

Il passa devant, accélérant le pas pour atteindre une immense porte qui semblait être peinte au mur mais qui s'ouvrit pourtant, laissant apparaitre un ascenseur.

L'Uchiwa fit signe à l'otage de passer en premier et ce dernier s'exécuta, se retrouvant entre les deux hommes dans un silence assourdissant.

-Hors de question... Chuchota-t-il la tête baissée, attirant leur attention sur lui.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, de plus en plus persuadés que le blond était fou mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, occupé apparemment à parler tout seul.

-J'ai dis non ! Ajouta-t-il, un peu plus fort cette fois avant de se mordre la lèvre et de secouer ses cheveux pour qu'ils cachent le plus possible son visage.

Shikamaru se pencha légèrement.

-Est-ce que tu consultes au moins ? Questionna-t-il.

Naruto bascula la tête vers l'arrière pour voir son visage qui était au dessus du sien, découvrant qu'il semblait plus curieux qu'agressif pour une fois.

 _Il regarda le tableau à sa gauche, seule décoration dans l'immense pièce complètement blanche, aseptisée, vide de toute émotion._

 _Les murs étaient semblables au sol, les séparations même pas visibles, donnant l'impression d'être dans une boite hermétique, coupée du monde, dont la clé serait bientôt jetée au fond d'un puits sans fin pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas._

 _-Naruto ?_

 _L'adolescent tourna la tête vers la caméra qui lui faisait face._

 _Personne n'était dans la pièce, l'objet posé sur la table à laquelle il était installé, contrôlé à distance pour le filmer en étant sûr de ne rien louper._

 _Juste derrière l'objectif il y avait une carte, tenue par un espèce de bras mécanisé bien qu'il ressemblait à celui d'un simple mannequin dans une vitrine de magasin._

 _Lui aussi était blanc, semblant n'être qu'un prolongement de la table et l'espace d'une seconde, le_ _blond_ _se demanda pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas simplement un être humain avant que son esprit ne s'envole vers autre chose._

 _-Naruto, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a sur la carte ?_

 _L'adolescent regarda machinalement autour de lui pour voir d'où provenait la voix pour finalement revenir à nouveau sur le tableau._

 _C'était une simple forêt dans la brume, les arbres bleus dégageant quelque chose de mystique au milieu du brouillard blanc épais qui en cachait une partie._

 _-NARUTO ! Cria la voix. Qu'est ce que tu vois sur la carte ?!_

 _La caméra zooma un peu et il tourna la tête, haussant les épaules en réponse._

 _-Rien... Souffla-t-il._  
 _-Rien ?!_

 _Il rit un peu puis son visage se figea._

 _-La carte est blanche ! Rétorqua-t-il._  
 _-De l'autre côté Naruto ! De_ _ **l'autre**_ _côté !_

 _La voix qu'il savait appartenir au docteur Kakashi, était agacée, voire exaspérée._

 _Il rit à nouveau avant qu'un courant électrique ne le secoue._

 _-Ne me pousse pas à bout ! Je n'ai pas envie de te faire ça ! Cria l'adulte._

 _La caméra zooma encore et l'expression de Naruto changea complètement, même son regard devenant plus froid._

 _-Éteignez les lumières ! Ordonna le médecin._

 _Ses assistants s'exécutèrent._

 _-NON ! Hurla Naruto. Non, s'il vous plait ! Je n'ai rien fais !_  
 _-Les caméras infrarouges ne fonctionnent pas monsieur !_

 _Kakashi se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'informer._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, nous filtreront les enregistrements des autres caméras !_

 _Elle acquiesça, retournant à ses données, tout le monde ignorant les hurlements de l'adolescent et les bruit atroces qui les accompagnaient._

 _La table semblait avoir été basculée, ainsi que la chaise et des sons comme des coups puissants contre les murs résonnaient dans toute la pièce._

 _Le médecin fronça les sourcils._

 _-Rallumez !_  
 _-Ca ne marche pas monsieur !_  
 _-Pardon ?!_  
 _-Ca ne..._  
 _-Rallumez et ouvrez les portes ! Cria-t-il en sortant de la cabine de contrôle pour rejoindre la salle de test._

 _Il passa sa carte, tirant violemment sur la porte mais rien ne se passa._

 _-Docteur Elis ! Hurla-t-il._  
 _-J'essaie monsieur ! Les commandes ne répondent pas !_  
 _-Et merde !_

 _Kakashi frappa à la porte, tentant de faire entendre raison à son « patient »._

 _-Naruto, arrête ça tout de suite ! Cria-t-il en continuant de cogner aussi fort que possible. Je vais t'ouvrir alors arrête, ne fais pas ça !_

 _L'adolescent hurlait, continuant d'appeler à l'aide, les bruits de luttes se faisant de plus en plus violents._

 _-Naruto écoute moi ! Reprit le médecin. On en a déjà parlé, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du mal, ce n'est pas la solution !_

 _Il n'y eut que d'autres pleurs et cris en réponse pendant de longues minutes qui parurent interminables puis soudain le calme revint et la porte s'ouvrit._

 _Le médecin et ses assistants pénétrèrent rapidement avant de se figer au bout de quelques pas à peine._

 _La table et la chaise étaient brisées, des bouts éparpillés un peu partout. La caméra avait été écrasée et pendait à un lampadaire, se balançant dans un bruit désagréable et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le tableau, enfoncé dans le bras mécanique qui déchirait la toile._

 _Il y avait plusieurs tâches pourpres, menant toutes au coin où était recroquevillé Naruto._

 _L'adolescent était blessé, ses pieds nus et ses avant bras couverts de plusieurs marques ouvertes et saignants sur son pull blanc et le sol alors que son visage et son cou étaient pleins de bleus et de griffures._

 _Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ses ongles étaient cassés, ses vêtements déchirés et son visage ravagé par les larmes alors qu'il se balançait sur lui-même, terrorisé._

 _Kakashi soupira avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses assistants qui avait déjà sa seringue en mains._

 _-Une fois endormi amenez-le jusqu'à sa chambre et n'oubliez surtout pas les sangles !_  
 _-Bien monsieur._

 _Naruto tira sur ses manches, cherchant à se fondre dans le mur derrière lui._

 _-C'est les monstres... C'est les monstres..._

Le « bip » de l'ascenseur ramena l'otage sur terre et il redressa la tête, ignorant le regard curieux de Shikamaru, se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à faire de même avec celui du leader de ce dernier.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, détaillant à nouveau Naruto avec la même expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, son regard trahissant à quel point il était troublé et tiraillé par diverses émotions.

Qu'est ce qui les attendait tous s'ils sortaient de cet ascenseur ?

 **W**

-Fini ! S'exclama Neji.

L'adolescent était installé par terre, appuyé contre le canapé où avait fini par s'endormir son frère.

Sasori était malade mais il avait refusé de s'éloigner du brun et de « Danie ».

Ce dernier releva les yeux de son bouquin pour regarder Neji, avant de vérifier sa montrer.

-Il te reste encore vingt minutes, tu es sûr ? Questionna-t-il.

L'autre hocha simplement la tête avec assurance.

-Très bien ! Rétorqua Hidan en déposant son livre, passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux gris argenté. Va coucher le petit malade, je vais commencer la correction.

L'adolescent tendit sa copie avant de se décoller doucement du canapé pour ne pas déranger l'endormi, le soulevant avec délicatesse.

Mais les habitudes ancrées depuis l'enfance avaient la vie dure et malgré ses efforts, le malade se réveilla immédiatement.

Les yeux à moitié ouverts, il se détendit un peu en voyant le visage de son frère.

-Tout va bien... Souffla celui-ci pour le rassurer complètement.

Pour lui confirmer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, aucune raison de courir se cacher dans un placard ou sous un lit.

-On va juste dans la chambre !  
-Non ! Veux rester avec toi et Danie ! Gémit le roux les yeux déjà refermés.

L'argenté rit tendrement en ajustant ses lunettes.

-Trésor tu es malade, tu dois aller au chaud ! Souffla Neji. Je vais préparer le gouter et après on viendra te rejoindre tous les deux pour une histoire !  
-Promis ?

Sasori tendit le bras vers Hidan, une petite moue aux lèvres.

L'autre lui attrapa la main en y déposer un baiser.

-Promis bonhomme !

Rassuré, le malade sourit en s'accrochant à son frère comme un koala, ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Neji se releva sans aucune difficulté et l'argenté le suivit des yeux, à nouveau surpris par sa force physique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois mais il lui fallait toujours quelques secondes pour se souvenir que même s'il était le plus jeune, le brun était le seul du groupe avec des abdos en béton et une force quasi surhumaine.

Enfin en dehors de Kiba, mais lui il ne comptait pas !

Ce type était hors catégorie !

-Veux voir Naru... Souffla Sasori en frottant sa joue chaude contre celle de son frère.

Celui-ci le maintenait contre lui avec un seul bras sans problème, utilisant l'autre pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Le roux ronronna presque sous l'attention, collant son nez à son cou dans un soupir de bien être.

-Je veux le voir aussi... Avoua immédiatement l'adolescent.

Il détestait ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son ainé, l'angoisse ne le quittant que lorsque Naruto était auprès d'eux.

Comme s'il avait senti sa soudaine tension, le malade lui embrassa la nuque en tapotant son dos.

-Il gagne de l'argent pour notre paradis ! S'exclama-t-il malgré la fatigue. Mais il ne nous laissera jamais !

Neji ne put s'empêcher de rire en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

-Je sais Trésor...

Oui, il savait que s'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui ne les abandonnerait jamais, c'était leur frère.

-Alors on doit être sage pour ne pas lui causer de problème ! Ajouta-t-il plus joyeusement en tirant la couette.

Sasori s'allongea dans les draps frais en acquiesçant, saisissant immédiatement sa peluche.

Le brun le borda avec attention avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il quitta la chambre avec le sourire avant de se figer juste à l'entrée du salon.

Le ton de Hidan à lui seul suffisait pour qu'il comprenne avec qui il était en train de parler.

Ca pouvait paraitre insensé mais le brun savait parfaitement que l'ainé ne quittait son ton doux et posé de « grand frère » que lorsqu'il parlait avec deux personnes uniquement et une seule pouvait être à l'autre bout du fil.

Se cachant dans l'obscurité du couloir sans exactement savoir pourquoi, il serra les poings, son corps tendu appuyé contre le mur.

Plus Hidan parlait, riait et plaisantait, plus il avait l'impression de le détester.

Il luttait contre l'envie de débouler dans le salon pour lui hurler de sortir de chez lui et plus encore contre celle de lui arracher le téléphone des mains pour cracher sa haine à son interlocuteur.

 _Pour entendre sa voix._

Pour lui demander pourquoi il avait disparu de sa vie tout en gardant la même influence sur lui et tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pourquoi avait-il écouté les paroles d'un abruti comme lui au lieu de simplement l'ignorer ?

Est-ce que c'était sa façon de le punir ? Est-ce qu'il avait profité de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de lui ?

 _« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Plus jamais que tu apparaisses devant moi ! »_

C'était Neji lui-même qui avait hurlé ces mots et il avait essayé de les penser sans jamais réussir à se convaincre.

Alors pourquoi Yurio les avait-il pris avec autant de sérieux ?

Pourquoi continuait-il à voir Naruto, Karin, Kiba et même Sasori sans jamais plus se montrer devant lui ?

Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère ?

Depuis sa rencontre avec le blond, Neji l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'à part dans sa vie.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, ni même qu'elle place il tenait dans son existence, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être comparée à celles des autres.

Naruto et Sasori étaient ses précieux frères, sa seule famille.

Karin, Hidan et les autres étaient ses amis, des gens à qui il avait fini par faire confiance.

Et Yurio était... Yurio.

Le jeune homme l'avait toujours soutenu, défendu et épaulé. Il avait toujours pu l'appeler quand ça n'allait pas et pu se tourner vers lui quelque soit son problème.

Alors quand il avait appris que tout était faux et forcé, il n'avait pas pu le supporter.

Mais en réalité, malgré la souffrance ressentie, sa déception et sa colère, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu crier au blond, il voulait le revoir.

Peu importe que Yurio joue la comédie, il était prêt à faire semblant de ne rien savoir, à se bercer d'illusions pour pouvoir le retrouver.

Mais il ne l'avouait jamais aux autres et rarement à lui même, préférant se répéter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui et ses mensonges.

Parce qu'en réalité, il était terrifié à l'idée d'être officiellement rejeté, abandonné.

Terrorisé que Yurio lui dise clairement et sans détour la vérité.

Il préférait que le jeune homme l'évite car il lui avait ordonné de le faire plutôt que le voir revenir dans sa vie pour l'ignorer publiquement.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de voir que son entourage était toujours connecté au blond, que tous pouvaient le voir, lui parler et passer du temps avec lui il se rendait compte de son erreur.

Et peu importe à quel point il aimait ses frères et ses amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir de l'absence de Yurio.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il toujours trouvé le courage de l'appeler ?

Pourquoi reposait-il à chaque fois son téléphone au dernier moment ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement répondre _« oui »_ lorsque Kimi lui demandait s'il avait un message pour son frère ? Ou lorsqu'on lui demandait si le blond lui manquait ?

Étouffant un sanglot, il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, rebroussant chemin pour rejoindre la chambre de Sasori.

Il n'avait plus envie de faire face à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Hidan !

Il savait bien que c'était ridicule de lui en vouloir et il se détestait d'être même parfois énervé contre ses frères mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Sachant que s'il rejoignait le salon maintenant il ne ferait que se montrer injustement désagréable avec Hidan qu'il respectait énormément, il préféra simplement se glisser dans le lit, contre son frère.

Passant un bras autour de son torse, il se colla à lui, calant sa tête contre la sienne en tentant de chasser toute idée noire de son esprit.

 **W**

Sasuke et Shikamaru regardèrent avec stupeur Naruto s'arrêter pour s'accroupir pile à l'endroit où le corps de l'homme éliminé par l'Uchiwa il y a peu avait échoué.

Le tapis avait été changé et aucune trace du crime ne subsistait et pourtant le jeune homme s'était posté pile au « bon » endroit.

C'était forcement une coïncidence non ?

Le captif passa doucement ses doigts sur les fibres neuves et propres, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage cachant son expression.

Soudain il tressaillit, comme s'il venait d'être traversé par un courant électrique et Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

-C'était un traitre ! Lâcha-t-il durement.

Son bras droit se tourna vers lui l'air complètement ahuri, se demandant pourquoi il parlait de ça avec un otage et surtout pourquoi il semblait se justifier.

Puis ce n'est pas comme si ce gosse savait qu'il avait eu un cadavre à cet endroit ou ce qui c'était passé enfin !

Sasuke non plus ne se comprenait pas, les mêmes pensés que Shikamaru le traversant à peine sa phrase prononcée.

Mais c'était vrai, l'idiot qu'il avait abattu était un traitre, il ne l'avait pas simplement tué pour son commentaire stupide !

Il abusait de son pouvoir en ville et avait cru pouvoir lui voler de l'argent sans se faire prendre et il avait été chanceux de l'avoir agacé au point de finir directement mort !

Le brun avait prévu un traitement bien plus douloureux avant de lui offrir une telle délivrance à la base.

Sasuke n'avait aucun mal à tuer ou torturer mais il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il était du genre à éliminer ses propres hommes sur un coup de tête !

Non, il ne voulait pas que **Naruto** le pense pour être plus exact !

Parce que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de le convaincre de travailler pour lui ?

Toute cette histoire était de plus en plus ridicule et insensée !

Comme s'il était possible de savoir ce qui c'était passé, qui était mort ou comment !

Shikamaru grogna, attrapant l'otage par le col de **son** manteau pour le relever, surpris de le faire avec autant de facilité.

-Tu n'es pas là pour te reposer ! Lança-t-il

Il prit soin de tourner la clé de la porte que les hommes postés à l'entrée avaient refermée derrière eux puis se tourna vers son leader.

Ce dernier s'était avancé dans la pièce, retirant sa veste de costume pour la placer avec un soin sur un cintre prévu à cet effet.

Il déboutonna ses manches, les repliant un peu avant de saisir une paire de menottes pour rejoindre son otage.

Le blond tendit simplement les mains, ses cheveux cachant toujours son expression et Sasuke se dit qu'il était étrangement calme depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau.

Aucun mot moqueur ni attitude provocante, rien !

Il serra moins fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu les menottes, la longue chaine qui pendait atteignant le sol.

Faisant en sorte de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le blond, il s'éloigna rapidement, s'installant dans un des confortables fauteuils en cuir de la pièce.

-Assis ! Ordonna-t-il.

Naruto avança immédiatement mais au lieu de s'installer en face comme le geste de l'Uchiwa le suggérait, il se laissa tomber sur la moquette, aux pieds de ce dernier.

Shikamaru eut l'air scandalisé.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu...

Son leader l'empêcha de continuer, levant la main pour le faire taire et il se figea dans une expression assez comique.

Mais Naruto ne rit pas et ne fit aucun commentaire, restant sagement à sa nouvelle place.

Sasuke ne pouvait nier qu'il était aussi surpris que son bras droit, bien qu'il soit plus doué pour le cacher.

Il comprenait que Shikamaru soit offusqué, il était dangereux de laisser un ennemi être aussi proche de sois.

Même si le blond avait l'air inoffensif, ils ne pouvaient oublier sa réputation et les surprises qu'il leur avait offert jusque là.

Puis, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Mais pour être honnête, il était plus intrigué qu'inquiet, se demandant ce qui était à l'origine du soudain calme du captif et de son comportement étrange.

Il grogna, agacé.

Encore et toujours des questions !

 **W**

Hidan détacha quelques instants les yeux de son roman, attiré vers la copie corrigée de Neji, la note de 17 soulignée plusieurs fois en rouge.

Il était fier mais savait que le brun ne serait pas satisfait d'avoir fais des erreurs.

Il donnait des cours particuliers à l'adolescent depuis un moment maintenant, l'aidant à réviser pour ses examens et à faire ses devoirs, il avait donc l'habitude de son perfectionnisme et besoin d'avoir toujours les meilleures notes.

Neji était très intelligent, avait beaucoup de facilités et se montrait trop exigent avec lui-même.

Il apprenait sans mal et même quelque chose qu'il essayait pour la première fois devenait rapidement un domaine qu'il maitrisait complètement.

C'était valable pour les études mais aussi pour le sport ou la peinture et c'est pour ça que tout le monde le considérait comme leur « bébé en or ».

Bien qu'en réalité, le brun n'avait plus grand-chose d'un bébé.

Même physiquement il faisait plus adulte qu'adolescent !

Mais il n'avait que dix sept ans et tous espéraient que parfois il se comporte un peu plus comme quelqu'un de son âge.

Hidan savait que Naruto se sentait responsable car c'était lui qui lui avait confié la sécurité et le bien être de Sasori mais l'argenté comprenait que ça n'avait jamais été un poids ou un sacrifice pour Neji.

Le jeune homme avait d'abord accepté par amour et respect pour Naruto, étant prêt à n'importe quoi pour ce dernier mais ensuite c'était devenu bien plus que ça.

Comme pour son ainé, le roux était le trésor du brun et sa sécurité et son bonheur étaient des priorités.

L'adolescent était prêt à absolument tout pour ses deux frères et ces derniers étaient prêts à autant pour lui.

 _Et c'était aussi rassurant que terrifiant._

Regardant l'heure, il ne s'offusqua pas de l'absence de son « élève » qui avait disparu depuis un long moment, sachant parfaitement qu'il était avec le malade.

Une partie de lui songea qu'il avait peut-être entendu sa conversion avec Yurio et il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre face au ridicule de la situation.

Son meilleur ami était vraiment beaucoup trop têtu !

Soupirant en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, il retira ses lunettes et déposa son livre.

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer maintenant qu'il repensait à Naruto chez l'Empereur, Yurio blessé et Neji faisant semblant d'aller bien !

Rejoignant le comptoir de la cuisine, il fouilla pour y sortir une tasse et deux mugs, n'oubliant pas de choisir celui qui était à Sasori, orné d'un lapin vert étrange avec une auréole sur la tête, tirant la langue.

Hidan était une catastrophe en cuisine mais il était capable de se faire un café et de préparer un chocolat chaud.

Il s'était rudement entrainé pour ça !

Les trois frères ne plaisantaient pas avec le chocolat maison, c'était presque une religion !

 _-Tu dois partir avec maman !_

 _Sasori fit non de la tête, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à Naruto._

 _Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec leur père ! Il refusait d'être séparé de lui !_

 _Le petit garçon n'avait pas besoin de sa mère, il pouvait vivre sans elle !_

 _Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas Naruto comme elle aimait sa sœur ou lui et même si le_ _blond_ _était celui qui prenait les coups pour toute la famille, elle le faisait toujours passer en dernier._

 _Sasori n'aimait pas sa mère parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Naruto, parce qu'elle était méchante avec lui._

 _Ceux qui faisaient du mal à son ainé ne méritaient pas son intérêt, même s'il s'agissait de sa propre mère._

 _Pourquoi ne volait-elle jamais de nourriture pour son grand frère ? Pourquoi lui répétait-elle que c'était de sa faute si son père s'énervait autant._

 _Pourquoi le traitait-elle de menteur ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu l'emmener loin ?_

 _Personne n'avait le droit d'emmener_ _ **son**_ _Naruto loin de lui..._ _ **Personne**_ _!_

 _Sasori savait que ce n'était pas la faute du_ _blond_ _, que c'était les monstres !_

 _Il ne les avait jamais vus mais il entendait les hurlements de son frère et les bruits de lutte et de coups._

 _Il entendait ses appels à l'aide désespérés qui lui déchiraient le cœur lorsqu'il s'enfermait loin de lui et leur sœur pour que les monstres ne les touchent pas._

 _Lorsque ça se calmait enfin, Naruto était toujours blessé et terrifié mais au lieu de le consoler, leur mère finissait toujours par l'engueuler en le traitant de fou, en disant que c'était lui le monstre._

 _Puis son père s'emportait comme toujours, le cognant sans se soucier des bleus et marques déjà présents sur son corps chétif._

 _Lorsqu'il essayait de s'interposer, sa mère l'en empêchait, le serrant dans ses bras en s'éloignant, fermant la porte derrière eux sans un regard en arrière._

 _Alors il la mordait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à son étreinte hypocrite et elle finissait par le gifler puis l'enfermer dans sa chambre, le laissant une fois de plus impuissant face aux pleurs et aux cris de son ainé._

 _Aujourd'hui, leur mère avait décidé de partir et Naruto le suppliait de la suivre, lui assurant que si c'était lui, elle l'emmènerait._

 _Mais Sasori savait qu'à son retour, leur père serait furieux en constatant son départ et que comme toujours, il passerait sa colère sur le_ _blond._

 _Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul !_

 _Depuis que Aly était morte, son frère ne faisait que pleurer, ne cherchant même plus à fuir les punitions de leur père, donnant même l'impression de les provoquer, de les attendre !_

 _Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, même si tout lui semblait trop compliqué, il sentait au fond de lui que Naruto allait aussi partir pour toujours comme leur sœur s'il ne le surveillait pas._

 _Jamais !_  
 _Sasori ne laisserait_ _ **jamais**_ _son frère seul !_

-Chuuuut... Tout va bien... Murmura Neji en embrassant le front du malade.

Ce dernier pleurait, à moitié conscient, son visage collé contre le torse de l'adolescent.

-C'est juste un vilain rêve... Continua-t-il. Tout va bien, je suis là...

Le roux renifla bruyamment, papillonnant des yeux, ses paupières lourdes ne demandant qu'à se refermer au plus vite.

Luttant, il réussit quand même à se réveiller un peu, levant la tête vers son frère.

-Naru, il sait que je n'ai pas voulu lui faire mal ?! Gémit-il.

Neji essuya ses joues mouillées et ses yeux rouges avec les manches de son pull.

-Bien sûr Trésor ! Naruto sait très bien que jamais tu ne lui ferais de mal !  
-Mais si ! Je lui en ai fait ! Beaucoup ! Sanglota le roux. Il y avait tout ce sang et Aly pleurait et papa criait encore et encore et...  
-Saso ! Appela le brun d'une voix ferme mais sans violence en prenant le visage du malade entre ses deux mains.

L'autre planta son regard dans le sien, reniflant bruyamment.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a dit au sujet de ces histoires ? Demanda le brun.

Le roux se mordilla un peu la lèvre avant de répondre.

-Qu'on est des victimes et que ce n'est pas aux victimes de se sentir coupable !

Neji hocha la tête.

-Nous, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?  
-Être heureux ! Répondit Sasori.

Son frère sourit, lui essuyant le nez avec son pull avant d'embrasser son front.

-Et comment on se sent en ce moment ?  
-On est heureux ! Gloussa le malade en sentant des doigts se faufiler vers ses côtes.  
-Et comment on sera demain ? Continua Neji en le chatouillant plus franchement.

Le roux bascula vers l'arrière, tentant de lui échapper mais il suivit le mouvement, le plaquant sur le dos en continuant de le « torturer ».

-Alors ? Insista-t-il, heureux de voir son frère sourire. Alors ?!

Celui-ci rit plus franchement en attrapant l'oreiller à sa gauche pour se défendre.

-Encore plus heureux ! S'exclama-t-il. Encore plus heureux !

 **W**

Naruto n'avait pas eu son chocolat chaud !

Pas qu'il s'attendait réellement à avoir quoique ce soit à boire de toute façon !

Il était toujours au sol, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot, tandis que Shikamaru était installé sur le fauteuil à sa gauche.

Ils attendaient que Sasuke lance la conversation, vu que c'était à lui que revenait ce droit.

Ce dernier s'était levé pour se servir un verre, son regard perdu vers sa baie vitrée depuis plusieurs minutes alors qu'il savourait son cognac.

Il pleuvait assez fort et les gouttes cognant contre la vitre étaient bleu fluo à cause de la brume qui ce soir se faisait plutôt légère.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Demanda soudain l'Uchiwa, brisant le silence.

Lentement il se tourna pour faire face à son bras droit et au captif.

-Pourquoi tu t'es laissé torturer ?

Naruto leva la tête vers lui, plongeant dans son regard sans crainte.

-Parce que je l'aime !

Le brun eut une drôle d'expression et il entendit Shikamaru presque sursauter derrière lui.

-C'est l'homme de ma vie ! Je ferais tout pour lui ! Ajouta-t-il amusé.

Les autres comprirent qu'il se moquait et en une fraction de seconde Sasuke l'avait rejoint.

Penché, il tira sur la chaine des menottes, l'enroulant autour de la gorge de l'otage en serrant, ce dernier se retrouvant avec les mains appuyé contre son larynx.

Le visage de son « hôte » était presque collé au sien, leur souffle se mêlant une fois de plus, bien que celui du blond sorte plus difficilement au vu du traitement offert.

Malgré cela, il n'exprimait aucune douleur et n'avait pas détourné ses yeux de ceux du brun.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer... Souffla celui-ci.

Restant sans bouger quelques instants, il finit par desserrer la chaine et la retirer du cou du jeune homme, gardant le bout dans sa main en se redressant.

-Alors ? Questionna Shikamaru. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?  
-Parce que je lui appartiens !

La voix de Naruto était différente, trahissant que sa gorge avait souffert mais cette fois ci il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie.

-J'appartiens à Kabuto et je dois supporter et faire ce que ça demande de lui appartenir !

Sasuke ricana.

-Aussi simple que ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de compliqué.

Le sourire de l'Uchiwa se fit moins moqueur.

-Je pense au contraire que tu es quelqu'un de très compliqué !

Naruto ne dit rien, penchant simplement un peu la tête sur le côté.

-Il est important ? Demanda son hôte.

Pas sûr de comprendre, le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Kabuto, il est important pour toi ? Précisa l'autre.  
-Bien sûr ! S'exclama l'otage. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu arriver jusque là !

Sasuke fut à nouveau confus, ne comprenant pas ce que le _« jusque là «_ voulait dire.

Est-ce qu'il parlait en général ou précisément de la moquette de son bureau ?

Et dans tous les cas, pourquoi semblait-il si enthousiaste à ce sujet ?

Ce n'est pas comme si sa situation, au sens large ou non, pouvait être considérée comme enviable !

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es important pour lui ? Demanda-t-il en le détaillant à nouveau.

Les réponses allaient peut-être finir par lui sauter aux yeux !

-Personne n'est important pour le Démon ! Rétorqua l'otage.  
-Oui ! S'exclama le brun. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a envoyé ses hommes dans l'entrepôt ?

Buvant une gorgée, il continua sans laisser l'autre répondre tout de suite.

-Vous avez fait tout ça pour faire venir le doc et l'éliminer ! Ton plan je suppose ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Très bon plan, bien que complètement suicidaire !  
-C'est pour ça qu'il est de moi et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le réussir ! Sourit le blond.

Sasuke sourit aussi et l'otage enfonça ses mains menottées dans la moquette, laissant ses cheveux couvrir ses yeux.

-Mais une fois le doc mort, la mission était accomplie, les autres n'étaient pas une gêne pour lui ! Reprit le brun. Au pire, il aurait tout fait sauter au lieu de prendre la peine et le risque d'envoyer des hommes là bas pour éliminer les quelques insectes restants !

A nouveau, Naruto acquiesça.

-Donc il ne les a pas envoyés pour eux, mais pour toi ! Pour être sûr que tu puisses t'en sortir ! Continua son hôte. Ce qui nous ramène à mon « pourquoi ».  
-Mais s'il est important au point de le sauver, pourquoi l'envoyer vers une mort certaine à la base ? Intervint Shikamaru.

L'otage tourna la tête vers lui.

-Question de confiance.

Le bras droit écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

-Confi...confian... Oh mon dieu !

Il respira bruyamment, tentant de se calmer.

-Pas en moi, en mes capacités. Ajouta tranquillement Naruto.

Sasuke claqua simplement des doigts, le son semblant résonner avec force et Shikamaru se calma comme par magie, seul son souffle chaotique témoignant du fou rire qu'il avait eu.

-Est-ce que c'est seulement tes dons pour réussir l'impossible qui te rendent précieux à ses yeux ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.  
-Ca dépend...

Le leader fronça les sourcils.

-Dépend de quoi ?

Naruto releva la tête, le regardant à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

-De ce que vous avez à me proposer.

Shikamaru grogna.

-Espèce de petit merdeux, tu crois être en mesure de négocier ?!

L'otage tourna un peu la tête.

-Vous m'avez bien fait venir ici pour ça non ?  
-Est-ce que tu te prends pour un invité ?! Cria le bras droit.

Sasuke tira sur la chaine entre ses doigts pour récupérer l'attention du captif.

-Pourquoi on t'appelle Knight ?

Naruto parut surpris, ne s'étant apparemment absolument pas attendu à cette question, surtout maintenant.

-C'est ridicule ! S'exclama Shikamaru.  
-Je suis d'accord, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Sourit l'otage.  
-Alors ? Insista l'Uchiwa.  
-Vous êtes plutôt Harry Potter et le géant nerveux plus bible n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke ne dit rien, le regardant simplement, ses yeux noirs semblant devenir de plus en plus sombre.

-C'est parce que certains m'assimilent à un Cavalier !  
-Un cavalier ? Questionna Shikamaru.  
-Ca ne répond pas à mon « pourquoi » ! Gronda son leader.

Naruto eut un petit sourire, comme ceux qu'il faisait face à un caprice de son frère.

- _« Et je regardai, et je vis paraître un cheval de couleur pâle ; et celui qui était monté dessus se nommait la Mort, et l'Enfer le suivait «_ Souffla-t-il, l'air ennuyé.

Shikamaru bondit de son siège.

-Cavalier, comme dans Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ?! S'exclama-t-il. Et toi tu serais La Mort ?!

Naruto hocha simplement la tête.

-C'est ridicule ! Cria presque le bras droit.

L'autre acquiesça à nouveau.

Lui aussi trouvait ça ridicule !

Un surnom biblique pour quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas...

Mais il pouvait comprendre le rapport avec la Mort.

Il pouffa, à nouveau comme si quelqu'un venait de lui souffler une plaisanterie.

Sasuke le regardait toujours sans la moindre émotion visible.

Aucune surprise, aucun agacement.

Juste des questions.

-C'est parce que les gens disent de toi que tu es déjà mort ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je suppose ! Rétorqua l'otage. Même si un truc en rapport avec des zombies aurait été plus cool !  
-C'est honteux ! Commenta Shikamaru. Honteux !  
-Je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas avec la religion !

Sasuke aurait bien demandé comment il avait su mais il avait le sentiment que ça ne le mènerait nulle part pour le moment.

-Et la version Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-il à la place.  
-Ca n'a aucun rapport avec un quelconque cavalier.  
-Mais ça en a un avec toi !  
-Plus avec la mort... Souffla l'otage, distant.

Le leader le regarda quelque secondes avant de finalement lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre le mini bar, la chaine tirée au maximum, le bout toujours entre ses doigts.

Naruto dut se pencher sous le mouvement, ses mains tendues vers l'avant.

-Travaille pour moi ! Lança l'Uchiwa en se servant un verre.

Shikamaru se leva, voyant qu'ils arrivaient enfin au sujet crucial.

-Tes compétences, elles m'intéressent ! Ajouta Sasuke. Est-ce que tu accepterais de quitter Kabuto ?  
-Vous voulez m'engager ? A temps plein ?  
-Je ne partage pas ! Grogna simplement le leader.

Son bras droit se fit la réflexion que c'était une réponse assez étrange au vu de la situation.

Et puis, si, son patron était plutôt partageur...

Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur l'otage.

-Donc vous voulez que je quitte l'Enfer pour rejoindre les rangs de l'Empire...  
-Si tu es vraiment aussi doué que tu le prétends et que tu acceptes d'aider à détruire Kabuto alors je t'offrirai plus d'argent que tu ne pourras dépenser !

Un simple _« hun »_ échappa à Naruto.

-L'argent ne m'intéresse pas !

Son hôte fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? Questionna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je peux vous appartenir entièrement ! Déclara-t-il avec détermination. Réussir tout ce que j'ai fais pour Kabuto et bien plus encore !

Sasuke avait tressaillit malgré lui, ses doigts serrant plus fort la chaine contre sa paume moite.

-Je n'aurai qu'un seul maitre et obéirai au moindre de vos ordres, réaliserai le moindre de vos désirs sans jamais poser de question, demander pourquoi ou répondre que c'est impossible.

L'Uchiwa s'humidifia les lèvres, son regard toujours fixé sur lui et il avança pour le rejoindre, rampant jusqu'à ses pieds sans hésiter.

Shikamaru hoqueta, avançant avant de se figer en voyant que son patron n'avait pas bougé.

-Peu importe que ce soit dangereux ou mortel, peu importe qui je devrais blesser ou tuer. Continua Naruto en se redressant sur les genoux, presque collé à la jambe de son hôte. Quelque soit votre problème, j'y trouverai une solution et quelque soit votre désir, ma réponse sera toujours _« oui »_.

Sasuke sentit sa main trembler, l'alcool débordant de son verre, mouillant sa main et il serra la mâchoire avant de le reposer.

S'accroupissant à la hauteur du blond en tirant sur la chaine, il fit de même avec ses cheveux, ses doigts s'accrochant sans douceur aux mèches sales et encore humides.

Leurs visages étaient à nouveau presque collés, comme si c'était déjà devenu une habitude.

-Je ne suis pas Kabuto, ce n'est pas ce que je demande à mes hommes... Souffla-t-il en colère.  
-Vous n'êtes pas lui, mais je ne suis pas non plus comme eux. Répondit Naruto. Si vous voulez enfin régner seul alors vous aurez besoin de moi.  
-Besoin d'un jouet ? Cracha presque le brun.

Sa main avait glissé inconsciemment contre la nuque de l'otage et il la serra avec fermeté.

-De quelqu'un de doué et dévoué qui soit entièrement utilisable et facilement jetable. Souffla le blond avec calme.

Sasuke posa un genou au sol, le mouvement brusque et soudain collant l'espace d'un instant sa bouche à celle du captif.

Son souffle se bloqua avant de lui échapper bruyamment et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent avec plus de force dans la peau du blond qui sentit un courant électrique secouer plusieurs fois sa colonne.

Malgré le contact, l'Uchiwa ne recula pas, gardant leurs visage séparés par un simple soupire qui le poussa à se morde la lèvre lorsqu'il échappa à Naruto.

-Donc tu me propose d'être à **moi** , comme tu as été à Kabuto et peut être d'autres avant ?

Shikamaru avait de plus en plus de mal à regarder l'échange, mal à l'aise face à tout ce qui se dégageait du bout de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux autres.

Il aurait été moins gêné de regarder deux personnes s'envoyer en l'air !

Déglutissant, il tenta de se raisonner, repoussant toutes les idées farfelues qui commençaient à naitre dans son esprit.

-Non... Murmura Naruto. Je vous propose de me posséder comme personne ne l'a jamais fais !

 _ **"This is torturous, electricity between both of us. And this is dangerous 'cause I want you so much But I hate your guts"**_

Les ongles de Sasuke griffèrent la peau délicate du blond, une sorte de grognement étouffé lui échappant et son bras droit baissa les yeux, à deux doigts de rougir.

Ses joues étaient brûlantes bordel !

Son leader et l'otage se regardèrent sans rien dire de longues secondes, la tension de plus en plus insoutenable pour Shikamaru qui avait envie de partir en courant ou de hurler.

Mais malgré son désir que tout s'arrête, il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, craignant que tout soit gâché à cause de lui, sachant d'avance que son patron lui ferait vivre l'enfer en représailles.

Il savait depuis le début que ce Cavalier serait une source de problème ! Il l'avait senti tout de suite !

Le simple fait que l'Empereur ait à ce point là voulu le rencontrer était inquiétant !

Finalement, Sasuke se releva, sa main toujours sur la nuque du blond le poussant à suivre le mouvement.

Une fois tous les deux debout, l'Uchiwa sembla prendre conscience de leur différence de taille, notant que la carrure du jeune homme ressemblait plus à celle de quelqu'un dont la croissance avait été malmenée.

-Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne me trahiras pas comme tu le fais avec Kabuto ?  
-Parce que vous allez m'offrir la chose que je veux et qu'il ne m'a jamais complètement offert.

Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas éloigné et il ne remarqua même pas que ses doigts n'effectuaient plus aucune pression sur la nuque du captif mais qu'ils étaient toujours contre sa peau, jouant machinalement avec sa chaine en argent, cachée sous ses cheveux et perdue sous le manteau.

Suivant le bijou, il se faufila sous le tissu de marque pour saisir le pendentif et le sortir.

Surpris sans vraiment l'être en voyant que c'était une tête de mort, il la fit tourner un peu entre ses doigts avant de replonger dans les yeux de Naruto.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Chuchota-t-il presque. Contre quoi es-tu prêt à t'abandonner entièrement ?

" _ **Leave me on the tracks**_  
 _ **To wait until the morning train arrives**_  
 _ **Don't you dare look back**_  
 _ **Walk away, catch up with the sunrise**_

 _ **This is torturous**_  
 _ **Electricity between both of us**_  
 _ **And this is dangerous**_  
 _ **'cause I want you so much**_  
 _ **But I hate your guts**_  
 _ **I hate you"**_


	4. Chapter 3 Survival is a state of mind

Titre: Wings **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Famille - Angst - Drame - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence  
Résumé: _« Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on ne remonte à lui ou son patron, comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps et de la douleur atroce, pour beaucoup insupportable, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de tenir debout. Il avait une mission, une seule et rien d'autre ne comptait ! Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement. Et pourquoi il sentait la mort. Oui, un jour l'enfer suivrait... »_

* * *

Note 1 : Enfin de retour ! Bon j'ai pas mal tardé pour ce chapitre mais comme cette histoire ne semble pas intéresser beaucoup de monde, je vous avoue que j'ai préféré me concentrer sur le chapitre 5 de la version originale, le chapitre de STDF que j'ai posté et un de mes tri-shot. Mais aujourd'hui comme je suis trop déchirée pour écrire et que j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas péter un câble, je me suis dis que c'était le moment ! ^^

Note 2 : Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres, mon cerveau ne voulait pas se taire et c'est moi qui ai dû le calmer en m'arrêtant de force ! XD Je n'ai pas souffert sur ce chapitre, même si je l'ai écris malade et shootée bien comme il faut aux médocs ! J'espère donc que je n'ai pas écris trop de conneries ou partie dans un tripe trop étrange ! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes et la mise en page!

Note 3 : Alors je me suis énormément pris la tête pour la suite du casting et c'est ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps pour cette version de ce chapitre ! Au final nous avons Kise de KnB et après avoir envisagé beaucoup de mangas/animes, j'ai finalement pioché dans Dramatical Murder. Donc dans ce chapitre il y a Mink et Clear mais seul Clear sera un personnage que l'on verra souvent ! D'ailleurs il y aura du coup des « pairing » bien WTF avec tous ces "crossover" ! ^^ Et pour la chanson dans le texte c'est "Human" de Christina Perri

Note 4 : Je suis très en retard pour mes réponses mp et à deux trois commentaires mais j'espère avoir vos avis quand même ! Ce n'est pas que je vous ignore mais en ce moment j'ai de grosses galères à régler et honnêtement j'ai un moral en dessous de zéro donc je ne suis pas vraiment en mode sociable ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous faire encore patienter !

Note 5 : Sinon, je songe à supprimer "Destinés", "L'Ange" et "INTL" mais je suppose que j'en rediscuterai plus tard avec ceux que le sujet concerne. Je suis trop épuisée pour vous souler avec ça en m'étalant tout de suite! Vous êtes chanceux!

NC-13

* * *

 _ **"Il est des rêves dans lesquels, en chemin vers une princesse, on reste embourbé dans des mares fangeuses, dans des ruelles pleines d'ordures puantes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **C'est de cette façon répugnante qu'il me fut réservé d'apprendre à trouver le chemin de la solitude et à dresser, entre moi et mon enfance, une porte d'Eden, close à jamais, gardée par des sentinelles éblouissantes, inexorables."**_

Herman HESSE, Demian

* * *

Sasori rit en sautant dans une flaque et Neji sourit, ne songeant même pas à lui rappeler de faire attention à ne pas aggraver son état.

Le roux avait voulu sortir et malade ou pas, son frère savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'empêcher de se dépenser un peu lorsque son énergie débordait ainsi.

De plus, il savait que c'était aussi la preuve que l'absence de Naruto commençait à lui peser et qu'il fallait donc tout faire pour lui changer les idées.

Lui-même était de plus en plus angoissé par le silence de leur ainé.

Il savait que lorsque leur frère ne donnait pas de nouvelle c'est qu'il était dans une situation dangereuse et même si c'était presque toujours le cas, là, le silence semblait se faire plus long.

 **Plus lourd**.

Cette fois ci, c'était _différent_.

Il le lisait clairement sur le visage, dans le regard ou les expressions de Hidan.

Ce dernier était assis sur un banc, filmant Sasori qui courait dans le parc, chassant des pigeons, riant aux éclats lorsqu'ils s'envolaient tous autour de lui.

Le roux était emmitouflé dans deux pantalons de sport superposés, plusieurs pulls, dont un énorme col roulé rouge et une doudoune blanche, la capuche à fausse fourrure remontée sur son bonnet noir, assorti à ses gants.

Il était hors de question d'aggraver son petit coup de froid !

 _Il n'y a plus de saisons._

Neji ne savait pas ce que cette phrase voulait dire à l'époque mais depuis les impulsions, c'était une vérité.

Un fait.

L'été, l'hiver, ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il pouvait neiger tout en faisant chaud, les feuilles pouvaient jaunir pendant que d'autres bourgeonnaient et on pouvait passer de « l'automne » au « printemps » en quelques heures voire moins.

Il n'y avait plus de saison, c'était une réalité.

Comme les couleurs des choses ou de l'environnement qui n'étaient plus les mêmes que dans les romans et films de l'époque ou encore les rayons du soleil qui passaient difficilement à travers la brume et n'offraient au monde que l'obscurité ou divers degrés de lumières tamisées et d'éclairages étranges.

Le ciel est bleu, les nuages blancs et l'herbe verte, c'était quelque chose de difficile à imaginer pour la génération « post impulsion ».

Pour eux, rien n'avait de couleur définie et tout changeait en permanence, la brume apportant en plus, des reflets différents selon les tons qu'elle arborait.

C'était comme vivre dans l'œuvre d'un artiste indécis.

Un artiste à l'univers sombre et torturé.

Le monde était différent et apparemment les êtres humains aussi.

Neji ne comprenait pas en quoi il était si différent de ses ancêtres mais on ne cessait de répéter dans les livres d'histoire et même de science, que l'impulsion avait marqué une évolution de plus dans la race humaine.

Lui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait changé.

Guerres, haine, souffrance, destruction, pouvoir, trahison, abandon.

C'était toujours les mêmes ingrédients pour le même résultat.

 **Des millions d'être humains et aucune humanité.**

Dire qu'à une époque, ils avaient été des milliards !

Pourquoi évoluer ne voulait pas dire s'améliorer ? Pourquoi changer se résumait si souvent à simplement échanger un vice contre un autre ?

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par son frère et il s'interposa juste à temps pour l'empêcher d'être touché par une balle de baseball.

Sasori était protégé par le corps du brun, le dos de ce dernier ayant servi de bouclier.

Le projectile était arrivé très vite et un énorme bleu témoignerait bientôt de la violence de l'impact.

 _Sasori sursauta, un verre explosant contre le mur après avoir frôlé sa tête._

 _Naruto fut près de lui la seconde d'après, tourné vers son père alors qu'il le tirait derrière son dos._

 _Leur géniteur rit, le son résonnant lugubrement dans la pièce._

 _Il était ivre, comme tous les jours maintenant, assis dans son canapé usé, son horrible peignoir sale et trop petit ouvert sur son torse et son sous vêtement troué._

 _-Quoi ?! Grogna-t-il. J'ai besoin d'une cible !_

 _Naruto ne dit rien, s'apprêtant simplement à s'éloigner avec son cadet._

 _-Ne bouge pas ! Cria leur père. Si vous bougez avant que j'ai fini de m'amuser, vous allez me forcer à me lever !_

-Hey !

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds, arriva en courant, son regard énervé fixé sur sa balle qui pataugeait dans une énorme flaque boueuse.

Au lieu de s'excuser, ce type osait s'emporter !

Hidan grimaça face à son attitude.

-Ca va ?

Neji n'avait pas prêté attention au nouvel arrivant, concentré sur son frère.

Celui-ci tremblait contre lui, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, toujours le dos collé à son torse, recroquevillé et la tête penchée vers le bas.

 _Sasori avait l'impression que ça durait depuis des heures, même si ça ne faisait probablement que quelques minutes._

 _Son visage était enfoui contre le torse de Naruto qui le serrait fort, se servant de son corps pour le protéger de toutes les choses que leur père jetait vers eux._

 _Parfois les objets s'écrasaient à leurs pieds, certains se brisant, mais la plupart du temps, ils finissaient contre son ainé._

 _Le plus jeune pleurait, Naruto lui répétant en boucle que tout allait bien, caressant sa nuque d'une main alors que l'autre le maintenait fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger._

 _Sasori sentait le corps de son ainé tressaillir et trembler à chaque impact alors qu'il s'assurait de surtout être le seul touché._

 _Le blond faisait toujours ça._

 _Il était son rempart, sa forteresse indestructible qui le protégeait du reste du monde._

 _ **En particulier de leur père.**_

 _Naruto était son armure, son pilier et le seul repère immuable de son existence._

 _Le seul phare dans cet océan obscure qui semblait en permanence chercher à l'emporter, à le perdre à jamais._

 _Son monde était noir et ça rendait sa lumière d'autant plus lumineuse et brillante._

 _Plus les choses devenaient sombres et plus son frère rayonnait avec force._

 _Leur bourreau poussa un grondement presque animal, sa colère palpable et le corps de Naruto fut secoué lorsqu'un projectile cogna l'arrière de son crâne._

 _Sasori sentit que cette fois ci, ça avait été vraiment douloureux._

 _Le bruit de l'objet retombant au sol laissait deviner qu'il était lourd et la façon dont les mains de son frère s'étaient crispées autour de son corps laissait peu de doute quant à la douleur provoquée par l'impacte._

 _Sans compter le gémissement qu'il n'avait pu retenir._

 _Leur père rit, jetant un bibelot qui explosa à leurs pieds et sentant quelque chose couler sur son front, Sasori finit par relever les yeux pour voir le visage de son frère._

 _Naruto était encore plus pâle que d'habitude alors qu'une trainée pourpre échappait à sa tempe, colorant sa paupière, le forçant à fermer un œil._

 _Son expression trahissait sa douleur et lorsque le plus jeune passa un doigt sur son front, il vit avec effroi que c'était bien le sang de son ainé qu'il avait senti._

 _Ca coulait de plus en plus, souillant la peau fatiguée du blond qui semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler, comme si un poids énorme et invisible lui broyait les épaules et le dos._

 _Leur géniteur grogna à nouveau._

 _Naruto comprit qu'il était à court de « munitions », heureux que les choses se passent comme il l'avait prévu, ou du moins, espéré._

 _-Quand je vais te lâcher, tu vas courir jusqu'à la chambre sans te retourner et t'y enfermer. Souffla-t-il doucement en caressant la nuque du plus jeune._

 _Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, prêt à protester mais il l'en empêcha._

 _Remontant doucement ses mains jusqu'à son visage qu'il prit en coupe pour croiser son regard, il lui sourit doucement._

 _-Tu cours !_

 _Leur père se leva, trébuchant presque sur le tapis et Sasori obéit, courant le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l'étage, ignorant les cris et insultes de l'adulte qui lui ordonnait de revenir._

 _Les yeux embués par les larmes, il glissa sur les premières marches, son front tapant contre le bois abimé._

 _Se relevant péniblement, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête, juste à temps pour voir son géniteur attraper Naruto par les cheveux pour le cogner contre l'armoire du salon._

 _Ce dernier ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de leur bourreau, dénué d'émotion, de volonté ou même de vie._

-Recule ! Grogna Neji au blond.

Il ne s'était pas tourné vers lui, toujours concentré sur Sasori dont il venait à peine de récupérer l'attention.

Le roux le regardait l'air un peu perdu, ses yeux brillant de larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

Hidan s'était levé mais n'avait pas bougé de près de son banc.

Bien que prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin et même si son regard ne quittait pas les deux frères et l'inconnu, il attendait, préférant laisser le plus jeune gérer la situation.

Il savait d'expérience que ça ne servait à rien de créer trop d'agitation inutile et que le brun était parfaitement apte à s'occuper de ce genre de problème.

Neji sourit au roux dont il essuya les joues, s'assurant qu'il était bien de retour parmi en eux en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout le long.

Une main pressa fermement son épaule et il tira le bonnet de Sasori jusqu'à son nez pour lui obstruer la vue un instant, nouant leurs doigts juste après pour le rassurer.

-Dégage !

Ce n'était presque qu'un murmure mais il y avait assez de force pour que le blond sente les poils sur sa nuque se dresser.

Le regard jeté par l'adolescent lui glaça le sang et il sentit sa main perdre de son assurance alors qu'il desserrait son emprise sur l'épaule du brun.

-Je ne le répéterais pas... Souffla ce dernier, sa voix encore plus froide et menaçante.

Le blond le lâcha soudain, poussé par son instinct de survie qui lui répétait de s'éloigner le plus vite et loin possible.

Ca ne servait à rien de se lancer dans des combats perdus d'avance, surtout ceux qui seraient clairement douloureux pour lui.

L'adolescent donnait l'impression de pouvoir lui arracher les yeux sans le moindre remord et plus il plongeait dans son regard sombre puis le blond était persuadé que ce n'était pas juste une « impression »

Alors il obéit, reculant de plusieurs pas, sentant honteusement ses jambes chanceler sous la peur.

Lorsqu'il le jugea assez loin, Neji reporta son attention sur son frère, ne considérant apparemment pas que le blond puisse être un réel danger.

Celui-ci bien que vexé, ne songea pas à essayer de lui prouver le contraire, préférant fuir pour de bon cette lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

Hidan se détendit un peu en le voyant rejoindre rapidement ses amis, ramassant au passage sa balle sale et mouillée pour l'enfiler dans sa poche.

-Je veux rentrer... Souffla Sasori lorsque son frère remonta son bonnet, lui permettant à nouveau de voir correctement.

Il avait l'air abattu, son sourire envolé avec les pigeons, lorsque la balle avait cogné contre le dos du brun.

-Ok... Répondit celui-ci en attrapant sa main gantée. Rentrons...

 **W**

-Trois choses ! Souffla Naruto sans quitter des yeux Sasuke.

Ce dernier le tenait toujours par son pendentif, leur corps presque pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

-Rien que ça ! Commenta-t-il. Tu te penses vraiment en position de force ?!

L'otage ignora sa remarque, restant concentré sur son patron qui n'avait pas encore réagi.

Le brun le regardait simplement, toujours persuadé qu'à force, quelque chose lui sauterait aux yeux, lui permettant d'enfin mieux saisir ce qui se passait.

Naruto était une énigme et Sasuke n'aimait pas les secrets.

Il avait besoin de tout savoir et tout contrôler pour pouvoir assurer la sécurité de son Empire.

Pourtant, même si la raison lui hurlait de se débarrasser de cette énigme fascinante, il savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour en décoder tous les mystères.

-Je t'écoute ! Lâcha-t-il en relâchant la chaine en argent. Divertis moi !

Se servant un verre, il se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du liquide ambré, se faisant la réflexion qu'il semblait soudain quelconque, comparé aux yeux de son otage.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, se lançant sans hésiter.

-La sécurité de mes proches ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées qui tournaient toutes autour de la beauté de son regard et il continua en voyant qu'il avait bien son attention.

-Je veux qu'ils vivent ici ! Ajouta-t-il. Et quand je dis « ici », je ne parle pas simplement de ce coté du mur ! Je veux qu'ils soient installés dans une des demeures ultra sécurisées près de la votre !

Shikamaru laissa échapper une sorte de grognement, semblant à la fois agacé et méprisant.

-Je sais que l'Empire est entièrement surveillé par cameras et que dès qu'un membre de la famille comme votre fille ou vos frères sort, il est suivi en permanence pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive ! Continua Naruto sans se soucier de lui. Je veux qu'il en soit de même pour mes proches !  
-Tu ne veux pas directement aller t'installer dans la chambre de l'Empereur pendait que tu y es ?! Cracha le bras droit.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce gosse ose demander un tel traitement !

Pour qui se prenait-il au juste ?!

Sasuke ne dit rien, se tournant simplement pour lui faire face, s'appuyant contre le bar.

Croisant son regard, Naruto continua.

-Vous devez vous assurer qu'il ne leur arrive absolument rien ! Traiter leur sécurité comme s'ils étaient de votre famille !  
-Ca suffit ! Cria Shikamaru. Tu as plus que dépassé les limites !

Il se rapprocha mais son patron lui fit signe de se calmer et à nouveau, il se figea au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas me donner pour prouver que j'ai raison de t'accorder de mon temps ? Demanda le leader.  
-Kabuto... Il est parti trois mois pour trouver des alliés ! Souffla Naruto. Il fait le tour des îles avec lesquelles vous n'avez pas trop de liens ou celles dont les leaders ne vous aiment pas, comme la Rose de Jeju.  
-Cette salope ! Cracha le brun. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ose utiliser un titre aussi délicat !  
-Kabuto va rencontrer le second du chef de Ô sur son île. Expliqua l'otage.  
-Il veut renverser son patron ?! Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Et Kabuto compte l'aider pour s'assurer d'avoir un allié de plus contre vous ! Ajouta-t-il.  
-Enfoiré ! Siffla Shikamaru, la mâchoire serrée.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse trahir celui qu'on avait choisi comme leader, surtout en tant que bras droit !

La trahison, c'était l'une des choses qui le dégoutait le plus.

Un crime, à ses yeux, impardonnable !

-Mais si grâce à vous, Viktor apprend que son second compte le trahir, je pense que Ô se rangera de votre côté... Souffla Naruto. Surtout s'il apprend que Kabuto est aux commandes de ce coup d'état.

Sasuke l'observa quelques secondes, un rictus amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Et les autres ? Tu vas aussi faire en sorte qu'ils se rallient à moi au lieu du démon ? Questionna-t-il.

L'otage fit simplement _« oui »_ de la tête.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Le brun rit.

-Tu penses pouvoir le faire, et sans que Kabuto comprenne que ça vient de toi ?  
-Il le comprendra mais trop tard. Rétorqua Naruto.  
-Et donc tu le trahis sans la moindre hésitation ?! Cria Shikamaru. Et après tu feras de même avec nous ?!

L'autre tourna doucement la tête vers lui.

-Pas si vous ne me donnez aucune raison de le faire.

Le bras droit semblait à deux doigts d'exploser, sa mâchoire serrée au point de lui faire mal.

-Bien, disons que tu as gagné le droit de continuer de négocier ! Lança nonchalamment Sasuke en déposant son verre sur le bar.

Son second se mordit la lèvre pour retenir tout commentaire.

-Quelles sont tes deux autres conditions ? Demanda le leader.

Avec la même assurance, l'otage reprit.

-Même si je suis à vous, je veux pouvoir continuer mes affaires de mon côté. Aucune, évidement, n'interférant avec celles de l'Empire ou étant un risque pour vous.

Cette fois ci, Shikamaru eut l'air scandalisé, ses émotions se dessinant clairement sur son visage.

Son patron pouffa simplement, apparemment amusé.

-Et si tu mets la main sur quelque chose qui ne m'intéressait pas mais que je finis par vouloir ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton léger. Me le donneras-tu ?  
-Je vous l'ai dis monsieur, ma réponse seras toujours _« oui »_. Rétorqua simplement l'otage.

Sasuke effaça les quelques pas qui les séparaient, se collant à nouveau au jeune homme, une main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'empêcher de lui échapper, comme s'il avait prévu qu'il chercherait à mettre de la distance entre eux.

-Toujours ? Souffla-t-il, son visage contre le sien.

Naruto regardait le haut du torse de son « ravisseur », remerciant leur différence de taille de lui éviter d'être en permanence plongé dans son regard désarmant.

" _ **I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want.**_ _ **Be your number one."**_

A chaque fois que l'autre le regardait dans les yeux, il avait la sensation d'être mis à nu.

Que tous les secrets, toutes les faiblesses, craintes et désirs, qu'il avait si minutieusement enfouis, remontaient à la surface, comme aimantés par l'intensité de ses pupilles sombres.

-Est-ce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir me donner tout ce que je veux ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

Il s'était penché à son oreille pour y chuchoter, l'une de ses mains pressée contre son bras.

A nouveau, Naruto eut envie de crier que ça _faisait mal_ et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, un gémissement étouffé lui échappant.

Le son sembla glisser contre la peau de Sasuke, une longue trainée de frissons remontant du bout de ses doigts à sa nuque avant de caresser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi chaque contact avec le leader était douloureux.

Ce n'était pas comme des coups, des armes ou de la torture et pourtant, à chaque fois, il avait envie de fuir le toucher bouillant, qui semblait le marquer plus profondément qu'une brûlure ou un tatouage.

Ca faisait mal et ce n'était pas physique.

C'était au-delà de ça, le genre de douleur que Naruto ne savait pas gérer, ignorer ou encaisser.

Le genre de douleur qui cherchait sans arrêt à le faire réagir, à lui rappeler qu'il pouvait encore _ressentir_ , qu'il était toujours vivant.

-Plus tu vas m'en donner et plus je vais en vouloir... Souffla Sasuke.

Sa main remonta doucement jusqu'à sa nuque, comme s'il avait déjà pris l'habitude de l'y presser fermement mais avec douceur.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous le manteau, caressant la peau et Naruto tressaillit, l'impression qu'un courant électrique venait de le traverser, le faisant haleter.

-Tout ce que tu caches depuis si longtemps aux autres, tout ce que tu considères comme trop beau ou encore trop laid pour être partagé, je vais tout demander, tout prendre... Continua le brun.

Sa main droite qui n'avait pas bougé du creux des reins de l'otage, glissa jusqu'à sa hanche avant de l'attirer encore contre lui.

Cette fois ci, leurs corps étaient entièrement collés, le visage du blond enfoncé dans la chemise de Sasuke, ses mains enchainées pressées contre sa cuisse.

A nouveau, Shikamaru eut envie de fuir, l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de beaucoup trop intime lui échauffant les joues.

-Être entièrement et uniquement à moi... Souffla son leader. Est-ce que tu pourras supporter ce que ça implique ?

Naruto bougea un peu pour lui faire face malgré son envie de ne plus jamais avoir à le regarder dans les yeux et l'Uchiwa plaqua ses deux mains contre ses fesses pour être sûr qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

Le geste ne semblait pas réfléchi mais avait quelque chose de vraiment possessif et autoritaire.

Shikamaru se mordit la langue pour éviter de laisser échapper un quelconque bruit et l'otage crispa inconsciemment ses doigts sur le jeans de son éventuel futur patron.

-Si...Si vous prenez tout ce que vous voulez dans les temps... Lâcha le blond, plus péniblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son souffle était comme bloqué dans ses poumons, le corps contre le sien semblant plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

Sasuke haussa simplement les sourcils en baissant la tête vers lui.

Croisant son regard, l'Uzumaki ne flancha pas malgré le nouveau courant électrique qui le secoua.

-C'est ma troisième condition ! Expliqua-t-il. Une fois Kabuto vaincu, vous devrez me laisser partir !

Le leader parut surpris quelques secondes puis un rictus étira ses lèvres.

Ses mains sur les fesses du blond remontèrent un peu et il noua ses bras autour de ses reins.

-Disons que si, à ce moment là, tu as toujours envie de partir, alors je ne m'y opposerais pas ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Son ton était clairement amusé.

-Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faciliter les choses ! Ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on quitte facilement...

 **W**

Sasori n'avait pas dis un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Il s'était directement jeté sur son carnet de croquis, installé sur la moquette et enfermé dans son monde, se coupant de tout contact avec les autres.

Pas un seul mot ou même regard depuis plus d'une heure.

Lorsque le jeune homme s'enfermait ainsi, il était très difficile de le faire revenir à lui et chercher à avoir son attention lorsqu'il dessinait était toujours une tâche délicate.

Quand il était perdu dans son monde, toute tentative pour l'en faire sortir était vue comme une agression, au risque que l'œuvre en cours en paye le prix.

Neji se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait fait sursauter son frère et que ce dernier avait abimé son dessin à cause de ça.

Le roux avait fait une crise énorme, cassant tout ce qui était à sa portée, hurlant en le cognant et lui répétant qu'il le détestait avant de fondre en larmes jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

Pendant deux jours il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, l'ignorant entièrement, au point que Naruto n'avait pas pu quitter l'appartement et le brun avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir récupérer l'affection et la confiance de son frère.

Mais Sasori s'était glissé en pleine nuit dans son lit, soufflant un _« Neji_ » timide en nouant leurs doigts et quand il l'avait doucement enlacé, craignant encore de se faire repousser, le roux avait explosé en sanglots.

S'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces en lui demandant pardon, le suppliant de ne pas le détester en lui assurant ne pas penser ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Depuis, Neji faisait très attention lorsque son frère dessinait, suivant à la lettres toutes les techniques que Naruto lui avait conseillées suite à cet incident.

Pour le moment, l'adolescent n'avait pas prévu de sortir son frère de son monde, ce dernier évacuant un mauvais souvenir à travers ses coups de crayons.

Il valait mieux le laisser se soulager jusqu'à ce que l'apaisement revienne.

De plus, pendant qu'il dessinait, il ne pensait pas à l'absence pesante de leur ainé.

Hidan était au téléphone, préparant apparemment quelque chose d'important, son expression sereine remplacée par une plus soucieuse alors qu'il faisait les cents pas sur la terrasse, sa silhouette disparaissant presque sous l'épaisseur de la brume bleu marine.

Le brun continuait de réviser, décidé à prendre le plus d'avance possible sur ses cours.

Depuis l'Impulsion, tout se faisait par correspondance et les établissements scolaires ne servaient plus qu'à réviser, socialiser et passer des examens.

C'était déjà bien assez et l'adolescent ne comprenait pas comment les générations précédentes avaient survécu autrement.

A la télé, les lycées de l'époque ressemblaient à l'enfer selon lui.

Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter un tel calvaire quotidien !

Hidan haussa le ton, attirant son attention vers l'extérieur.

L'argenté était rarement vulgaire, seulement lorsqu'il était en colère et dans ces moment là, c'était en anglais qu'il jurait, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Sasori.

Étonnamment, même lorsqu'il était énervé, le roux ne le craignait pas, gloussant le plus souvent en entendant les insultes qui sortaient de sa bouche, bien qu'il n'en comprenne presque aucune.

Neji fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui mettait son ainé dans un tel état.

Est-ce que ça concernait Naruto ?

L'angoisse cogna soudain dans sa poitrine, nouant son estomac et ses poumons.

L'argenté était de dos, il ne pouvait donc pas lire sur ses lèvres, seul ses mouvements de mains agacés trahissant sa colère.

En dehors de l'injure qu'il avait laissé échapper, Hidan parlait assez doucement et malgré tous ses efforts, le brun ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait.

Il était trop loin !

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son crayon, le brisant en deux.

Et si c'était vraiment Naruto ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Secouant la tête, il haleta en tentant de chasser ses idées angoissantes.

S'il ne revenait pas ? S'il ne pouvait plus jamais le revoir ?

Attrapant machinalement la bouteille d'eau pour se servir un verre, comme si ça allait le calmer, il en renversa la moitié sur la table, sa main tremblante refusant de viser correctement.

De plus en plus oppressé, il se leva, abandonnant la flaque qui se dirigeait lentement le long de la nappe pour finir sur le sol.

Toujours perdu dans son monde, Sasori n'avait conscience de rien et il ne le vit pas disparaitre péniblement dans le couloir.

Ses jambes chancelaient et sa tête tournait, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, obstruant sa vue.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Naruto, c'était impossible !

Il n'en était pas capable ! Il ne savait pas comment faire !

Un sanglot bruyant lui échappa alors qu'il poussait la porte de la salle de bain, se laissant basculer contre en la refermant.

 _ **"But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart.**_ _**I'm only human."**_

-Naru... Gémit-il piteusement.

Trébuchant jusqu'au lavabo, il ouvrit le robinet, observant simplement l'eau couler, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

 _Neji tremblait, tout son corps secoué de spasmes alors qu'il se répétait que tout était de sa faute._

 _Il avait voulu fuir ses proches en mentant sur son identité pour les forcer à le chercher et au final il se retrouvait arrêté, sans aucun moyen d'user de l'influence de sa famille._

 _Est-ce qu'ils allaient venir le récupérer ?_  
 _Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient seulement cherché ?_

 _Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient remarqué son absence !_

 _Le grand roux à sa droite lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne qui le fit basculer vers l'avant, la douleur se diffusant dans tout son corps._

 _-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, petit !_

 _Le jeune homme assis dans le canapé en cuir et qui l'avait fait amener jusque là, le détaillait avec attention, son regard froid n'exprimant aucune émotion._

 _Il semblait vide._

 _Vide et impatient de voir Neji s'exécuter._

 _Le brun sentit son estomac se contracter à nouveau, le vomi remontant jusqu'à sa gorge pour finalement redescendre._

 _Il n'avait peut-être que douze ans mais il savait parfaitement ce que l'argenté attendait de lui, il avait très bien compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé._

 _Il n'était ni stupide, ni naïf et même si c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un centre de détention, il savait parfaitement comment les choses fonctionnaient._

 _L'autre était sans doute le chef, donc c'était à lui que revenait l'honneur de « l'essayer » et lorsqu'il en aurait fini, il laisserait les autres jouer avec lui._

 _Il se souvenait avoir entendu son frère expliquer que les gens utilisés pour se soulager étaient appelés des « kleenex » ou encore des « WC »_

 _Les termes, à l'époque, l'avaient fait frissonner et aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'il allait devenir._

 _Il ne pleurait pas, ses larmes figées par la terreur._

 _Même s'il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à le faire._

 _Qu'il en était capable !_

 _En dehors d'un smack volé l'année dernière par Minzy, il n'avait aucune expérience !_

 _Est-ce que ça allait faire mal ?_

 _Il se mordit la lèvre._

 _Bien sûr que ça allait faire mal ! Ce n'est pas comme si les hommes autours de lui allaient le ménager ou se préoccuper de son bien être !_

 _C'était de sa faute de toute façon._

 _Parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour sa famille._  
 _Pas assez bien pour être aimé et protégé._

 _Peut-être qu'au final, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un mouchoir où se soulager._

 _Après tout, il n'avait aucune importance et personne au monde ne se souciait de lui._

 _Pas même son frère qu'il avait tant admiré ou sa mère censée l'aimer plus que quiconque._

 _-Ce n'est qu'un gosse terrorisé ! C'est évident qu'il va tout foirer !_

 _L'attention se porta sur le nouvel arrivé qui venait de prendre la parole._

 _C'était un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que Neji, bien que ça ne soit pas évident._

 _Il était un peu plus grand mais bien plus maigre, son pull tombant et usé laissant apparaitre sa clavicule saillante._

 _Malgré son visage juvénile, son regard voilé par ses cheveux longs, tombant sur ses épaules, dégageait beaucoup de maturité, comme s'il avait déjà vécu trop longtemps et vu trop de choses._

 _C'était un regard plutôt triste mais pas résigné._

 _Neji ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau._

 _Même trop maigre, dans des vêtements difformes, avec son expression épuisée et sa carrure fragile, il attirait les regards._

 _Comme si quelque chose le différenciait des autres._

 _Le rendant plus spécial._

 _-Il va pleurer, voire même vomir et tout ce que tu vas sentir, ce sont ses dents ! Ajouta-t-il en s'avançant._

 _Le chef de bande ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son intervention et la pièce était depuis, chargée de tension._

 _-Vraiment ?! Et tu penses être meilleur que lui ? Questionna le blond. Avoir deux nouveaux, bien que nul à chier, c'est mieux que rien ! Mais si tu es doué au point de me satisfaire pleinement, je n'aurais pas besoin de perdre mon temps avec un nul !_

 _Un sourire étira ses lèvres._

 _-Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Poursuivit-il. Est-ce que tu penses être assez doué pour que je n'ai pas à utiliser ce gosse ?!_

 _Neji écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte._

 _-Ca va vraiment être difficile de satisfaire tout le monde, tout seul ! Rit le chef. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?_

 _A quel jeu jouait-il exactement ? Est-ce que c'était une punition pour l'avoir interrompu ?_

 _Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait._

 _Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait vraiment accepter une telle chose pour un inconnu sans valeur comme lui !_

 _Il était impossible que le jeune homme soit intervenu pour l'aider !_

 _Impossible qu'il se soucie de lui alors que sa propre famille ne le faisait pas !_

 _Il était persuadé que même son grand frère n'accepterait pas de se sacrifier à sa place !_

 _L'argenté non plus n'avait pas l'air de penser que l'adolescent répondrait réellement « oui » à sa proposition._

 _Il semblait simplement s'amuser avec lui, heureux de leur rappeler à tous que c'était « chacun pour sois »_

 _-Quoi, tu n'es plus si sûr de tes talents ?! Railla-t-il, faisant rire ses « larbins »._

 _L'adolescent s'avança soudain jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas seulement et le rictus sur les lèvres du jeune homme disparut alors que quelque chose s'allumait dans son regard._

 _-Oh... Souffla-t-il avec intérêt. Voyez-vous ça..._

 _Le calme était revenu dans la pièce, chacun se demandant si le « gosse » était sérieux, bien que le plus stupéfait de tous, restait Neji._

 _L'argenté écarta simplement les jambes en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, le geste faisant tressaillir l'enfant qui peinait toujours à croire que l'inconnu allait vraiment faire_ _ **« ça »**_ _, à sa place._

 _Lorsque l'autre ouvrit sa fermeture éclair, son envie de vomir revint violemment, le son semblant amplifié, résonnant en boucle à ses oreilles._

 _L'adolescent ne sembla pas aussi perturbé que lui, se laissant simplement tomber à genoux, entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes du leader._

 _Un sifflement perça le silence, suivi de quelques rires et Neji serra les poings, le regard fixé sur le visage de « l'inconnu »._

 _-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _Le blond ramena délicatement ses cheveux vers l'arrière, plongeant dans les yeux de celui qui comptait abuser de lui et qui attendait impatiemment sa réponse._

 _Son regard froid brillait d'une lueur inquiétante._

 _-Naruto ! Rétorqua-t-il simplement._

 _L'argenté sourit, passant les doigts dans ses mèches dorées sur lesquelles il tira._

 _-Moi c'est Kabuto !_

Au bout de la troisième fois sans réponse, Hidan entra dans la salle de bain, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Neji était au sol, respirant péniblement alors que les larmes inondaient ses joues. Il était à genoux, tentant en vain de se calmer, ses ongles enfoncés dans le tapis de bain bordeaux.

L'argenté ouvrit immédiatement le placard au dessus de l'évier où une pile de sacs en papier était soigneusement rangée.

Ca restait le plus efficace pour les crises de panique et la maison en était pleine !

Tous les membres de la fratrie étaient sujets à des crises plus ou moins violentes et ce genre de scène était hélas habituel pour leur entourage.

-Respire... Souffla-t-il à l'adolescent après lui avoir tendu le sac.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement la nuque pour le réconforter.

-Tu es à la maison, en sécurité. Continua-t-il sur le même ton doux. Sasori va bien, il est juste à coté, avec nous.

Neji s'accrocha à son pull, comme s'il cherchait un point d'ancrage.

-Naruto va bien aussi, il...

Sentant les doigts du brun se crisper sur son haut, Hidan comprit son inquiétude.

-Tu as peur pour Naruto ? Questionna-t-il en baissant la tête. Tu pensais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Se souvenant de sa perte de sang froid sur la terrasse, il se sentit coupable.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété !

Il pressa plus fermement sa nuque.

-Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ton frère ce coup de fil ! Je te le jure ! Expliqua-t-il. Naruto va bien !

Espérant que son expression assurée l'aiderait à se calmer, il croisa son regard.

-Naruto va bien et il va rentrer à la maison ! Déclara-t-il avec conviction. Il rentrera toujours !

 **W**

Cette fois ci, Naruto était assis sur un fauteuil et ses mains avaient été libérées.

Shikamaru le surveillait toujours avec suspicion, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir sortir une bombe d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ils étaient allés jusqu'à le faire passer au détecteur de mensonge, posant encore et toujours les mêmes questions en les reformulant différemment pour être sûrs que les réponses ne changent pas.

Naruto ne trouvait pas cela gênant.

Sasuke avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas poser d'autres questions que celles auxquelles il avait déjà répondu, il n'avait donc aucune raison de se plaindre.

Pour être honnête, les choses se passaient même beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il avait cru que ce serait plus dur et bien plus long d'en arriver là.

Mais les négociations avaient été étonnement simples.

Ce qui du coup, l'angoissait.

Il avait le sentiment d'être en train de faire une énorme connerie.

Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement se permettre de passer à côté d'une telle occasion ?

-Donc tu comptes en quelque sorte, jouer les agents doubles ? Questionna Shikamaru.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Kabuto sera absent trois mois et c'est le temps qu'on aura pour le détrôner ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
-Tu cherches vraiment à nous nuire ! Cracha le bras droit.

L'autre se tourna vers lui.

-C'est suffisant si on fait les choses bien !

Le brun lui lança un regard noir en réponse.

-De plus, si ça rate, vous ne risquez rien ! C'est moi qui me fera punir ! Ajouta Naruto.

Sasuke grimaça.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir travailler pour moi sans que personne ne le dise à Kabuto ? Questionna-t-il. Sans qu'il ne comprenne que tu l'as trahi ?  
-Personne ne sait qui je suis ! Répondit le plus jeune. Je pourrais me balader au milieu des hommes du démon sans qu'aucun ne me reconnaisse !

Shikamaru s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Ca n'a pas de sens ! S'exclama-t-il, agacé. Pourquoi il te garde, qu'est ce que tu fais pour lui ?!

Il se pencha un peu, se décollant du fond du canapé.

-Tu es sa pute ?!  
-SHIKA ! Intervint Sasuke, le faisant sursauter.  
-Entre autre ! Répondit simplement Naruto.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui en même temps.

Ca en était presque comique !

Le jeune homme n'était pas vexé ou blessé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de ressentir des choses aussi futiles.

-Sa pute, sa chose ! Appelle ça comme tu veux ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais malgré les apparences, je sais que tu as un cerveau et que par conséquent, tu sais parfaitement que Kabuto n'est pas le genre à me garder juste parce que je suis doué avec ma bouche !

Il pouffa.

-Et dieu sait pourtant que je suis doué !

Shikamaru recula en grimaçant.

-Pas que je cherche à rabaisser mon éventuel futur employeur, mais jusque là, j'ai réussi là où vos hommes n'ont même pas pu essayer, non ? Ajouta Naruto en regardant l'Uchiwa. Ils vous ont répondu que c'était impossible, n'est ce pas ?

Le bras droit serra les poings.

Il ne pouvait nier mais entendre ce sale gosse se vanter ainsi le mettait hors de lui !

- _« Impossible »_ est une réponse que Kabuto n'accepte pas ! Continua le plus jeune. Voilà pourquoi il a besoin de moi !  
-Alors quoi, parce que tu ne refuses jamais d'écarter les cuisses, tu sais toujours comment lui faire plaisir ?! Cracha Sasuke, la mâchoire contractée.

Il se leva, rejoignant le fauteuil où était installé son « invité », se penchant vers lui en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs.

-Tu penses que ça sera aussi simple avec moi ? Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Shikamaru se mordit la langue.

Et voilà, c'était reparti avec cette espèce de tension atroce qui lui donnait envie de partir en courant !

-J'espère que non... Répondit Naruto, chuchotant presque. Sinon je serais vraiment déçu !

" _ **I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part. If that's what you ask. Give you all I am.**_ _ **I can do it, I can do it, I can do it.**_ **"**

La main droite de Sasuke se saisit à nouveau de la nuque du plus jeune et son second se demanda si bientôt il n'allait pas carrément y planter les dents.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette aura d'animal sauvage ?!

Le piercing du blond glissa à nouveau entre ses lèvres, attirant l'attention du leader, son regard de prédateur fixé sur le bijou brillant.

-Quel est ton secret ?! Lâcha subitement Shikamaru.

Il savait qu'il risquait de se faire trucider par son patron pour avoir brisé « le moment » mais il était vraiment de plus en plus submergé par ce que ce dernier et leur ex otage dégageaient.

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers lui en même temps, leurs joues se frôlant presque.

-Mon secret ?

Shikamaru était tenté de répondre quelque chose du genre _« pour retourner le cerveau de notre Empereur«_ , mais il se retint à temps.

-Pour réussir toutes ces...choses ! Souffla-t-il à la place.

C'était vague et ça englobait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi !

 _-Naruto, est ce que tu sais que ton cerveau est spécial ? Questionna le docteur Hatake. Je veux dire, en dehors de ton QI qui est à lui seul, très impressionnant !_

 _Il rit un peu, comme s'il venait de faire une blague._

 _L'enfant pencha simplement la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux balayant entièrement son visage._

 _-Tu sais, quand je regarde cette veilleuse par exemple, tout ce que je vois, c'est une lampe !_

 _Il avait pointé du doigt l'objet sur son bureau, le blond suivant du regard._

 _-Une lampe vraiment hideuse !_

 _Il rit à nouveau, semblant amusé par ses propres répliques._

 _-Et la plupart des gens voient la même chose que moi !_

 _Il se leva, contournant son bureau pour s'appuyer contre l'un des angles, près du petit garçon._

 _-Tu comprends ? Questionna-t-il en se penchant un peu vers celui-ci. Les gens voient les objets comme des objets !_

 _Il s'appuya d'une main au dossier de la chaise, envahissant encore un peu plus l'espace de Naruto._

 _-Ils ne voient pas en quoi sont faits les objets, ce qui les compose et comment le tout fonctionne ensemble ! Continua-t-il. Ils ne voient pas comment les améliorer, les réparer ou les détruire !_

 _Kakashi se redressa, tendant le bras pour attraper la veilleuse._

 _-Pour eux, pour moi, cette lampe, ce n'est qu'un pied en métal, une ampoule sale et cet abat jour hideux ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu comprends ?_

 _Le blond hocha la tête, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif._

 _-Alors, ils ne se disent pas non plus, qu'en donnant un léger coup dans votre bureau, la lampe va basculer et qu'une fois votre attention détournée, l'instant sera parfait pour la planter dans votre cou ? Questionna-t-il sérieusement en pointant du doigt la seringue pleine dans la poche du médecin. Ou qu'un coup avec le presse papier serait plus effectif ?_

 _Kakashi se figea quelques secondes avant de rire, plus fort cette fois, en caressant les cheveux longs de l'enfant._

 _-Comme je te l'ai dis, ton cerveau est vraiment très très..._

-Spécial ! S'exclama Naruto en souriant.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, perdu.

-Mon cerveau ! Précisa le jeune homme. J'ai une façon de voir les choses, particulière !

L'autre grogna des mots inaudibles en réponse.

-Plus tard, lorsque vous m'aurez prouvé que je peux vraiment vous faire confiance pour la sécurité de mes proches, je vous dirais à quel point il est spécial et pourquoi je suis si précieux pour Kabuto ! Ajouta Naruto en regardant Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'était redressé mais ne s'était pas éloigné du fauteuil, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

L'attrapant par le haut du manteau de Shikamaru, il le força à se relever et le propriétaire du vêtement de luxe, se demanda si son patron n'était plus capable de respirer sans la bouche de leur « invité » presque collée à la sienne.

Non parce que, ça devenait vraiment une habitude !

-Précieux au point de se comporter comme si tu n'avais aucune importance... Souffla Sasuke en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux, semblant chercher encore et toujours des réponses à ses questions.

Le blond se contenta de lui sourire.

-Parce que si les autres savent à quel point tu es important, ils feront tout pour t'avoir aussi... Continua le leader sur le même ton.  
-Ils seraient plus du genre à me torturer en vain avant de m'éliminer ! Rétorqua Naruto, amusé. Vous êtes le seul assez intelligent pour avoir cherché à m'engager !

L'Uchiwa serra le tissu plus fort, le nouant douloureusement autour de sa trachée.

-Ne me flatte pas ! Grogna-t-il.  
-Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas quand je reconnais vos qualités ? S'amusa le doré. C'est pourtant elles qui m'ont poussé à accepter de vous appartenir !

Sasuke relâcha le manteau pour serrer directement sa gorge, son visage trahissant son agacement.

-Comme tu as accepté d'appartenir à Kabuto ? Cracha-t-il. Tu veux dire, qu'il a aussi des qualités, que tu peux le comparer à moi ?!  
-Je ne m'offre pas à n'importe qui monsieur ! Répondit Naruto. Bien sûr que pour me posséder il faut être bien au dessus du lot !

La main du leader délaissa sa gorge pour tirer ses cheveux alors que l'autre se plaquait contre sa hanche.

Il colla à nouveau leur corps, forçant le jeune homme à garder la tête vers l'arrière, sa gorge complètement dégagée et Shikamaru se dit que cette fois, il allait réellement le mordre.

Depuis quand son patron était une sorte de loup désireux de marquer son autorité et son territoire ?!

Sérieusement, la façon dont il cherchait à soumettre leur invité n'avait rien à voir avec leurs méthodes habituelles et jusque là, leur face à face ressemblait plus à un rituel nuptial étrange qu'à une quelconque négociation !

Encore un peu et l'Empereur allait se mettre à danser en répétant des phrases du genre _« moi meilleur mâle que Kabuto, toi devoir t'accoupler avec moi ! »_

Grimaçant, il secoua la tête, heureux que son leader ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensés.

Il serait mort depuis longtemps sinon !

-Mais puisque je suis prêt à vous offrir ce que je n'ai jamais donné à personne, n'ai-je pas déjà reconnu que vous étiez le meilleur ? Souffla Naruto. Ou, n'êtes-vous plus si sûr, de pouvoir tout avoir de moi ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un grondement qui convint son second qu'il était bien en train de se transformer en animal sauvage.

Après tout, avec la brume, tout était possible !

Remontant à nouveau le visage du plus jeune pour qu'il fasse face au sien, se penchant au dessus de lui à cause de la différence de taille, il planta ses pupilles sombres dans les siennes.

La position donnait l'impression grotesque que leader venait de basculer le jeune homme pour l'embrasser comme dans une vielle comédie romantique et Shikamaru secoua la tête, repoussant la bande son à l'eau rose et les petites cœurs qui envahissaient son esprit.

Ce n'était pas le moment bordel !

Comment son esprit pouvait trouver ça drôle ?!

L'heure était grave ! Très grave même !

Ne quittant pas des yeux le « couple », il retint de justesse un soupire lorsque les bras de son patron se nouèrent une fois de plus autour des reins du blond.

Vraiment, est-ce que c'était normal qu'un ravisseur et son otage se fasse autant de câlins ? Ou même qu'un employé et son boss se tripotent ainsi ?!

Est-ce que les entretiens d'embauche avaient changé sans il en soit informé ? Ou était-ce une nouvelle technique d'intimidation dont il ne saisissait pas les subtilités ?!

-Ne songe même pas à me priver de quoique ce soit... Souffla Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto. Je me fous de ce que tu as donné à Kabuto et aux autres, je ne me contenterai pas de ce qu'ils ont déjà eu !

Shikamaru hoqueta lorsque le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de son leader.

Ils allaient danser un slow ou quoi ?!

-Je n'ai que trois petites conditions Patron... Murmura l'ex otage.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement contre la nuque de l'Uchiwa, le faisant frissonner, alors que son souffle chaud caressait sa peau.

-Acceptez-les et vous pourrez même, graver votre nom sur mon corps...

Naruto gémit lorsque les mains de Sasuke se crispèrent autour de ses reins et ce dernier haleta en réponse, le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Shikamaru ne savait plus quoi penser ou ressentir, son cerveau et son corps totalement dépassés par la situation.

Il ne savait même pas s'il allait hurler, pleurer, fuir ou avoir une putain d'érection !

Peut-être tout à la fois !

-D'ac...cord... Lâcha péniblement Sasuke, le souffle haché. D'accord !

 **W**

Neji avait repris ses esprits.

Il était encore stressé et attendait impatiemment de voir Naruto enfin franchir la porte de l'appartement mais sa crise d'angoisse était passée et il respirait à nouveau normalement.

Sasori n'avait pas remarqué l'incident, toujours plongé dans son œuvre et le brun avait rejoint le salon avec Hidan, acceptant de délaisser ses révisions pour une partie de jeux vidéo.

L'adolescent en était à sa septième victoire écrasante lorsque le portable de l'ainé vibra.

Ce dernier mit pause, regardant rapidement son écran avant de se lever, semblant soulagé.

Neji le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avec impatience en pestant contre la serrure.

Hinata entra la première, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à ses fesses, parfaitement moulées dans son slim gris.

Son pantalon était relevé sur les chevilles, plié au dessus de ses chaussures à talons rouge vif, assorties à sa chemise d'homme, nouée autour de sa taille.

Le haut trop large tombait, dévoilant ses épaules et les bretelles dorées de son soutien gorge.

Mink apparut ensuite, sa silhouette parfaite, mise en valeur dans un costume bleu nuit hors de prix, fait évidement sur mesure.

Même si l'on ne pouvait pas trop profiter du spectacle, le corps allongé entre ses bras, qu'il portait comme s'il ne pesait rien, empêchant de réellement apprécier son physique d'apollon.

L'endormi était enveloppé dans le manteau du châtain, le cachant entièrement à la vue des gens autour.

Il était même impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Mais Neji savait qui se trouvait entre les bras du terrifiant Mink.

Une seule personne au monde était traitée aussi délicatement par celui que l'on surnommait le Fossoyeur.

Derrière lui, fermant la marche, se trouvait Kise.

L'air toujours aussi « cool », ses cheveux blond tombant devant ses yeux, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir noir, dans une attitude faussement décontractée.

Comme souvent, il était assorti à sa partenaire, son jeans aussi gris que le sien et son pull large du même rouge que sa chemise ou ses escarpins.

Même sa chaine et ses piercings aux oreilles et l'arcade rappelaient l'or des bretelles de soutien gorge de la belle brune.

Ils avaient, comme toujours, l'air d'un couple de stars, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils étaient bien ensemble, fiancés même, mais n'avaient rien de célébrités glamour.

Non, Hinata et Kise étaient un couple d'assassins.

Chargés entre autre, de la protection rapproché de Mink, dirigeant de l'île numéro neuf, aussi appelée l'île de Vénus.

Hidan salua rapidement les nouveaux arrivants qui s'étaient arrêtés dans le salon et Neji se contenta de répondre d'un signe de tête à leur bref bonjour.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour boire le thé !

Le corps entre les bras de Mink bougea lorsqu'il se pencha, chuchotant quelque chose en tirant sur son manteau.

Un gémissement lui répondit et il se baissa un peu pour permettre à la personne de rejoindre le sol.

La veste tomba au sol lorsque Clear s'accrocha au bras de celui qui l'avait porté jusque là, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes.

Il chancela un peu, le châtain caressant tendrement sa nuque dégagée.

Ses cheveux mi-longs, gris très clair, tirant presque vers le blanc, étaient retenus sur le dessus de son crâne par une baguette rose poudrée, ornée d'un papillon doré.

Il portait une sorte de faux kimono pour femme couleur cerise, retenu par une simple ceinture épaisse plus foncée.

Le vêtement était trop large pour sa silhouette beaucoup trop frêle, le tissu coûteux trainant au sol, cachant ses pieds nus alors qu'il dévoilait le haut de ses épaules bien trop maigres.

Sa peau était très pâle, accentuant toute la délicatesse qui se dégageait de lui.

En fait, Clear semblait **irréel**.

Même dans un monde en constante transformation, le jeune homme avait l'air d'une créature trop _spéciale_ pour être vraie.

-Je vais devoir y aller ma Poupée... Souffla Mink.

Clear serra les poings autour de sa chemise.

-Non... Gémit-il-il.

Sa voix plaintive rappelait plus celle d'un enfant que celle d'un adolescent mais ça n'était pas très étonnant au vu de sa situation.

Personne en tout cas ne fut surpris.

-Je suis désolé Petit Cœur mais je ne peux pas rester ! Répondit le châtain.

Mink était clairement contrarié et il était facile de voir que laisser Clear lui demandait un énorme effort.

Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le platine sanglota, secouant la tête en collant son front contre le torse de l'adulte.

-Ne me laisse pas !

Le châtain l'enlaça, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Patron, il faut vraiment y aller ! Si on reste plus longtemps, elle va se douter de quelque chose ! Intervint Hinata, le regard fixé sur son téléphone.

Mink hocha la tête, se baissant alors que l'adolescent contre lui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste.

-Je vais revenir Petit cœur ! Souffla-t-il. Je le promets !

Il se détacha à contre cœur et Hidan saisit délicatement Clear par les épaules pour l'empêcher de le retenir ou de le suivre.

-Remercie Naruto pour moi ! Souffla Mink à l'argenté. Je n'oublierai pas ce qu'il a fait !

L'autre hocha simplement la tête.

-Clear fait parti de la famille, c'était normal qu'on lui vienne en aide ! Rétorqua-t-il. Saso attendait son arrivée avec impatience !

Le châtain baissa la tête vers l'adolescent qui sanglotait, les yeux fixés au sol.

Il avait tellement envie de rester là avec lui au lieu de rejoindre sa femme !

-Boss... Souffla Kise, vérifiant à son tour l'heure.

Mink serra un peu les poings en se redressant.

-Allons-y !

Malgré le cri de Clear, il tint bon et ne se retourna pas, passant le plus vite possible la porte pour être sûr de ne pas flancher.

Le platine explosa en sanglots, son corps secoué violemment, faisant trembler les mains de Hidan toujours sur ses épaules.

Ni l'argenté ni Neji ne savait quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral

C'était toujours délicat avec Clear, autant qu'avec Sasori.

La voix de ce dernier résonna d'ailleurs dans la pièce, attirant leur attention sur lui.

-Clear ?!

Le roux était sorti de son monde sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

La tête tournée vers eux, du crayon sur la joue et le menton, il délaissa son dessin, se levant pour tenter d'apercevoir son ami derrière le corps imposant de Hidan.

Le platine s'était tourné, se décalant un peu pour le voir.

-Saso ? Souffla-t-il, ses yeux rouges et déjà gonflés accentuant son air malheureux. Il est parti !

Il sanglota à nouveau et le roux le rejoignit rapidement, la joie de le retrouver effacée par sa détresse.

Hidan se poussa sur le côté, laissant Sasori prendre le relais.

C'était sans doute l'une des choses les plus surprenantes au monde pour eux.

Voir leur « bébé » s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

Même si ce dernier avait beaucoup progressé, qu'il sortait de plus en plus régulièrement de son monde « enfantin » et qu'il pouvait se montrer très mûr lorsqu'il fallait remonter le moral de Naruto, le voir interagir avec Clear restait quelque chose de vraiment particulier.

Les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux internés de force, séparés de la seule personne au monde dont ils avaient besoin.

Sasori loin de Naruto qui était incarcéré et Clear loin de Mink qui était prisonnier à sa manière.

La mère du roux l'avait fait enfermer pour se débarrasser de lui, ne supportant pas que son comportement gâche sa nouvelle vie et la situation de Clear était encore plus compliquée.

Ils étaient tous les deux particuliers, vivant dans leur propre monde et ne se comportant pas comme les autres garçons de leur âge.

Plus proches d'enfants perdus que d'adolescents prêts à devenir des hommes.

C'était entre autre ça qui les avaient rapprochés, ne trouvant une connexion avec personne d'autre, en dehors de celui dont les douleurs semblaient faire écho aux leurs.

Ils n'étaient pas pareils mais ils se comprenaient et surtout, ils arrivaient à atteindre l'autre même lorsqu'il était perdu au plus profond de son monde, déconnecté de tout le reste.

Ils s'étaient soutenus dans l'horreur de l'internement et avaient créé des liens dans l'adversité, acceptant d'offrir à l'autre une confiance sans faille.

Quelque chose qui n'était simple pour aucun des deux au vu de leur vécu.

Clear avait le même âge que Neji, donc un an de moins que Sasori mais bien loin du comportement qu'il avait avec le brun, le roux agissait toujours comme un grand frère pour le platine.

Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à se comporter comme un adulte pour remplir ce rôle et soutenir du mieux possible son ami.

Sans forcément sortir de son monde, il arrivait clairement à être celui sur qui l'autre pouvait s'appuyer.

Peut-être parce que comme lui, Clear faisait plus souvent penser à un enfant qu'à un adolescent, contrairement à Neji qui était déjà trop mûr pour son âge.

De plus, Sasori n'avait pas en permanence besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui alors que Clear était toujours en mal d'attention et d'amour.

-Hidan va nous faire un chocolat chaud et Nejou des câlins ! Souffla doucement le roux. Il est doué pour ça !

Le platine était dans les bras de son ami qui le consolait en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Décalant un peu son visage, il regarda Neji, comme s'il attendait confirmation.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, ce dernier acquiesça simplement alors que Hidan se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

Au milieu du salon, Sasori et Clear avaient l'air de deux enfants perdus.

Un gosse qui tentait avec ses faibles moyens d'en consoler un autre.

Et l'espace d'un instant, le brun se demanda si c'est à ça que ressemblait Naruto lorsque tout petit, il tentait de convaincre son frère que tout allait bien se passer.

 **W**

-Ferme ta grande gueule ! Cracha Shikamaru

Il venait de plaquer Naruto contre le miroir géant de la salle de bain, Sasuke lui ayant demandé de le guider jusque là pour qu'il puisse se laver.

Évidement il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chercher le jeune homme et évidement ce dernier lui avait répondu, toujours aussi agaçant et sûr de lui.

Le bras droit savait pourquoi leur « invité » lui tapait autant sur les nerfs, il lui faisait penser à Haru !

Pas physiquement mais dans cette façon de toujours tout faire pour le rendre dingue et lui donner l'impression d'être le dernier des idiots.

Naruto, comme son ex, savait appuyer sur les bons boutons pour lui faire perdre son sang froid en moins de deux.

Certes, c'était lui qui avait dès le début instauré cette ambiance hostile entre eux mais il n'y pouvait rien si l'expression trop calme du jeune homme lui avait rappelé celle de l'homme qu'il avait perdu.

Toujours distant et détaché, comme si rien ne les touchait, comme si rien ne les concernait vraiment et qu'ils étaient au dessus de tout sentiment humain !

Ca le rendait vraiment dingue !

Naruto était complètement nu et Shikamaru n'y avait même pas prêté attention en le plaquant contre la vitre fraiche et fragile.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce qui le fit lâcher prise.

Non, c'est lorsqu'il remarqua enfin l'état du corps du jeune homme, qu'il se détacha rapidement, comme pris d'un sursaut.

Son regard glissa immédiatement sur les traces sans fin de ce qu'avait subi le plus jeune, découvrant enfin les cadeaux laissés par ses précédents ravisseurs.

Sa langue claqua bruyamment contre son palet.

Génial ! Voilà qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir directement appelé un médecin !

Au début, ça ne l'avait pas du tout touché ou inquiété mais maintenant que le plus jeune était passé d'ennemi à membre de l'équipe, les choses lui semblaient différentes.

Certes il n'était pas ravi de l'avoir parmi eux, toujours persuadé qu'il n'amènerait que des problèmes, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il était sous sa responsabilité.

Shikamaru était chargé de tous les hommes du clan, en tant que second il était leur général, l'autorité la plus haute après celle de l'Empereur.

Il devait les guider, les gérer et veiller à ce qu'ils ne dévient pas du « droit » chemin mais il avait aussi pour devoir de s'assurer de leur bien être et de leur sécurité.

L'Empire n'était pas comme l'Enfer, il ne considérait pas ses soldats comme des pions qu'on pouvait jeter en pâture sans regret.

Évidement il y avait des pertes et les traitres ou perturbateurs n'étaient pas épargnés mais ceux qui servaient fidèlement Sasuke, savaient qu'ils seraient toujours considérés.

Naruto avait un statut spécial, il n'était pas sous ses ordres et n'était là que temporairement pour mettre fin au règne de terreur de Kabuto.

Mais pour l'instant, il était l'un des leurs et puisque Shikamaru se sentait coupable et énervé en voyant son état, c'est que malgré lui, il l'avait déjà accepté comme tel.

-Essaie de ne pas faire de conneries pendant que j'appelle un médecin ! Lança-t-il en reprenant contenance.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas manqué son expression.

-Ce n'est pas la peine... Souffla-t-il en se décollant du miroir nonchalamment.  
-Si le patron veut que tu voies un médecin alors tu vas en voir un !  
-Si c'est lui, alors en effet, je ne peux que dire _« oui »_ ! Sourit le plus jeune.

Shikamaru hocha simplement la tête avant de quitter la salle de bain, le laissant enfin seul.

Le sourire de Naruto se fana dès que la porte claqua et il resta de longues secondes sans bouger, figé au milieu de l'immense pièce luxueuse.

Lorsqu'un frisson le secoua, malgré le chauffage, il sortit enfin de sa torpeur, son regard se posant sur les vêtements neufs posés dans un coin de l'évier.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils avaient des tenues encore emballées mais il était plus que soulagé que ce soit le cas.

Naruto détestait porter les vêtements des autres.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette presque phobie mais il trouvait que c'était quelque chose de très intime, qu'il ne pouvait partager qu'avec très peu de gens.

Mettre le manteau de Shikamaru qui n'était pourtant qu'une veste sans doute portée une ou deux fois, avait été difficile pour lui, alors il n'aurait pas su comment gérer de se glisser dans les vêtements d'un autre.

Entrant dans la large cabine de douche, il ouvrit les robinets, l'eau un peu trop chaude brûlant sa peau déjà malmenée, puis il se laissa glissa au sol.

" _ **But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart.**_ _ **I'm only human.**_ "

Assis sous les jets, les genoux ramenés vers son torse, il se laissa enfin aller, arrêtant de retenir ses larmes.

C'était presque étonnant la façon dont son chagrin explosait à chaque fois, sans demi-mesure, ses sanglots bruyants et douloureux s'exprimant dès qu'il leur en laissait l'occasion.

Il n'y avait pas de crescendo, c'était intense et puissant tout de suite.

Et ça se calmait tout aussi rapidement, comme s'il avait une sorte de bouton « on/off ».

Dans le fond, c'était un peu le cas.

Naruto arrivait à emmagasiner sa peine sans l'exprimer, jusqu'à ce que les vannes soient pleines et qu'il décide de les ouvrir afin de se soulager entièrement et en une fois.

Pleurer était devenu une sorte de rituel, quelque chose d'aussi vital et sain que se nourrir ou dormir.

C'était nécessaire pour son équilibre mental et sa survie.

 _Kabuto se retira avant de se laisser retomber sur l'adolescent, son torse écrasant son dos._

 _Naruto, le visage enfoncé dans le matelas, grimaça en sentant le sperme couler, plaignant presque celui qui allait devoir dormir dans ces draps sales._

 _L'argenté colla son nez contre son cou en riant légèrement, apparemment satisfait par son troisième « round » avant de se figer soudain._

 _Inspirant plus fort, glissant jusqu'au creux entre son épaule et sa nuque, il retourna rapidement et sans difficulté l'adolescent, son visage exprimant sa stupeur._

 _Dégageant les mèches de cheveux humides qui collaient à ses joues, posant dans un geste étonnamment délicat, sa main contre, il regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis._

 _Le blond ne bougea pas, ne détournant pas non plus regard, sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire._

 _Kabuto se pencha encore, glissant sa bouche contre sa mâchoire puis sa gorge, tout en sniffant bruyamment son odeur._

 _Naruto le sentit sourire contre sa peau, puis son corps secoué d'un fou rire sur le sien, faisant bouger le lit sur lequel ils étaient depuis des heures._

 _L'argenté se redressa un peu pour lui faire à nouveau face, riant de plus en plus fort, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans la démence._

 _-Toi, tu es vraiment très spécial ! S'exclama-t-il. Un cadeau précieux, juste pour moi !_

 _Il se pencha, plantant ses dents dans la chair fragile de son cou, la perçant le plus possible avant d'aspirer le tout bruyamment._

 _Glissant sa main droite le long de son flanc, il remonta sa jambe, ses doigts se faufilant contre sa cuisse, vers l'intérieur, jusqu'à son intimité, récoltant son propre sperme qu'il repoussa dedans._

 _-Sasuke ne doit jamais te trouver ! Souffla-t-il. Jamais !_

A l'époque, Naruto ne savait même pas qui était Sasuke et cinq ans après, alors qu'il se retrouvait dans l'une des salles de bain de ce dernier, après avoir été officiellement engagé par lui, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Kabuto avait voulu dire par là.

Pourquoi lors de leur rencontre, l'argenté lui avait directement parlé de celui qui, aujourd'hui, était l'Empereur ?

Pourquoi lui et cet homme à qui il venait de jurer de se donner entièrement, ne devaient surtout pas se rencontrer ?

Qu'est ce que Kabuto voulait empêcher ?

Qu'est ce qui les liait ?

Repensant à l'effet que la présence de Sasuke avait sur lui, Naruto se mordit la lèvre, l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme connerie, revenant le tirailler.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment pris la meilleure décision ?

 **W**

Mink avait réussi à sauver les apparences pendant tout le trajet en voiture, arrivant sur la piste de l'aéroport privé à temps pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de ceux qui le surveillaient.

Comme toujours, Hinata et Kise avaient parfaitement fait leur travail.

Il descendit de voiture avec son habituelle expression froide et arrogante, refermant le bouton de son superbe costume, ses lunettes de soleil cachant son regard et toutes les émotions qui s'y dissimulaient.

Le personnel se courba pour le saluer, le long du tapis rouge menant de sa limousine au jet privé qui n'attendait plus que lui.

-Tu es en retard ! Lança sa femme lorsqu'il fut à bord.

Le châtain ignora simplement sa remarque, comme quasiment tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas cru pouvoir passer le voir ? Continua-t-elle. Tu sais que je serais mise au courant si tu t'approches ne serait ce que du quartier !

Meisa avait beau être une femme magnifique, à la beauté semblable à celles qui s'étalaient dans les magazines à une époque, sa personnalité était atroce.

Le simple fait de l'entendre respirer donnait envie à Mink de serrer son cou le plus fort possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses os se briser.

Il ne la supportait plus !

Leur mariage n'était pas une union d'amour mais jamais il n'aurait pensé en venir à la haïr autant.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'épouser, reviendrait à perdre la seule personne au monde qui comptait pour lui.

 _-Alors quoi, tu vas fuir avec lui ? Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche ?! S'exclama Meisa, un rictus atroce aux lèvres. Tu ne peux pas hein ? Parce que tu la veux cette foutue île ! Tu veux tout ce pouvoir et cet argent !_

 _Elle rit, passant ses longs cheveux derrière sa nuque._

 _-Tu penses que le conseil dira quoi s'il apprend que tu baises un autre homme ?! Cria-t-elle. Un gosse qui n'a que quinze ans et même pas toute sa tête ?! Ton propre demi frère ?!_

 _Il l'assassina du regard mais elle continua._

 _-Leur si précieuse poupée, censée rester pur et innocent pour le bien de tous !_

 _Elle laissa échapper un soupire méprisant avant d'allumer une cigarette._

 _-C'est pour éviter qu'on en arrive là que ta mère l'avait éloigné avec des dégénérés comme lui ! Pour ne pas que tu craques ! Pour ne pas que tu gâche tout ! Hurla-t-elle. Mais tu l'as fait revenir, pensant pouvoir le baiser sans en payer le prix !_

 _Mink serra les poings, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de lui expliquer que Clear n'avait rien d'un dégénéré et qu'il valait plus que toute leur famille réunie._

 _Qu'il ne servait à rien de lui parler de son amour incontrôlable pour son demi-frère qu'elle faisait tout pour transformer en du sexe sale et sans intérêt._

 _Comme il savait qu'elle avait raison sur un point si les ainés l'apprenaient, la situation serait hors de contrôle._

 _-Je l'ai simplement enfermé pour le moment mais si tu t'avises de songer à le revoir alors je le ferais disparaitre à jamais ! Cracha Meisa. Tu es mon mari, pas celui de ce gosse détraqué, alors conduit toi comme tel !_

-J'ai fais parvenir mes remerciements à l'Empereur pour nous avoir laissé utiliser son aéroport et traverser son territoire, tu devrais faire pareil ! Lâcha le châtain, ignorant la remarque de son épouse.

Comme toujours, son visage était un parfait masque de froideur, sa voix laissant par contre transparaitre tout ce que la brune lui inspirait.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en réponse, persuadée, comme toujours, d'être au dessus de tout le monde.

Traversant l'avion pour atteindre le fond, là où se trouvaient ses « appartements » privés, Mink verrouilla derrière lui, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Tu penses qu'il va réellement revenir ? Demanda Hinata à son mari.

Ils étaient dans la pièce juste avant la chambre de leur patron, aménagée comme un petit salon confortable.

Kise était allongé sur l'un des canapés et la brune sur lui, son visage calé contre son cou alors qu'ils partageait une paire d'écouteurs en écoutant des vieux tubes des années soixante.

-Je pense qu'il est rare d'avoir le pouvoir, l'argent et l'amour ! Rétorqua simplement le blond. Il a voulu garder l'ile et son statut, il est normal qu'il perde Clear !  
-Mais, c'était dangereux pour Clear aussi !  
-Parce que ce qu'il a vécu à cause de la patronne, c'est une partie de plaisir ?

Hinata hocha simplement la tête, jouant avec les doigts de son fiancé.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi courageux et romantique que toi ! Souffla-t-elle en souriant.  
-Je n'ai été ni courageux ni romantique, simplement inconscient car amoureux !

Elle rit.

-Tu regrettes ? Questionna-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse. Tu aurais pu être riche et vivre loin de tout danger au lieu de  
-Au lieux d'être heureux avec la femme de ma vie ?! L'interrompit-il en caressant son épaule dénudée.

Frissonnant de plaisir, elle se mordit la lèvre.

Même après tant d'années, elle ne s'en lassait pas !

-Si le Boss n'a pas eu les couilles de choisir Clear, alors le gosse mérite mieux ! Continua Kise. En ce qui me concerne, quelque soit la situation, ma réponse sera toujours toi !  
-Et tu oses dire que tu n'es pas un romantique Sourit-elle.

Elle se pencha, collant sa bouche à la sienne.

-Je suis un bad boy ! Grommela-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

De son côté, Mink avait laissé tomber son masque, les larmes qu'il ne tentait même plus de retenir maintenant qu'il était seul, coulant librement.

Il songeait à la maigreur de Clear et aux marques de liens autour de ses chevilles, ses poignets et son cou.

A son bonheur de le retrouver, au sourire qu'il lui avait offert et à ses larmes lorsqu'il l'avait encore abandonné.

" _ **But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart.**_ _**I'm only human.**_ **"**

Il se sentait incroyablement lâche et égoïste.

Comme le pire des enfoirés pour reprendre les mots de Naruto.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se faisait insulter par un gosse mais il devait reconnaitre que le gosse en question avait plus de courage que lui.

Plus le sens des priorités et du sacrifice.

Il avait beau avoir l'impression d'être celui qui aimait son demi frère plus que tout, c'était Naruto qui s'était débarrassé du sois disant « doc » et de son gang, engagés par Meisa pour séquestrer Clear.

C'était lui qui avait monté et permis la réalisation du plan qui venait de se dérouler sans aucun heurt.

Lui qui avait fait en sorte que Clear soit enfin libre, sans que sa femme ne puisse le relier à sa « disparition »

Et même s'il était ravi et soulagé que son trésor soit enfin entre de bonnes mains, tout ce qui venait de se passer ne faisait que souligner son incapacité à prendre soin de lui.

A le faire passer avant tout.

Il aurait dû fuir avec lui il y a des années au lieu d'accepter cette mascarade.

 _-Je crois que j'aime de moins en moins Min... Souffla tristement Clear. Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours, même si je ne suis plus amoureux de toi ?_

C'était normal qu'avec un tel comportement, il soit en train de le perdre définitivement.

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, peut-être que c'était une chance pour l'adolescent de repartir à zéro.

Loin de l'île numéro neuf et sa folie.  
Loin de leur famille fanatique et de leurs mœurs d'illuminés.

Et surtout, loin de lui.

 **W**

Naruto laissa le médecin bander toutes ses plaies et le couvrir de divers produits colorés, leurs odeurs fortes semblant disparaitre une fois en contact avec sa peau.

Il savait que tout ce rituel était inutile mais il ne dit rien, se pliant docilement à tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

Puisque son nouveau patron lui avait ordonné de laisser faire le docteur, il le laissait faire.

L'homme devait avoir environ une cinquante d'année et ressemblait plus à un mafieux qu'à un médecin mais au vu de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait, ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant.

Il était grand, avec une carrure imposante, ses larges épaules mises en valeur par la coupe de son costume à rayures.

Lorsqu'il avait retiré sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte manteau de la salle de bain, déboutonnant ses manches pour les plier consciencieusement, Naruto s'était demandé s'il était là pour le soigner ou pour le torturer.

Il avait dit s'appeler Richard et le blessé n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer, parce que ça lui allait tellement bien que ça en devenait presque cliché.

L'homme n'avait pas parut vexé, se contentant de lui demander d'ouvrir son peignoir.

Se retrouver à nouveau nu sous le regard d'un inconnu, l'avait mis vraiment mal à l'aise, sans compter que cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucune saleté ou sang pour le cacher.

Le médecin l'avait regardé avec attention avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu ne ressens pas la douleur ou tu la supportes ? Avait-il demandé d'une voix calme.

Naruto avait regardé ailleurs, répondant qu'il _« faisait avec »_ espérant en rester là.

-Tu la recherches ? Avait continué le quinquagénaire.  
-Parfois...

Le blond savait que sa réponse le faisait sans douter passer pour un maso qui cherchait à souffrir ou un gosse dérangé qui voulait se punir de quelque chose mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce que ce « parfois » voulait dire.

Il avait déjà l'impression d'en avoir trop dit.

Mais les médecins le rendaient toujours nerveux, lui donnant l'impression d'être à nouveau un enfant effrayé, confié aux mains d'adultes qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un sujet d'étude.

Heureusement, Richard n'avait plus rien ajouté, s'occupant simplement de ses plaies, ses gestes assurés démontrant son expérience.

Et Naruto se retrouvait donc avec le corps presque entièrement bandé, toutes ses blessures désinfectées et couvertes.

-On en a presque fini, tu peux te couvrir un peu si tu veux. Déclara le médecin en jetant les déchets.

Le jeune homme obéit, enfilant un boxer blanc légèrement trop grand et un pull noir dans lequel il avait l'impression de nager.

Mais il s'habillait rarement avec des vêtements courts ou moulants, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas.

En dehors peut-être du sous vêtement qui peinait à tenir sur ses hanches malgré l'élastique.

Voyant Richard sortir une seringue, il eut un mouvement de recul, lâchant le jeans entre ses mains.

-Ce n'est rien, juste une petite injection à la cuisse ! Le rassura le médecin.  
-Est-ce...est ce que...C'est...C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Balbutia Naruto, son regard trahissant son angoisse.  
-Oui ! Trancha le docteur.

Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

-Alors, vous...Il vaut mieux m'attacher ! Souffla le blond.

Shikamaru ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il devait attendre devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Ce n'est pas comme ça si le gosse allait disparaitre ou attaquer Richard !

Mais plus étonnant encore que sa présence dans le couloir, c'était celle de son patron qui le laissait sans voix.

L'empereur et son air de plus en plus renfrogné qui faisait les cents pas en attendant un inconnu ?

Ca n'avait aucun sens !

 _« Hey Boss, tu vas rire mais j'ai l'impression que le nouveau et toi, vous avez baisé pendant des heures juste devant mes yeux tout à l'heure ! »_

Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen de dire ça sans se faire dépecer ?

Comment aborder la tension insoutenable et l'attraction fascinante que son leader et Naruto partageaient sans risquer de prononcer ses derniers mots ?

Il se passait quelque chose, c'était indéniable !

-Pourquoi c'est si long ! Grogna Sasuke.

Le ton de sa voix suffit à faire frémir son second.

Bordel pourquoi était-il si énervé ?!

Gardant son commentaire pour lui, le brun rétorqua sobrement.

-Vu son état, il est normal que ça prenne du temps...

Le regard sombre de l'Uchiwa se fixa immédiatement sur lui et il se raidit.

-Je veux dire, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir... Souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'étrange sensation de ne pas dire ce qu'il fallait.

-Parce que tu t'es permis de le voir nu ? Siffla Sasuke.

Shikamaru se fit la réflexion que tous les hommes du clan s'étaient vu une centaine de fois nus et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que ça pose plus de problème avec leur nouvelle recrue mais une fois de plus, il garda cela pour lui.

Maintenant, il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir réellement fait quelque chose de mal.

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé ! Se défendit-il. Il l'a fait tout seul !

Merde, ça sonnait vraiment mieux dans sa tête !

La porte de la salle de bain le sauva de ce moment compliqué.

-Shikamaru, j'ai besoin de toi ! Lança le docteur en passant la tête dans l'encadrement.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna Sasuke.

Richard remarqua enfin sa présence, la surprise de le voir se lisant clairement sur son visage.

-Apparemment il faut quelqu'un pour le maintenir pendant l'injection.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Rétorqua Shikamaru. Il peut supporter la torture mais il a peur d'une piqure ?!  
-Ce sont deux choses différentes. Rétorqua le médecin.

Le second soupira, se décollant du mur, prêt à entrer dans la salle de bain.

-Je vais le faire !

Le brun et le quinquagénaire se tournèrent en même temps vers Sasuke, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

L'Empereur ne fit pas attention à leurs expressions, bousculant son bras droit alors que le médecin se poussait machinalement pour le laisser entrer.

Naruto était contre le lavabo, dos à eux, parlant encore tout seul.

Il avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage et sa main, couverte par la manche trop longue de son pull, devant la bouche.

-Ce n'est pas un danger, tu dois les laisser faire ! Souffla-t-il.

Sasuke regarda les pansements et bandages sur ses jambes, se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de peau à voir, avant que leurs regards se croisent dans le miroir.

Naruto écarquilla un peu les yeux, sursautant en se tournant vers lui.

Shikamaru était appuyé près de la porte, se demandant s'il ne devait pas plutôt fuir pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion et son patron s'avança avec le médecin vers le patient.

-Oh... Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez les chaines ? Balbutia ce dernier.

Il s'insulta mentalement puisqu'il était clair que le brun n'avait absolument rien sur lui.

-Peut-être en bloquant mes bras dans mon dos ? Continua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ca le mortifiait d'exposer ainsi ses faiblesses et phobies devant eux !

Surtout devant Sasuke.

Il l'avait convaincu qu'il pouvait l'aider à détruire Kabuto ! Qu'il était assez fort pour ça !

Et voilà qu'il se comportait comme un gamin qui devient hystérique face à une piqure minuscule !

Il ne lui faisait sans doute pas beaucoup confiance, mais là, il allait carrément le foutre à la porte !

Richard avait de nouveau la seringue prête et Naruto frissonna en tournant un peu la tête vers lui, ses doigts se crispant sur son pull.

Sasuke posa sa large main contre sa joue, le forçant à reporter son attention sur lui et il tressaillit en voyant à quel point il s'était rapproché.

Le blond s'était rapidement ébouriffé les cheveux avec une serviette, ils étaient donc encore humides et partaient dans tous les sens.

Le leader arrangea une mèche machinalement, la passant derrière l'oreille du jeune homme, son doigts mouillé glissant contre sa nuque, suivant les frissons qui caressèrent la peau.

-Regarde-moi...

C'était un ordre qui avait presque été chuchoté et Naruto obéit, relevant encore la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il sentit Richard bouger dans son dos mais Sasuke l'enlaça, ses bras puissants se resserrant autour de ses reins, leurs corps comme soudés ensemble.

Le blond voulut bouger mais l'étreinte était semblable à un étau et il finit par abandonner, s'accrochant finalement à la chemise de l'Empereur.

Sentant qu'il ne chercherait plus à sa défaire de son emprise, l'Uchiwa remonta l'une de ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa tête, qu'il appuya doucement contre son torse, ses doigts se glissant entre les mèches dorées.

Naruto ferma les yeux, partagé entre l'envie de crier que c'était douloureux et celle de frotter son visage contre le tissu délicat de la chemise de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se pencha doucement à son oreille.

-Tu as dis que tu me donnerais tout... Souffla-t-il, provoquant de nouveau frissons. Alors même tes faiblesses, à partir d'aujourd'hui, elles sont à moi !

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre mais pas assez vite pour retenir son gémissement et les doigts du leader se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et contre ses reins.

" _ **I can turn it on, be a good machine. I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need. Be your everything. I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it.**_ **"**

Richard avait été complètement oublié.

Le médecin avait fini sa piqure depuis longtemps et ce n'est que lorsque le regard sombre de l'Empereur se posa sur lui, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était figé avec sa seringue vide en mains, observant l'étrange étreinte, une expression sans doute ridicule sur le visage.

Déglutissant en détournant les yeux, il bougea enfin et Shikamaru sembla lui lancer un SOS silencieux, lui criant mentalement de ne pas l'abandonner.

Mais l'homme était pressé de partir.

Le comportement de Sasuke était encore plus inquiétant qu'en temps normal et il n'avait aucune envie d'en connaitre la raison.

Ca n'annonçait rien de bon !

 **W**

Neji avait chaud, **trop** chaud.

Il étouffait, comme si un brasier s'emparait doucement de son corps.

L'image d'un piano en flamme surgit soudain dans son esprit et il sentit son cœur cogner brutalement dans sa poitrine lorsque le son atroce d'un accident de voiture brisa le silence.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant bruyamment, une main crispée sur les draps étrangement frais.

L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce mais il sentit malgré tout que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tapotant près de lui, il sentit que personne n'était là.

Le lit était vide.

Où étaient Sasori et Clear ?

Clignant des yeux, cherchant un peu à s'habituer à la pénombre, il pivota son corps, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

Ses poils étaient dressés sur tout son corps et ses mains de plus en plus moites alors que son cœur refusait de se calmer.

 **Quelque chose n'allait pas.**

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant la pièce et il poussa un cri en remarquant qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Se relevant brutalement, il se cogna contre un meuble en tentant d'avancer, faisant tomber au sol ce qui devait être une lampe.

Le verre se brisa dans un bruit strident et Neji gémit de douleur en marchant dans les morceaux éparpillés au sol.

Malgré la blessure, il continua d'avancer à tâtons, les mains tendues, touchant tout ce qu'il pouvait autour pour essayer de se guider.

Il se cogna et faillit tomber plusieurs fois, s'aidant des brefs moments de lumière apportés par les éclairs.

Quand enfin il toucha ce qui ressemblait à une poignée, il appuya dessus, se retrouvant dans un grand salon avec une baie vitrée.

L'extérieur semblait éclairé par une lampe ou un lampadaire et ça apportait assez de luminosité à la pièce pour que l'adolescent comprenne où il était.

Il se figea, complètement sous le choc.

Que faisait-il dans son ancienne maison ?

C'était impossible !

Serrant les poings malgré son corps tremblant, il avança prudemment, s'attendant à voir ses parents et son sois disant frère apparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas les voir ! Il ne voulait pas être ici !

C'était Naruto et Sasori sa famille, pas eux !

Il n'avait pas besoin de leur argent et de leur confort !

Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était de l'amour !

Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable de lui en offrir.

Personne **avant Naruto** ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Une immense toile sur un chevalet attira son attention et il hoqueta en voyant le visage de ce dernier, la peinture coulant sur ses joues, comme des larmes colorées, rendant son expression encore plus sinistre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un portrait de son frère ici ?!

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, accompagné cette fois par le grondement du tonnerre et la pluie frappa violemment contre la baie vitrée.

Neji sursauta lorsqu'un bruit semblable à une porte qui grince résonna dans la pièce.

Il était incapable de dire d'où venait le son et il regarda partout autour de lui, l'angoisse de plus en plus insoutenable.

Soudain, la toile s'enflamma toute seule, comme le piano dans ses souvenirs et il courut vers le chevalet, horrifié.

-NON ! Cria-t-il, comme si Naruto était réellement en train de disparaitre dans les flammes.

Les sanglots lui serrèrent la gorge, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

-Naru !

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre par dessus le crépitement des flammes et il hurla en sursautant lorsque le reflet d'une silhouette allongée, apparut dans la baie vitrée.

Terrorisé, il se tourna quand même, son corps se figeant entièrement lorsqu'il reconnut son frère.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça recommençait ?

Baissant les yeux vers ses mains, il lâcha brutalement le tuyau en métal, apparu comme par magie dans sa main pleine de sang.

Sanglotant, il s'essuya frénétiquement à son pull avant de se rendre compte qu'il était lui aussi tâché, le liquide souillant aussi son visage et ses cheveux.

-Naru... Gémit-il.

Naruto était allongé, semblant inconscient, du sang près de lui, sur ses vêtements et coulant le long de ses jambes.

Neji secoua frénétiquement la tête, se griffant le visage et le cou avant qu'un hurlement inhumain lui échappe.

" _ **I'm only human, I'm only human. Just a little human.**_ _ **I can take so much until I've had enough."**_

Il se réveilla à bout de souffle, son regard se baissant immédiatement vers ses mains et son pull, s'assurant qu'ils étaient propres avant que la chaleur de Sasori contre lui qui serrait Clear dans ses bras ne lui fasse comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Malgré cela, il n'était pas rassuré et ne se sentait pas mieux, les images de son rêve atroce se mêlant aux souvenirs encore plus effroyables.

Bondissant hors du lit, laissant les deux endormis seuls, il se précipita dans le salon en entendant la voix de Naruto.

Shikamaru se fit pousser sans ménagement, cognant presque dans Hidan lorsque l'adolescent se précipita vers son ainé, le serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal.

XxxX

Shikamaru était installé dans le canapé, Hidan en face de lui, sur son habituel fauteuil, concentré sur son livre comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le brun était vexé d'être ainsi ignoré mais il était tout de même conscient de la vigilance de son vis-à-vis.

L'autre était en alerte et malgré son look de professeur branché, il était évident que l'argenté savait parfaitement se défendre et que ses instincts étaient ceux d'un homme habitué à se battre et faire face au danger.

Non loin d'eux, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, Naruto rassurait toujours Neji, l'adolescent ne l'ayant pas encore lâché.

Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, amusé de voir que bien que plus jeune, le gamin dépassait déjà leur nouvelle recrue.

Naruto n'était déjà pas très grand pour un homme mais il était en plus entouré de personnes apparemment gâtées par la nature sur ce plan là.

Malgré tout, il devait reconnaitre que là, à consoler le jeune homme accroché à lui, il semblait bien plus grand.

 **Plus grand que tous même.**

Comme si _quelque chose_ en plus émanait de lui.

C'était une sensation étrange et Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la cuisine, s'attendant presque à voir une aura ou une ombre autour de Naruto.

Lorsque son regard balaya le reste de la pièce, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul intrigué.

Sai, appuyé contre le mur derrière Hidan, avait lui aussi le regard fixé derrière le comptoir, l'air sur le qui-vive, comme si quelque chose pouvait surgir à tout moment.

Le bras droit haussa les sourcils, encore plus curieux maintenant qu'il avait la certitude de ne pas être le seul avec ce pressentiment étrange.

Détaillant à nouveau Naruto qui chuchotait en souriant à Neji, il revint vers Sai, se demandant comment leur « guerrier » pouvait se rendre aussi « invisible ».

Même habillé tout en noir, contre un mur blanc, il réussissait à faire oublier sa présence !

Vraiment, ce mec était plus un ninja ou fantôme qu'un guerrier !

Quoique...

Repensant aux combats partagés avec le brun, il secoua la tête.

Finalement, le surnom restait bien choisi.

Son téléphone vibra et il ne put retenir son soupire agacé lorsqu'il vit le message de son patron qui demandait si tout se passait bien et exigeait un rapide résumé de la situation.

Un second texto arriva et il se redressa, complètement ahuri.

Est-ce que l'Empereur venait réellement de lui demander _« vous rentrez quand»,_ comme un gosse laissé seul à la maison ?!

Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il était le seul à se rendre compte de l'invraisemblance de toute cette situation ?!

Ils venaient à peine de rencontrer ce Knight et en plus de l'avoir déjà engagé avec un statut très spécial et des conditions incroyables, ils en étaient déjà à l'escorter pendant son déménagement pour l'Empire !

 **C'était ridicule ! Insensé !**

Sasuke avait refusé que Naruto parte pour ne revenir que dans « quelques temps » et le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout semblé gêné à l'idée de devoir faire ses valises et celles de ses proches le jour même !

Il pouvait comprendre que leur nouveau Cavalier soit pressé d'éloigner ses proches de l'Enfer mais pour l'Empereur, c'était une toute autre histoire !

Shikamaru avait l'impression d'aider deux adolescents dans leur fuite amoureuse !

Sasuke se comportait comme un gamin de quinze ans qui venait de craquer pour la plus jolie fille du lycée !

Ou dans le cas présent, pour le gosse complètement fou qui parle tout seul et aime se faire cogner dessus !

Il soupira.

Est-ce que c'est ce que ressentaient les parents quand leurs enfants décidaient de se marier ou d'emménager ensemble au bout d'un mois de relation ?

-Ca fait seulement quelques heures... Souffla-t-il.

Hidan releva la tête vers lui, son regard pénétrant se fixant dans le sien.

Ses lunettes rondes ne gâchaient en rien l'intensité de son regard mais Shikamaru subissait, _tous les jours_ , bien plus intimidant !

Il haussa simplement les épaules et son attention fut happée par Naruto et Neji qui passèrent près d'eux, se dirigeant vers le couloir.

-Je vais réveiller mon autre frère ! Lança simplement le blond.

Shikamaru hocha machinalement la tête.

Il avait envie de bousculer les choses et d'exiger que tout le monde se bouge mais il avait promis.

Naruto avait expliqué qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que Sai et lui l'accompagnent, sauf si c'était pour le faire sentir comme un prisonnier ou comme s'il était espionné.

 _« -Et si l'un de vos hommes se montre violent, agressif ou crie en présence de mes frères, je reviendrais vers vous avec leurs cadavres ! »_

Apparemment, les cadets du Cavalier étaient spéciaux et fragiles et il y avait pas mal de règles à respecter en leur présence.

Il leur avait donc demandé de simplement se taire et de se faire discret.

Ce n'était pas le fort de Shikamaru lorsque Naruto était présent mais jamais il n'avait désobéi à un ordre de son patron et il ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'effrayer les frères de Naruto.

Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des hommes mais il avait ses limites et une morale !

XxxX

Naruto s'était à peine approché du lit que déjà Sasori était réveillé, comme s'il avait senti la présence de son ainé.

-NARUUUU ! Cria-t-il en bondissant du matelas.

Il sauta directement sur son frère, le faisant basculer au sol, l'écrasant de tout son poids en l'enlaçant comme un petit chiot excité.

Le blond rit, malgré le corps qui bloquait le sien au sol et appuyait sur ses plaies, heureux de voir que son bébé était en forme.

Cette fois ci, au lieu de venir à son secours, Neji s'allongea aussi contre lui, les deux plus jeunes finissant par se serrer chacun d'un coté, le visage enfoui contre son torse.

Leurs rires et les cris de Sasori réveillèrent évidement Clear dont l'adorable tête endormie apparut, le jeune homme penché légèrement pour voir le trio.

-Naru est rentré ! Lui lança le roux, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Il sourit aussi, comme toujours lorsque son ami semblait heureux.

Se levant doucement du lit, il s'avança un peu, surplombant les trois autres, ses pieds entre les jambes de l'ainé.

-Bon retour parmi nous ! Souffla joyeusement ce dernier.

Naruto était réellement ravi que l'autre soit enfin avec eux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir du timing parfait des événements.

Même si son enlèvements par Sasuke était un imprévu, il avait pu en tirer le meilleur pour sa famille et le fait que Clear soit là à temps pour être, lui aussi, protégé de Meisa et sa belle mère par l'Empire, rendait le tout encore plus parfait.

Il aimait vraiment lorsque ses plans se déroulaient aussi bien !

Ce qui pour être honnête, était assez habituel !

Malgré les obstacles et même si ça ne suivait pas le chemin initialement prévu, il finissait toujours par arriver à ses fins.

 _Merci Taiga..._

Clignant des yeux, il se concentra sur le superbe visage de Clear, repoussant les souvenirs et la douleur.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Il est toujours là ! Souffla le platine.

Comprenant sans mal ce qu'il voulait dire, Naruto hocha la tête.

-Ca m'a l'air parti pour être à la vie à la mort ! Rit-il.  
-Est-ce que les autres sont plus gentils ? Questionna Clear. Ils sont encore très nombreux !

Le blond sourit simplement en réponse et ça parut satisfaire l'adolescent qui laissa échapper un petit son de contentement avant de saisir la peluche tombée par terre et de quitter la pièce.

-Clear va rester toujours avec nous cette fois ? Demanda Sasori d'une petite voix, craignant la réponse.  
-Oui Trésor, il ne partira plus.

Le roux se redressa un peu en s'appuyant sur son torse.

-Vraiment ? Questionna-t-il, les yeux brillants.  
-Promis !

Sasori poussa un petit cri, se jetant à nouveau sur son ainé en appuyant au passage sur l'une de ses blessures, coupant quelques instants sa respiration.

Mais il serra tout de même ses deux « bébés » plus fort, se jurant qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce serait eux la famille du platine.

Jamais il n'abandonnerait celui qui avait été là pour son frère lorsque lui n'avait pas pu.

 **W**

Shikamaru était complètement figé, son cerveau incapable de fonctionner correctement et il était sûr que c'était la première fois en trente ans.

Mais à sa décharge, il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, fait face à une créature aussi incroyable.

Il n'était même pas sûr de ne pas être en pleine hallucination !

Hidan avait peut-être réellement mis quelque chose dans son café !

Il avait vérifié pour pas mal de drogues et de poisons mais les possibilités étaient encore nombreuses !

Clear était entré dans le salon en miaulant presque un _« Daniii, veut des céréales »_ et l'argenté s'était levé immédiatement pour rejoindre la cuisine après avoir répondu _« Chef, oui chef ! »_

L'adolescent avait gloussé et Shikamaru avait senti son estomac faire des loopings.

Puis quand le platine s'était tourné vers lui, remarquant enfin sa présence, son cerveau s'était crashé, lui envoyant plusieurs messages d'erreurs dans toutes les nombreuses langues qu'il maitrisait.

Le jeune homme n'était définitivement pas humain, c'était impossible !

Ses yeux mauves étaient plongés dans les siens, comme s'ils le sondaient et le brun pouvait y voir toutes les nuances leur couleur si particulière, certaines tirant vers le rose.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés par la baguette mais pendant sa sieste, quelques mèches avaient échappé au chignons et tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules.

Son kimono s'était encore un peu ouvert, dévoilant plus de peau opaline, l'éclairage tamisé de la pièce accentuant son aspect onirique.

La nuit était tombée et Shikamaru se dit qu'il s'était peut-être simplement endormi à force d'attendre en s'ennuyant.

Il devait être en plein rêve.

 **Le meilleur rêve de toute son existence.**

Dans le vide, pendait un ours en peluche que l'adolescent tenait par une patte, le pelage marron foncé contrastant avec la main claire.

C'était à la fois étrange et pas si surprenant que ça, de voir un jeune homme de cet âge, tenir cette peluche comme aurait pu le faire un enfant.

C'était comme si l'accessoire était en parfait accord avec le tableau féérique qui se dressait en face de lui.

Il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était fait prendre par les yeux de l'adolescent, se noyant toujours un peu loin dans son regard.

Trente seconde ? Une minute ? Plus ?

Ce n'est que lorsque Clear bougea qu'il revint un peu à lui, la sensation d'ivresse toujours aussi présente.

Il pensa pouvoir reprendre ses esprits mais le platine bondit comme un enfant sur le canapé, se collant sans aucune gêne à lui en s'accrochant à son bras.

Shikamaru, rigide comme un cadavre, l'observa poser sa tête contre son épaule tout en pliant ses genoux, les remontant sur le fauteuil.

Même s'il se sentit comme le pire des pervers, il ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder plus que de raison sur les jambes fines et imberbes que le kimono mal fermé et trop grand dévoilait dans cette position.

Lorsque Clear frotta son visage contre sa chemise en serrant l'ours en peluche, il reprit ses esprits, la honte lui tiraillant le ventre.

Ce fut la voix de Naruto qui brisa la bulle qui commençait doucement à se refermer autour d'eux.

-Ne le repousse surtout pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Et ne t'emporte pas !

Il paraissait affolé, son expression marquant clairement ses craintes et Shikamaru se fit la réflexion dans un coin de son cerveau embué, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Clear n'avait pas bronché, toujours collé au brun comme s'il était une peluche géante.

-Je t'assure qu'il ne fait pas ça pour te provoquer, se moquer de toi ou autre et ce n'est pas non plus des avances étranges ! Reprit le Cavalier. S'il te plait, ne lui fais pas peur !

Le bras droit lui lança un regard noir, se demandant pour quel genre de monstre il le prenait et Naruto se mordit la lèvre, craignant le pire.

-C'est quoi son nom ? Souffla doucement Shikamaru en baissa la tête vers Clear, touchant le gros ventre de la peluche avec sa main libre.

Le platine releva un peu les yeux, apparemment pas gêné par la proximité de leurs visages.

-Je ne sais pas encore... Saso vient de me le donner !

Le brun sourit sans même savoir exactement pourquoi, son regard enregistrant les moindres détails des traits délicats et gracieux qui s'offraient à lui en gros plan.

Clear avait une petite moue adorable aux lèvres et il fit glisser machinalement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Tu veux qu'on en cherche un ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux du plus jeune brillèrent alors qu'il explosait de rire et Shikamaru prit ça pour un oui.

Naruto était resté figé, complètement sous le choc, observant la scène avec attention pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, il sourit, amusé.

Apparemment sa première impression était la bonne.

 _Shikamaru n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais._

Rassuré par ce qu'il venait de voir et par la présence de Hidan qui revenait avec les céréales, il décida de rejoindre ses frères pour faire au plus vite leurs valises.

Il savait que Sasori était trop excité pour ranger quoique ce soit et que Neji était donc seul pour tout faire.

Le roux avait crié de joie en apprenant qu'ils allaient vivre de l'autre côté du mur et lorsque Naruto avait quitté la chambre, il sautait encore sur le lit en chantant.

 _« Et on va voir l'Empereur ?! »_

Sasori n'avait fait qu'entendre des histoires sur Sasuke et son Empire mais il était toujours excité et curieux lorsque ces sujets étaient abordés, persuadé que le leader vivant dans l'immense tour était incroyablement cool.

Il avait même juré à Neji qu'il était sans aucun doute encore plus génial que Iron Man, le héros préféré du brun qui avait grogné en réponse avant de l'attaquer à coup de chatouilles.

Le roux était en quelque sorte fan de Sasuke sans même le connaitre, alors forcement, apprendre qu'ils déménageaient sur son territoire ne pouvait que le ravir.

Naruto aussi était pressé de partir de toute façon, soulagé de pouvoir éloigner ses frères de l'Enfer et ses dangers.

Leur déménagement ne demandait de toute façon pas grand-chose, ils ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit et leurs valises étaient toujours prêtes, attendant qu'on y ajoute les quelques objets et vêtements manquants.

Ils étaient toujours prêts à partir dans l'urgence, c'était une règle base, un mode de vie même.

Voilà pourquoi la situation ne surprenait personne.

Même si cette fois, la destination était particulière.

Naruto était heureux, le rire de Sasori résonnait dans tout le couloir, de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre.

Mais une fois sur le pas de la porte, le sourire du blond disparut alors qu'une explosion à l'extérieur se faisait entendre, faisant trembler tout l'immeuble.

Les miroirs se brisèrent, les tableaux se décrochèrent et le lustre se détacha comme au ralenti, prêt à s'effondrer sur son petit frère.

" _ **But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down."**_


	5. Chapter 4 Toy soldiers

Titre: Wings **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Famille - Angst - Drame - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence  
Résumé: _« Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on ne remonte à lui ou son patron, comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps et de la douleur atroce, pour beaucoup insupportable, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de tenir debout. Il avait une mission, une seule et rien d'autre ne comptait ! Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement. Et pourquoi il sentait la mort. Oui, un jour l'enfer suivrait... »_

* * *

Note 1 : Pour être honnête je pensais que mon prochain post serait Rough Love car j'ai un peu pris l'habitude de poster un chapitre de Wings puis un de Rough Love vu que l'intérêt pour les deux était à peu près semblable c'est-à-dire moyen. Mais le dernier chapitre de Wings a pas mal secoué mes notifications (je ne vous remercierai d'ailleurs jamais assez pour cette bonne surprise) et donc forcement, je poste ce qui attire le plus, comme toujours. Du coup pas de chapitre 4 de Rough Love mais celui-ci !

Note 2 : Bon il fallait que ça arrive aussi avec cette fiction, je hais ce chapitre! XD En fait, j'avais beaucoup de choses importantes de prévues mais il faut évidement aussi mettre les choses moins importantes/intéressantes lorsqu'on écrit. Sauf qu'elles ont pris plus de place que prévu et du coup c'est un chapitre avec quasiment aucune des choses importantes que je voulais mettre et j'ai l'impression qu'il est inutile et que vous allez vous faire chier voire passer des moments ou ne pas aller au bout! Désolée donc!

Note 3 : Niveau fandom, Rosiel, Sakuya et Setsuna appartienne à Angel Sanctuary mais Rosiel est le seul que vous reverrez vraiment un peu. Je cite quand même d'où ils viennent car je sais que certains aiment bien visualiser. J'ai choisi Rosiel car il fait partie d'une grande fratrie (vous allez voir laquelle dans ce chapitre) et que je devais trouver une cohérence entre les frères et sœurs mais aussi avec quelque chose d'un peu spécial dans cet univers dont je ne peux pas encore trop parler. Koujaku appartient à Dramatical murder. Taiga sera cité uniquement une fois de temps en temps pour le moment et évidement c'est celui de KnB. Oh et Yurio j'en ai déjà parlé mais je ne sais pas si j'ai précisé qu'il appartient au fandom de Yuri on Ice. Et pour ceux qui ont la sensation que depuis le début les moments SasuNaru sont les mêmes et se répètent, c'est voulu! Je vais faire ça jusqu'à ce que ça explose et même après ils auront des moments du genre donc faut faire avec ou partir en courant! XD

Note 4 : Le titre est une chanson de Eminem dont sont extraites les paroles avant le chapitre. Celles dans le chapitre: Keaton Henson "Beekeeper" / Porcelain Black "One Woman Army"

Note 5 : Niveau suite, je suis sur le chapitre 5 donc je dois le finir, ensuite petite pause dans l'écriture pour avancer la création de l'univers de mon histoire fantasy puis j'espère aller vers SB ou les hommes de ma vie ! Les deux me travaillent pas mal en ce moment ! ^^

Note 6 : Je m'excuse pour les nombreuses atroces fautes et les oublis mais surtout vous remercier pour votre soutien. J'ai répondu à tous les commentaires et messages hier et vraiment j'ai été bien ébranlé (dans un sens positif) par toute cette gentillesse. Vous êtes des Amours. Bon des Amours souvent pervers voire sadiques mais je vous adore comme ça !

 **NC-13**

* * *

 _ **"Mais il n'est point de hasard. Lorsque un homme trouve une chose qui lui est nécessaire, ce n'est pas au hasard qu'il le doit, mais à lui même. C'est son propre besoin, son propre désir qui la lui procure."**_

Herman HESSE, _Demian_

* * *

 **"I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders, I ain't never supposed to show it  
My crew ain't supposed to know it**

 **I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle**  
 **'Less I absolutely have to, I'm supposed to set an example**  
 **I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em**  
 **If some shit ever does pop off I'm supposed to be beside 'em**

 **Step by step, heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers"**

* * *

Le temps était une notion qui n'avait aucun sens pour Naruto.

Un concept de plus, inventé par l'homme, auquel il ne pouvait pas adhérer ou se rattacher.

Parce que sa vie était une succession d'interminables secondes.

Dès fractions de moments qui allaient trop vite aux yeux des autres mais qui pour lui, duraient une éternité.

On lui avait déjà expliqué qu'en enfer le temps s'écoulait différemment, les années ne correspondant qu'à quelques minutes sur terre.

Et Naruto se souvient qu'il avait ri en se faisant la réflexion que sa vie était bel et bien l'incarnation de cette stupide et ridicule phrase clichée, _l'enfer sur terre_.

Des années après, il avait trouvé la situation encore plus comique lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé associé malgré lui, au leader d'un territoire qui n'avait rien de spirituel et qui portait le nom d' **Enfer** bien mieux que sa version biblique.

Oui, sa vie était faite de secondes semblables à des siècles de souffrance, d'angoisse, de haine et de peur.

Exactement comme cet instant à rallonge où le lustre se détachait.

C'était Sasori qui l'avait trouvé par hasard dans une des décharges de la ville, tombant littéralement amoureux de ce vieux plafonnier lourd qui semblait tout droit sorti des romans d'avant la grande Impulsion.

Les dorures bon marché aveuglaient presque alors que l'objet en lui-même faisait tâche dans la chambre presque enfantine du roux.

Mais ce dernier l'adorait, alors évidement Naruto l'avait nettoyé, réparé et accroché au plafond rose de son petit frère, prêt à tout, comme toujours, pour le rendre heureux.

Et pendant cette interminable seconde, il avait eu le temps de s'en vouloir des centaines de fois.

Parce que le lustre tombait et que Sasori était juste en dessous.

Naruto était enfermé dans une seconde interminable et n'avait pourtant pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ca n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

Mais comme rien n'en n'avait réellement dans la vie du blond, il cessa d'y songer, se précipitant vers son frère une fois le plafonnier au sol.

Le lustre s'était effondré dans un bruit effroyable, sans doute amplifié par la terreur du moment et la crainte de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Sasori avait trébuché vers l'arrière, comme s'il avait été poussé par quelqu'un, se retrouvant sur les fesses, non loin des vestiges du plafonnier mais assez pour être entier et sans égratignure.

Ses deux frères étaient déjà à ses côtés, agenouillés à sa hauteur, s'assurant qu'il aille réellement bien.

Naruto appuya une main sur sa nuque pour avoir son attention, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Hey trésor, regarde-moi... Souffla-t-il péniblement, comme s'il ne savait plus comment respirer correctement.

Le roux cligna des yeux.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda son ainé.

Sasori hocha la tête avant de la tourner légèrement vers le lustre.

-Super rapide ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est le meilleur !

Le ton de sa voix rassura ses frères et Neji sentit ses épaules s'alléger.

-Oui... Répondit Naruto dans un soupire soulagé. Dieu merci il l'est...

Déposant un baiser sur le front du roux, il inspira pour se reprendre.

-Clear ! S'exclama soudain Sasori.

Naruto se releva l'aidant à faire de même, bien qu'en réalité, ce soit plus Neji qui les soutenait tous les deux.

-Clear est avec Hidan trésor ! Rétorqua l'ainé. Et toi tu vas rester ici pendant que je vais voir ce qui se passe !

Le brun avait croisé le regard de son ainé et hoché la tête avant de passer la main sous la petite table basse pour y sortir le revoler qui y était caché.

Sasori aussi avait acquiescé, faisant comme toujours confiance aux deux autres.

Après avoir lâché la main de son grand frère, il rejoignit Neji qui venait d'enlever le cran de sureté de son arme, nouant ses doigts aux siens.

Shikamaru n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi lorsque l'explosion avait eu lieu, secouant tout l'immeuble comme un séisme. Agissant, comme toutes les personnes présentes, par instinct, il avait plaqué son corps contre celui de Clear pour le protéger, l'enfonçant dans le canapé en essayant de ne pas l'écraser.

Ne se redressant qu'une fois le silence revenu.

-Ca va ? Questionna-t-il en observant le visage du jeune homme sous lui.

Il semblait aussi calme et détaché qu'avant la secousse, aucune crainte, angoisse ou même surprise ne se reflétant dans son expression ou son regard.

-Tu es lourd ! Rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux avant de presque bondir sur ses deux pieds.

-OH ! Lâcha-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit vraiment ridicule avant que la situation ne lui revienne.

Se tournant vers le reste de la pièce, il vit Hidan avec un fusil à pompe dans la main alors que l'autre pianotait sur son téléphone.

Sai était déjà à la fenêtre, observant les alentours, espérant apercevoir quelque chose malgré la brume et la fumée qui virait vers le violet.

-Hayden est fâché ! Lâcha Clear d'une petite voix enfantine.  
-Naruto est blessé ? S'inquiéta Hidan.  
-Je vais bien !

Shikamaru se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, dérangé par l'impression que les choses lui échappaient.

Ici, il n'était pas chez lui.

L'Enfer était à Kabuto et il ne pouvait pas agir comme bon lui semblait au risque de créer une guerre et de gâcher tous les efforts de l'Empire.

-Emmène Clear dans la chambre, je vais voir ce qui se passe !

Ca ressemblait vraiment à un ordre et le bras droit de l'Empereur fut autant surpris de voir _« le gosse qui parle tout seul »_ en donner un, que par l'attitude de Hidan qui acquiesça avant d'attraper la main du plus jeune et de quitter le salon.

Cependant il ne put pas vraiment y réfléchir, sa capacité de résonnement court-circuitée par le sourire que lui offrit Clear et il se retrouva à répondre à son signe de la main, agitant comme un idiot la sienne, jusqu'à ce que l'autre disparaisse.

Se reprenant lorsqu'il vit Naruto se diriger vers la sortie, il le suivit.

-Tu dois rester ici ! Lui lança ce dernier en se tournant.  
-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre pendant que des foutus immeubles sautent ! Grogna Shikamaru. Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !  
-Non, mais ton patron t'a demandé de ne rien faire qui mettrait ma famille en danger et si le bras droit de l'empereur est vu ici, ce qui suivra sera bien pire qu'une petite bombe !  
-Je vais l'accompagner ! Tempéra Sai.  
-D'accord mais n'intervient pas ! Lui répondit Naruto.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

-Ne pas intervenir ?! Tu te fous de moi ?  
-Vous ne pouvez pas agir sur ce territoire sans tout foutre en l'air ! Siffla le plus jeune.

L'autre laissa échapper un rire bien qu'il ne soit absolument pas amusé.

-S'il t'arrive quelque chose, notre patron sera hors de lui et on devra en payer le prix !

Naruto appuya simplement sur la poignée.

-Chacun ses problèmes ! Souffla-t-il en sortant, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Shikamaru cogna dans le mur, hors de lui.

-Sale putain de cinglé de gosse ! Cracha-t-il.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'il sait parfaitement comment survivre par lui-même. Commenta Sai.

Son général tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard froid dans le sien, tout autant dénué d'émotion.

-Tu veux parier un œil, un bras ou un rein là-dessus ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Parce que comme tu le sais, dans le meilleur des cas, c'est ce que Sasuke va exiger de nous si ça se passe mal !

Naruto était attentif, avançant précautionneusement mais avec détermination, observant droit devant lui, malgré l'épaisse fumée qui ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir.

Deux des immeubles du quartier avaient explosés ne laissant même pas de vestiges ou de corps à pleurer.

Il n'y avait aucun cri ou appel au secours, juste deux gros cratères qui donnaient l'impression que quelque chose était tombé du ciel.

Le blond savait que personne d'autre que lui ne sortirait voir ce qui se passe, la peur et l'instinct de survie les poussant à se terrer le plus silencieusement possible en espérant être épargné.

Combien de temps avant que les hommes de Kabuto arrivent ?

Calculant le plus exactement possible en ajoutant une marge de sécurité, il continua d'avancer, Sai sur ses pas.

Le guerrier était sur le qui-vive, tous ses sens lui criant que l'ennemi était là et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se relâcher.

-Pourquoi venir faire sauter ces immeubles sans intérêt ? Souffla-t-il machinalement. Pourquoi provoquer inutilement Kabuto ?  
-Ce n'est pas leur but. Rétorqua simplement Naruto.

Sai serra l'arme à sa cuisse droite, le silence lui semblant plus lourd et oppressant à chaque pas.

Mais loin d'être gêné par cette ambiance, l'homme se sentait dans son élément, plus à l'aise dans un champ de bataille urbaine qu'en société.

Socialiser, créer des liens, discuter ?

Ca c'était des choses qui l'effrayaient !

Mais lorsque son sang bouillonnait ainsi, que son cœur cognait au point de résonner à ses oreilles et que son corps agissait de lui-même, comme s'il était programmé pour ce genre de situation alors il se sentait incroyablement bien.

Il se sentait à sa place.

-Pourquoi alors ? Questionna-t-il.  
-A ton avis ?

Sai se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait lui répondre aussi tranquillement.

Il n'était clairement pas insouciant et ne sous-estimait pas la situation mais il n'était pas non plus angoissé ou perdu.

Comme pour lui, ces scènes et sensations avaient l'air habituelles, familières.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se figea quelques secondes.

-Pour te faire sortir ?!  
-Bingo ! Sourit Naruto.  
-C'est un piège !  
-Plus, une vérification...

Sai s'apprêta à répondre mais soudain, des silhouettes se dessinèrent entre la brume et la fumée.

Il ne les distinguait pas encore clairement mais ils étaient apparemment trois et l'un d'eux semblait utiliser des sortes de jumelles.

-Ils ont une vue parfaite sur nous. Souffla-t-il. Ils pourraient même nous tirer dessus ou nous faire exploser. Pourquoi est ce qu'on continue à avancer ?!  
-Parce que maintenant qu'ils m'ont vu, il est hors de question qu'ils repartent ! Rétorqua Naruto.

S'arrêtant enfin, il tendit le bras, visant les inconnus avec sa main comme s'il avait une arme.

Perplexe, Sai le regarda, observant son visage avec attention pour y trouver une réponse.

-Pan ! Lâcha soudain le plus jeune.

C'était un peu comme lorsque les enfants jouaient à la guerre, tirant avec de faux revolver en faisant les bruitages.

Sauf que là, à la grande surprise du guerrier, l'un des inconnus s'effondra bel et bien.

Sursautant, il regardant autour de lui, en hauteur, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, exactement comme les deux hommes restants qui tentaient de se mettre à couvert.

Mais un nouveau coup retentit, précédé par autre _« pan »_ de Naruto qui ne semblait nullement affecté ou surpris par ce qui se passait.

Oui, pensa Sai, c'était assez logique que le « gosse » soit au courant de ce qui se passe !

Lorsque le dernier homme s'effondra, le plus jeune pencha la tête avant de simplement hausser les épaules.

-Ils ne savaient pas que les choses ont changé !

Le guerrier ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était censé vouloir dire mais il avait aussi la forte impression que ce n'était pas réellement à lui que l'autre s'adressait.

Maintenant que ses sens lui disaient que le danger était passé, il décida d'accorder enfin au sniper talentueux qui venait de leur venir en aide, l'attention qu'il méritait.

Min Ji était débout sur le toit, le fusil à lunette dans sa main presque plus imposant qu'elle.

Une ceinture à munitions entourait ses hanches fines et un étui à grenades était accroché à sa cuisse droite, la couleur marron foncé ressortant sur le bleu de son jeans simple.

Utilisant sa main libre, elle s'accrocha à la gouttière pour descendre.

-Bande de mâles inutiles boostés à la testostérone ! Qu'est ce que vous feriez sans Karin et moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Naruto haussa simplement les sourcils et elle secoua la tête.

-Oui bon, toi tu ne compte pas Princesse ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Se souvenant qu'elle portait toujours son gros casque argenté sur les oreilles, elle le fit glisser jusqu'à son cou, la couleur ressortant sur sa peau pâle.

Le mouvement avait soulevé son haut qui s'arrêtait déjà juste en dessous de son estomac, dévoilant entièrement le tatouage près de son nombril.

Le regard de Naruto accrocha au motif et son air surpris fit sourire la blonde.

-Tu ne l'avais pas encore vu ! S'exclama-t-elle en exhibant fièrement le dessin.

C'était une tête de mort avec le haut du crâne ouvert, un phœnix s'y échappant, déployant ses ailles de feu.

Les couleurs de l'oiseau étaient magnifiques, semblables aux flammes d'un incendie, le souci des détails et la qualité du dessin, donnant l'impression que le tout était en mouvement.

 **Vivant.**

Sai fronça un peu les sourcils.

Il connaissait ce motif, Hidan avait le même, en plus imposant, sur l'avant bras !

-Je le porte bien hein ?! Lança la petite blonde.

Son air de gamine adorable tranchait avec l'arme au sol qui arrivait à sa taille mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu tirer, il n'allait pas se fier à son air de poupée.

Après tout, c'était pareil avec les frères de l'Empereur, de vrais anges capables de vous étrangler sans la moindre hésitation !

Mais c'était cette île, _ce monde_ qui voulait ça.

La survie était un combat sale, vicieux et douloureux.

-Des étrangers sont venus s'en prendre au territoire de Kabuto. Ils ont fuit après avoir déclenché deux bombes dans le but d'aller faire sauter d'autres lieux de l'enfer pour attirer son attention mais sont tombés sur des soldats vers le quartier du clair de lune et l'altercation a fini en explosion au vu des substances stockées là bas. Lâcha soudain Naruto.

Son expression était à nouveau sérieuse, comme celle adoptée par Min Ji qui acquiesça.

-Donc, on emmène les corps jusqu'au clair de lune, on y ajoute quelques indésirables à Kabuto et on fait péter le tout ! Récapitula-t-elle.

Sai ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de mentir sur ce qui s'était passé mais ce qui l'étonnait vraiment, restait l'organisation dont ils faisaient preuve.

Est-ce que Kabuto n'était pas censé être celui qui régnait sur l'Enfer ?

-Et une fois que je serais parti, fait sauter mon immeuble ! Ajouta Naruto.

XxxX

-Kimi ! S'exclama Clear en se précipitant vers la blonde.

Cette dernière l'accueillit avec plaisir, l'enlaçant délicatement malgré tout.

Le jeune homme avait un véritable faible pour Min Ji et le groupe se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée grandeur nature.

-Yurio n'est pas là ? Demanda Sasori, posant à voix haute la question que son frère hurlait dans son esprit.  
-Il a du travail trésor. Répondit Kimi qui avait détaché les cheveux de Clear, s'amusant à passer les doigts dedans.

Encore une fois, l'attention de Shikamaru avait été volée par l'argenté qui souriait, sa chevelure caressant sa peau délicate.

-Mais il manque à Neji ! Gémit presque le roux alors que son frère sentait ses joues virer au rouge écarlate.

Il ne dit rien, regardant simplement le sol, horriblement mal à l'aise.

-Neji lui manque aussi beaucoup ! Sourit Min Ji.

Le brun releva les yeux, le cœur battant malgré lui et la blonde lui offrit un clin d'œil lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Est-ce qu'il manquait réellement à Yurio ou son amie voulait simplement se montrer gentille ?

-On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? Questionna Shikamaru.

Il voulait avoir l'air concentré et s'imposer mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur Clear.

Ce dernier était recroquevillé comme un chaton, sa tête sur les genoux de Kimi, jouant avec les bagues de la main droite de Hidan.

Celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas bouger et se décoller de la petite poupée blonde qui était presque allongée, sa tête calée contre son épaule.

Elle savait qu'il rêvait de fuir loin d'elle, de mettre de la distance mais elle n'avait pas prévu de le laisser faire.

Bien au contraire.

-Rien de spécial, une attaque ! Souffla Naruto, répondant enfin à la question de Shikamaru.  
-De quel genre ? Insista celui-ci. De qui, pourquoi ?

Hidan ne put retenir son sourire, amusé par la situation.

Il voyait bien que le bras droit de l'Empereur et son guerrier étaient déstabilisés par la situation.

Les deux étaient clairement habitués à avoir le contrôle sur tout et il se demandait s'ils finiraient par comprendre que lorsque Naruto était concerné, personne n'avait plus jamais le contrôle en dehors de ce dernier.

Ici et même ailleurs, les gens étaient terrifiés par Kabuto et Hidan ne pouvait nier que cet homme portait à merveille le titre de Démon ou encore de Diable.

Mais malgré toute l'horreur dont pouvait faire preuve le maitre de l'Enfer, l'argenté restait bien plus effrayé par Naruto.

Si Kabuto avait soudain décidé qu'il fallait éliminer le Doc et les hommes de son gang, pile au moment où son Cavalier souhaitait se débarrasser d'eux pour pouvoir libérer Clear, ça n'avait rien d'une coïncidence ou d'un heureux hasard.

Les choses avaient été prévues et conçues ainsi.

C'était plan minutieux et réfléchi.

 **Le plan de Naruto.**

Parce qu'au final, quelque soit la situation, tout finissait toujours par faire parti d'un plan de Naruto.

Et Hidan se demandait souvent ce que les autres penseraient de ce gosse si docile s'ils apprenaient qu'il est celui qui chuchote à l'oreille du Diable.

L'argenté était intelligent, son quotient intellectuel était plus élevé que la moyenne et il avait une culture solide mais la façon dont Naruto arrivait à prévoir les choses et lire les gens, le dépassait totalement.

Sa manière de voir le monde et le fonctionnement de son cerveau étaient presque aussi mystique que le don de Clear.

Kabuto et Naruto étaient tous les deux doués et capables mais Kabuto était un bourreau alors que Naruto était un survivant.

Et le résultat se résumait facilement par le tatouage de Yurio.

" _Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive."_

Vraiment, s'il n'était pas déjà dans le camp du blond et qu'il devait faire un choix basé uniquement sur les chances de survie alors il parierait contre l'Empire et l'Enfer, choisissant sans hésiter le Cavalier.

Après tout, qui pouvait battre la Mort ?

 **W**

" _ **Believe me,**_  
 _ **Believe me, this loneliness won't go away.**_

 _ **Your friends,**_  
 _ **Your friends will always just be in your way**_  
 _ **Trust me,**_  
 _ **They'll die or leave you, either way**_  
 _ **Either way"**_

 _Kabuto avança dans les douches, ses yeux fixés sur Naruto qui était allongé au sol, blessé, du sang échappant à sa tempe, son nez et coulant le long de ses jambes._

 _Malgré son état déplorable, l'adolescent tentait en vain de ramper au sol pour rejoindre Neji dont il chuchotait péniblement le prénom._

 _Le brun était un peu plus loin, droit comme un « I », haletant, les pupilles dilatées, le visage et le haut du corps couverts de liquide vermeil, tout comme ses mains et le tuyau en fer qu'il tenait fermement._

 _Au vu de l'état de Naruto et du cadavre qui gisait non loin de ce dernier, le crâne complètement défoncé, il n'était pas vraiment difficile de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer._

 _L'agitation avait attiré l'attention et l'un des gardiens avait appelé Kabuto, sachant que les « gosses » étaient en quelque sorte sous son autorité._

 _Il n'y avait qu'eux et deux hommes de l'argenté dans les douches, l'un se tenant non loin de son patron et l'autre, surveillant la porte pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer tout en guettant l'arrivée d'autres gardes._

 _Un râle douloureux échappa à Naruto qui tentait toujours de bouger, seule sa main acceptant de se mouvoir un peu, se tendant vers Neji, lui répétant qu'il ne devait pas rester là mais fuir et lui donner la batte._

 _Un reniflement de mépris échappa à Kabuto._

 _Le voilà qui cherchait encore à protéger ce gosse !_

 _Vraiment, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas !_

 _Pas qu'il en ait réellement envie de toute façon c'était bien trop stupide !_

 _Naruto pensait-il vraiment que quelqu'un arriverait à croire au vu de son état, que c'était lui qui avait tué l'homme à ses côtés ?_

 _Les gardiens avaient beau se foutre de ce qui passait dans la prison, beaucoup étaient de véritables sadiques qui n'allaient pas rater une occasion de pourrir la vie d'un gosse._

 _ **La vérité ne valait rien dans ce monde !**_

 _Aucune émotion n'était visible sur le visage de l'argenté, son expression restant aussi impassible qu'à son arrivée et personne ne pouvait dire ce à quoi il pensait, ni ce que le spectacle sous ses yeux lui inspirait._

 _Mais chacun savait qu'il ne ressentait rien et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse autre chose que s'emporter ou s'éloigner._

 _Qui avait-il à faire de toute façon ?_

 _Un idiot n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de jouer avec Naruto, passant outre l'interdiction de Kabuto et Neji l'avait éliminé._

 _C'était simple et banal, pas de quoi en faire une histoire ou s'attarder plus de quelques minutes._

 _L'affaire était déjà close._

" _ **You all say I've crossed a line,**_  
 _ **But the sad fact is I've lost my mind**_  
 _ **You all say I've crossed a line,**_  
 _ **But the sad fact is I've lost my mind**_

 _ **And I'm just getting started, let me offend**_  
 _ **The devil's got nothing on me my friend**_  
 _ **All I want is to be left alone**_  
 _ **Tact from me is like blood from a stone"**_

 _Un nouveau « Neji » échappa à Naruto et Kabuto s'avança vers lui, marchant dans le sang près de ses jambes._

 _-Demande qu'on apporte des vêtements au petit ! Ordonna-t-il soudain. Et dis au Doc de m'attendre dans mes quartiers !_

 _L'homme derrière lui sursauta, surpris par la demande, mais il hocha la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte pour passer le message avant de reprendre son poste._

 _L'argenté franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Neji à qui il assena une gifle, provoquant le gémissement indigné de Naruto, toujours au sol._

 _Le brun sortit un peu de sa torpeur, tournant la tête vers Kabuto, croisant son regard froid._

 _-Donne-moi ça ! Siffla le plus âge en saisissant le tuyau._

 _L'enfant obéit, toujours déconnecté de la réalité et l'argenté le tira par le bras jusqu'aux douches, le poussant sous le jet._

 _-Déshabille-toi !_

 _La voix de Kabuto était toujours aussi dure et Neji fit à nouveau ce qui lui était demandé pendant que l'adulte fouillait dans un casier caché pour y sortir du savon qu'il lui jeta presque à la figure._

 _-Dépêche toi de te laver, on n'a pas toute la nuit !_

 _Naruto ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, suivant le moindre mouvement de l'argenté._

 _Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'au cadavre, n'hésitant pas le moins du monde avant d'abattre à nouveau le tuyau en fer sur son crâne déjà bien amoché._

 _Il frappa fort et plusieurs fois, jusqu'à atteindre la cervelle et être couvert de sang, le blessé ne le lâchant toujours pas du regard alors que son homme de main avait détourné la tête, son estomac menaçant de lâcher._

 _Une fois satisfait, Kabuto s'arrêta enfin de frapper, lâchant son arme pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait debout l'air un peu perdu et terrorisé._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui donner ses fringues ? Aboya son patron, le faisant sursauter._

 _Alors qu'il se précipitait vers Neji, Kabuto se concentra sur l'homme qui était entré en même temps que lui._

 _Immédiatement, celui-ci comprit que quelque chose de désagréable se préparait. Un long frisson le traversa et il sentit ses jambes faiblir._

 _-J'avais dis que personne ne devait le toucher ! Lâcha froidement l'argenté en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu'il était à moi et que le petit était hors de portée !_

 _Il marchait lentement et l'autre avait presque l'impression qu'il avançait au ralenti, comme pour faire durer l'attente et multiplier sa terreur._

 _-Le... le message est bien passé monsieur... Balbutia-t-il. Mais il n'a...il..._

 _Kabuto ne le laissa pas finir, sortant rapidement une lame de sous son haut pour la planter dans sa gorge, toujours sans le lâcher du regard._

 _-Je pense que ce message sera peut-être plus convainquant ! Lâcha-t-il froidement, conscient du regard de son autre soldat sur eux._

 _Jouant avec la lame, il tourna le poignet, nullement affecté par les râles de sa victime ou les bulles de sang que formait sa bouche._

 _-Je suis sûr que maintenant qu'ils savent ce qui arrive si l'un d'eux me désobéit, ils vont tous se surveiller étroitement et éliminer toute menace potentielle d'eux même ! Souffla-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres._

 _Le cadavre tomba lourdement au sol et Kabuto rangea son arme sans même l'essuyer._

 _Voyant que Neji était propre et habillé, il hocha la tête, satisfait._

 _-Emmène-les ! Ordonna-t-il. Et dis au Doc qu'il a intérêt à ne pas me décevoir !_

 _Son sous-fifre s'exécuta immédiatement, terrifié et pressé de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui avant qu'il ne décide de l'ajouter à sa liste noire du jour._

 _Soulevant le plus délicatement possible Naruto, il quitta les douches, suivi de très près par Neji._

 _S'appuyant tranquillement contre un vieux lavabo cassé, Kabuto n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le chef de la sécurité de leur section n'entre._

 _L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années balaya rapidement la pièce du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le criminel._

 _-Certains ont du mal avec l'autorité... Lâcha tranquillement celui-ci._

 _L'autre hocha la tête, fouillant dans sa poche pour y sortir un étui à cigarette et lui tendre._

 _-Ca va coûter cher. Rétorqua-t-il._

 _Kabuto acquiesça à son tour en relâcha sa fumée, tournant un peu pour croiser son reflet dans le miroir._

 _Oui, il le sentait déjà, Naruto allait lui coûter bien plus cher que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer._

 **W**

Sasuke tournait en rond dans son bureau, incapable de se concentrer sur la pile de dossier sur son bureau ou sur son futur rendez vous professionnel.

Il se sentait anxieux, angoissé même, un poids de plus en plus lourd pesant sur son estomac alors qu'il songeait à toutes les choses qui pouvaient mal se passer pendant le déménagement de Naruto.

Une partie de lui savait que cette obsession soudaine pour le jeune homme n'était pas normale mais tout le reste de son être lui criait pourtant que ça l'était.

Que c'était naturel.

Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'une situation censée être complètement folle, révoltante ou illogique lui avait étrangement parue tout l'inverse.

Après tout, comment oublier le jour où, malgré leur bonheur, son père avait tout quitté pour une femme.

Une femme dont il n'était pas amoureux et avec qui il ne partageait aucune relation charnelle.

Une complète inconnue qu'il avait protégée au péril de sa vie, en ignorant sa propre épouse.

A cette époque, la petite voix rationnelle dans son esprit, avait été en colère, blessée, révoltée et perdue mais malgré l'invraisemblance de la situation, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de comprendre.

De se dire que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être.

Et c'était perturbant pour un enfant de faire face à sa mère abandonnée tout en ayant ce genre d'idées.

Perturbant de sentir un lien se créer presque immédiatement avec cette inconnue qu'il aurait dû détester, de la regarder se tenir aux côtés de son père et de songer que l'image était parfaite.

Alors il avait refoulé et ignoré, décidant que puisqu'il ne pouvait ni en vouloir à son père ni saisir l'absurdité de la situation, il valait mieux simplement oublier.

Comme les folles rumeurs et légendes ridicules qui couraient dans la famille, sur leur sang pourri et sa malédiction, il avait enfermé tout ça dans une boite, ne se concentrant que sur l'Empire.

Mais, il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait plus fuir encore longtemps.

Que bientôt, il allait devoir ouvrir cette fameuse boite.

Sa relation avec son père n'était pas mauvaise mais ils n'étaient pas non plus incroyablement proches, une sorte de distance étrange présente entre eux.

Mais bizarrement, cette distance ne semblait pas venir d'un manque de points communs mais plus d'un trop grand nombre.

Plus il vieillissait et plus Sasuke avait l'impression de comprendre son père et de lui ressembler au sujet de choses étranges que les autres ne pouvaient pas saisir et dont il n'était pas facile de parler.

Comme cette soudaine folie qui le poussait à vouloir garder un inconnu près de lui à tout prix.

Peut-être que tout ceci était un piège de Kabuto, qu'à ce moment même Shikamaru était questionné, torturé ou même déjà mort !

Peut-être que Naruto n'allait pas jouer les agents doubles pour lui mais bien pour le Démon et que ce dernier riait de le voir tomber si vite dans le panneau !

Son comportement était irrationnel et dangereux, il en était conscient mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer.

Et il ne pouvait même pas réellement dire que c'était « plus fort que lui » parce que plus il y réfléchissait, plus il réalisait que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il voulait que Naruto soit de son côté du mur, très loin de Kabuto et le plus près possible de lui.

Il voulait que comme promis, le blond lui offre ce qu'il n'avait jamais offert à personne et lui appartienne entièrement.

Même s'il n'était pas encore certain de ce que _« entièrement »_ signifiait.

Il n'avait pas voulu que le Cavalier reparte pour revenir « plus tard », exigeant qu'il s'installe aujourd'hui, pressant Shikamaru de l'accompagner en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il paierait cher le moindre problème.

Dès leur départ, il avait ordonné que la demeure vide près de la sienne soit nettoyée et prête à recevoir Naruto et les siens.

Étant reliée à la maison de l'Empereur, la villa était jusque là restée vide mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas imaginer son nouvel élément vivre ailleurs.

Enfin si, il l'imaginait assez facilement vivre sous le même toit que lui.

Mais fort heureusement, il avait réussi à repousser cette image ridicule pour se montrer plus prudent et raisonnable.

Pourquoi ce besoin d'avoir le jeune homme si proche de lui ?

Son comportement était tellement inconscient et dangereux !

Il ne se reconnaissait plus !

Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour ralentir, fonçant tête la première en suivant comme toujours son instinct.

Grognant en vérifiant une nouvelle fois son téléphone, il le jeta rageusement sur son bureau lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas de message de son bras droit, l'appareil cognant contre son verre vide.

Serrant les poings, il observa la pièce autour de lui, cherchant à focaliser son esprit pour ne pas dériver et se laisser submerger par toutes les craintes insensées qui le harcelaient.

Que devait-il faire ?

Pour la première fois, il se sentait incapable de faire passer la sécurité de l'Empire avant tout et ça le déstabilisait complètement.

Soupirant, il rejoignit finalement son bureau, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir, la main déjà sur son téléphone.

Il se sentait soudain comme un petit garçon ayant besoin d'être rassuré par son papa.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps mais les quelques sonneries lui parurent interminables, son impatience difficile à contenir.

-Je le connais depuis quelques heures et j'ai déjà du mal à imaginer ne plus le voir maintenant ! Lâcha-t-il directement lorsque son père décrocha. Il est proche de l'Enfer et pourtant il va s'installer ici parce que je l'accueille à bras ouverts et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sera jamais assez proche, jamais assez « à moi » !

Il s'arrêta à peine pour respirer.

-Il est allé chercher ses affaires parce que j'étais incapable de lui accorder plus de temps pour déménager et à peine il avait franchi la porte que déjà j'angoissais comme un malade, à imaginer le pire, me dire qu'il ne devait surtout pas être aussi loin et que je devais m'assurer qu'il aille bien ! S'exclama-t-il, ahuri par ses propres propos. Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir mis un traceur putain !

Il grogna.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dis qu'il travaille pour Kabuto et que je ne le connais absolument pas ?! Cria-t-il presque. Que c'est un gosse avec une putain de réputation, qu'il parle tout seul, adore provoquer la colère de Shikamaru et qu'il pense qu'aller se faire torturer par un psychopathe sadique est un putain de bon plan ?!

Songeant que Naruto était peut-être à nouveau lancé dans une de ses idées suicidaires pendant qu'il était assis comme un idiot à son bureau le fit grogner à nouveau et il se leva brusquement en repoussant sans douceur son fauteuil.

-Ca n'a pas de sens ! Ca n'a même aucun sens ! Je n'ai aucune raison de risquer tout ce que j'ai bâti en faisant confiance au Cavalier de mon pire ennemi, juste parce que ce dernier se dit prêt à le trahir et m'apporter la victoire ! S'exclama-t-il. Et j'ai encore moins de raison de penser plus à la sécurité de ce traitre qu'à la bonne marche de l'Empire !

Il souffla en malmenant ses cheveux, s'arrêtant devant son bar, son regard se perdant vers son alcool préféré, les yeux de Naruto clairement ancrés dans sa mémoire.

-Ca n'a aucun sens alors...

Il marqua une petite pause, sa voix soudain semblable à un murmure.

-Tu dois... **Toi** tu dois m'en donner un ! Lâcha-t-il. Tu dois me donner une piste ou quelque chose !

Il y eut un très bref instant de silence et Sasuke se demanda s'il s'était trompé.

Son père était calme et nullement surpris par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ce traceur, met lui. Répondit-il simplement. Et ne le perd pas de vu, **jamais** !

La réponse pouvait paraitre sans aucun sens ou intérêt mais Sasuke sentit son corps de détendre, ses épaule s'affaissant alors qu'il expirait profondément.

-Ok...

Il sourit sans en avoir réellement conscience, s'éloignant de son bar, ne ressentant plus le besoin de boire.

-Surtout, ne le laisse pas à Kabuto !

Sasuke se figea, son visage se fermant immédiatement, tout sourire effacé.

-Jamais ! Gronda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.  
-Ne te fie pas à sa réputation, dans ce cas précis, il ne laissera pas partir ce garçon ! Ajouta son père.  
-Alors je le tuerai ! Siffla l'Empereur.

Son interlocuteur émit un bruit de contentement.

-Bien. Répondit-il.

Croisant son regard assassin et sa mine déterminée dans le miroir, il observa quelques instants son reflet.

-Oui, bien...

 **W**

Kabuto grogna en se redressant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son esprit replongeait dans de vieux souvenirs semblant issus d'une autre vie.

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de la prison ?

C'était si loin...

Relâchant sans douceur le verre qu'il tenait en main lorsqu'il s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil et qui s'était presque entièrement vidé au sol, il ne fit pas attention aux débris, saisissant rapidement son téléphone.

Remarquant qu'il n'avait aucun appel de Naruto, il renversa la table basse devant lui en jurant.

C'était pour ça qu'il était si anxieux et tourmenté !

Pourquoi son Cavalier ne l'avait-il pas encore contacté ?

Ne pas avoir de nouvelles du blond le rendait complètement fou, les pires idées le harcelant sans répit.

 _ **"Can you see?**_  
 _ **Can you see they tell you lies thus keeping you weak**_  
 _ **Leave me, my heart is dead for all to see**_  
 _ **Can you see?"**_

Kabuto ne s'attachait pas, il n'en était pas capable en plus de n'en avoir aucune envie mais avec Naruto c'était différent.

Ca n'avait rien de romantique, de mignon ou de beau, c'était plus fort qu'eux ou qu'une quelconque logique.

Plus fort que sa raison et son contrôle.

Comment son père avait fait ?

 _Kabuto observa celui qu'il avait un jour admiré avec un mépris évident, la déception ayant laissé place à la colère._

 _-Alors tu vas juste encore t'écraser ?! Hurla-t-il. Tu lui as laissé le pouvoir et maintenant tu vas lui laisser la femme que tu aimes et qu'il ne compte même pas baiser ?!_  
 _-Ce n'est pas ça... Souffla doucement son père. Je ne lui laisse rien, c'est déjà tout à lui._  
 _-POURQUOI ?! Qui a décidé ça ? Qui a décidé qu'on serait ceux qui restent dans l'ombre et doivent tout abandonner ?!_

 _L'argenté avait cogné la table, ses deux mains frappant avec force sur le meuble massif. Le calme et la résignation de son géniteur ne faisaient que nourrir sa colère et sa haine._

 _-Fils, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous plaindre, les choses sont simplement faites ainsi. Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus âgé._

 _Un rire sinistre échappa à Kabuto._

 _-Parce que tu penses que je vais suivre le même chemin que toi et tous les autres avant, que je vais vivre dans l'ombre et me laisser prendre de haut ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. Que je vais me sacrifier ?!_  
 _-Pour le moment, ça te semble injuste mais je sais que plus tard tu comprendras. Répondit toujours aussi paisiblement son père._

 _Son enfant rit à nouveau, comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague._

 _L'adulte écarquilla les yeux lorsque son fils pointa vers lui l'une de ses armes mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le coup partit, la balle se logeant pile dans son front._

 _-Je refuse d'être comme toi... Souffla-t-il. Trop lâche pour prendre ce que je veux ou garder ce qui est à moi !_

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas perdre l'esprit ? Pour ne pas se faire engloutir complètement par le désir et l'obsession ?

Kabuto n'avait jamais été réellement inquiet, pensant que comme son père, il serait moyennement affecté par la présence de Naruto mais plus les années passaient et plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tord.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était plus dur pour lui ? Pourquoi s'il n'était destiné qu'à rester dans l'ombre, l'absence de son Cavalier lui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable ?

 **Comment avait fait son père ?**

S'il avait su qu'il aurait autant besoin de savoir, il l'aurait gardé en vie !

Crispant ses mains sur les rebords de son fauteuil, il enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir coûteux.

Bordel, que faisait-il sur ce bateau ridicule au milieu de je ne sais quelle mer alors que Naruto était si près de Sasuke !

Plus près qu'il ne l'était de lui...

La pensée le fit grogner et il se leva brusquement en criant.

C'était un son presque inhumain, en accord avec l'expression de son visage et la lueur de folie qui brillait dans son regard.

Qu'importe s'il était plus attaché que prévu, ça ne changeait en rien sa façon de voir les choses ou de mener sa vie.

Il allait détruire l'Empire et éliminer son leader, faisant ainsi payer tous ceux qui avaient voulu lui faire jouer les figurants.

Il allait tout prendre, tout diriger et ne **jamais** laisser personne lui enlever ce qui était à lui.

En particulier Naruto.

" _ **You all say I've crossed a line,**_  
 _ **But the sad fact is I've lost my mind.**_

 _ **Cause I'm just getting started, let me offend**_  
 _ **The devil's got nothing on me my friend**_  
 _ **All I want is to be left alone**_  
 _ **Tact from me is like blood from a stone"**_

Karin se glissa parmi la foule, son regard fixé sur Kiba qui était installé à une table avec deux autres hommes et plusieurs filles autour.

Ils donnaient tous l'impression d'être là pour faire la fête mais c'était en réalité un rendez vous d'affaires et les demoiselles n'étaient là que pour servir de couverture.

Pas besoin d'attirer inutilement l'attention.

La rousse ignorait comme toujours les hommes qui la déshabillaient du regard, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de l'aborder avec leurs ridicules phrases d'accroche.

Kiba était clairement tendu, toujours à fleur de peau depuis que Naruto s'était fait enlever par l'Empereur et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour le rassurer.

Derrière elle, Kimi chantonnait en souriant, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple cliente venue faire la fête.

La blonde venait à peine de l'informer de ce qui se passait avec leur Cavalier et Karin ne pouvait nier qu'elle était soulagée d'entendre de la bouche d'un membre de la famille, que Naruto allait bien.

Même si elle avait confiance en lui et s'était montré le plus calme possible devant Kiba, elle avait, comme tout le monde, pensé au pire et eu peur qu'on lui fasse encore du mal.

Mais comme toujours, le blond avait su tirer le meilleur de la situation et bien qu'elle sache à quel point il était plein de ressources, elle restait impressionnée par ce qu'il avait à nouveau accompli.

Déménager pour l'Empire avec ses frères ?!

Il n'y avait vraiment que leur Cavalier qui puisse réussir une telle chose !

Souriant, elle s'arrêta devant la table de son amant et les filles à droite de la banquette se levèrent pour la laisser passer et s'asseoir sur les genoux de ce dernier.

S'accrochant à la nuque du jeune homme, la rousse l'embrassa d'abord langoureusement avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser vers son cou, mordillant son oreille pour finir par y chuchoter le message que Naruto avait confié à leur Lolita.

Les mains de Kiba se crispèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme et il tourna la tête pour la regarder, tombant sur son sourire.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il avait bien compris et le vit se détendre, son expression trahissant son soulagement.

L'embrassant une dernière fois, elle se releva, quittant la table, consciente des regards insistants des deux hommes assis avec son amant.

Kimi repoussa le verre que le barman venait de déposer devant elle.

-Tu sais que je n'accepte de boisson de personne !  
-Il était vraiment insistant ! Rétorqua Josh, le barman.

Min Ji le regarda droit dans les yeux et il secoua les mains, faisant danser son chiffon.

-Ok, ok, je lui ramène ! S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille soupira, agacée, le fait d'être draguée par un lourd n'étant absolument pas ce qui lui fallait pour arranger cette journée décevante.

Elle voulait juste faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, boire un peu et maudire les hommes et Hidan en particulier.

-Salut... Souffla le lourd en question en se glissant près d'elle. Moi c'est Sen ! Et tu es  
-Pas intéressée ! Répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Toujours incapable de comprendre qu'il devait la laisser tranquille, l'indésirable rit avant de prendre une voix ridiculement mielleuse.

-Oh, quelqu'un est un petit peu sur les nerfs ! S'exclama-t-il bêtement. On t'a posé un lapin ?!  
-Oui parce qu'une fille ne peut pas juste sortir seule, elle a forcement besoin d'avoir prévu de servir de trou à un mâle ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Et je me retrouve à boire à cause d'un enfoiré qui ne pense qu'avec une bite dont il ne sait même pas se servir et je finirai par m'ouvrir les veines tout à l'heure en lui envoyant un message d'amour déchirant !

En plus d'être lourd, l'homme était con vu qu'il prit sa réponse au premier degré, se permettant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules en se collant un peu plus à son corps frêle.

-Je suis là moi !  
-Tu as deux secondes pour t'éloigner ! Lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Il rit.

-Ne sois pas comme ça ma jolie, je peux réaliser tous tes rêves tu sais !

 _ **High heels, big deal**_  
 _ **I'll kick your ass**_  
 _ **They're gunnin', they're runnin'**_  
 _ **And that makes me mad"**_

Il était confiant, se sentant puissant voire intimidant au vu de sa taille très impressionnante, même pour un homme et de ses muscles dopés aux stéroïdes.

Puis il comptait aussi sur son âge, pensant qu'il arriverait facilement à ses fins avec une gamine fragile.

Une gamine qui aurait presque pu être sa fille.

Glissant sa main le long de son dos pour la poser sur ses fesses il fut surpris lorsque Kimi saisit son poignet.

Ses doigts fins ne pouvaient même pas en faire entièrement le tour mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui arracher un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle serra, tirant brusquement pour le forcer à se pencher vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lui asséner un coup de coude dans le nez.

Il trébucha vers l'arrière, portant une main à son visage ensanglanté et Min Ji se tourna enfin vers lui, le frappant dans la gorge puis l'estomac. Il émit un bruit rauque avant de se pencher vers l'avant, sa respiration coupée violemment, ne voyant pas venir le superbe coup de pied qu'elle lui assena souplement, l'envoyant au tapis.

Il tomba lourdement, son corps imposant faisant presque vibre le sol, incapable de se relever.

Saisissant le verre qu'il avait ramené avec lui, Kimi lui vida à la figure avant de le jeter.

-Quelqu'un d'autre veut réaliser mes rêves ?! Cria-t-elle en regardant autour.

Les regards se détournèrent de la scène alors que Josh riait.

-Bien, parce que le prochain qui vient me faire chier je le castre au tire bouchon !

Un gloussement lui fit tourner la tête et elle se jeta au cou de la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques pas.

-Hina ! Cria-t-elle joyeusement. Tu n'es même pas venu me saluer avec Ryōta !

Hinata l'enlaça en souriant, la laissant coller son nez à son cou.

La brune n'était pas très grande mais elle portait des bottes à talons alors que fidèle à elle-même, la petite blonde était en converse.

-Il a oublié sa sœur ! Bouda faussement Kimi.

L'ainée lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

-Comme si c'était possible ! Répondit-elle. Tu sais que c'était toujours très dur pour lui de ne pas vous avoir à ses côtés !  
-Je sais... Souffla la Lolita. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas ignorer la sécurité !

L'attrapant par le bras, Hinata la tira vers le bar.

-Aller, ne déprime pas ! Sourit-elle. Je suis là non ?!

Kimi cligna des yeux avant de les écarquiller.

-Attend tu veux dire...

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit.

-Oui ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Hidan nous a passé le message de Naru et apparemment c'est le moment !

Elle avait baissé le ton et la blonde lisait plus sur ses lèvres qu'elle n'entendait ses propos.

-Donc tu as quitté le Fossoyeur et son île ? Questionna-t-elle aussi doucement.

Sa belle sœur acquiesça.

-Un vrai scandale, des cris, beaucoup de bruit, histoire que tout le monde en parle ! Répondit-elle. C'est officiel, je ne travaille plus pour la numéro 9 !  
-Et Ryōta va te rejoindre dès qu'il aura...appris !  
-C'est ça ! Sourit Hinata. Et tu auras enfin ton grand frère !

Kimi poussa un petit cri avant de se jeter à nouveau à son cou.

-Ca va devenir encore plus compliqué et dangereux maintenant n'est ce pas ? Murmura presque la blonde au bout de quelques instants.

Hinata la serra plus fort, caressant son dos dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

-Oui ma belle...

Il n'y avait pas de raison de mentir ou de se voiler la face, ce qui les attendait était difficile et risqué.

-Mais avant de s'inquiéter inutilement, on devrait aller danser ! S'exclama la brune en se levant.

Elle saisit la main de la plus jeune, la tirant vers la piste et cette dernière la suivit en riant.

Karin sourit en les apercevant mais ne les rejoignit pas, ayant quelque chose à régler avant.

-Écoute ma jolie, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors va chercher ton patron et dis lui bien que je n'ai pas pour habitude de traiter avec des poupées ! S'exclama l'homme qui la suivait, la saisissant par le bras au passage.

Elle se tourna vers lui, aucune émotion visible sur son visage.

-Mais promis, je m'occuperai de toi une fois le contrat signé.  
-Vous ne remplissez aucune des conditions requises, il n'y aura donc aucune signature ! Rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

Les doigts de l'homme se crispèrent et une grimace déforma son visage.

-Je sais parfaitement que ton patron sera sensible à mes arguments alors appelle le et retourne te faire les ongles !

Karin dégagea son bras tranquillement.

-Ma manucure est toujours parfaite !

Elle s'éloigna, ne souhaitant ni se battre ni perdre plus de temps avec cet idiot, bien trop habituée à ce genre de connard.

Les femmes étaient une denrée rare dans ce monde, surtout pour ce genre d'affamés !

-Hey !

L'autre la suivit, tentant de l'arrêter à nouveau mais il butta contre les gardes de la section VIP alors que la rousse était déjà de l'autre côté.

-Laissez moi passer, je suis là pour voir votre patron !  
-Le patron ne souhaite pas vous voir. Rétorqua l'un des hommes.  
-Si ! Insista l'autre. Si vous me laissez lui parler il le voudra forcément !  
-Vous lui avez déjà parlé !

Le second videur fit un signe de tête et en suivant le mouvement, l'intrus tomba sur Karin, assise sur un comptoir, près d'un homme qu'il ne voyait que de dos, caché par une capuche.

La rousse avait enlevé son blouson en cuir, dévoilant ses épaules et elle lui offrit un clin d'œil, souriant en agitant la main.

-Et elle n'est pas intéressée ! Ajouta le premier garde en se rapprochant de son collègue pour resserrer les rangs.

" _ **If you wanna rumble**_  
 _ **All you gotta do is ask**_  
 _ **I'm a rude bitch, boy**_  
 _ **Can you handle that?**_  
 _ **I love to play**_  
 _ **But I don't really need a man"**_

Karin reporta son attention sur le jeune homme près d'elle.

Bougeant la jambe pour caresser son bras, elle attira son attention et il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa cuisse en relevant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Lui offrant un sourire aguicheur, elle se pencha, appuyant une main sur son épaule pour se maintenir alors qu'elle chuchotait à son oreille.

-Tu as ce que je veux ?

En réponse, le jeune homme se leva, la tirant par la taille et elle bascula du comptoir contre son corps.

Elle était plus grande que lui avec ses talons mais il garda son bras autour de ses reins et elle le guida jusqu'aux toilettes.

Toutes les cabines étaient ouvertes et il s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir refermée alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser son doigt dans la bouche ouverte d'un poisson sculpté.

Les toilettes de ce côté-ci étaient très luxueuses, la pièce entièrement décorée et la sculpture paraissait semblable à toutes les autres mais à peine en contact avec les empreintes de la rousse, celle-ci déclencha un mécanisme.

L'un des miroirs du fond glissa sur le côté, dévoilant une porte fine en métal et Karin tapa un code avant d'entrer son pendentif en forme de phœnix dans une sorte de serrure à la forme particulière.

Deidara descendit enfin sa capuche, dévoilant ses cheveux blonds, décoiffés et encore humides.

Son téléphone pressé à l'oreille, il accepta le verre que lui tendit Karin.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de salon chic mais tous les murs de la pièce étaient couverts d'armes en tout genre, tapissant entièrement la pièce alors qu'au milieu, accessible par des marches de tous les côtés, creusé comme une sorte de bassin, se trouvait d'épaisses banquettes moelleuse et une table avec plusieurs sac à dos fermés et alignés.

-Il faudrait vraiment déménager cet endroit ! Lança le blond une fois sa rapide conversation téléphonique terminée.

La rousse se tourna vers lui, acquiesçant en silence.

Étrangement, elle avait toujours du mal à être complètement à l'aise avec Deidara. Elle aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de son attirance pour lui mais elle savait que la plupart des gens étaient dans le même cas qu'elle.

Le blond et Kise avait toujours cet effet sur beaucoup de monde, donnant, même sans le vouloir, l'impression aux autres de ne pas être assez bien pour se tenir prêt d'eux.

-Ils sont prêts ! Lui précisa Deidara.

Sans répondre, elle descendit les marches qui menaient à la table, poussant cette dernière qui s'enfonça dans l'un des rebords des escaliers prévus pour ça, permettant de dévoiler une trappe couverte par un tapis.

Soulevant la lourde chaine, elle libéra le passage, perchée sur ses talons hauts.

Le blond la laissait faire, sachant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire à sa place.

C'est aussi ce que Karin appréciait chez lui, détestant les gestes soient disant galants qui lui donnait toujours le sentiment que le mâle en face d'elle la considérait comme une créature incapable de faire aussi bien voire mieux que lui.

Deidara lui avait l'habitude de voir une femme réaliser ce que beaucoup appelaient encore « un travail d'homme. »

Comme si ce genre de chose existait dans un monde aussi chaotique !

Rapidement des bruits se firent entendre et plusieurs hommes se servirent de l'échelle de la trappe pour atteindre le salon, montant avec eux de nouvelles armes.

-La troisième latte en partant du mur à gauche, la sixième devant le meuble gravé et celle du milieu sous le petit tapis là bas ! Lança Karin en indiquant où soulever pour ranger leur cargaison.

Tous s'exécutèrent et la rousse montra au dernier arrivé les sacs à dos.

-Quoi, tu penses que je vais vérifier ?! Cracha presque Deidara lorsque l'homme le regarda pour savoir quoi faire.

L'autre sursauta simplement, se dépêchant de prendre les sacs alors que Karin pouffait doucement.

Le blond n'avait même pas fini son verre que déjà les autres repartaient et la rousse referma la trappe en remettant la table, le silence revenant dans la pièce.

-Il va bien n'est ce pas ? Demanda finalement Deidara, doucement, presque timidement.

Karin comprit tout de suite qu'il parlait de Naruto et elle acquiesça en prenant soin de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il a besoin qu'on reste concentrés et qu'on ne le laisse pas tomber !  
-On l'a suivi en Enfer, ce n'est pas l'Empire qui va nous faire peur !

 **W**

Sasori était surexcité, dansant sur son siège en pointant du doigt partout autour de lui, Naruto ayant accepté d'ouvrir la fenêtre une fois le premier mur passé.

Ils avaient d'abord roulé dans les sous terrains de l'île, se faisant le plus discret possible malgré les vitres teintées du véhicule, l'Empereur ayant refusé qu'ils prennent une voiture non blindée ou qui ne soit pas cachée du regard des autres.

Shikamaru avait été tendu tout le long, concentré le plus possible sur le Cavalier, malgré son regard qui déviait vers Clear contre sa volonté.

Le bras droit essayait de trouver des réponses, de comprendre un peu ce que cachait le nouvel arrivé et les siens mais peu importe à quel point il y songeait, tout restait flou et sans aucune logique.

Rien de ce qui était en train de se passer n'avait de sens.

Naruto avait simplement l'air d'un gosse, coincé entre Neji dont le regard ne quittait pas la route, comme à l'affut du moindre danger et Sasori, collé contre son flanc droit, comme un chiot partagé entre son besoin d'amour et son excitation difficile à contenir.

Il était dur de croire que le blond puisse réellement être le fameux Knight dont la réputation dépassait celle de l'île, dur de se dire qu'il pouvait les aider à vaincre l'Enfer.

Shikamaru était inquiet et le comportement de son leader n'apaisait en rien ses craintes.

Est-ce que Sasuke avait repris ses esprits ? Allait-il arrêter de se comporter aussi étrangement en présence de leur nouvelle recrue ?

Au vu des messages envoyés, il en doutait !

Son soupire se coinça quelque part entre sa gorge et sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisa le regard si particulier de Clear.

Ce dernier était accroché à Sasori, sa tête calée contre son épaule et sa peluche sur ses genoux.

Il portait l'un des pulls de son ami, dont les manches trop longues tombaient sur ses mains alors que le col large dévoilait ses épaules même sans le moindre mouvement.

Son jeans simple, semblable à ceux pour filles, le moulait comme une seconde peau, soulignant sa maigreur presque inquiétante, apportant de nouvelles questions à l'esprit déjà encombré de Shikamaru.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation d'être face à un puzzle dont il ne possédait que quelques pièces et aucune image en modèle ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler sans pourtant vraiment savoir ce qu'il comptait dire mais Clear le fit une fois de plus taire.

L'adolescent qui était sur la banquette en face de la sienne, se leva, se décollant de son ami pour s'installer sur ses genoux, lové contre son torse.

Bien que toujours aussi surpris, Shikamaru passa instinctivement un bras autour de ses reins, son regard accrochant à la peau opaline qui le narguait, chatouillant presque son nez.

Clear avait une cicatrice sur l'épaule, comme une brûlure circulaire et le brun fronça les sourcils, rapprochant son visage vers son cou sans en avoir conscience.

Le jeune homme avait une odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir mais qu'il trouvait très agréable.

Quelque chose de doux mais peu sucré.  
Une odeur naturelle et apaisante.

-Son nom ? Questionna soudain Clear, l'empêchant de sniffer sa nuque et donc de s'humilier devant tout le monde.

L'adolescent secouait sa peluche devant son visage en le regardant avec attention.

Shikamaru sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, raffermissant sa prise sur les reins du plus jeune alors qu'il passait sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as une idée ou toujours pas ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Sasori l'observait intensément, vérifiant qu'il ne fasse aucun mal à son ami et le brun fut momentanément déstabilisé lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Sa mine d'enfant avait disparue, laissant place à un air sérieux, grave même. Il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin surexcité et innocent mais d'un adulte qui en avait déjà trop vu pour son âge.

-Saso ! S'exclama soudain Clear, brisant le contact visuel entre son ami et le bras droit.

Le roux avait délaissé le brun pour se concentrer sur Clear qui lui montrait l'ours en peluche.

-Nam Nam ! Ajouta ce dernier.

Sasori sourit en acquiesçant.

Son ami serra la peluche et se tourna vers Shikamaru l'air décidé.

-Nam Nam !

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

-Nam Nam ?!

Clear hocha la tête, son regard pétillant faisant exploser des bulles de champagne dans l'estomac de Shikamaru.

La voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter et le bras droit reprit ses esprits, remarquant par la fenêtre ouverte, qu'ils avaient atteint la dernière barrière.

Se penchant, il tendit son poignet tatoué alors que Sai faisait de même de son côté, des hommes en uniforme scannant leurs peaux.

-Les autres sont des invités, préviens le patron, il confirmera son accord !

Alors que le soldat s'exécutait, Sasori recommença à s'exciter, effaçant l'image presque menaçante d'il y a quelques instants.

-On va entrer dans la Grande Tour ! Lança-t-il en tapant des mains.

XxxX

Sasuke avait couru, claquant la porte de son bureau, faisant sursauter les hommes qui la gardaient.

Il s'était précipité jusqu'à l'entrée de sa demeure, poussé par cette inexplicable impatience et attraction qui l'habitaient depuis sa rencontre avec le Cavalier.

La voiture était, comme il l'avait demandé, garée juste devant la maison et son regard accrocha tout de suite à la silhouette déjà familière de Naruto.

Le jeune homme avait un col roulé assez large, une veste à capuche rouge, un blouson en cuir et un jeans usé, déchiré aux genoux.

Quelques mèches échappaient à son bonnet du même gris que son pull mais son regard était dégagé et l'Empereur expira douloureusement lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau dans ces prunelles à la couleur qu'il affectionnait tant.

Il avait la sensation de respirer plus facilement maintenant.

Sasori tenait la main de son ainé et de Clear, la tête levée vers l'immense tour qui éclairait toute la ville.

-OUAAAAAAH ! Lança-t-il, le regard brillant. C'est trooooooooop cool !

Il siffla, impressionné.

-On va vraiment vivre là ?

Naruto passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, devancé par Sasuke.

-Oui !

Le Cavalier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que l'Empereur voulait dire.

Ce dernier s'avança en le regardant et Sasori lâcha la main de son frère et son ami pour lui faire face.

-Je peux avoir un autographe ?!

Sasuke se figea quelques secondes, regardant le feutre rouge tendu et le tee-shirt blanc exposé.

-Vous êtes mon super héros préféré ! Continua le roux. Plus cool qu'Iron Man !

L'adulte finit par rire en saisissant le marqueur et Sasori poussa un petit cri en le voyant signer son haut.

-Je m'appelle Sasori mais vous pouvez m'appeler Saso ou Sas' ou ... tout comme vous voulez !  
-Moi c'est Sasuke ! Et tu peux me tutoyer !

Le plus jeune gloussa en lâchant un autre _« trop cool »_ avant de reprendre la main de Clear.

-Lui c'est Clear !

L'empereur regarda l'adolescent qui avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et il finit par se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Et lui ? Demanda-t-il doucement en touchant la peluche.  
-Nam Nam ! Rétorqua Clear d'une petite voix adorable.  
-Enchanté Nam Nam ! Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'entendre avec Brownie ! S'exclama Sasuke.

Clear haussa un peu les sourcils.

-L'ours de la maison ! Précisa l'Empereur.

Les lèvres du jeune homme formèrent un « O » silencieux et Shikamaru se sentit fondre en le voyant froncer le nez avant de sourire lorsque son leader serra la patte de Nam Nam.

Naruto savait que son nouveau patron avait une fille et qu'il prenait soin de ses frères depuis des années mais il fut tout de même surpris de le voir se débrouiller si bien avec Clear et Sasori, les gens étant généralement mal à l'aise et déstabilisés face à leur comportement.

Le sourire de Sasuke disparut lorsqu'il croisa le regard froid de Neji, ce dernier ne lui réservant pas du tout le même accueil que les deux autres.

L'adolescent avait la mine fermée et ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la méfiance, lui criant qu'il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

Une capuche noire couvrant entièrement sa tête, placé derrière ses deux frères, presque collé à leurs dos, il portait plusieurs sacs et valises, sans doute les affaires de tout le monde.

-Lui c'est Nejou ! S'exclama Sasori en s'appuyant vers l'arrière, cognant contre l'épaule du plus jeune.  
-Neji ! Rectifia ce dernier en tendant sa main à l'Empereur, malgré les sacs.

La poignée fut ferme et aussi froide que l'aura dégagée par l'adolescent.

-Enchanté ! Sourit tout de même Sasuke.

XxxX

L'escalier de l'entrée était imposant, se coupant au bout d'une dizaine de marches pour en former deux, l'un partant vers la droite et l'autre vers la gauche, tous menant à l'étage.

Sous cette immense presque œuvre d'art, se trouvaient trois portes, chacune protégeant des « parties » différentes de la résidence.

La maison ne comptait plus que l'Empereur, sa fille, ses frères et quelques hommes de confiance mais à une époque, elle avait accueilli tout le clan et ce n'était pas l'espace qui manquait.

Voilà pourquoi la porte de gauche, celle qui cachait assez de pièces différentes pour former une demeure à elle seule et qui était condamnée depuis des années, avait été rouverte pour accueillir la nouvelle petite famille.

En effet, après sa « discussion » avec son père, Sasuke avait abandonné l'idée d'installer Naruto et ses frères dans une maison reliée à la résidence, préférant opter pour quelque chose de plus proche.

Donc, son rez-de-chaussée.

Le personnel avait dû travailler d'arracher pied pour que tout sois près à temps mais les ordres de leur patron étaient clairs et tous avaient très à cœur de ne jamais le décevoir.

Sasori courait un peu partout, répétant qu'il prenait « cette chambre » pour finalement changer d'avis avant de revenir à son premier choix.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant complètement insouciant et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, espérant qu'il puisse toujours rester ainsi.

Mais malgré le bonheur de voir son frère heureux, il ne perdait pas de vue la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le comportement de son nouveau « maitre » l'avait vraiment pris de court et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'Empereur puisse les accueillir sous son toit, ça n'allait pas du tout avec l'idée qu'il s'était fait de lui.

Certes il venait à peine de le rencontrer mais il avait toujours été bon pour cerner les gens et une attitude aussi irrationnelle et dangereuse ne collait absolument pas avec la personnalité du brun.

Ca ne collait pas avec l'homme qui avait récupéré et entièrement rebâti le plus ancien de tous les clans.

Certes, on enseignait assez tôt de garder ses ennemis le plus proche possible, mais sous son toit ?

Naruto n'aimait pas cette impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Ce n'était pas bon !

 **JAMAIS !**

La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé son cerveau s'endormir...

Non ! Ca n'allait pas se reproduire !

Hors de question !

Sasori lui rentrant presque dedans le ramena sur terre.

-Il y a même une piscine ! S'exclama ce dernier. Une piscine IMMENSE !

Il gesticulait en écartant les bras, à bout de souffle à force d'avoir couru partout.

-On pourra se baigner Naru ?!

Naruto lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander en premier.

Sasori tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui était resté en retrait, son regard n'ayant pas quitté une seule fois le visage de son nouveau Cavalier, cherchant s'il appréciait ou non sa nouvelle « maison ».

-Alors on pourra ?! Gémit presque le roux.

Un peu perdu, l'Empereur pencha la tête et Sasori insista.

-La piscine !

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Sasuke le rassura.

-Évidement, c'est la votre !

Le roux le regarda comme s'il était à lui seul une sorte de cadeau incroyable et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se sentant plutôt fier.

-C'est à nous ! Tu as entendu, à nous ! Sautilla Sasori en prenant la main de son frère. On va se baigner alors ?!

Neji qui avait déjà déposé les affaires dans les pièces, s'avança vers le roux.

-Saso ! L'appela-t-il doucement mais assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu.

L'autre se tourna vers lui, la main de Naruto toujours serrée dans la sienne.

-J'ai très envie de me baigner aussi alors allons y ensemble tout de suite ! Sourit le brun. Naruto nous rejoindra plus tard.

Sasori l'observa sans rien dire quelques instants et tout le monde garda le silence, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose.

-Naru a du travail ? Demanda le roux en se tournant vers son ainé.

Naruto acquiesça en souriant.

-Oui Trésor, mais je serais juste à coté, je ne vais nulle part ! Le rassura-t-il.

 **W**

Naruto s'assit comme lui demanda Sasuke lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau, Shikamaru sur leurs talons, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Le Cavalier n'avait pas dit un seul mot sur la situation ou la décision de son nouvel employeur de l'installer sous son toit.

Même son expression ne trahissait en rien ce qu'il pensait, contrairement au bras droit qui avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque à de nombreuses reprises depuis leur retour.

Shikamaru n'était plus inquiet, il avait dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps !

Maintenant, il attendait simplement le moment où tout allait s'effondrer.

Peut-être que c'était son destin.  
Peut-être qu'il aurait dû choisir Haruka au lieu de Sasuke.

-Est-ce que vos appartements te conviennent ? Questionna l'Empereur.

Et malgré tous ses efforts, Shikamaru sentit qu'il n'était absolument pas aussi détaché qu'il souhait le faire croire.

Il craignait réellement la réponse de ce sale gosse !

Le sale gosse en question regarda son patron sans aucune hésitation, son expression toujours aussi neutre.

-Le premier point de notre accord est respecté alors je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre.

Shikamaru soupira.

Il avait envie de l'étrangler !

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Déclara fermement Sasuke.  
-Ca nous fait un point commun. Sourit Naruto.  
-Et...

Le brun laissa sa phrase en suspend, contournant son bureau pour rejoindre le blond, se penchant vers sa chaise en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs.

 _« C'est repartit »_ Songea Shikamaru en les voyant à nouveau à deux doigts de joindre leurs bouches.

-... Je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient ! Continua son patron.

Naruto s'humidifia les lèvres, son piercing dansant contre les chairs rosées, attirant l'œil de Sasuke.

-Je suis impatient de vous appartenir alors !

Les ongles de l'Empereur s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du siège alors qu'un grondement faisait vibrer sa poitrine.

-Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas ! Siffla-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Le blond secoua lentement la tête.

-Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas déçu si j'étais aussi facile ?

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa encore.

-Facile ? Lâcha-t-il, un rictus déformant ses lèvres.

Remontant le long du bras de Naruto, ses doigts glissant contre son blouson, il s'arrêta une fois contre sa peau, son pouce le caressant juste sous l'oreille.

L'autre ne le quittait pas des yeux, luttant contre l'impression de plus en plus intense d'être marqué profondément.

Ce n'était qu'une simple caresse !

Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi déstabilisant ?

Pourquoi était-ce fort au point de lui faire mal ? Au point de lui donner envie de fuir le plus loin possible ?

Sasuke coupa finalement le contact, se redressant pour retourner vers son bureau, ouvrant l'un des tiroirs d'où il sortit une grande boite noire, semblable à un écrin à bijou géant.

La posant sur le meuble, il la poussa vers Naruto après l'avoir ouvert, dévoilant une rangée de colliers dont les pendentifs en forme de feuille brillaient sous les lumières de la pièce.

-Ce sont les laissez-passer pour tes amis, ils pourront aller et venir entre l'Enfer et l'Empire sans problème avec ça ! Expliqua l'Uchiwa. Mais rappelle-leur qu'ils ne s'activent qu'une fois fusionnés avec leurs propriétaires.

Le Cavalier hocha la tête, sortant à son tour une épaisse enveloppe pour la tendre à son employeur.

-Les dossiers de ceux qui en seront les porteurs !

Sasuke ouvrit la pochette mais feuilleta rapidement le tout sans vraiment trop entrer dans les détails, préférant attendre d'être seul et au calme pour ça.

-Au fait, Le Démon ne t'en a pas mis un ? Intervint Shikamaru.

Son patron et la nouvelle recrue reportèrent leur attention sur lui.

-Un traceur ou un mouchard ou quoique ce sois du genre. Précisa le bras droit.  
-Il n'est pas assez possessif pour ça ! Répondit calmement Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda, semblant peiner à y croire.

Il y a encore peu, il n'aurait en effet jamais considéré que Kabuto puisse être possessif mais depuis sa rencontre avec son Cavalier, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Naruto soupira en secoua la tête avant de retirer son bonnet.

-Il sait que je ne peux pas le quitter ou le trahir alors il ne ressent pas le besoin de me surveiller ! Expliqua-t-il. Il est confiant !  
-Il sait ou il pense savoir ? Questionna l'Empereur. Après tout, tu es bien en train de le trahir là !  
-Nous n'étions pas fait pour nous rencontrer monsieur ! Sourit Naruto. Et je n'aurai quitté l'Enfer pour personne d'autre que vous !

Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques secondes, s'appuyant contre son bureau.

-Nous n'étions pas faits pour nous rencontrer... Répéta-t-il, songeur.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Kabuto détient le moyen de te retenir en cage sans avoir à te surveiller et il sait parfaitement que personne ne pourra jamais lui tenir tête ou te libérer de lui, même en le voulant... Continuant son leader, sur le même ton. Comme il sait qu'il n'y normalement aucune raison pour que le mystérieux Knight qui a toujours été un véritable fantôme, se fasse soudain démasquer par moi, son pire ennemi...

Naruto ne dit rien, jouant simplement avec la fermeture éclaire de son blouson, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par la situation.

-Mais soudain, ce Knight fait de plus en plus parler de lui, s'appropriant des choses qui m'intéressent et que mes hommes ne peuvent me fournir, s'assurant que je sache que c'est lui qui a réussi là où mes soldats auraient échoué... Souffla Sasuke. Et quand ce fantôme a enfin pleinement mon attention, j'ai la chance de trouver presque facilement son identité alors que certains cherchent depuis des années...

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, passant de son patron au jeune homme assis, l'air de plus en plus ahuri.

-Attend, il aurait ...il aurait tout prévu ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Il secoua violemment la tête.

-Impossible ! C'est impossible ! Cria-t-il presque. Impossible !

Sasuke ne dit rien, attrapant simplement son paquet de cigarette et lorsque le bruit du zippo résonna, Naruto remonta ses genoux contre son torse en se mordant la lèvre.

Shikamaru s'avança vers lui.

-Tu as vraiment fais ça ?! Cria-t-il. Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ?!

Le Cavalier releva la tête, croisant son regard mais ne semblant pas vraiment le voir.

 _Naruto se fit à nouveau éjecter au sol et le rire léger de Taiga l'agaça encore plus._

 _Il était épuisé et voulait juste rentrer voir ses frères._

 _-Aller, fais un effort ! Lui lança l'adulte. Tu n'essayes même pas !_

 _L'adolescent se releva en le foudroyant du regard._

 _-Si je prenais mon pied à me faire tabasser, je serais resté en prison ! Cracha-t-il._

 _Taiga soupira en remettant son débardeur en place et Naruto se détesta de suivre le mouvement des yeux, son ventre réagissant à chaque centimètre de peau exposé._

 _Le roux n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un flic._

 _Certes il faisait partie d'une agence spéciale mais malgré tout, son look était à l'opposé de ceux des policiers ou hommes de lois que l'adolescent avait rencontrés jusque là._

 _Son corps semblait sculpté dans du marbre, sa carrure et son charisme compensant largement pour l'attitude désinvolte que certains auraient pu lui reprocher._

 _Il était tatoué de la tête aux pieds, percé un peu partout et était beaucoup trop jeune pour ne serait-ce qu'être un bleu._

 _Et pourtant c'était un agent spécial surentrainé aux parfaits états de service._

 _Lors de leur première rencontre Naruto lui avait lancé qu'il ressemblait plus à un flic de porno qu'à un vrai officier et le roux avait ri, créant des vagues énormes dans l'estomac de l'adolescent._

 _-Naruto, c'est vrai que sur le plan de la puissance brute, je suis plus fort que toi et au vu de ta carrure, ça sera souvent le cas, quelque soit ton adversaire..._

 _Le plus jeune lui lança un regard agacé, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était trop petit, trop maigre et incroyablement faible._

 _Il était déjà au courant, merci !_

 _-Mais tu as d'autres atouts ! Continua Taiga. Tu es très rapide, incroyablement vif et surtout, tu as un cerveau vraiment fantastique !_

 _Naruto haussa les sourcils, ne voyant clairement pas en quoi ça allait l'aider face à une brute._

 _En vrai, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le centre voulait lui apprendre à se battre !_

 _Malgré son expression, l'agent n'abandonna pas._

 _-Tu vois le monde et les choses autour de toi de façon particulière mais as-tu déjà songé à faire pareil avec les être humains ? Questionna-t-il._

 _L'adolescent ne dit rien, acceptant simplement la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendait._

 _-C'est vrai que les être vivants sont plus compliqués à décrypter que les objets mais crois moi, avec ton talent, tu pourrais vraiment en tirer profit !_

 _Il s'essuya avec sa serviette, laissant un peu de temps à Naruto pour suivre son raisonnement._

 _-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des micro-expressions ? Demanda-t-il._

 _L'adolescent hocha positivement la tête._

 _-Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être intéressant ?_  
 _-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... Souffla Naruto. Il parait que c'est très difficile de les voir et de les analyser._

 _Taiga sourit._

 _-Tu le fais déjà très bien ! Répondit-t-il. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville dans le « Programme Génies » et tu n'es même pas entrainé pour ça !_

 _L'autre tira simplement sur son tee-shirt, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas quoi répondre._

 _Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise des choses positives, exposé toute sa vie aux critiques et reproches._

 _-Je pense que la communication non verbale dans son ensemble pourrait être très intéressante et utile pour toi ! Continua Taiga. Un cerveau comme le tient doit être nourri et stimulé !_

 _Naruto baissa les yeux, mâchouillant sa barre de céréales._

 _-Ca englobe beaucoup de choses passionnantes ! Lui dit l'agent. Psychologie, éthologie, un peu d'anthropologie, de sociologie, éthologie et même les neurosciences !_  
 _-Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ça ! Je ne suis pas assez doué...Murmura l'adolescent. Et le professeur ne me laissera jamais..._  
 _-Le doc n'aura pas son mot à dire si mon agence l'ordonne !_

 _Naruto laissa échapper un « hun » en réponse, toujours concentré sur le biscuit entre ses mains._

 _L'autre se tourna un peu vers lui, leurs épaules se touchant au passage et il tressaillit, un frisson le secouant entièrement._

 _-Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe ici, je n'aime pas ce que tu subis bien que je n'en sache pas la moitié et je hais l'idée que tu sois utilisé et retenu en otage !_  
 _-Je ne..._

 _L'agent interrompit Naruto en posant sa main sur la sienne, bloquant ainsi les mots dans sa gorge._

 _L'adolescent baissa les yeux, remarquant que celle tatouée du roux était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne._

 _Elle semblait tellement puissante qu'il aurait pu en avoir peur mais étrangement il se sentit rassuré par le contact._

 _-Tu sais quelle est ma spécialité ?_  
 _-Envoyer les gamins maigrelets au tapis ?! Plaisanta nerveusement Naruto._

 _Taiga rit, le couvrant une fois de plus de frissons._

 _-La stratégie._

 _L'adolescent se dit que le monde était injuste et que les hommes aussi sexys et adorables que le roux ne devraient pas être en plus intelligents._

 _Relevant la tête, il plongea directement dans les yeux du jeune homme et se sentit rougir à l'idée qu'il puisse deviner ses pensés._

 _Comme s'il avait senti son trouble, Taiga lui caressa la main, son pousse formant des cercles apaisant dans le creux de sa paume et Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour être sûr de ne laisser échapper aucun bruit humiliant._

 _-C'est... C'est impossible pour moi ! Souffla-t-il péniblement. Impossible !_  
 _-Naruto... Murmura doucement Taiga, bien qu'il ait déjà tout son attention._

 _Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés et l'adolescent n'était pas certain de pouvoir bouger, même s'il le souhaitait._

 _-Un jour, tu vas quitter cet endroit et même si tu as déjà vécu l'enfer et que je voudrais pouvoir te préserver de ce qui va suivre..._

 _Il marqua une pause, semblant troublé pour la première fois._

 _-Le pire est à venir Naruto et si tu veux protéger tes frères et survivre alors tu vas devoir te battre encore plus fort. Reprit-il. Le vainqueur n'est pas forcement celui avec la plus grosse armée ou la puissance de feu la plus impressionnante, crois-moi._

 _Naruto hocha machinalement la tête, toujours perdu dans les yeux humides du roux qui ramena sa main libre contre sa joue._

 _-Je voudrais pouvoir t'apprendre le bonheur et la liberté... Souffla-t-il. Mais à la place, laisse-moi t'enseigner l'art de la guerre._

-Hey, je te parle ! S'exclama Shikamaru, le ramenant sur terre.

Naruto sourit, passant nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux.

-Suis-je vraiment capable d'une telle chose ? Demanda-t-il en réponse.

Le bras droit serra les poings, retenant difficilement son envie de le frapper alors que le rire de son leader résonnait soudain dans la pièce.

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant s'il avait perdu la tête, si cette nouvelle découverte avait eu raison des restes de son esprit.

Sasuke l'ignora malgré son air comiquement ébahi, tendant la main vers Naruto qui s'en saisit immédiatement, cachant son hésitation bien que toujours autant réticent à le toucher.

Le brun le tira vers lui, leurs corps cognant et le Cavalier se retint au bureau contre lequel était appuyé son nouveau patron.

Ce dernier le maintint par la hanche, baissant la tête pour croiser son regard alors que lui s'efforçait de rester concentré sur le bout de tatouage qui échappait aux boutons ouverts de sa chemise.

Mais voulant avoir toute son attention, Sasuke le colla un peu plus contre lui, ramenant son bassin entre ses jambes écartées alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord du meuble.

Ainsi il semblait moins grand et Naruto souffla avant de relever les yeux pour le regarder à son tour, sans avoir conscience du fait que c'était lui qui détenait le plus de pouvoir lorsque l'Empereur se perdait ainsi dans l'ambre de ses pupilles.

-Êtes-vous en train de penser que je suis un manipulateur dangereux ? Questionna le blond.

Sasuke sourit.

-Ca, j'en ai conscience depuis le début... Rétorqua-t-il tranquillement.  
-Alors à quoi pensez-vous ? Demanda doucement Naruto.  
-Ne peux-tu pas le deviner ?

L'Uchiwa semblait amusé et non loin d'eux, Shikamaru avait envie de jeter l'éponge.

Pouvait-il demander refuge à Haru ?

Face au silence du Cavalier, Sasuke se baissa doucement vers lui, son souffle caressant sa joue puis son oreille.

-Je pense qu'on était destinés à se rencontrer et que peu importe les efforts de Kabuto, on aurait fini par se trouver. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Naruto inspira difficilement, les frissons l'électrisant entièrement.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que Kabuto a essayé de nous maintenir séparés ? Questionna-t-il, sa voix trahissant son trouble.

Sasuke le fit tressaillir en appuyant son front dans le creux de sa nuque, restant silencieux quelques instants, les yeux fermés avant de finalement lui répondre.

Non sans avoir laissé ses lèvres glisser brièvement contre sa peau.

-Parce que je suis certain qu'il sait à quel point tu es important.

Le plus jeune se mordit la langue, son corps pris dans un flot de sensations contradictoires et intenses.

-Important ? Répéta-t-il.

L'Empereur se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Important et **à moi**.

Naruto sentit ses jambes chanceler, l'impression douloureuse d'avoir été poignardé le faisant se raccrocher au torse de Sasuke, ses doigts se crispant sur sa chemise coûteuse, ouvrant un bouton de plus au passage.

L'autre le retint, nouant ses bras autour de ses reins, surpris par sa réaction.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce moment qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait expliquer et une fois de plus Naruto eut la sensation d'être enfermé dans une seconde interminable.

Le temps n'était jamais de son côté et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de le comprendre.

Peu importe à quel point il était doué, cette notion restait impossible à dompter ou satisfaire.

 **Le temps fait ce qu'il veut et au final** **il prend tout**.

-Setsuna est là ! Lâcha soudain Shikamaru, son téléphone en main.

Il était ravi d'avoir enfin une excuse pour mettre fin à ce nouveau moment hautement gênant pour lui.

Naruto bondit presque, comme s'il avait été arrosé d'eau glacée, se détachant rapidement de son employeur qui le laissa faire.

-Pour les tatouages, est-ce que ça va aller avec tes frères ? Questionna-t-il.

Le blond sembla quelques secondes surpris avant de se reprendre.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne poseront pas de problème. Rétorqua-t-il.  
-Je pensais surtout à ne pas leur faire peur. Insista Sasuke en sentant que le Cavalier voulait faire passer son inquiétude pour autre chose.

Naruto se retint difficilement de détourner le regard.

-L'artiste est là mais je pense qu'il peut commencer par toi et revenir demain pour eux. Expliqua l'Empereur. Autant les laisser profiter de la piscine.  
-C'est vous qui décidez Monsieur.

Les coups à la porte empêchèrent Sasuke de répondre et il choisit finalement de ne pas le faire, ordonnant à Setsuna d'entrer.

Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement, se demandant si tous les mâles autour de lui devaient forcément être plus grands et bourrés de charisme.

Il n'était pourtant pas minuscule ou sans muscle !

Moulé dans un débardeur sans manche rouge qui tombait sur un jeans droit brut, ses bras entièrement tatoués exhibés à la vue de tous, le nouvel arrivé salua joyeusement Shikamaru qui lui offrit un simple geste de la main.

Ses cheveux blonds foncés, presque châtains selon les reflets, étaient maintenus par un bandana noir et bleu, assorti au bracelet étrange qui pendait à son poignet.

Il semblait tout droit sorti d'une vielle pub pour produits capillaires hors de prix et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, détaillant sa silhouette avec intérêt.

Il était beau, c'était indéniable.

Son sourire rayonnant et air décontracté disparurent dès qu'il se rapprocha de Sasuke, remplacé par une posture droite et un visage sérieux.

Il salua l'Empereur d'une voix puissante mais pleine de respect, se courbant même sans la moindre hésitation.

-C'est un nouveau résident ! Lança l'Uchiwa en pointant du doigt Naruto.

Setsuna se tourna vers ce dernier, lui souriant.

-Peur des tatouages ? Sensible à la douleur ? Questionna-t-il.

Sasuke rit légèrement, surprenant l'artiste.

-Tu n'auras pas de souci sur ce plan là ! Rétorqua l'Empereur. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas faire _très_ attention.

Le ton était soudain plus froid et Setsuna hocha vivement la tête, comprenant ce qui l'attendait si quelque chose se passait mal.

-Vous connaissez le principe ? Demanda-t-il au Cavalier. Le tatouage sera scanné dès que vous aurez besoin de prouver votre identité et votre droit à circuler ou vivre dans l'Empire.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Je sais.  
-Bien ! S'exclama le tatoueur en déposant son imposante valise. Donc vous savez qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit à un endroit facile d'accès.

Il souleva son débardeur.

-Le mien est juste là ! Déclara-t-il en montrant un symbole complexe sur ses côtes.  
-Il ne va pas s'exhiber à chaque fois ! Intervint fermement Sasuke. Le poignet suffira !

Setsuna déglutit face à son ton.

Naruto retira rapidement son blouson, avant de remonter les manches de son pull gris. Le sweat était comme souvent trop grand pour lui et il n'eut aucun mal à les monter assez haut.

Sasuke remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne portait plus ses bandages mais surtout qu'étrangement, les traces qui devaient être encore fraiches semblaient presque disparues alors que des marques bien plus anciennes étaient profondément ancrées dans la peau.

Le tatoueur ne loupa pas les vielles blessures non plus, ni les dessins qui ornait déjà l'épiderme, comprenant qu'en effet, le jeune homme n'aurait pas peur lors de la séance.

-Mais, c'est le travail de Sakuya ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Sa main était sur le bras droit du blond où était dessiné une nuée de papillons en reliefs, semblant vivants et juste posés sur la peau. Ils étaient sombres avec seulement quelques touches de couleurs vives qui formaient chacune une lettre Un « _S_ », un « _A_ », un « _N_ » et un « _H_ ».

Le dessin était magnifique et avait dû demander beaucoup de travail et d'argent aussi.

Setsuna était capable de reconnaitre ce travail entre mille ! C'était celui de son homme après tout !

-Est-ce que tu es venu pour travailler ou pour le caresser ? Intervint soudain Sasuke, le rappelant à l'ordre.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il redessinait les contours du tatouage avec ses doigts depuis tout à l'heure.

Retirant sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, il s'excusa en détournant la tête.

Toussotant pour ôter un chat imaginaire de sa gorge, il ouvrit sa valise.

-Il y a un petit peu de place là, sur le poignet gauche. Déclara-t-il en saisissant délicatement la main de Naruto, conscient de la présence de l'Empereur et de son regard pénétrant.

Il souffla un peu pour se concentrer.

-Ca sera un peu plus douloureux mais je pourrais faire en sorte de couvrir la cicatrice qui s'y trouve...

Il leva les yeux vers le Cavalier et ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Pas de problème.

Setsuna attendit quelques instants, comme pour être sûr que Sasuke n'allait pas intervenir à nouveau et voyant que rien ne venait, il reprit.

-Et pour le motif ? Questionna-t-il. Je peux intégrer les codes dans n'importe quel dessin, phrase ou symbole.

Naruto ne répondit pas, se tournant simplement vers l'Empereur et le tatoueur crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque face au rictus qui déforma les lèvres de ce dernier.

Il était aussi bandant que terrifiant.

Une sorte de grognement fit vibrer le torse de l'Uchiwa qui se pencha vers le canapé où était assis son nouvel élément, repoussant par la même occasion le tatoueur.

-Tu sais que ça ne suffira pas ? Souffla-t-il, sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Je compte encore te marquer profondément...

Setsuna se tourna vers Shikamaru comme pour lui demander de l'aide et l'autre lui lança un regard semblable à _« ne te plains pas, je supporte pire en permanence ! »_

-Et ma réponse sera oui... Murmura Naruto.

Sasuke se pencha encore, saisissant son poignet, ses doigts se plaçant pour sentir son pouls pulser.

-Oui... Grogna-t-il presque. **Toujours**.

Le blond acquiesça simplement alors que le tatoueur avait les joues brûlantes et rouges, son bas ventre de plus en plus affecté par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Peu importe le nombre de pornos et de couples débridés s'envoyant à moitié en l'air devant lui, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle tension !

Le désir et l'aura charnelle qui entouraient les deux hommes étaient tels qu'il se trouvait affecté malgré lui, aussi gêné qu'excité !

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir l'Empereur dans une situation comme celle-ci ! L'Uchiwa semblait aimanté par la jeune recrue, comme incapable de mettre trop longtemps de la distance entre leurs corps.

Leur besoin de se toucher était évident, bien que Naruto semblait presque souffrir à chaque fois qu'il était en contact avec son nouvel employeur.

Setsuna n'était absolument pas du genre timide ou prude, ayant lui-même une sexualité très active et épanouie mais là, il avait vraiment l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de trop intime pour être partagé.

Quelque chose qui allait au-delà du sexe.

Pourtant l'Empereur avait juste une main sur le poignet du Cavalier.

-Mes initiales ! Lança soudain Sasuke.

Setsuna, remarquant que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait, sursauta, clignant des yeux en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Une miniature de mon tatouage principal, avec mes initiales intégrées ! L'éclaircit l'Uchiwa.

Enfin c'était censé l'éclaircir parce que même si le tatoueur comprenait les mots prononcés, le sens lui semblait toujours aussi flou et vu le cri à peine étouffé de Shikamaru, sa réaction n'était pas si étrange.

Le bras droit s'apprêtait à parler, sa langue plus rapide que son désir de vivre cette fois mais son leader ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! Lança-t-il froidement et avec fermeté.

Naruto sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial, il le lisait dans le comportement, les expressions et les silences de l'artiste et de Shikamaru.

Tout indiquait que la demande de leur patron était plus qu'inhabituelle et qu'elle leur semblait complètement folle.

Et même si l'idée que Sasuke demande à ce que ses initiales soient tatouées sur sa peau était une cause importante à leur comportement, il comprit que c'était le reste qui les choquait le plus.

Mais pourquoi ?

Reportant son attention sur l'Empereur, il vit ce dernier déboutonner rapidement sa chemise, dévoilant son torse couverts de tatouages et de cicatrices en tout genre, témoignage de la violence dans laquelle il avait baigné depuis toujours.

Naruto pouvait toutes les reconnaitre. Les blessures par balles, par armes blanches, les cicatrices mal refermées dans l'urgence, celles qu'on avait soignées tardivement, les profondes et douloureuses qu'il avait été impossible d'éviter, celles plus légères qu'on n'avait pas jugées utile d'esquiver, celles qui étaient oubliées depuis longtemps et celles qui avaient marquées l'âme à jamais.

-Au travail ! Lança Sasuke en se tournant.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Un petit cri lui échappa, alors qu'il exprimait pour la première fois une émotion sans chercher à la cacher, bien trop sous le choc pour ça.

Le dos de l'Empereur était entièrement orné, de sa nuque à sans doute ses fesses par un tatouage à reliefs que très peu de gens avaient le courage d'essayer.

C'était des œuvres magnifiques et couteuses qui permettait d'avoir plusieurs dessin en un, comme par exemple les initiales cachées dans les tatouages sur son bras.

Mais ce qui le surprenait n'était ni la taille ou la nature de l'œuvre mais bien l'un des motifs.

L'immense dragon oriental rouge et argent était formé d'un tout aussi superbe papillon.

Un papillon noir plus imposant que le sien mais exactement pareil.

La copie conforme de celui que sa petite sœur avait dessiné des années auparavant.

Sa réaction avait attiré l'attention de Setsuna qui se demandait si sa plus belle œuvre lui déplaisait mais il était incapable de détourner les yeux du tatouage.

Sasuke tourna un peu la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai aussi été surpris en voyant le tien ! Lança-t-il. Mais j'avoue que c'est drôle de te voir face à quelque chose que tu n'avais pas prévu !

Naruto balbutia des bouts de mots sans sens.

-Mais... Mais...  
-Pourquoi ce papillon ? Formula pour lui l'Empereur, toujours aussi amusé.

Le blond secoua machinalement la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Peu de gens le savent de nos jours mais c'est le tout premier symbole de mon clan ! Lui expliqua Sasuke. Il est aussi vieux que lui !

 **W**

Kimi explosa de rire, s'allongeant à moitié sur Hinata qui riait aussi fort qu'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans une suite d'hôtel, installées sur une pile d'oreillers à même le sol devant l'écran géant du salon qui diffusait des clips en continu.

La plus jeune était en serviette de bain rouge foncée, tranchant avec sa peau claire et la brune portait un long tee-shirt Dior qui appartenait à son homme.

Elles avaient toutes les deux un masque sur le visage, leur peau bleu foncé pour l'une et rose pour l'autre.

Hinata était assise entre les jambes de Kimi, s'occupant de vernir ses orteils alors que la blonde coiffait minutieusement sa longue chevelure noire en appliquant un soin.

Avant ça, elles avaient pris un bain moussant, inondant presque la salle de bain et passé plus d'un quart d'heure à danser à moitié nues devant tous les miroir de la suite.

-Hidan est un idiot ! Gémit finalement Kimi une fois leur fou rire calmé. Il a beau avoir un QI supérieur, il ne comprend vraiment rien !  
-Les choses n'ont pas évolué ? Questionna Hinata.  
-Non ! Lâcha la blonde, frustrée. Je sais que je lui plais, mais il fait tout pour me fuir et éviter de faire face à la situation ! Ca me rend dingue !  
-Les hommes sont puérils, c'est un fait !  
-Et hélas les femmes ne sont pas mon genre ! Bouda presque Kimi. Puis bon, on est vraiment en minorité !

Hinata sourit.

-Et si tu lui laissais plus de temps ?  
-Ca fait déjà des années !

La Lolita se pencha vers l'arrière, calant son dos contre le rebord du canapé.

-Je comprenais que vu mon âge, il était réticent et que ça n'aurait mené à rien mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes et je suis fatiguée de le voir faire un pas en avant et dix en arrière !  
-J'avoue que je n'ai pas ce problème avec Kise...  
-Oui, je tiens mon côté direct de lui !  
-Vous voulez, vous prenez ! Rit Hinata.  
-Hey, seulement si l'autre est d'accord ! Se défendit la blonde.

L'ainée acquiesça, reconnaissant sans mal qu'aucun membre de la famille n'était du genre à forcer ou obliger qui que ce soit, toujours très attentif aux désirs des autres.

-Alors tu va abandonner ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kimi cessa quelques instants de la coiffer, soupirant, comme lassée.

-Je n'en ai pas envie mais s'il continue alors...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, aspergeant un peu de produit sur les cheveux de sa belle sœur.

-Même si on s'apprécie, si on n'est pas deux à vouloir tenter le coup alors ça ne sert à rien ! Conclue-t-elle.  
-Oh mon dieu, plus pathétique tu meurs ! S'exclama Rosiel en entrant dans la suite.

Kimi offrit à son jumeau un doigt d'honneur alors que le jeune homme courait pour se jeter dans les bras de Hinata.

-Hina ! Cria-t-il en l'enlaçant. Tu m'as manquée !  
-Hey mes ongles putain ! Grogna sa sœur en tentant de le repousser.

Même si la jeune fille fuyait le plus souvent les jupes, robes et autres vêtements dits « féminins », son frère, que la plupart des gens prenaient pour sa sœur, était vêtu d'un chemisier blanc au col orné de perles et d'un jupon en dentelle noire sur des bas à la bordure rouge.

Ses cheveux mi-longs, blond platine dégoulinèrent sur ses épaules lorsque son bonnet fut arraché par Kimi et une fois de plus, Hinata fut frappée par sa beauté androgyne.

Plus les années passaient et plus il devenait délicat et gracieux, ne perdant pourtant rien de son charisme écrasant et de la férocité qui brillait dans son regard gris bleu.

La brune ne savait si c'était les gènes, la brume ou les deux qui avaient décidé que toute la fratrie de son homme seraient dotée d'une beauté transcendant les genres mais elle ne pouvait nier que Rosiel était vraiment magnifique.

Aussi sublime que Kimi, Kise ou Yurio.

-La nature vous a vraiment trop gâtés ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant les fesses du jeune homme.

Ce dernier qui était déjà allongé confortablement, sa tête sur ses genoux confirma bien évidement.

-Surtout moi ! Précisa-t-il tout de même. Je suis le plus jeune et j'ai pris le meilleur de chacun !  
-On a deux minutes d'écart ! Lança sa sœur en le cognant.  
-Les deux minutes nécessaires pour enfin atteindre la perfection !

Kimi grommela et Hinata secoua la tête, amusée comme toujours par leur attitude.

-Ryōta n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna Rosiel.  
-Je m'installe d'abord seule on va dire.  
-Oh, c'est enfin le moment ?!  
-Ils vont enfin êtres avec nous ! Cria sa jumelle, toujours aussi survoltée par la nouvelle.

Et même si son frère réagissait plus calmement, voire presque de façon détachée, elle savait qu'il était tout autant heureux et excité.

-Un plan de Naruto je suppose... Souffla le jeune homme, profitant des caresses que lui offrait Hinata.  
-Évidement ! Sourit cette dernière en l'entendant soupirer.

Encore un peu et il allait ronronner !

-Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui pour prendre les grandes décisions ? Lança Kimi.  
-Hey, je ne me fais pas tatouer le cul pour n'importe qui ! Rétorqua son jumeau.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu plaisantes, tu ne l'as pas vraiment mis là ?!  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de plaisanter avec mon cul ?! Rétorqua Rosiel.

Soulevant son jupon qui cachait une superbe culotte en dentelle rouge et noire, Kimi hoqueta lorsqu'elle vit que sur la fesse gauche de son frère se trouvait bel et bien un phœnix aux ailes enflammées, s'envolant d'une tête de mort.

Le dessin était plus petit que le sien et dans un style plus délicat et féminin mais c'était le même et elle était la première surprise de trouver le tout incroyablement sexy.

-Je te déteste ! Lança-t-elle.  
-Comme toutes les autres filles de la planète ! Répondit son frère.  
-Surtout celles dont tu piques les mecs ! Gronda la blonde. Quand je pense que 99% d'entre elles font ce qu'elles peuvent pour se faire passer pour des femmes et qu'elles finissent par se faire planter pour un mec !  
-Quoi, tu veux que je tente le coup avec ton Hidan ?!

Kimi appuya sur le spray, lui envoyant du produit vers la bouche et il se redressa en toussant alors qu'elle se levait pour le fuir.

Hinata rit, prenant son téléphone pour être sûre de tout filmer et l'envoyer à son homme.

 **W**

Naruto n'avait pas menti et ne semblait nullement affecté par la douleur du tatouage.

Il avait demandé s'il pouvait se « reposer » et avait fermé les yeux, installé dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir.

Setsuna était sur une chaise en face de lui, au niveau de son poignet, rassuré de voir qu'il supportait sans problème le douloureux processus.

Au début, le tatoueur était tendu, la présence de l'Empereur lui assurant que la moindre erreur lui serait fatale mais une fois lancé, il avait comme toujours tout oublié, concentré sur son art.

Sasuke était aussi sur une chaise, son torse contre le dossier et son dos exposé au tatoueur pour être sûr qu'il ait le motif sous les yeux.

Le maitre des lieux avait son siège collé au fauteuil du tatoué et à la plus grande surprise de Setsuna il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois du regard.

L'artiste n'avait jamais vu l'Empereur comme ça et il ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier cherchait comme réponse dans le visage faussement détendu du blond.

Naruto ne dormait pas mais il en avait tout l'air, n'ayant plus eu une seule réaction depuis le début du tatouage.

A l'exception du moment où son frère était venu.

La séance durait depuis environ deux heures et demie et Setsuna ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait plus, le fait que le jeune homme n'ait pas bougé ou le comportement de Sasuke qui ne semblait absolument pas lassé de son observation minutieuse.

C'était comme si Naruto était une énigme que le brun s'était donné pour mission de décrypter sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà pris au piège.

C'était difficile d'être en présence des deux hommes, obligé d'absorber tout ce qu'ils dégageaient pour finir au bord de l'intoxication.

Shikamaru avait quitté la pièce, appelé sur demande express de Clear.

Neji avait endormi sans mal Sasori après leur séance piscine mais l'autre jeune homme avait exigé que ShiShi lui lise une histoire et il avait fallu un moment au brun pour comprendre qu'il parlait du bras droit de l'Empereur.

Mais ne craignant rien ni personne, il s'était dirigé droit vers le bureau de Sasuke, faisant assez de bruit malgré les hommes à la porte pour attirer l'attention de son frère et des autres.

Shikamaru avait presque rougi lorsque Neji avait expliqué la raison de sa présence mais à la surprise de tous il avait accepté sans se faire prier, une fois l'autorisation de son patron accordée.

Le brun savait qu'ayant perdu un jeune frère qui était comme Clear, son leader comprenait parfaitement la situation et que jamais il n'aurait refusé une telle requête mais ayant toujours été vu comme distant, il s'était senti assez gêné d'être soudain catalogué comme doudou.

Pourtant lorsqu'en entrant dans la chambre de Clear, il avait été accueilli par ce dernier dans son gros pull rose et blanc, ses cheveux lâchés partant dans tous les sens, il avait oublié toute honte ou malaise, à nouveau complètement sous le charme.

L'adolescent avait simplement tendu les bras vers lui pour être porté, exactement comme un enfant et il s'était exécuté en souriant, lui demandant qu'elle histoire il désirait.

Laissé seul avec l'Empereur et le jeune homme spécial qui le poussait à se comporter si étrangement, Setsuna s'était efforcé de rester concentré sur son travail et d'oublier l'aura impossible à comprendre qui entourait le « couple ».

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant et quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant et pour le tatoueur ça n'avait aucun sens.

Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de douceur et de violence à la fois ? Comment tout ce désir pouvait être mêlé à autant de contrôle et de rejet ?

Il avait vraiment hâte d'en finir !

Naruto avait conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il n'était pas vraiment là, perdu quelque part dans les méandres de son esprit.

Il s'était détaché de son environnement et de la situation, se refermant sur lui-même pour fuir Sasuke et tout ce que ce dernier pouvait provoquer en lui.

La découverte du tatouage l'avait vraiment ébranlé et incapable de gérer le choc il tentait d'empêcher son cerveau d'analyser et décortiquer la nouvelle, ne se sentant pas en état de comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait.

Est-ce que Kabuto savait ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'est ce qu'il savait au juste ?

Que signifiait ce papillon ? Pourquoi était-il sur sa peau et celle du leader de l'Empire ?

Est-ce que c'était un hasard ? Une simple coïncidence ?

Il s'était fait tatouer ce dessin en souvenir de sa petite sœur et de ce qu'il représentait pour elle mais jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Et surtout pas sur l'Empereur en personne.

Et-ce que Aly avait déjà vu le vieux symbole du clan de ce dernier quelque part et marqué par le papillon, son cerveau d'enfant en avait fait une image d'espoir et de liberté ?

Il voulait pouvoir se convaincre que ce n'était rien mais tout lui criait le contraire et il ne se sentait vraiment pas en état d'y songer tout de suite, en présence de la cause principale de son état.

Il avait besoin d'être seul et au calme, coupé de toute émotion et distraction pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation et ce que ça impliquait.

Sasuke avait raison, le tatouage n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu.

Mais c'était surtout une donnée qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et pour lui, c'était la pire des choses.

Comment savoir si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Comment prévoir plusieurs plans différents et issus de secours s'il n'avait aucune idée de la voie vers laquelle ce papillon allait l'entrainer ?

Il se sentait soudain angoissé par l'inconnu et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir vraiment.

Et si tout avait un rapport avec son autre vie ?

 _Naruto n'avait exprimé aucune émotion en voyant le docteur Hatake en entrant dans la pièce._

 _Il avait été surpris lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un visiteur et Kabuto lui avait lancé un regard lourd alors que Neji allait sans doute angoisser jusqu'à son retour dans leur cellule._

 _L'adolescent ne s'était pas attendu à revoir Kakashi, surtout au vu de la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés mais il savait que sa présence ne signifiait rien de bon._

 _Il s'était pourtant installé à la table en face de lui, l'observant sans un mot, le mettant mal à l'aise sans même le vouloir, détaillant les nouvelles rides et marques de fatigue sur son visage._

 _Le « médecin » avait demandé de ses nouvelles, comme s'ils avaient une quelconque raison d'être heureux de se revoir et de se comporter comme des gens civilisés mais face à son manque de réaction, il avait rapidement changé de tactique, se montrant plus direct._

 _Enfin, aussi direct que pouvait l'être un menteur, manipulateur qui travaillait pour une organisation secrète._

 _Naruto l'avait écouté, toujours aussi impassible et sans le quitter des yeux, songeant qu'il était pressé de quitter la pièce._

 _Et maintenant qu'il avait fini, Kakashi le regardait comme s'il lui offrait la chance de sa vie._

 _Comme s'il était un héros venu le sauver._

 _-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, vous m'avez accusé du meurtre de votre famille et de la moitié du centre. Rétorqua simplement l'adolescent. Oh et..._ _ **Je suis mort**_ _!_

 _Le docteur eut la décence de paraitre mal à l'aise._

 _-J'avais tord ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu n'étais pas responsable de l'explosion ! Je pense même que tu as limité les dégâts !_

 _Voyant que Naruto ne semblait pas affecté par ses dires, il poursuivit._

 _-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la brume n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'on fait dans ce centre ?_  
 _-Je sais que vous disiez ne pas y croire et que ce qui se passe ou non là bas n'a aucun rapport avec moi._  
 _-Au contraire !_

 _Kakashi avait tapé sur la table, son visage déformé par une expression qui rappelait celle des caricatures de scientifiques fous._

 _La perte de sa femme et sa fille ne lui avait vraiment pas réussi._

 _-Vous l'avez dit vous-même il y a des années, je ne suis qu'un gosse de plus qui ment pour attirer l'attention. Répondit toujours aussi calmement Naruto._

 _Il ne semblait nullement affecté par ses mots ou ceux du médecin._

 _-Mais je peux passer outre ça ! Cria presque l'adulte. Je peux même faire comme si ton ami imaginaire et les monstres existaient !_

 _Le blond pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté._

 _-C'est trop tard pour ça, ils ne sont plus là._

 _Kakashi fronça les sourcils._

 _-Tu as arrêté de faire semblant ? Demanda-t-il._  
 _-J'ai décidé de le faire taire._

 _Le visage du médecin se déforma, ses émotions contradictoires se lisant clairement sur son visage mais finalement il réussit à se contenir, gardant son habituel discours pour lui._

 _Combien de fois l'adolescent l'avait entendu lui expliquer qu'il devait arrêter de se faire du mal et accuser les monstres et son « ami » ? Combien de fois à cause de son « diagnostique » s'était-il fait battre par son père et maudire par sa mère ?_

 _Combien de fois s'était-il détesté ?_

 _-Lors de l'explosion, il s'est passé quelque chose et tu étais là ! Lança le poivre et sel. Si tu nous laisse faire des tests je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution !_  
 _-Une solution à quoi ? Questionna Naruto malgré le manque de réel intérêt qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Je doute que vous songiez à renverses les effets des impulsions, faire disparaitre la brume ou améliorer une situation que vous avez aidé à empirer. Alors, une solution à quoi ?_

 _Le médecin ne dit rien, se mordant la lèvre._

 _-Et-ce que votre soudain changement de croyance est en rapport avec la disparition de votre famille ? Continua l'adolescent. Pensez-vous que si la brume est vraiment ce qu'on dit, il y a moyen de récupérer votre fille et votre femme ?_

 _Kakashi serra les poings._

 _-Même si c'était vrai, en quoi un gosse dérangé comme moi pourrait vous aider ? J'ai tué un homme, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Ajouta le blond. Alors dans le fond vous n'aviez pas tord, je suis bien un assassin !_

 _Décidé à mettre fin à l'entretien, il se leva, repoussant sa chaise sans émettre le moindre son._

 _-Ton frère ! Lança soudain le médecin alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée._

 _Il se figea sans pour autant se retourner et l'autre développa._

 _-Si tu acceptes, alors en plus de te libérer, je sortirais ton petit frère de son hôpital psychiatrique._

 _Naruto garda quelques instants le silence et l'adulte ne le quitta pas des yeux, tendu et impatient._

 _-Vous me rendez mon frère, vous me laissez emmener un autre prisonnier avec moi et vous pourrez me faire ce que vous voulez ! Rétorqua finalement l'adolescent._

La sensation de fraicheur sur son bras et la voix de Setsuna, sortirent Naruto de ses souvenirs.

Le tatoueur avait fini, déposant son « stylo magique » comme il l'appelait, pour mettre une épaisse couche de crème translucide sur son œuvre avant de plaquer une sorte de film protecteur.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas que le matériel qui avait évolué et une fois le tatouage fini il n'y avait plus autant de contraintes qu'à une époque, comme par exemple la fuite du soleil ou de l'eau.

Setsuna sortait doucement de sa « transe » créative et se souvint doucement de la présence de l'Empereur et de son regard sombre fixé sur son œuvre.

L'angoisse revint à une vitesse folle, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine alors que ses poumons se serraient, sa respiration soudain pénible et douloureuse.

L'artiste avait pris une liberté, ajoutant au dessin de base un « vrai » cœur, respectant dans les moindres détails la forme de l'organe vital.

Il se fondait bien évidement parfaitement dans l'image globale formée par le dragon oriental et le papillon, le U et le S rouges, incrustés en son sein, semblant pulser avec force.

Sasuke passa délicatement son doigt sur le tatouage, le film transparent protégeant la peau encore rouge et sanguinolente.

Le tatouage était le même que le sien en dehors du cœur ajouté mais Setsuna s'était adapté à la carrure de Naruto et ce que ce dernier dégageait.

Alors que le dessin dans son dos était imposant et agressif, celui sur le poignet du blond était délicat et presque féérique, comme l'illustration faite main d'un conte.

Il était superbe et l'Empereur ne pouvait détourner le regard du cœur qui semblait battre, rendant le tout encore plus vivant et fascinant.

-Magnifique... Souffla-t-il.

Setsuna se permit enfin de respirer, soulagé.

Il rentrerait avec tous ses membres cette nuit !

 **W**

Karin était fascinée, incapable de détourner les yeux de la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Le contraste entre la peau hâlée, entièrement tatouée de Koujaku et celle incroyablement blanche de Yurio offrait une image semblable à une œuvre d'art.

Ils étaient dans une des chambres au dessus des pistes de danse et c'est les lumières de ces dernières qui éclairaient la pièce, l'immense baie vitrée leur permettant de créer une ambiance parfaite pour ce moment magique.

Il ne faisait ni trop sombre, ni pas assez et les lumières de différentes couleurs se reflétaient sublimement sur les deux corps enlacés sur le lit.

Karin savait qu'ils avaient déjà dû profiter l'un de l'autre plusieurs fois et que c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient ralenti la cadence, emportés dans une danse langoureuse.

Koujaku était installé sur le matelas, son dos calé contre le mur et ses mains sur les hanches pâles de Yurio qui le chevauchait entièrement nu, le drap couvrant à peine ses fesses.

L'ainé le laissait décider de la cadence, concentré sur son visage traversé par le plaisir.

La rousse comprenait qu'il ne lâche pas le blond du regard. Ce dernier gardait toujours le contrôle, ne se laissant complètement aller que pendant le sexe et uniquement avec un partenaire en qui il avait confiance.

Et lorsqu'il se laissait emporter, il oubliait absolument tout et perdait toutes ses inhibitions et ses complexes, ne songeant qu'au plaisir.

Le sien et celui de son amant.

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas gêné mais plutôt excité par la présence de Karin et son regard brûlant.

La musique n'atteignait pas la pièce, l'étage entièrement insonorisé, pour le plus grand plaisir de Koujaku qui ne se lassait jamais des sons purement érotiques qui échappaient au blond.

Ils passaient du rauque à l'aigu sans prévenir, entrecoupés de halètements, de soupires et de gémissements qui se répercutaient tous sur son érection délicieusement comprimée dans sa chaleur.

L'ainé grogna lorsque Yurio poussa un petit cri aussi adorable que sexy, se penchant plus vers lui, griffant son torse et il ne résista pas à l'envie de planter ses dents dans sa gorge pâle et délicate.

Le drap glissa entièrement, Koujaku saisissant à pleine main les fesses de son amant pour les écarter, offrant une vue très nette de son sexe s'enfonçant en lui à Karin qui se mordit fortement la lèvre.

A bout, la jeune femme se cala plus confortablement dans la banquette à quelques pas du lit, glissant ses doigts sous sa robe puis sa culotte.

Il était impossible qu'elle ne profite pas jusqu'au bout du spectacle.

XxxX

Sasuke avait déclaré que Naruto ne pouvait pas aller se coucher sans manger quelque chose et c'est pour ça que le blond se retrouvait à plus de trois heures du matin devant un plateau énorme, surveillé par l'Empereur et son bras droit.

Il avait fait son possible pour faire honneur au repas et être enfin laissé en paix mais la moitié de son sandwich avait suffit à lui remplir l'estomac.

-En dehors des quelques hommes qui t'ont amenés ici, personne ne sait qui tu es vraiment et ça restera comme ça. Lança le maitre des lieux.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils discutaient de certains détails techniques, ne s'arrêtant que pour laisser le temps au brun de lui répéter de se nourrir.

Le Cavalier allait finir par croire qu'il avait été adopté et non engagé !

-Pour les autres tu es une sorte de recrue indépendante ! Continua l'Empereur. Et tu ne rendras de compte qu'à moi !

Naruto acquiesça en repoussant son assiette, l'odeur et la vue faisant souffrir son estomac prêt à exploser.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils pour la énième fois depuis le début du « repas ». Avec son bras droit ils avaient déjà englouti le triple de son plateau chacun et ils mangeaient encore, alors forcement le voir avec si peu d'appétit les surprenait énormément.

Ils étaient tous des morfales dans le clan !

-Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse rouvrir les cuisines ? Questionna l'Uchiwa.

Naruto cligna un peu des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

-On a pris ce qu'il restait au vu de l'heure mais si ça ne te plait pas, le cuisinier te fera ce que tu demandes. L'éclaira son nouveau patron.

Le plus jeune perdit quelques instants la capacité de rétorquer.

Vraiment, il avait de plus en plus de mal à cerner l'Empereur, ce dernier ne se comportant absolument pas comme il était censé le faire.

Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé du genre aux petits soins !

C'était terrifiant.

Le voyant perdu dans ses pensés, Sasuke attira son attention, posant inconsciemment sa main sur la sienne.

-Envie de quelque chose alors ?

Naruto revint à lui, secouant rapidement la tête.

-J'ai plus qu'assez mangé... Souffla-t-il. Je vous remercie monsieur.

L'Empereur l'observa intensément quelques secondes, le faisant à nouveau frissonner et crier intérieurement.

Ses doigts glissèrent contre sa peau ou se formait la chair de poule, remontant doucement le long de ses avant bras toujours découverts.

A nouveau, Shikamaru se sentit de trop, sa nourriture se coinçant dans sa gorge.

Ces deux là allaient vraiment finir par le tuer ! Peu importe comment, ils auraient sa peau !

Avalant difficilement, il vida sa bière d'une traite avant de finalement recracher la fin lorsque le pouce de son patron glissa contre la lèvre du Cavalier pour y enlever des miettes.

Enfin, des miettes imaginaires bien évidement !

Encore un peu et il irait les chercher au fond de sa gorge avec sa langue !

Grimaçant face à l'image il se redressa en remarquant qu'il avait coupé le « moment » de son patron et que ce dernier le regardait intensément.

Mais pas du tout le même genre d'intensité que celle réservée à leur nouvelle recrue !

Non, plus le genre qui vous fait pisser dans votre pantalon.

Mais si ça arrivait, Shikamaru accuserait la bière il avait une image à maintenir.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, il s'essuya rapidement la bouche et toussota.

-Et comment comptes-tu remplir ta mission ? Demanda-t-il à Naruto.

Sasuke le foudroya du regard et il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée.

Il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande gueule !

-Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer au plus vite à s'assurer du soutien du plus de leaders possible. Rétorqua simplement le Cavalier.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Mais bien évidement, je ferai comme vous le souhaitez. Ajouta-t-il.

Shikamaru souffla.

Lui il savait comment parler au Boss !

Même s'il ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment ce qui lui valait un tel traitement...

-Qui as-tu en tête ? Demanda simplement l'Empereur.

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je pense qu'on a besoin des Sauvages !

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu ne parles pas des hommes de l'île Sanctuaire, rassure moi ? Questionna-t-il, ahuri. Pas l'île du Yakuza, tu n'es pas fou à ce point ?!  
-Je le suis à cent pour cent ! S'exclama Naruto en lui souriant. J'ai même été diagnostiqué par un super psy !

Le bras droit serra les poings pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler.

-Et tu penses qu'on va risquer de bousiller notre entente cordiale en parlant business à un mec qui est entré en guerre pour moins que ça ?! Lança-t-il.  
-Je ne proposerai pas s'il y avait un tel risque ! Rétorqua sèchement le Cavalier.  
-Oh et ce sont les voix dans ta tête qui te disent que tout ira bien ?! Railla le brun.  
-SHIKA ! Grogna Sasuke.

Son second se reprit immédiatement, reconnaissant parfaitement la menace dans le ton de sa voix.

-Comment comptes-tu procéder ? Demanda l'Empereur à Naruto.  
-Est-ce que je peux passer un coup de fil ?

L'Uchiwa et son bras droit parurent surpris mais le leader acquiesça.

XxxX

Koujaku sut tout de suite qui était au bout du fil lorsque Yurio décrocha sans pour autant arrêter de se déhancher sur lui.

Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes à qui son amant répondait toujours et il connaissait les sonneries attribuées à chacune d'entre elle.

L'ainé n'écouta pas vraiment la conversation, voyant à la réaction du blond que tout « allait bien », préférant continuait à le faire gémir et soupirer le plus possible.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il ne put résister et se redressa complètement en position assise, arrachant un cri à son partenaire et se penchant à son oreille, il colla ses lèvres à l'appareil.

-Bonsoir Naruto...

A l'autre bout du fil, le Cavalier se sentit secoué de la tête aux pieds.

La voix de Koujaku faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet et ce dernier en abusait sans remord.

Il était déjà plus que tendu à cause de l'Empereur et ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir alors il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de stimulation en sa présence !

Lançant un _« hey_ » étranglé qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sasuke, il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant rougir sous le regard insistant de son nouvel employeur.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas spécialement apprécier son soudain trouble et il se tourna un peu pour échapper à l'intensité de ses yeux et ainsi reprendre sa discussion avec Yurio.

L'Empereur et son bras droit ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se disait, ça n'avait pas l'air spécialement codé mais ça restait assez banal et ils ne voyaient pas en quoi le coup de fil allait les aider à passer un marché avec le très redouté leader de l'île Sanctuaire.

Peut-être que ça n'avait aucun rapport ? Que Naruto voulait simplement parler à quelqu'un ?!

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

Appeler un ami alors qu'il était en pleine discussion sérieuse avec l'Empereur ?

Non, le gosse était fou pas suicidaire !

Quoique...

Assez vite, le blond raccrocha et les deux autres, qui n'avaient toujours pas pu lire entre les lignes des mots prononcés, le regardèrent avec attention.

-Pourquoi ce trouble soudain ? Questionna Sasuke.

Shikamaru faillit à nouveau s'étouffer, complètement sous le choc.

Vraiment ?! Après tout ça, tout ce que voulait savoir son patron c'est pourquoi le gamin avait rougi comme une adolescente face à son idole ?

-La voix du Yakuza... Rétorqua Naruto.

La mâchoire de l'Uchiwa se serra, sa lèvre tremblant nerveusement.

-Elle ne m'a jamais fait cet effet. Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Cette fois ci, son bras droit s'étouffa bien et bruyamment.

Bordel, le gosse venait de dire qu'il était au téléphone avec l'homme qui les intéressait et son leader ne réagissait même pas, bloqué sur les foutues réactions du petit cinglé !

A quel moment avait-il basculé dans un autre monde ?!

-Même pendant le sexe ? Demanda Naruto en réponse.

A peine les mots prononcés, Shikamaru retint son souffle et le Cavalier se retrouva bloqué contre la table où se trouvait leurs plateaux, par le corps de Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait grogné en sautant sur sa proie, donnant à nouveau l'impression à son second de faire face à un prédateur.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu as déjà couché avec lui ? Questionna-t-il, la colère brillant dans son regard.

Sa voix n'avait plus vraiment l'air humaine et Shikamaru se dit que ça sentait vraiment mauvais.

Ca sentait la guerre pour être plus précis.

-Jamais.

La réponse de Naruto sembla résonner dans la pièce et figer l'instant.

Le bras droit expira, soulagé.

-Alors pourquoi ? Insista Sasuke.

Il était toujours en colère mais moins tendu, sentant que sa nouvelle recrue ne lui mentait pas.

-Parce qu'il était occupé pendant l'appel...

Shikamaru cligna des yeux.

-Oh... OH ! S'exclama-t-il.

Son patron souffla profondément.

S'apprêtant à prendre la parole, il se tut finalement en voyant l'image de sa fille dans les écrans de sécurité.

Se détachant de Naruto il rejoignit rapidement la porte, la déverrouillant pile au moment où Leiah apparut.

Il l'avait mis au lit il y a déjà plusieurs heures, bien avant que le Cavalier et sa famille ne revienne et ne pensait pas la voir debout avant le matin.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon bébé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

Elle tenait une pile de feuille à la main mais il n'y fit pas trop attention, concentré sur son visage.

Elle n'avait pas mis de peignoir ou de chaussons, uniquement vêtu de son pyjama blanc, ses cheveux noués dans une longue tresse, tombant sur son épaule.

-Je suis venue voir le papillon ! Rétorqua-t-elle, son regard perdu vers la porte.

Surpris, Sasuke ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Tu... Tu as encore rêvé de lui ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

Elle secoua la tête, semblant impatiente.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je sais qu'il est là !

Toujours un peu perdu, son père la souleva tout de même, se redressant en la calant contre sa hanche.

-Là ! Cria-t-elle, une fois accrochée à son cou, tendant le bras vers le bureau.

Se tournant, Sasuke ne vit que Shikamaru et Naruto, toujours près de la table où il l'avait poussé.

Croisant son regard, il s'avança presque sans en avoir conscience, comme aimanté, la sensation qu'un fil invisible le tirait jusqu'à lui.

Sa fille sembla approuver sa décision, poussant un petit cri en tapant des mains.

Dans le fond, Shikamaru les suivait du regard, ne pouvant nier qu'il se passait quelque chose mais incapable de savoir ou comprendre quoi exactement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto en réponse à celui rayonnant qui flottait sur les lèvres de Leiah et Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement avant de s'accélérer brutalement.

Une fois à la hauteur du blond, le père de famille ne bougea plus et c'est sa fille qui le ramena à l'ordre, gigotant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroupisse et la libère.

La petite s'approcha encore du Cavalier et ce dernier se baissa.

-Je m'appelle Leiah ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Naruto. Sourit-il en saisissant délicatement sa petite main.

Elle lui rappelait sa sœur, semblant aussi intelligente, intrépide et lumineuse qu'elle.

Levant la tête vers son père qui les observait avec attention, la brune s'adressa à ce dernier avec assurance.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu trouverais ton papillon noir !

Naruto tressaillit, surpris par ses mots. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, un rire qu'il connaissait par cœur résonna dans la pièce.

Se redressant brusquement, surprenant Sasuke au passage, il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda l'Empereur.

Le blond ne répondit pas, continuant de chercher des yeux la source du rire cristallin qui mouillait déjà ses yeux.

Son expression agitée inquiéta Sasuke qui tendit le bras vers lui.

-Nar...

Un sanglot bruyant coupa l'Uchiwa qui pris de court, observa avec stupeur Naruto fondre en larmes.

C'était comme si quelque chose de violent et soudain avait cassé, libérant toutes la barrière du Cavalier et détruisant son contrôle.

Le jeune homme pleurait fort et bruyamment, son corps secoué par le chagrin et son regard fixé derrière Leiah et son père.

Naruto observait cette silhouette fragile qu'il avait si souvent enlacée, ce visage familier qui avait été, un jour, une parfaite copie du sien et ce regard débordant d'amour qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Aly... Haleta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Sa jumelle, toujours aussi rayonnante que dans ses souvenirs, lui sourit, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur sa robe blanche favorite.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu trouverais ton papillon noir !


	6. Chapter 5 Not afraid of the dark

Titre: Wings **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Famille - Angst - Drame - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence  
Résumé: _« Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on ne remonte à lui ou son patron, comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps et de la douleur atroce, pour beaucoup insupportable, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de tenir debout. Il avait une mission, une seule et rien d'autre ne comptait ! Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement. Et pourquoi il sentait la mort. Oui, un jour l'enfer suivrait... »_

* * *

Note 1 : Bon le chapitre fait 76/78 pages et pourtant il y a beaucoup moins que ce que j'avais prévu d'y mettre! J'ai songé à le couper en plusieurs parties mais ça ne me plaisait pas donc désolée, vous allez devoir faire le découpage vous-même et le lire en dix fois ! XD - Il y a pas mal de flashback mais c'est l'une des bases de la construction de cette histoire vu que c'est comme ça qu'on découvre le passé des personnages et les informations nécessaires pour comprendre tout ce bordel

Note 2 : Alors oui, Neji est tout aussi perturbé que ses frères à sa manière. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'est retrouvé gamin dans une prison entouré de criminels qui ne le voyaient que comme un moyen de se soulager. Oui, ça laisse des traces! - Vous savez à force de me lire que j'ai tendance à effacer les barrières "masculin/féminin" et je pense que c'est encore plus le cas dans cette histoire. Sans compter mon petit personnage très spécial!

Note 3 : Je sais que ça en énerve pleins mais je m'en fous, j'aime utiliser le terme « rosée » comme je pourrais dire blonde ou brune, lorsque je parle de Sakura ! *tire la langue* Bref tout ça pour vous dire (pas si) subtilement qu'on va enfin la voir ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, même s'il y a de nouveaux personnages, ils ne sont pas tous importants ! C'est simplement que dans un contexte de gangs et groupes, forcement il y a du monde ! Après ceux qu'on revoit régulièrement et prennent de la « place » sont les seuls qui compte. Je vous rappelle que Clear, Koujakou et Noiz viennent de Dramatical murder et que Yurio vient de Yuri on ice. Taiga de KnB et oui Nana c'est bien THE Nana (Osaki).

Note 4 : La chanson dans le texte est "Goner" qui est je pense ma préférée de Twenty One Pilots. J'ai pleuré à sa découverte et encore maintenant je suis émue à chaque fois. Et j'ai pas mal pensé à elle en écrivant ce chapitre bien que le sujet soit différent et à force... Sinon celle du titre et texte avant le chapitre est "The Dark" de Beth Crowley qui je trouve va vraiment bien au SasuNaru entre autre.

Note 5 : On apprend pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre je pense, donc ça va un peu se bousculer et vous serez peut-être un peu (beaucoup) perdus mais les informations importantes seront vues et revues sous différents angles dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai promis un récapitulatif à une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra mais le souci c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'outil sur ce site pour un schéma clair et on ne peut pas mettre d'images donc j'ai juste séparé Empire et Enfer et pour les symboles : ➵ c'est frère/sœur ✘ en couple et ➤ même "sous" groupe.

Note 6 : Je m'excuse pour le retard. Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps mais j'ai eu une idée fulgurante pour une histoire (la faute des gens trop talentueux qui font des fanvid BTS u_u) dont j'ai écris le premier chapitre en une nuit, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Puis encore plus étonnant, juste après l'avoir publié, j'ai directement écris le chapitre 2, en une nuit aussi. Sauf que là, après, j'ai vraiment détesté ce que j'avais écris. Et je sais que vous vous dites « comme d'habitude ! » mais non, pour le coup, là ça a vraiment été extrême. Au point que je n'ai pas pu écrire, pensé à écrire ou même avoir des idées pendant un très très long moment. Normalement mon cerveau a des dizaines de « délires » par jour, certains devenant des projets et d'autres ne servant qu'à m'occuper mais là, je n'en ai pas eu un seul et c'est juste la pire sensation au monde pour moi. Vu que c'est comme ça que j'occupe mon esprit et le garde sous « contrôle ». Mais là dès que j'avais une idée, j'avais cette petit voix qui me disait « donc tu vas encore avoir une idée de merde que tu vas gâcher et oser partager ? » et ça me coupait tout. Bref, je suis donc restée loin pendant un moment, incapable d'écrire ou de faire quoique ce soit en rapport avec une fiction. Je commence à peine à réécrire et c'est l'enfer absolu mais j'essaye de ne rien lâcher ! Et ce soir (oui il est 2h50 du mat) j'ai enfin bosser sur cette version de Wings. J'espère que vous n'allez pas le regretter ! Si c'est nul à ch*er pardon !

Note 7 : Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes, la mise en page et les mp et commentaires en attente ! Que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'en laisser d'autres!

NC-13

* * *

 **Empire**

Sasuke ➵Itachi ➵Noiz

Shikamaru ➤ Sai

 **"Enfer"**

Naruto ➵ Neji ➵ Sasori

Yurio ➵ Minji (Kimi) ➵ Rosiel ➵ Kise

Hinata ✘ Kise

Clear

Karin ✘ Kiba

Hidan

Deidara ➤ Ino ➤ Sakura ➤ Nana

* * *

 _« Et alors, tout se métamorphosa. Autour de moi mon enfance s'écroulait. Mes parents me regardaient avec un certain embarras [...] un désenchantement faussait et affadissait les impressions et les joies habituelles. Le jardin était sans parfum ; la forêt dépourvue d'attrait. Le monde était un ramassis de vieilleries insipides et sans charme._

 _C'est ainsi qu'un arbre, en automne, ne sent pas tomber son feuillage, ni couler la pluie le long de son tronc et de ses branches, ni le soleil ni le gel. La vie se retire lentement tout au cœur de lui-même, s'y ramasse, s'y condense._ _Il ne meurt pas ; il attend. »_

Herman HESSE, Demian

* * *

 **Lost one** **  
** **Tell me do you want to be found** **  
** **You caught me** **  
** **Moments before I hit the ground**

 **And I hear** **  
** **Voices screaming to run away** **  
** **Yet I see** **  
** **Not black and white but silver and gray**

 **I gaze up at the midnight sky** **  
** **Can't find a single star** **  
** **There are times when I miss the light** **  
** **But I'm not afraid of the dark** **  
** **I'm not afraid of the dark**

 **Your whispers** **  
** **Follow me when I try to leave** **  
** **I fight for** **  
** **A love that I don't fully believe**

 **In my heart** **  
** **You're a risk I'm willing to take** **  
** **But my head** **  
** **It's telling me there's too much at stake**

 **I don't trust you** **  
** **But I want to** **  
** **Please don't let me fall**

* * *

 _Naruto observait cette silhouette fragile qu'il avait si souvent enlacée, ce visage familier qui avait été, un jour, une parfaite copie du sien et ce regard débordant d'amour qui lui avait tant manqué._

-Aly... Haleta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Sa jumelle, toujours aussi rayonnante que dans ses souvenirs, lui sourit, ses longs cheveux tombant sur sa robe blanche favorite.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu trouverais ton papillon noir !

" _ **I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath, I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath. I want to be known by you, I want to be known by you."  
**_

Pris de court, Sasuke observa sans réagir le jeune homme en face de lui qui pleurait de plus en plus fort, incapable de se retenir.

Jusqu'ici, le blond avait toujours semblé fort, presque inébranlable et pas une seule fois son contrôle n'avait vacillé, même quand leur tatouage en commun l'avait choqué le voir craquer si soudainement et surtout si violemment, était donc une véritable surprise.

-Aly ! S'exclama le Cavalier alors que la silhouette de sa jumelle s'effaçait déjà, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Naruto n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà pleuré ainsi, pas depuis des années.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de retenir ses larmes jusqu'à les évacuer en temps voulu, loin de tous, se retrouvait incapable de se contenir, sanglotant comme un enfant, tout son corps exprimant sa détresse.

Pourquoi sa sœur s'était manifestée ? Pourquoi ici ? Et pourquoi cette histoire de papillon refaisait surface ?

Toutes ces années passées à voir des choses atroces sans que Aly ne lui apparaisse et voilà qu'au bout de quelques heures avec l'Empereur, elle se montrait comme si de rien n'était.

 _Comme si c'était enfin le bon moment._

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? De lui échapper ?

Soudain, l'idée de ne plus avoir le contrôle le frappa, son ventre se nouant douloureusement alors qu'il portait une main à son cœur qui battait furieusement.

Haletant, s'étouffant presque, ses larmes inondant toujours son visage, il toussa bruyamment en se courbant.

Leiah poussa un petit cri et Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, leurs regards se croisant lorsqu'il releva péniblement la tête, semblant chercher de l'air, incapable de respirer seul.

Le brun s'avança encore mais Naruto recula, butant contre le bureau, semblant soudain terrifié par son nouveau patron et le geste figea quelques secondes ce dernier.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de comprendre la raison d'un tel rejet, le blond perdit connaissance, basculant contre lui lorsqu'il effaça rapidement la distance entre eux pour l'empêcher de finir au sol.

Sasuke vérifia rapidement son pouls alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu.

Ignorant la soudaine et atroce douleur qui l'assaillait, il se concentra sur Naruto, laissant Shikamaru s'occuper de Leiah qui répétait à son père qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans les bras de son homme de confiance, il tenta de la rassurer, pas sûr lui-même des mots de réconforts qui sortaient machinalement de sa bouche, son regard peinant à se détacher du corps anormalement froid collé au sien.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi glacé ?

L'impression de tenir un cadavre le fit sursauter et il repoussa son envie de vomir pour vérifier à nouveau que Naruto respirait bien.

C'était léger et il sentit son propre souffle sortir plus péniblement à ce constat, son cœur entamant un rythme aussi chaotique que ses pensées.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à garder son calme ?

 **W**

 _Naruto haletait, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer._

 _Il sentit la voiture accélérer encore, ses doigts crispés sur le siège en cuir._

 _Il n'essaya même pas d'enlever son bandeau, n'ayant absolument pas envie de voir ce qui l'entourait._

 _Le professeur Luthor l'avait sorti de son lit et quasiment jeté dans son véhicule sans même lui laisser le temps de s'habiller ou lui expliquer ce qui se passait._

 _Naruto avait hurlé, ne voulant surtout pas sortir mais bien évidement, personne n'avait pris son avis en compte._

 _Il avait déjà passé la nuit sous sa couette, réveillé en sursaut par les monstres qui, cette nuit, semblaient plus nombreux et plus forts que jamais._

 _Personne n'était venu l'aider ou l'endormir de force lorsqu'il avait hurlé, les marques sur son corps de plus en plus nombreuses et son cœur à deux doigts d'exploser._

 _Lorsque le professeur avait soudain fait irruption dans sa chambre, il s'était cru enfin sauvé, pensant qu'il allait le sédater. Mais au contraire, l'homme l'avait emmené dehors, l'enfonçant encore plus dans ce cauchemar sans fin._

 _La brume était multicolore cette nuit, offrant une palette riche, variée et_ _ **terrifiante**_ _._

 _Elle couvrait tout et il était impossible de voir correctement, toutes les lumières spéciales du centre en marche pour pallier le plus possible à ce problème._

 _Naruto avait hurlé en se laissant tomber au sol à peine les grandes portes du bâtiment franchies, cachant son visage entre ses bras pour tenter de se protéger._

 _Des monstres partout !_

 _ **Partout**_ _!_

 _Il avait gémi, pleuré et supplié mais le professeur l'avait soulevé par le haut de son pyjama et trainé sans aucune douceur jusqu'à sa voiture pour le balancer sur le siège arrière._

 _A ses côtés, Morgan avait fini par lui bander les yeux avec sa cravate, lui répétant que tout allait bien, que ce n'était que la brume, qu'elle était juste un peu plus épaisse que d'habitude._

 _Naruto savait qu'ils approchaient, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement de quoi._

 _Il entendait les sirènes des pompiers mais aussi des sons plus lugubres les uns que les autres et une odeur âcre familière lui envahissait les poumons, semblant remplacer entièrement l'air qui s'y trouvait._

 _Une fumée presque palpable qui était pourtant impossible à voir, avalée par la brume, lui brûlait les yeux, s'infiltrant sous son bandeau de fortune._

 _Il avait froid et son corps entier lui faisait mal, les marques sur son corps semblant le faire de plus en plus souffrir alors qu'il se sentait incapable d'exprimer sa douleur._

 _Ses joues étaient trempées, ses larmes roulant jusqu'au creux de son cou et ses ongles cassés plus tôt sur le sol de sa chambre, étaient en sang alors qu'il continuait de malmener le cuir du siège._

 _Le professeur Luthor et Morgan échangeaient des phrases courtes et assez sèches, parlant de l'évacuation du complexe, le second demandant s'il ne fallait pas évacuer l'île entière alors que le premier répétait que tout était sous contrôle._

 _Que c'était le meilleur moment pour un test grandeur nature._

 _Naruto ne comprenait pas tout mais il avait saisi que les gens fuyaient l'endroit où on le conduisait._

 _Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement, son corps bascula vers l'avant et il cogna contre le dossier du siège passager._

 _Morgan le tira vers l'arrière et n'eut même pas le temps de parler que déjà le professeur Luthor ouvrait grand la portière pour l'extirper de la voiture._

 _Un nouveau cri lui échappa mais l'adulte l'ignora une fois de plus._

 _-Dan mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?! S'exclama une voix que Naruto reconnut immédiatement._

 _Le docteur Hatake._

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu penses réellement…_

 _-Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Le coupa le professeur Luthor. Tu n'as pas les compétences requises pour comprendre !_

 _L'autre s'avança._

 _-Des dizaines de gens sont morts, il y a déjà près d'une centaine de blessés et toi tu amènes un gamin malade en espérant_

 _-Tu n'as aucun droit ici ! Cracha Dan._

 _-Mais enfin, reprend toi ! On doit trouver une solution, tout va exploser ! Cria Kakashi. On se dirige vers une seconde impulsion !_

 _Luthor lui lança un regard hautain._

 _-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !_

 _-Je…_

 _-Ca suffit ! Siffla Dan. Éloignez-le d'ici !_

 _Kakashi se débattit alors qu'il se faisait évacuer plus loin._

 _-C'est bon ! Fais ce que tu veux ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais essayer de trouver une réelle solution avec de vrais scientifiques pendant que tu vas te suicider avec ce gosse et l'idiot qui te sert de larbin !_

 _Luthor l'ignora, reportant son attention sur Naruto à qui il retira son bandeau._

 _Ce dernier cria, mettant directement ses mains devant sur ses yeux._

Sasuke était tendu, le visage fermé et le regard fixé sur Naruto qui s'agitait sur son lit, murmurant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre après avoir ordonné d'appeler un médecin tout en faisant bien gaffe que les frères du jeune homme ne le voient pas, sachant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas les inquiéter.

Il n'y avait pas de raison, ça n'était rien de grave.

 **Tout allait bien.**

Mais même si c'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle, il contenait difficilement l'angoisse qui lui grignotait les entrailles.

Il se sentait nauséeux, transpirait autant que le malade et peinait comme lui à respirer, son rythme semblant s'être calé automatiquement sur le sien.

Il prenait sur lui pour garder le contrôle mais était à deux doigts de s'écrouler ou de complètement exploser.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, ni ce qui se passait, il était pleinement conscient de ne pas supporter de voir Naruto souffrir ainsi.

Ca le rendait **littéralement** malade.

 _« Ils sont morts ! Ils sont tous morts ! »_

 _« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, à quoi ça ressemble ? »_

 _« Mon dieu, c'est affreux ! »_

 _Naruto secoua la tête, agressé par tous les gens autours de lui qui, sous le choc, semblaient chercher un sens à tout ce qui se passait._

 _On avait demandé ce qu'un enfant faisait là mais Luthor avait ordonné de le laisser passer, de l'ignorer et finalement, chacun s'était replongé dans sa propre détresse._

 _Les secouristes s'occupaient des blessés, des hommes en tenue étrange, entièrement couverts, reliés à des bombonnes, se baladaient avec des appareils sophistiqués, semblant pourtant échouer dans ce qu'ils cherchaient à réaliser._

 _Il y avait aussi beaucoup de brancards, les cadavres évacués en nombre par du personnel en blouse qui répétait qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin que l'accueil._

 _Beaucoup tentaient d'appeler des proches mais comme pour le matériel des hommes en tenue jaune, rien ne marchait._

 _Il était impossible de communiquer avec l'extérieur et malgré l'éclairage prévu pour, il semblait de plus en plus difficile de voir à travers la brume._

 _Les gens étaient pressés de partir et Naruto avait entendu certains sauveteurs prévoir leur fuite, répétant que tous les gens encore présents étaient clairement « les sacrifiés »._

 _Ca, même pour lui qui n'était qu'un enfant, ça ne faisait aucun doute._

 _Luthor lui avait répété que s'il refusait d'obéir, Aly et Sasori seraient ceux qui en paieraient le prix alors il avait arrêté de crier et promis de faire ce qu'on lui demandait._

 _Mais il était terrifié._

 _Et pas seulement parce qu'il était entouré de monstres et qu'on l'envoyait vers ce qui semblait être leur antre, sur une route jonchée de cadavres._

 _Il était terrifié car il savait parfaitement que ce qui se passait était grave et que pourtant, le pire était à venir._

 _Que l'île entière et même plus était en danger et que sa famille n'était donc pas à l'abri._

 _Et il ne comprenait ni pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ni pourquoi on l'envoyait dans ce qui à cet instant précis, ressemblait à l'enfer._

 _Kento, le militaire que le professeur avait envoyé avec lui, avançait vite, le forçant à suivre son rythme, s'assurant de lui hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'il ralentissait._

 _L'homme était armé de la tête aux pieds, semblant tout droit sorti des jeux vidéo dont Naruto avait entendu parler._

 _Vêtu de noir, avec un casque, un gilet par balle, une oreillette avec micro et des lunettes teintées étranges, il se comportait comme s'il était dépourvu de toute émotion humaine._

 _Un véritable robot._

 _Peut-être que ça en était réellement un ?_

 _Naruto lui, n'avait qu'une pantoufle, l'autre perdue lorsque le professeur l'avait trainé au sol, blessant par la même occasion ses jambes, en particulier ses genoux que son short de pyjama ne couvrait pas._

 _Les manches trop longues de son haut tombaient sur ses mains et il jouait nerveusement avec le tissu en avançant._

 _Il tremblait, malgré les remontrances de Luthor qui se plaignait de l'effet que ça avait sur la caméra installée sur son front._

 _L'espèce de bandeau pesait assez lourd sur sa tête et tirait sur ses cheveux à chaque mouvement brusque mais il avait interdiction d'y toucher, l'appareil permettant au professeur et son équipe de suivre son avancée._

 _Lorsque Kento réussit à débloquer la porte du mont de charge, Naruto cria, reculant face au cadavre qui les accueillit mais le militaire le saisit par le bras, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien pour l'attirer à l'intérieur._

 _Fermant très fort les yeux, l'enfant sentit son estomac tressauter avant d'en rendre le contenu._

 _Le soldat ne sembla pas spécialement affecté par son geste ou même le vomi sur ses bottes. Toujours aussi pressé, il le saisit par l'épaule avant de le pousser hors de la cabine lorsque celle-ci atteignit le sous sol._

 _Naruto gémit, détournant la tête des nouveaux morts qui s'étendaient le long du couloir, alors qu'au fond, un incendie semblait prendre de l'ampleur._

 _La fumée lui piqua les yeux et il toussa, se demandant un instant si sans masque il n'allait pas simplement mourir asphyxié._

 _Peut-être que c'était mieux ?_

Sasuke quitta le fauteuil collé au lit, se levant brusquement lorsque le corps de Naruto bougea, comme secoué par des spasmes.

Posant un genou sur le matelas, il se pencha vers le malade, l'appelant doucement, l'angoisse palpable dans sa voix.

Qu'est ce que foutait le médecin ?

Se mordant la lèvre, hésitant, il recula pour attraper son téléphone et exiger une explication.

 _-L'entonnoir est remonté ! Souffla Morgan._

 _Naruto sentit clairement que l'homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux et lui qui était présent, juste derrière une énorme vitre qui peinait à tenir, comprenait parfaitement son choc._

 _Et pour la première fois, il eut l'impression de comprendre._

 _En fait, il avait même une impression de déjà vu._

 _Dans son oreillette il entendait les gens paniquer, angoisser, débattre, commenter mais les mots n'avaient plus réellement de sens alors qu'il avançait encore, comme hypnotisé._

 _Cette fois ci, Kento n'avait pas besoin de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il se dépêche et le soldat sans émotion semblait enfin plus humain._

 _-Alors c'est vrai…. Souffla-t-il._

 _L'homme observait avec fascination et crainte la brume en forme d'entonnoir dont on ne voyait qu'une partie, le reste encore immergé sous une plateforme métallique._

 _Elle était grise et noire et des centaines de formes de toutes les couleurs y dansaient, lui échappant peu à peu, remontant jusqu'à disparaitre._

 _-Il y a bien une fuite vers le haut ! Lança une voix féminine._

 _Sans doute le docteur Heichnen songea machinalement Naruto._

 _-Il y en a bien plus que ça au vu des dégâts ! Rétorqua son assistant, Tommy._

 _-On en est déjà à quatre cercles, c'est extrêmement dangereux ! Cria Morgan. On ne pourra jamais contenir ça !_

 _Kento se tourna vers Naruto, le regardant réellement pour la première fois._

 _-Il faut partir ! Lança-t-il._

 _L'enfant acquiesça, sentant à nouveau une terreur indescriptible le submerger._

 _Ce qu'il voyait, ce qui était juste là, sous ses yeux, c'était des réponses qu'il ne voulait finalement surtout pas avoir._

 _Hochant frénétiquement la tête, il se tourna._

 _-Je suis fou ! Souffla-t-il. Je suis juste fou !_

 _Tirant sur ses cheveux, il s'éloigna de la vitre._

 _-Tout est dans ma tête, tout est dans ma tête !_

 _Kento le saisit par la main, l'entrainant avec lui._

 _-Ce n'est pas le moment gamin ! S'exclama-t-il. Sortons d'abord d'ici._

 _-HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla le professeur Luthor dans leurs oreillettes. Vous avez une mission à remplir !_

 _-Monsieur qu'est ce que… Tenta le docteur Heichnen_

 _Kento cognait sur les portes du laboratoire, tirant sur le boitier pour essayer d'enclencher le mécanisme et enfin échapper à la pièce où le professeur les avait enfermés, lui et Naruto._

 _-Il ne veut pas contenir le débordement. Intervint Morgan. Il n'en a jamais eu l'intention._

 _Sa voix était anormalement calme mais pas dans un sens rassurant, il semblait enfin avoir compris quelque chose de primordial._

 _-Ce qu'il veut, c'est les neufs cercles. Continua-t-il._

Naruto laissa échapper un couinement aigu, rappelant à Sasuke celui d'un animal blessé et ce dernier se précipita aux côtés du malade, son portable abandonné au sol.

Désireux de savoir s'il avait de la fièvre, son corps anormalement froid tout à l'heure semblant soudain en ébullition, le brun tendit la main vers le front mouillé de sueur mais fut coupé en plein élan.

Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers les doigts du plus jeune, fermement serrés autour de son poignet puis remonta rapidement vers son visage, notant qu'il n'était pourtant pas réveillé.

Il tenta de bouger doucement mais la prise sur son bras ne faiblit pas, démontrant une force qui le laissa sans voix.

Sasuke faisait parti des gens que les Impulsions avaient gâtés et sa puissance physique était quelque chose qu'il ne retrouvait pas souvent.

Rares étaient ceux capables de le maitriser ainsi, même pleinement éveillés. Et bien qu'il soit conscient que Naruto était plein de ressources et plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air, il doutait que ses capacités soient liées à la force brute.

Le malade gémit à nouveau, la détresse dégagée tranchant avec la prise ferme sur le poignet de l'Empereur.

Fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci tendit l'autre main vers le visage déformé par la douleur et une fois de plus, il fut arrêté avant de pouvoir toucher le blond.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner, frappé par une surprise bien plus choquante lorsque la seconde main de ce dernier, toujours aussi glacée malgré les apparences, se saisit de son autre poignet.

Sursautant alors que sa vision s'assombrissait entièrement, il se sentit comme aspiré par l'obscurité et entendit des sortes de cris inhumains et les pleurs d'un enfant.

 _Naruto sanglotait, tentant difficilement de reculer en s'aidant de ses bras et ses jambes, son dos peinant pourtant à se soulever du sol._

 _La vitre avait explosée depuis longtemps et le corps de Kento pendait dans les airs, dansant comme une poupée morbide, maintenue par des fils invisibles._

 _La brume grossissait, le gris laissant place au noir total alors que l'entonnoir montait encore, ayant atteint le cinquième cercle._

 _La caméra était tombée depuis longtemps et l'oreillette ne fonctionnait plus, laissant le petit garçon seul avec ces ombres multicolores qui fusionnaient pour n'en former qu'une, immense._

 _Et malgré le moment terrifiant, malgré ses sanglots qui menaçaient de l'étouffer et son cœur qui était à deux doigts d'exploser, Naruto se laissa happer un instant par son sentiment de déjà vu._

 _Par la sensation étrange d'avoir déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable._

 _Mais rapidement, il fut contraint de faire face à l'horreur de sa situation, l'entonnoir atteignant presque un sixième cercle, faisant céder la structure métallique d'où il semblait provenir._

 _Lorsque ce sol artificiel lâcha, se faisant entièrement engloutir par la brume sombre, la pièce, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, bascula, les objets et le mobilier tombant directement dans l'immense trou noir._

 _Naruto se retrouva dans le vide, juste au dessus, la tête vers le bas, une ombre jaune claire enroulée autour de sa cheville._

 _Il hurla, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible alors qu'il se faisait encercler, des dizaines de formes colorées dansant autour de lui._

 _Brutalement, les cris d'agonies, les bruits terrifiants et les crépitements étranges cessèrent, laissant place à un calme aussi soudain qu'étrange._

 _Les paupières toujours closes, le blond porta une main hésitante à sa poitrine, sentant quelque chose d'inhabituel à cet endroit._

 _Puis lorsque la sensation poisseuse atteignit ses doigts, il ouvrit les yeux, la vision de son sang semblant enfin le « réveiller »._

 _Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de ressentir la douleur ou d'exprimer un quelconque effroi face à ce trou dans sa poitrine, car enfin tout prit fin._

 _ **Enfin, tout explosa.**_

Sasuke expira bruyamment, se sentant comme s'il venait d'être maintenu de force sous l'eau alors qu'il croisait le regard paniqué de Naruto.

Même réveillé, ce dernier semblait toujours ailleurs, peu conscient d'où il se trouvait et il se débattit rapidement, relâchant les poignets de l'Empereur pour s'attaquer à son propre corps, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de son cou.

Bien qu'encore déstabilisé par tout ce qui venait de se passer, l'Uchiwa intervint, réagissant instinctivement.

Cette fois ci, Naruto ne fit preuve d'aucune force surprenante et malgré ses tentatives, il ne réussit pas à se soustraire à l'emprise de Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait entièrement grimpé sur le lit, chevauchant son bassin alors qu'il maintenait fermement ses bras contre le matelas.

Aucun des deux n'avait encore pu reprendre son souffle et l'Empereur était persuadé que tant que son nouvel employé n'aurait pas réussi, il en serait aussi incapable.

Naruto cessa de se débattre, ne bougeant même plus du tout, sa respiration chaotique répondant à celle de Sasuke alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

Le si fameux Cavalier semblait plus calme mais il n'était toujours pas lui-même, son esprit encore perdu entre ici et _ailleurs_ , empêchant son habituelle barrière de remplir son rôle.

Le brun se pencha encore un peu, posant son front contre le sien.

-C'est fini… Souffla-t-il, sans savoir pourtant de quoi il parlait.

Ses mains cessèrent de faire pression sur les avant-bras de Naruto, glissant ensuite délicatement dans les siennes, toujours inertes contre le matelas.

-Ca n'arrivera plus… Ajouta-t-il, son souffle caressant les lèvres du plus jeune.

Puis expirant bruyamment, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de ce dernier alors que ses doigts se nouaient doucement aux siens.

" _ **Though I'm weak and beaten down, I'll slip away into this sound. The ghost of you is close to me. I'm inside-out, you're underneath."**_

Un petit silence prit place, troublé uniquement par leurs respirations qui reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal.

-Tout le monde fait des cauchemars… Déclara soudain Naruto.

Sasuke sentit à sa voix qu'il avait repris ses esprits et remis en place toutes ses barrières.

Se redressant un peu pour lui faire face, son visage au dessus du sien, il plongea dans son regard.

-C'était un simple cauchemar ? Questionna-t-il.

-Et bien, difficile d'appeler ça un rêve non ?!

L'Uchiwa ignora son ton faussement amusé.

-Pourquoi ai-je été… aspiré dedans ?

Avant de répondre, Naruto lui sourit simplement mais Sasuke comprit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Vous avez dis tout vouloir de moi, même mes faiblesses, n'est ce pas ? Mes cauchemars font parti du lot ! Rétorqua tout de même le blond.

Le plus jeune ne faiblit pas, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de l'Empereur et un petit silence suivit sa réponse avant qu'un rictus n'étire les lèvres de Sasuke.

-En effet, tous tes rêves sont à moi maintenant, les bons comme les mauvais… Souffla-t-il. Et j'ai le droit à une place dans chacun d'eux.

Satisfait de voir les émotions qui passèrent dans le regard de Naruto, l'ainé laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'être interrompu par des coups contre la porte de la chambre.

-QUOI ?! Aboya-t-il.

-Le médecin est là Patron. Rétorqua la voix de Shikamaru.

L'empereur soupira.

-Entrez !

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de son bras droit avant même qu'un son compréhensible ne soit prononcé, il resta figé sur le pas de la porte avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, cherchant à se reprendre, peinant pourtant à quitter des yeux son leader installé sur le bassin de leur nouvelle recrue, ses doigts noués aux siens.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? N'avait-il pas toujours été un bon général ? N'avait-il pas toujours fait passer l'Empire avant tout le reste ?

Si sa mère était encore de ce monde, il se serait déjà réfugié dans ses bras !

Que se passait-il avec son patron ?

Cet Empereur là était plus effrayant que celui qui pouvait vous torturer pendant des jours !

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Siffla Sasuke.

Son regard froid transperça le médecin qui se ratatina, reculant machinalement derrière Shikamaru.

-C'est…. La… la brume… Balbutia-t-il. Il…

Le bras droit de l'Empereur lui fit signe de se taire, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de se justifier.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un docteur. Déclara Naruto. C'est une perte de temps !

-Une perte de temps ?! Gronda le brun en reportant son attention sur lui. Tu t'es effondré après une crise de larmes !

Le plus jeune garda son calme, ayant comme à son habitude, réponse à tout.

-J'ai été battu, torturé et je n'ai pas encore pu dormir, normal que mon corps me lâche !

La mâchoire crispée et le poing serré, il n'était pas difficile de voir que l'Empereur se retenait d'exploser.

-Viens faire ton travail ! Cracha-t-il au docteur.

Celui-ci sursauta, trébuchant presque en se rapprochant du lit.

Sasuke libéra le corps du malade, quittant son bassin pour s'installer à ses pieds, au bord du matelas et le médecin s'arrêta net, à quelques pas.

-Tu attends quoi au juste, une invitation ? Grogna l'Uchiwa. Ou tu comptes l'ausculter par le pouvoir de l'esprit ?!

Le patient rit un peu, se redressant aussi en position assise.

-Naruto ! Lança-t-il au jeune médecin.

-Em…Emett ! Bégaya l'autre. Emett Burton !

Sasuke détailla l'homme avant de se tourner vers son bras droit.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est compétant, on dirait un gamin de première année ! S'exclama-t-il. Où est Richard ?!

-Toujours coincé dans la brume. Expliqua le brun. Mais c'est lui qui nous a envoyé son associé !

-Associé ou nouveau jouet ? Siffla le leader.

Emett devint rouge cerise, ses mains tremblant de façon très visible alors qu'il tentait de prendre la tension du malade.

Shikamaru retint un soupire, ça allait être compliqué !

-Patron. Osa-t-il. Leiah…

Sasuke avait promis de donner des nouvelles de Naruto à sa fille dès que ce dernier serait debout et il était certain qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas allé la voir.

Se levant, non sans un dernier regard peu chaleureux au docteur Burton, il saisit son téléphone ramassé un peu plus tôt par terre, tendu par son bras droit.

-Je vais revenir. Déclara-t-il en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux.

-Je serais là. Sourit le plus jeune.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière l'Empereur et son général, Emett expira bruyamment.

Naruto le repoussa en se relevant.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez en profiter pour partir !

-Mais….

-Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de soins !

Le petit blond se redressa, un peu perdu.

-Mais Richard m'a bien dis que si je ne faisais pas mon travail correctement…

-Écoute, sois tu t'en vas maintenant, sois tu vas d'une façon ou d'une autre payer ton refus de coopérer ! L'interrompit Naruto. Je dirais que tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle, alors va t'en !

Le médecin l'observa quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider, ramassant rapidement ses affaires, ne pouvant cacher son soulagement de ne pas avoir à rester plus longtemps.

Une fois le docteur parti, Naruto soupira, s'étirant doucement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Refermant derrière lui, il ignora son reflet et continua jusqu'à la douche à l'italienne, allumant les jets d'eau au maximum.

Retirant les bandages et pansements qui lui restaient en se déshabillant le moins possible, il remit rapidement ses vêtements, n'ayant apparemment nullement l'intention d'entrer dans la cabine.

Au contraire, il s'en éloigna pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Neji entra dès qu'il eut frappé, son regard accrochant directement à celui de son frère.

Il le rejoignit en quelques pas, s'appuyant contre l'un des lavabos à la droite de la baignoire d'angle.

-Alors ? Demanda simplement l'ainé.

-Aucun micro et pas une seule caméra. Rétorqua le nouvel arrivé.

Naruto hocha la tête, heureux de ne pas avoir été trahi par son intuition.

Au moins il n'aurait pas à expliquer les presque menaces faites au médecin pour qu'il parte plus vite !

-C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas qu'on serait aussi bien accueillis ! Lança Neji. Ils nous surveillent à peine !

-Je suppose qu'ils nous sous-estiment…

-Tu penses ? Demanda le cadet.

-Oui, mais c'est ce que tout le monde fait tout le temps…

-Et c'est ce qui les perd à chaque fois.

Les deux frères se sourirent, le plus jeune venant s'asseoir près de l'autre.

-Mais je pense aussi que l'Empereur souhaite réellement faire bonne impression et respecter sa parole. Ajouta Naruto.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

L'ainé se tourna vers son cadet, la tête penchée.

-Pour être plus exact, je n'aime pas sa façon de te regarder. Marmonna Neji.

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris, avant d'exploser de rire.

-Tu es tellement mignon lorsque tu joues au papa protecteur ! S'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère. Ne t'en fais pas, ma vertu n'a plus besoin d'être sauvée !

Le plus jeune repoussa sa main en grimaçant.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Grogna-t-il. Je ne parle pas de l'évidente tension sexuelle entre vous !

Naruto sentit ses joues s'échauffer malgré lui, une sensation étrange lui chatouillant le ventre.

A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti embarrassé ?

-Son regard il…

Neji soupira, aucun terme ne semblant convenir pour ce qu'il cherchait à exprimer.

-Il est à la fois complètement différent et exactement le même que celui de Kabuto. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

L'ainé se raidit mais ne répondit pas.

-L'empereur n'est clairement pas un sadique détraqué comme le Diable mais….

Le cadet marqua une micro pause, comme pour prendre le temps de peser ses mots.

-Son regard et tout ce qu'il implique est beaucoup plus dangereux.

Un petit silence s'installa et Naruto finit par saisir la main de son frère, ce dernier nouant instinctivement leurs doigts.

-Tu penses que je devrais renoncer, trouver un autre moyen ? Questionna-t-il sérieusement.

-Non.

Neji n'avait pas hésité, répondant simplement, sûr de lui.

-Et tu n'as pas à douter non plus. Ajouta-t-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas, à la place, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la douche tout en se déshabillant.

Pas surpris par son comportement, son frère retira son tee-shirt, allumant le robinet de l'évier tout en saisissant la brosse à dent qui dépassait de la trousse de toilette déballée plus tôt.

 _C'était le moment de faire semblant._

Sasuke entra sans frapper.

-Et à ce moment Clear lui a…

Neji se tut, se tournant vers l'Empereur qui s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte.

Le plus jeune cracha avant de se rincer la bouche.

Son tee-shirt sur l'épaule, il lança un _« j'y vais »_ à son frère et salua d'un signe de tête leur hôte en passant près de lui.

Il n'y avait aucune vitre pour séparer la douche du reste, seul le sol creusé le long du mur délimitait la « cabine ».

Naruto ne songea pas à sa nudité, l'ignorant le plus possible, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était avec Kabuto ou un autre.

Le plus naturellement qu'il put, il attrapa le gel douche qui, il le savait, ne laisserait, au final, aucune odeur sur sa peau.

Sasuke avait les yeux fixés sur son corps, ne cherchant pas à s'en cacher ou à être subtil et le blond savait qu'il était en train de se poser des questions sur la rapidité avec laquelle il guérissait.

Certaines marques avaient déjà cicatrisé entièrement, voire disparue et il n'avait absolument pas l'air de quelqu'un qui s'était fait soigner il y a quelques heures à peine.

Décidant de prendre les devant, il se tourna légèrement vers lui.

-Je vous ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de médecin ! S'exclama-t-il. Les mystères de la brume !

Sasuke ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer sans lâcher son corps des yeux.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à sa hauteur, n'ayant qu'un pas à faire pour rejoindre « l'intérieur » de la douche, l'eau du premier jet éclaboussant un peu sa chemise.

-Combien de fois as-tu été blessé ? Souffla l'Empereur en tendant la main.

Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement le long du bras de Naruto, la chair de poule recouvrant entièrement ce dernier en réponse.

-Que s'est-il passé toutes ces années pour qu'il n'y ait même pas une seule zone sans cicatrice ? Continua l'Uchiwa. Pour que même les tatouages ne puissent camoufler les marques ?

Il semblait comme hypnotisé, son regard ne quittant pas sa peau qu'il caressait doucement et il n'avait pas l'air d'attendre de réponse.

Comme s'il savait que Naruto n'en fournirait aucune, ou du moins, aucune qui soit vraie.

De toute façon, le blond n'était pas en état de répondre, son souffle bloqué formant une boule de plus en plus douloureuse alors que le sang lui montait à la tête.

De quoi parlait cet Empereur étrange exactement ? Ses cicatrices avaient presque toutes disparues et celles restantes étaient quasiment invisibles !

Que pensait-il voir ? Il n'y avait rien à voir !

 **RIEN !**

Reculant machinalement, il tendit le bras vers les boutons de la douche pour augmenter la puissance afin de se rincer et surtout éloigner son nouveau leader.

Mais, ne regardant pas ce qu'il faisait, il éteignit le jet principal, allumant ceux au dessus de sa tête qui déversèrent l'eau telle une fine pluie, presque en silence.

Naruto se sentit encore plus exposé et sans aucune échappatoire, sensation qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis des années.

Toutes les choses dont il ne se souvenait presque plus et qu'il avait tout fait pour ne plus jamais ressentir, l'homme en face de lui ne cessait de les lui rappeler et c'était déroutant.

-Ce… ce n'est rien… Murmura-t-il piteusement.

Sasuke pénétra directement dans la douche, le coinçant contre le mur sans même avoir à le toucher puisqu'il s'y plaqua de lui-même, reculant comme un animal acculé.

-Rien ? Souffla l'Empereur, son ton faisant frissonner le plus jeune.

Il n'avait clairement pas apprécié sa réponse.

Naruto devait garder le contrôle de tout, surtout de lui-même.

Il avait pour habitude de prévoir les réactions de chacun et d'avoir toujours plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur tout le monde, c'est comme ça qu'il avançait.

 **Comme ça qu'il avait survécu.**

Mais le dirigeant de cet Empire qui faisait tant rêver, menaçait dangereusement de lui faire perdre la main.

L'Uchiwa se comportait différemment de tout ce qu'il avait prévu, ne collant absolument pas avec ce qu'il avait entendu, brisant même l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui.

L'Empereur ne suivait aucun des schémas que le blond avait dessinés dans son esprit, ne prenant pas une seule des dizaines de voies différentes qu'il avait prévues.

Son fonctionnement n'avait en plus aucune logique, défiait même la prudence voire le bon sens et semblait bien plus instinctif que réfléchi.

Où était l'Empereur froid et distant qu'on lui avait vendu ?

Mais au-delà du comportement de Sasuke, ce qui était le plus dangereux et effrayait le plus Naruto, c'était ses propres réactions.

L'attitude du brun était différente mais la sienne aussi.

Il se retrouvait à exprimer ses faiblesses, pleurer, balbutier et reculer devant cet homme alors qu'il venait à peine d'entrer dans sa vie !

Pourquoi avait-il vu Aly ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ce cauchemar ? Pourquoi ressentait-il pleinement chaque toucher de Sasuke au point d'en avoir mal ?

Ce contrôle qu'il avait gagné au fil du temps, cette paix fragile qu'il avait fait avec lui-même, pourquoi vacillaient-ils si facilement face à l'Empereur ?

 _« Les gens n'ont aucun pouvoir sur nous, c'est nous qui le leur accordons. »_

Naruto se crispa en clignant des yeux, repoussant cette panique étrange qui avait pris vie en lui depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke et qui ne cessait de grossir, menaçant de déborder à tout moment.

Le brun était trempé mais ne s'en souciait absolument pas, son regard toujours fixé sur lui.

Avait-il seulement regardé ailleurs une seconde depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'air de tout faire pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits ?

Le temps de respirer à nouveau ?

Naruto n'entendait plus l'eau, seul le son comme amplifié de leurs respirations et le battement irrégulier de son cœur lui parvenaient.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tous les deux tant de mal à respirer correctement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ?

-Je ne veux plus revoir ça. Souffla Sasuke, le faisant tressaillir.

L'ainé avait appuyé ses avant bras contre le mur, de chaque côté de la tête du Cavalier, se penchant pour être à sa hauteur.

Ils étaient incroyablement proches, _beaucoup trop_ , mais ne se touchaient pas, _pas assez_.

-Tu n'as plus droit de maltraiter ton corps ou de te laisser blesser comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Continua l'Uchiwa. Peu importe la mission.

Se penchant encore, son corps entrant pleinement en contact avec celui du plus jeune, il effaça avec son pouce un reste de mousse sur la joue de ce dernier.

-Même si au final c'est une réussite, si tu as pris des risques inutiles et fini couvert de marques, je considérerai que tu as désobéi à mes ordres, donc rompu notre contrat. Reprit-il. Et si tu ne respectes pas notre accord, je n'ai aucune raison de tenir ma promesse.

Naruto tressaillit, relevant rapidement la tête vers lui, faisant buter leurs nez et frôler leurs lèvres.

Son regard était agité et son expression presque outrée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous avez juré de protéger mes frères !

-Et toi de ne jamais me répondre _« non »_. Rétorqua calmement l'Empereur.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, frustré.

-Je remplirai mes missions comme vous le souhaitez… Souffla-t-il. Vous avez juste… juste à prendre soin de ma famille.

-Et toi, qui prend soin de toi ? Questionna Sasuke.

 _-Hey bonhomme !_

 _Naruto releva les yeux de son livre sans aucune expression particulière, attendant simplement que l'adulte s'exprime._

 _-Tu sais que je n'aime pas t'embêter lorsque tu lis mais c'est l'heure… Souffla ce dernier._

 _L'enfant qui était recroquevillé dans un coin de ce qui était censé être sa chambre, se releva rapidement, laissant son bouquin au sol._

 _Morgan lui tendit la main mais il l'ignora, ses petits bras collés le long de son corps._

 _L'autre ne sembla pas lui en vouloir, gardant comme toujours son calme et une expression douce._

 _Il avait la peau chocolat, un regard profond et un sourire tendre mais Naruto se méfiait de tout le monde._

 _La raison de sa présence ici était encore floue et même s'il n'était pas pressé de retrouver son père, il craignait de laisser Aly et Sasori trop longtemps._

 _Le docteur Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il avait des problèmes, que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa tête mais que ça n'était pas une raison suffisante pour mentir tout le temps et ses parents s'étaient fâchés très fort._

 _Puis Morgan était apparu et il s'était retrouvé dans ce drôle de centre avec des caméras partout, qui le filmaient tout le temps, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant d'intimité._

 _On lui avait dit que s'il était sage, il pourrait rentrer vite mais il avait bien entendu son père crier qu'ils n'avaient qu'à le garder ou le tuer et il était persuadé que jamais il ne pourrait revoir son frère et sa sœur s'il faisait confiance aux gens autour de lui._

 _Mais comment sortir d'ici ?_

 _-Aller bonhomme, tout le monde nous attend._

 _Naruto releva les yeux vers le métisse qui marchait devant lui et qui s'était arrêté, attendant qu'il presse le pas._

 _Il obéit, accélérant pour atteindre l'adulte, restant pourtant un peu en retrait, ce qui lui valut simplement un autre sourire._

 _Les gens étaient pressés dans les couloirs et personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, bien qu'il soit, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, le seul enfant du bâtiment._

 _-Bonjour Naruto !_

 _La voix grave et forte du professeur Luthor résonna dès que Morgan referma la porte derrière eux._

 _La pièce était semblable à celle des interrogatoires des vieux films policiers qu'il n'était pas très difficile de trouver, même aujourd'hui._

 _C'était sobre et froid, presque sinistre._

 _Une table en bois aux pieds métalliques trônait au milieu avec une chaise assortie, peu confortable._

 _Il y avait grande vitre teintée en face, qui donnait sur une autre pièce semblable et une sur la droite qui cachait la petite salle de contrôle._

 _Plusieurs caméras étaient installées dans les angles des murs et deux grandes sur des trépieds se trouvaient dans les coins de murs, tournées vers la table et la chaise._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Déclara le professeur Luthor._

 _C'était une phrase censée le rassurer qui ne transmettait aucune sincérité ou émotion particulière, l'adulte se fichant clairement que l'enfant aille ou non bien._

« Encore des mensonges » _Songea Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège._

 _Morgan s'accroupit à sa hauteur._

 _-On va mettre le casque sur la tête, d'accord ? Sourit-il à nouveau, comme s'il ne savait faire que ça. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dis que c'était comme une couronne !_

 _Naruto n'eut aucune réaction et le métisse déposa l'appareil circulaire sur sa tête, faisant attention à ne pas accrocher les fils dans ses cheveux._

 _-Voilà, un vrai petit prince !_

 _Il rit un peu, rapidement coupé par le professeur Luthor._

 _-Dépêchons nous ! Lança sèchement ce dernier en regardant sa montre._

 _Morgan se releva, gardant une expression neutre malgré le ton de son supérieur._

 _-On sera juste à côté. Tenta-t-il de rassurer Naruto en quittant la pièce. On ne laissera rien t'arriver._

 _L'enfant hocha machinalement la tête, peu affecté par sa gentillesse qui suintait la culpabilité ou par l'hypocrisie du professeur._

 _Les gens mentent tout le temps,_ _ **tous**_ _._

La respiration de Naruto se bloqua à nouveau, ses yeux exprimant toute la surprise mais aussi le choc que la question avait provoqués.

Il ne s'y était évidement pas attendu mais le plus déstabilisant pour lui ne venait même pas du fait qu'on ne lui ait encore jamais demandé une telle chose.

Non, le plus ahurissant était que pas une seule fois il n'y avait lui-même pensé.

Pas une seule fois il s'était dis que quelqu'un devait prendre soin de lui.

Même lorsqu'il était tout petit, l'idée qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le protège ou même lui accorde de l'attention ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Il était fou.

Un gosse dérangé qui était un poids pour les autres et qui plus tard était devenu un meurtrier, un adolescent inutile puis un monstre.

Les gens voulaient soit l'utiliser soit l'éliminer et lui n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, ne pas perdre ses frères comme il avait perdu Aly.

 _« Qui prend soin de toi ? »_

C'était comme si la phrase n'avait aucun sens, comme si le sujet abordé n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui.

Mais tout de même, pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais posé la question ?

N'avait-il jamais ressenti le besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un, d'être soutenu ?

Et Taiga, pourquoi Taiga n'avait-il jamais…

Un son qui le mortifia lui échappa, une sorte de sanglot difficilement contenu.

Sasuke dont la main n'avait pas quitté sa joue, fit délicatement glisser son doigt contre sa peau avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la cabine, sans un mot.

Naruto le suivit des yeux machinalement, se rendant compte qu'il tremblait légèrement.

L'Uchiwa sortit un peignoir et une serviette, posant le tout sur la petite table non loin de la douche.

Mais il ne se s'essuya pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie, trempé.

La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta un instant, tournant la tête vers le plus jeune.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas encore réalisé ce qu'être entièrement à moi implique réellement… Souffla-t-il.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il sortit, refermant rapidement derrière lui, laissant Naruto complètement figé.

Ce dernier ne sut pas si quelques secondes ou alors plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent mais soudain, il se retrouva au sol, ses jambes le lâchant alors qu'il se sentait vidé de toute force.

 _« Si tu veux t'en sortir, tu dois tout mettre dans ta tête et absolument rien dans ton cœur ! »_

Haletant, il amena une main vers sa poitrine, sifflant rageusement en la voyant trembler et pour retenir le cri qui voulait lui échapper, il mordit avec désespoir dans son avant bras.

" _ **I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath, I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath. I want to be known by you, I want to be known by you."**_

 **W**

Les hommes de Sasuke ne firent évidement aucun commentaire, cachant leur stupeur lorsque leur patron passa devant eux complètement trempé et la mine fermée.

L'Empereur n'accorda d'attention à personne, rejoignant sans un mot ses appartements.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla rapidement, s'arrêtant dans sa salle de bain pour enfiler un peignoir et saisir une serviette pour ses cheveux.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur le bout de son lit avant de se laisser tomber vers l'arrière, s'allongeant sur le dos, les deux mains sous la tête.

- _«_ _N'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort_ _et au cours des siècles peut mourir même la Mort »_ Souffla-t-il pensivement en repensant au tatouage sur le flanc de Naruto.

Où avait-il vu cette citation ?

Elle lui rappelait quelque chose pas seulement comme un souvenir de roman ou une phrase entendue une ou deux fois.

C'était plus que ça.

Ca semblait plus _ancré_ en lui.

Naruto avait de nombreux tatouages mais Sasuke était persuadé que, comme les siens, tous avaient un sens et que comprendre leur signification revenait à gagner des indices de plus pour résoudre le mystère qu'était le Cavalier.

Mais pour le moment, dès que ça touchait ce dernier, il avait surtout des questions.

 **Toujours plus de questions.**

-Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être aspiré dans un cauchemar ?! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant soudain.

Faisant parti d'une génération qui savait qu'avec la brume, des millions de choses qui auraient à une autre époque parues incroyables, étaient aujourd'hui banales, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être facilement surpris.

Pourtant Naruto lui donnait l'impression d'être une énigme qui dépassait les pouvoirs de la brume.

Non, pas _une_ énigme mais **son** énigme !

Il secoua légèrement la tête, satisfait par la formulation sans pourtant en comprendre encore le sens.

Qu'est ce qui les liait ?

Se relevant toujours aussi pensivement, il se dirigea vers le mini frigo de sa chambre en s'essuyant machinalement les cheveux.

Il était persuadé que Naruto ressentait aussi leur lien magnétique et que ça le perturbait encore plus que lui.

-Ca a même l'air de le terrifier… Commenta-t-il à voix haute.

Saisissant une petite bouteille d'eau, il se demanda pourquoi contrairement au Cavalier, il n'était pas effrayé ou au moins un peu plus soucieux.

Il n'en savait rien !

Peu importe à quel point il y pensait, il n'arrivait pas à craindre ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était perturbant, étonnant et mystérieux. Mais pas terrifiant !

Du moins, pas pour lui…

Bien qu'il détestait ne pas comprendre les choses et toujours pensé que ne rien contrôler était dangereux, il se sentait étrangement confiant.

Son regard perdu vers la ville dont les lumières peinaient presque à traverser la brume épaisse, il songea que c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que la vue ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir.

Et rien que ça, c'était magique.

 **W**

 _Neji regardait autour de lui nerveusement, envisageant des centaines de scénarios catastrophes._

 _Se concentrant sur Naruto pour essayer de se rassurer, il se rendit vite compte que ce dernier était encore plus stressé que lui._

 _Les autres ne le voyaient sûrement pas mais lui s'était juré de toujours être capable de déchiffrer le blond, même lorsqu'il portait un masque ou gardait le silence._

 _Plus jamais il ne le laisserait souffrir seul._

 _Mais malgré ses résolutions, Neji était terrifié._

 _C'était une sensation étrange car il avait l'impression de redécouvrir quelque chose qui avait pourtant longtemps été une partie de sa vie._

 _Voire de lui-même._

 _Il avait toujours été un enfant peureux et même lorsqu'en grandissant il avait commencé à faire des bêtises pour attirer enfin l'attention de sa famille, il n'avait jamais rien fait de dangereux ou susceptible de lui apporter des problèmes._

 _C'est pour ça que lorsque son comportement stupide et désespéré l'avait amené en prison, il avait cru mourir, se demandant s'il serait capable de mettre fin lui-même à ses jours avant qu'un autre ne le fasse pour lui ou que les sévices sexuels et psychologiques ne s'en chargent._

 _Mais Naruto était apparu, se dressant entre lui et tout ce qui était susceptible de le blesser, n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier pour le gamin stupide qu'il était._

 _Comme un lâche, il s'était caché derrière lui, avançant dans son ombre, se nourrissant de sa force sans jamais rien faire pour l'aider._

 _ **Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule.**_

 _Jusqu'à cette scène dans les vielles douches de la prison et le corps de Naruto en sang qui hantait encore ses cauchemars._

 _Le choc avait été si brutal que depuis, tout était différent._

 _Surtout lui._

 _Se rendre compte qu'il pouvait perdre Naruto avait entièrement détruit cette partie de lui qui avait peur de tout et subissait sans un mot._

 _Plus rien ne lui faisait peur depuis qu'il avait réalisé que rien ne serait jamais plus terrifiant que vivre sans Naruto._

 _ **Sans sa seule famille.**_

 _Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, ce nouveau lui si fort et déterminé se retrouvait à nouveau confronté à l'angoisse._

 _Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Naruto retrouvait son frère._

 _Son_ _ **vrai**_ _frère._

Neji grogna en repoussant sa couverture, énervé contre lui-même.

Pourquoi se souvenait-il de ça maintenant ?

Il avait depuis longtemps clos ce chapitre là de sa vie, ayant parfaitement compris depuis le temps qu'il ne serait pas laissé un jour derrière.

JAMAIS.

Sasori et Naruto étaient tous les deux ses frères et aucun ne voulait d'une vie sans lui.

Certes, au début, lorsque le roux et son ainé s'étaient retrouvés, il avait craint d'être abandonné, craint que Naruto lui explique qu'il avait pris soin de lui en prison et fait en sorte de l'en sortir mais que maintenant chacun devait retrouver sa famille.

Il avait eu peur au point d'être prêt à tout pour rester aux côtés du blond et certains souvenirs le faisaient encore rougir de honte.

Mais aujourd'hui, des années après, Neji savait que rien ne le séparerait jamais de ses frères.

L'idée ne l'avait même plus traversé depuis ce qui semblait être une autre vie !

Alors pourquoi ce souvenir désagréable ?

Puisque ce n'était pas la peur de perdre Naruto, qu'est ce qui le maintenait éveillé ?

De quoi manquait-il ?

Saisissant le téléphone près de lui, il se mordit la lèvre, la lumière de l'appareil l'éblouissant un instant.

La bonne question étant sans doute, qui.

 _Qui_ lui manquait ?

Expirant bruyamment, il sortit du lit, passant discrètement par les chambres de Sasori et Clear pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de rejoindre celle de son ainé.

-Entre ! Lui lança ce dernier avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, déçu que son frère ne dorme pas, bien qu'il sache que c'était aussi rare que de le voir montrer ses faiblesses.

Rejoignant rapidement le salon d'où la lumière venait, il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, son regard balayant entièrement la pièce pour revenir à Naruto.

Celui-ci était assis en tailleur par terre, des dizaines de feuilles griffonnées de partout, étalées autour de lui et son habituel tableau blanc, caché dans le dos d'une peinture, accroché sur le mur d'en face.

Lui aussi était recouvert de diverses idées et plans mais Neji était incapable de comprendre ce qui était écrit.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda doucement le blond en se tournant.

S'asseyant près de lui, leurs bras collés, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se perdant un instant dans ses pensées.

Son ainé ne le brusqua pas, reportant son attention sur son tableau, ses doigts tapotant contre sa cuisse.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi avant que Neji ne prenne la parole.

-Yurio me manque. Avoua-t-il.

Naruto cessa tout mouvement, un petit sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres.

-Tu lui manque aussi.

Le plus jeune tressaillit.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il. Il te l'a dit ou c'est une hypothèse ou un moyen de me consoler ?!

-C'est assez évident. Rétorqua le Cavalier. Mais pour répondre à ta question, il me l'a dit.

Neji qui avait inconsciemment retenu son souffle, inspira bruyamment.

-Alors pou…pourquoi il….

Sa phrase mourut dans un souffle et il baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu lui as dis que tu ne voulais plus jamais qu'il t'approche, non ? Questionna Naruto.

-Mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Hurla presque son frère. J'étais juste en colère ! C'est lui qui….

Il expira, frustré.

-Je ne voulais pas être une obligation ou une bonne action pour lui…. Murmura-t-il, son regard ancré sur le tapis. Mais au final, je me rends compte que c'est mieux que de ne plus le voir…

Naruto passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre son flanc avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Neji se laissa faire, fermant un instant les yeux.

C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Le blond ne le traitait jamais comme un enfant, lui donnant toujours le choix et des responsabilités mais il lui offrait aussi l'affection dont il avait manqué et l'occasion d'être un gosse perdu ayant grandi trop vite.

Parfois, l'adolescent oubliait qu'ils n'avaient que trois ans d'écart, son ainé lui donnant l'impression d'être beaucoup plus âgé, comme s'il avait déjà vécu plusieurs vies à tout juste vingt ans.

Peut-être que comme le disait souvent Hidan, ça venait de son âme.

C'est elle qui était vielle, sombre et mystérieuse.

Elle qui avait été piétinée des centaines de fois mais paraissait toujours indestructible.

Oui, c'était sans doute cette âme immortelle qui offrait cette aura si particulière à son frère.

Et le liait à un funeste destin.

-Tu as fais la même erreur avec moi, non ? Questionna soudain Naruto.

Neji tressaillit légèrement, sortant de sa bulle, mettant quelques secondes à reprendre le fil de la conversation et savoir ce que son ainé voulait dire.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il rosit, se mordillant la lèvre en tournant la tête.

-Je…. Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Se défendit-il.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es pas glissé dans le…

-ARRÊTE ! Cria l'adolescent en se levant brusquement.

Il était rouge cerise et avait l'air horrifié.

Le blond rit, attendri.

-On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus ! Bouda presque le plus jeune.

Il gesticula bruyamment un moment avant de se calmer et de se laisser retomber dans le canapé.

-Tu ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Demanda-t-il. Tu le sais déjà ?

-Ce que je sais, c'est que si tu lui reproche un manque de sincérité, de loyauté ou d'affection, tu as tord. Rétorqua le Cavalier. Après, la question est…

Se relevant doucement en s'étirant, il se tourna entièrement vers son frère.

-Manques-tu de confiance en lui ou en toi ?

Neji sembla pris de court par la question, clignant des yeux, les mains crispées sur le cuir du canapé.

-On fait souvent payer aux autres nos propres craintes et faiblesses. Continua Naruto. Et je sais qu'il est bien plus facile de se lancer dans une guerre perdue d'avance que de se faire face à sois même.

L'adolescent releva les yeux vers lui.

-Et si je n'aime pas ce que je vois ? Demanda-t-il.

Plongeant dans son regard, le Cavalier ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant lui répondre sans prononcer le moindre mot, ses yeux exprimant tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Puis brisant l'instant, il finit par lui offrir un petit rictus.

-C'est que tu as des gouts de merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

Neji secoua la tête en faisant claquer sa langue, le traitant d'idiot alors qu'il lui lançait un petit oreiller à la figure.

Naruto évita le projectile, s'éloignant vers la petite machine à café pour s'en faire un.

-Tu vas l'effacer n'est ce pas ? Demanda au bout d'un petit moment son cadet.

Haussant les sourcils, le blond tourna la tête vers le plus jeune, suivant son regard pour tomber sur son dernier tatouage.

Observant un instant le motif puis les initiales de l'Empereur, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

-Non, il fait partie de notre histoire…. Souffla-t-il.

-Donc tu vas le modifier ? Questionna Neji.

-Oui, dès que j'aurai remporté la victoire…

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

-Ce sera la fin ? Demanda-t-il.

Se relevant doucement, il regarda à nouveau les nombreux papiers étalés sur le sol.

-Je veux dire…. Est-ce que le chapitre « Empire » sera la fin de l'Enfer ? Précisa-t-il. Est-ce qu'on pourra enfin laisser cette île derrière nous ?

Naruto but une gorgée de son café avant de lui répondre.

-Si l'un de mes plans réussit.

Son frère rit légèrement.

-Donc oui ! S'exclama ce dernier.

 **W**

Deidara resta un long moment devant le miroir, observant son visage.

Il venait de se démaquiller, ou plutôt d'enlever son presque masque et se demandait si ceux qui l'avaient vu la veille le reconnaitraient.

Sans doute pas vu comme son corps avait changé pendant la nuit.

Songeant à Karin qui ne savait au final absolument pas qui il était, il se sentit mal un instant avant d'effacer la sensation désagréable.

Continuant d'observer son reflet, il sentit ses larmes couler sans raison apparente et n'y prêta pas spécialement attention, se sentant tout simplement triste.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas.

Deidara n'avait aucune raison d'être triste.

Ou peut-être justement, beaucoup trop de raisons.

Sakura resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, observant le jeune homme sans un mot, jaugeant la situation pour connaitre le comportement à adopter.

S'occuper du blond n'était pas une chose facile car son humeur changeait autant que son corps, sans aucune raison et sans prévenir.

Il fallait donc être toujours prêt à réagir et apte à gérer n'importe quelle situation.

Clairement, pour le moment, Deidara était malheureux.

C'est ce que les autres filles et la rosée détestaient le plus.

Refermant derrière elle, elle s'avança vers le blond qui était toujours installé à sa coiffeuse.

Se plaçant derrière lui, elle saisit la brosse sur le meuble et entreprit de peigner la chevelure du jeune homme qui, aujourd'hui, atteignait le milieu de son dos.

-Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de Naruto ? Questionna Deidara.

Elle fit non de la tête, croisant son reflet pour lui offrir un sourire.

-Mais Yurio va rencontrer l'Empereur. Déclara-t-elle.

Quelque chose s'anima dans le regard du blond.

-Oh… Souffla-t-il. Donc, on commence vraiment.

-Naruto ne perd jamais de temps ! Rit Sakura en tressant quelques mèches dorées.

Deidara mordilla pensivement sa lèvre, un « _hun »_ léger lui échappant en réponse.

-Si le Yakuza entre en scène, après ce sera à notre tour de jouer la première manche…. Murmura-t-il.

-Oui et tout est déjà parfaitement en place !

-Ce qui veut dire que _« Sei le sombre vendeur d'armes »_ va pouvoir disparaitre !

La rosée acquiesça simplement en souriant, elle aussi ravie par la promesse.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire ensuite ? Questionna Deidara craintivement.

Il avait une petite mine et jouait nerveusement avec l'une des bagues posée sur la coiffeuse.

-Une fois qu'on aura réussi, qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

Sakura appréciait que le blond ne doute jamais de l'issue de leur projet, persuadé en toute circonstance et depuis le début qu'ils aillent réussir.

C'était motivant et rassurant.

-Tu doutes de ta place ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Ou c'est l'idée de ne plus avoir à jouer un double rôle qui te perturbe ?

Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de moment, lorsque Deidara était déprimée, il se mettait forcement à se sentir comme un moins que rien.

Soulevant ses jambes du sol, le jeune homme pivota pour se trouver face à elle, dos à sa coiffeuse.

-Je suis quelque chose qui n'est même pas censé exister… Déclara-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Selon qui ? Contra-t-elle. L'Akatsuki ? L'humanité ?

S'accroupissant à sa hauteur, elle ramena l'une des mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

-Comment de simples et stupides hommes pourraient comprendre ou juger ce que tu es ?

-D'accord, mais est-ce que je ne suis que ça ?! S'exclama Deidara. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Naruto, Yurio et moi une fois tout cela fini ?!

Il s'était levé brusquement, ses larmes coulant toujours aussi abondamment malgré l'absence de pleurs ou sanglots.

-Peut-être que Naruto ira bien avec ses frères, peut-être que Yurio trouvera sa place avec Koujaku mais moi…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, expirant comme à bout de souffle en se laissant retomber sur son siège.

Doucement, Sakura saisit sa main.

-Est-ce que tu doutes de notre amour pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Es-ce que tu doutes qu'on serait toutes prêtes à risquer notre vie pour toi ?

Deidara secoua la tête, horrifié.

-NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua-t-il vivement.

-Alors est-ce que tu es mal avec nous ? Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas être l'un des nôtres, être notre chef ?

Le blond hoqueta, toujours plus choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

-NON NON NON ! Gémit-il presque, agitant les mains en plus de la tête. Comment pourrais-je ?!

-Alors quel est le problème ? Pourquoi demander où est ta place ? Questionna Sakura. Ta place est avec nous !

Elle lui sourit.

-Ou plutôt, notre place est avec toi !

Il hésita un peu, tirant sur le tee-shirt difforme qui lui servait de pyjama.

-Même si je ne suis pas…. Enfin pas entièrement…. Pas vraiment….

Il souffla, frustré.

La rosée rit franchement cette fois, amusée.

-Même si tu es un homme ! Lui répondit-elle.

Essuyant les larmes de Deidara, elle reprit un air plus sérieux.

-On a décidé de prendre part à cette folle révolution **pour** toi, parce qu'on a **confiance** en toi ! Expliqua-t-elle. Penses-tu que mes filles sont du genre à suivre n'importe qui ?!

Le blond releva la tête, observant le visage magnifique et fière de la jeune femme.

Sakura n'était pas le général d'une puissante armée pour rien, elle irradiait de force et de confiance en elle.

Et pourtant, malgré sa posture droite et son regard d'acier, Deidara savait que rien ne comptait plus que la sécurité de celles qu'elle appelait « ses filles ».

Elle était vraiment le meilleur chef dont on puisse rêver !

Et la plus géniale des amies.

-Nous sommes des Amazones, il n'y a personne d'autre au monde qu'on suivrait aveuglement ! S'exclama Sakura. Tu existes pour nous guider !

Deidara hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si triste alors qu'il était si bien entouré.

Pourquoi déprimait-il sans raison parfois ? Pourquoi était-il si ridiculement instable ?

-Mais tu n'es pas que ça… Souffla la rosée. Tu n'es pas juste un guide ou l'incarnation d'un mythe.

Attrapant la main du blond, elle le tira vers elle pour le relever.

-Tu es l'un des nôtres, un membre de la famille. Ajouta-t-elle. Et mon meilleur ami.

Serrant ses doigts, elle lui offrit un clin d'œil.

-Et quand on aura renversé cette putain d'île, on ira bronzer, se battre et s'envoyer en l'air avec des mâles sexy et sans cervelles !

" _ **I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not, I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not. I need your help to take him out, I need your help to take him out."**_

 **W**

Naruto déposa la pile de papier qu'il venait de ramasser sur la table basse, souriant en pensant à l'excitation de Sasori lorsqu'il les verrait.

Son frère adorait dessiner en partant de ces différents symboles et le résultat est toujours impressionnant.

Tournant le tableau au mur qu'il n'avait pas encore effacé, il ne se sentit pourtant pas inquiet qu'on découvre ce qui était écris au dos, sachant que s'il cachait le tout c'était plus une question de discrétion que de sécurité.

 _-Attend, tu veux dire que tu as inventé plusieurs alphabets et que tu mélanges ces différents symboles lorsque tu mets sur papier tes réflexions ?! S'exclama Taiga, ahuri. Et tu en change tous les trois mois ?!_

 _Naruto passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux._

 _-Tu penses que ce n'est pas assez, que je devrais changer tous les mois ou peut-être toutes les semaines ? Questionna-t-il, anxieux._

 _L'adulte cligna des yeux avant d'agiter légèrement la main, comme s'il avait besoin d'une pause._

 _-Tu… tu es à combien d'alphabets en tout ? Voulut-il savoir._

 _-Cent-onze._

 _-Et… Est-ce qu'il y a une trace écrite quelque part, expliquant à quelles lettres les symboles correspondent ? Ajouta Taiga._

 _L'adolescent fit « non » de la tête._

 _-Tu as juste tout mémorisé ? Demanda l'agent. Les cent onze alphabets différents ?_

 _Naruto acquiesça._

 _-Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà décodé ce que tu avais écris ?_

 _-Non, pas à ma connaissance. Rétorqua le plus jeune. Je veux dire, si je dessine un symbole et décide que c'est un A, sans le dire à personne, c'est impossible de le savoir à moins de lire dans mon esprit !_

 _-Surtout si tu utilises plusieurs « A » différents et qu'ils changent tous les deux mois… Remarqua pensivement Taiga._

 _Il se tut un petit moment, se perdant dans ses réflexions et Naruto replongea dans le nettoyage de ses armes._

 _-Tu pourrais m'écrire des choses avec quelques uns des…langages que tu as inventés, histoire de voir si nos cryptologues peuvent les décoder ? Finit par demander l'agent._

Soupirant, Naruto repoussa les souvenirs, se dirigeant vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, le regard fixé vers la brume.

Bien que le jour soit levé, il faisait très sombre, le voile qui recouvrait l'ile, toujours aussi épais.

Mais les teintes étaient roses orangées et c'était joli à voir.

S'appuyant à la rambarde après avoir ouvert grand la vitre, il fut tout de suite visé par les deux tourelles placées au sol mais aucune ne tira, reportant rapidement leurs canons vers l'extérieur.

Apparemment il avait bien été ajouté au personnel de l'Empire et Sasuke tenait, pour le moment, sa promesse de protéger sa famille comme les siens.

Posant son menton contre le métal, il ferma quelques instants les yeux, soupirant lorsque le vent s'éleva doucement, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Que devait-il faire ?

Même après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse.

Il n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'il adviendrait de l'île après son départ mais depuis hier, la question était bloquée dans un coin de son esprit et il savait qu'elle ne disparaitrait que lorsqu'il y aurait répondu.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses de cet Empereur toi ? Souffla-t-il.

Les pas de son frère courant au point d'en faire presque trembler le sol le sortirent de sa bulle.

Il se tourna pile au moment où Sasori ouvrait grand la double porte du salon.

-Naruuuu ! S'exclama le roux.

Se précipitant vers son ainé, il le serra contre lui, le visage du blond se retrouvant appuyé contre son épaule.

-Tu n'as encore pas dodo hein ? Lança le plus jeune. Moi j'ai super bien dormi ! Le lit il est trop doux !

Naruto sourit, ravi de voir son frère si excité et il passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Sasori était habillé, lavé et coiffé, ce qui était assez rare aussi tôt le matin.

-J'ai faim ! Cria presque ce dernier en sautillant.

Derrière lui, Clear aussi était prêt, bien plus calme mais semblant aussi avoir passé une bonne nuit.

Il était vêtu d'un jeans classique et d'un pull épais rouge, ses cheveux tombant sur sa nuque.

Le blond le rejoignit pour le saluer, lui soufflant un _« bonjour »_ auquel il répondit par un bisou sur la joue.

-Comment fait-on pour le petit déjeuner ? Questionna Neji en croisant le regard de son ainé. Le frigo est plein mais il n'y a rien pour le matin. Est-ce que je dois sortir acheter quelque chose ?

Naruto lui sourit.

-Et bien puisque notre nouvel hôte approche, je vais essayer de voir ça ! Rétorqua-t-il en sortant du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre puis le couloir.

Avant de refermer derrière lui, il entendit Sasori crier qu'il voulait venir aussi et Neji le retenir.

Une fois dans l'entrée imposante de la demeure de l'Empereur, il se figea quelques secondes, surpris de voir deux hommes qui semblaient garder la porte.

Était-il retenu prisonnier ?

Sasuke s'arrêta face à lui, semblant deviner la teneur de ses pensées.

-Ils sont là pour protéger, pas pour surveiller. Éclaira-t-il.

Le Cavalier hocha la tête.

-Le déjeuner va être servi et je voulais savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour tes frères. Expliqua l'Uchiwa. Peut-être qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise en mangeant dans vos appartements ?

Surpris, Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder attentivement son nouveau patron, comme si une réponse à son étrange comportement allait ainsi lui apparaitre.

-Tobio. Souffla simplement Sasuke face à son silence.

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

-C'était le nom de mon troisième frère. Développa l'Empereur. Il était un peu comme Sasori et Clear.

Le Cavalier n'était pas surpris par l'information en elle-même, sachant que beaucoup de gens souffraient du même syndrome, pas mal de personnes se retrouvant à se protéger d'un traumatisme par le même genre de mécanisme de défense.

C'était fréquent depuis la toute première Impulsion.

Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun lui fasse un tel aveu.

Surtout maintenant, là, à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que ce n'est pas facile à gérer et je ferai mon possible pour ne pas risquer de les troubler. Expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto sentit quelque chose se nouer dans sa poitrine puis sa gorge et il déglutit douloureusement en se reprenant.

-Je pense en effet que manger avec tous vos soldats serait un peu trop pour eux… Rétorqua-t-il finalement.

-Je ne songeais pas à vous mettre avec eux ! S'exclama l'Empereur.

Son expression donnait l'impression que l'idée était complètement folle voire révoltante.

-Leiah serait ravie de vous avoir avec nous et nous pourrions discuter.

Le blond se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas et malgré tous ses efforts pour retrouver le mordant qu'il avait eu jusque là face à Sasuke, il ne put que hocher la tête.

-Sasori va être ravi de manger avec son héros ! Lança-t-il.

L'Uchiwa sourit mais ne put répondre, coupé dans élan.

-NARUTO ?!

L'interpellé releva les yeux vers l'imposant escalier de l'entrée, tombant directement sur un jeune blond qui dévalait les marches.

-Noiz ? Souffla-t-il, incertain.

L'autre avança en souriant.

-Attend, c'est toi la nouvelle recrue de mon frère ?!

-Ton…

La phrase de l'Uzumaki mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il passait du visage du nouvel arrivant à celui de son employeur.

Ce dernier semblait encore plus surpris que lui.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit frère qui avait quitté il y a peu sa chambre hors de lui en le traitant d'inconscient suite à sa décision d'accueillir le Cavalier chez eux, était à présent en train de lui offrir l'un de ses plus chaleureux sourires.

Comment ces deux là pouvaient se connaitre ?!

-On s'est rencontrés dans un club de strip-tease ! Lui lança son cadet, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il m'a empêché de me faire chopper par les hommes de l'Enfer !

-C'était un acte intéressé pas un sauvetage. Clarifia Naruto.

-Mais tu ne savais pas que j'étais le frère de ce dictateur ! Sourit Noiz.

-Tu avais l'air de quelqu'un d'important dont je pourrais avoir besoin.

L'autre explosa de rire, rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière, exposant son tatouage.

Une araignée rouge.

-Naru ?

Le trio se tourna vers la porte par laquelle dépassait la tête de Sasori qui voyant son frère, se précipita vers lui.

-Alors, on peut manger maintenant ?!

Naruto pouffa légèrement.

-Oui trésor. Rétorqua-t-il.

Se collant à son ainé, le roux observa Sasuke qui le salua, lui arrachant des gloussements excités.

-C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Noiz.

-Mon frère. Lui répondit son héros.

Sasori détailla le visage du blond avec attention.

-Il est plus petit que toi ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention du Cavalier.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et Noiz sourit.

-Mais il est beau. Ajouta le roux.

Celui qu'il venait de complimenter s'avança vers lui, lui offrant un clin d'œil.

-Merci, tu es très beau aussi.

-Je sais ! C'est de famille ! Répondit vivement Sasori en s'accrochant au bras de son ainé. On peut manger maintenant ?!

Noiz rit à nouveau avant de lui tendre la main.

-Si tu m'accompagnes, tu pourras être à table dans une minute.

Le roux regarda son frère qui hocha simplement la tête, lui donnant l'autorisation.

Saisissant sans crainte la main tendue de son hôte, il se tourna pour saisir celle de Clear avant de l'entrainer à sa suite, demandant avec excitation ce qu'il y avait au menu.

Les suivant des yeux jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent, Naruto finit par reporter son attention sur Neji.

-Tu ne les accompagnes pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Son cadet lança un regard appuyé à Sasuke.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement faim donc je ne suis pas pressé. Répondit-il.

Le Cavalier lui pressa l'épaule.

-Va manger, j'arrive.

Baissant la tête, Neji plongea son regard dans celui de son ainé, ce dernier lui souriant tendrement.

Après un léger soupire et un dernier regard glacial à l'Empereur, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Sasori dont il entendait la forte voix.

-Il ne m'aime vraiment pas. Déclara Sasuke après son départ.

-Ce n'est pas personnel, il est juste méfiant.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il a un problème avec mon intérêt pour toi. Rétorqua l'Uchiwa.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, sa discussion avec son frère lui revenant en mémoire alors que ses joues s'échauffaient.

-Monsieur !

Quittant à regret le visage du blond, l'Empereur se tourna vers Shikamaru qui se raidit, sentant qu'une fois de plus, il dérangeait.

Retenant son envie d'assassiner ce maudit Knight du regard, il resta concentré sur son patron.

-Un nomade demande à vous parler. Déclara-t-il.

Le visage du brun se durcit.

-Et alors ?! Cracha-t-il.

Shikamaru déglutit.

-Votre père est avec lui. Souffla-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils avant de se détendre légèrement.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le salon de l'aile gauche.

S'élançant, l'Empereur fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

-Tu viens aussi !

Shikamaru retint de justesse un cri de surprise, laissant échapper à la place une sorte de gloussement étranglé.

Est-ce qu'ils en étaient déjà à la rencontre des parents ?!

Secouant la tête, il se flagella mentalement.

 _Reprend toi Shika, ils ne sont pas en train de se fiancer !_

Il y avait trois personnes dans le salon.

Mais ce n'est pas le couple qui attira en premier l'attention de Naruto qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'homme qui avait crié assez vite après son entrée.

 **Le monde est petit.**

Les Impulsions avaient donné un tout nouveau sens à cette vielle expression.

Le blond se souvenait du visage horrifié qui était tourné vers lui.

Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils, passant de l'homme aux cheveux gris non loin de son père à Naruto, se demandant pourquoi l'inconnu semblait soudain avoir vu le diable.

Connaissait-il le Cavalier ? Savait-il qu'il travaillait pour Kabuto ?

Était-ce suffisant pour justifier une telle terreur ?

 _-Je t'ai trouvé au bord de la route, tu errais tout seul, trempé ! S'exclama l'officier de police._

 _Naruto ne réagit pas, continuant de regarder droit devant lui, fixant sans ciller un point derrière l'homme qui tentait de le faire parler._

 _-Tu venais de la plage ? Continua le quadragénaire. Est-ce que tu as traversé d'une autre île ? Ou essayé de quitter celle-ci ?_

 _Une fois de plus, l'adolescent l'ignora._

 _Il pleuvait dehors, l'orage grondant violemment alors que le vent s'amusait à coucher les arbres et en déraciner d'autres._

 _Les lumières du commissariat ne fonctionnaient plus et le générateur de secours ne permettait que peu de lumière, comme la lampe de chevet sur le bureau dont l'ampoule grésillait._

 _XxxX_

 _Kakashi cogna contre la vitre de sa voiture, son chauffeur accélérant encore malgré la pluie diluvienne._

 _-Ils ne sont pas qualifiés pour s'occuper de la situation ! Hurla le médecin. C'est à nous de gérer cela !_

 _La réponse de son interlocuteur ne sembla pas lui plaire, son visage se crispant alors qu'il serrait le poing._

 _-Alors rappelez-les ! Cria-t-il. Ils ne savent absolument pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire !_

 _XxxX_

 _-Est-ce qu'on a essayé de te faire du mal ? Insista l'agent de police._

 _Naruto se revit courir alors que les coups de feu résonnaient autour de lui, les balles volant vers sa direction mais il ne répondit toujours pas._

 _L'adulte soupira, repoussant légèrement son siège vers l'arrière._

 _-Est-ce que tu peux au moins me donner un numéro ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put._

 _La coupure de courant l'empêchait d'avoir accès aux ordinateurs et seul le téléphone de son bureau fonctionnait encore, il ne pouvait donc faire aucune recherche sur le gosse en face de lui._

 _De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver quoique ce soit même avec l'aide de la technologie._

 _Le gamin ne semblait pas du genre à lui donner son matricule ou un quelconque code d'identification._

 _-Juste un contact pour qu'on vienne s'occuper de toi. Expliqua-t-il. Qui dois-je prévenir ?_

 _Il se leva, contournant son bureau, ignorant les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel et alourdissaient l'ambiance de la pièce._

 _Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur !_

 _-Tu dois bien avoir de la famille, des amis ou au moins un tuteur ?!_

 _Fidèle à lui-même, Naruto ne broncha pas, son regard n'ayant pas quitté le point qu'il fixait depuis son arrivé dans la pièce._

 _Le quadragénaire soupira à nouveau, plus bruyamment cette fois, peinant à masquer son agacement._

 _-Si tu ne m'aides pas un peu je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider en retour !_

 _Face au silence du blond, il grogna en faisant quelques pas vers la porte de son bureau, observant distraitement les stores baissés._

 _-Ca ne nous mène nulle part ! Siffla-t-il._

 _Fermant les yeux quelques instants, il respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer, se répétant qu'il était face à un gamin sans doute sous le choc._

 _Se tournant vers lui, il remarqua d'abord l'eau aux pieds de la chaise qui dégoulinait des vêtements et cheveux de l'adolescent, puis la serviette qu'il lui avait donnée et qui semblait à peine avoir été touchée et enfin…_

 _-C'est une cicatrice ? Questionna-t-il, fixant le dos du plus jeune._

 _Son pull était trop grand, sans doute pas à lui et pour cacher correctement son torse, il avait remonté le plus possible le vêtement vers le haut, le faisant pendre vers l'arrière, exposant ainsi ses omoplates._

 _-Elle semble très récente…_

 _Machinalement, l'officier de police tendit la main en se rapprochant mais avant même qu'il ne soit assez proche pour toucher l'adolescent, l'une des fenêtres de son bureau explosa._

 _Il sursauta, se tournant vers l'arbre qui venait de tomber en détruisant sa vitre, laissant le vent glacial s'infiltrer dans la pièce et soulever tous les papiers._

 _Il pesta une fois remis de sa surprise, maudissant les éléments et cette nuit de plus en plus semblable à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les films de l'avant Impulsion._

 _-Je sais. Déclara soudain Naruto._

 _Sursautant, le quadragénaire se tourna vers lui, peinant presque à croire qu'il venait de s'exprimer._

 _Mais l'autre l'ignora, ne semblant pas s'adresser à lui._

 _-Ils sont là. Ajouta calmement le blond._

 _L'adulte resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant d'expirer bruyamment en se massant l'arête du nez._

 _-Je vais me chercher un café, pendant ce temps là, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !_

 _Claquant la porte derrière lui, attirant l'attention des quelques hommes présents à l'accueil, seule autre pièce du commissariat, il glissa la main dans l'une de ses poches, tâtant son paquet de cigarettes, tenté de briser les règles qui lui interdisaient de fumer à l'intérieur._

 _Résistant, il se dirigea rapidement vers la cafetière en ignorant les regards de ses subordonnés._

 _Il avait un soudain besoin d'alcool mais le café ferait l'affaire !_

 _Le bruit de la porte du commissariat et les réactions de ses hommes le firent se tourner brusquement, sa tasse menaçant de lui échapper lorsqu'il vit tout un groupe de militaire se déployer._

 _Ils étaient une dizaine, lourdement armés, avec des gilets pare balles et des oreillettes._

 _-Qu'est ce que…_

 _-Le garçon que vous avez amené, où-est-il ? L'interrompit celui qui était clairement le leader du groupe._

 _L'officier de police tourna simplement la tête, désignant du regard la porte de son bureau._

 _Aussitôt, les hommes se déplacèrent pour se placer face à la pièce, leur chef lui faisant signe d'aller ouvrir._

 _Le quadragénaire reposa sa tasse sur le bord d'un meuble avant de bouger, les lasers rouges des armes des soldats dansant tout autour de lui._

 _Doucement, il appuya sur la poignée, comme si tout pouvait sauter d'un instant à un autre, entrouvrant lentement la porte, sentant soudain toute la tension qui s'était formée._

 _Se tournant vers le leader, il s'exécuta lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe de s'éloigner, s'adressant ensuite à ses hommes de la même manière pour leur indiquer un assaut imminent._

 _XxxX_

 _La voiture dérapa presque et Kakashi se précipita hors du véhicule, pénétrant en trombe dans le commissariat avant de se figer à l'entrée._

 _Des cadavres, il n'y avait plus que ça._

 _Des corps sans vie un peu partout, des meubles renversés, des armes échouées, des dizaines et des dizaines de douilles et du sang._

 _Et au milieu du chaos, sous le seul néon lumineux qui tenait encore, l'officier de police qui avait trouvé l'adolescent._

 _Il était figé, l'air hagard et le regard dans le vide._

 _Horrifié, Kakashi continua de regarder partout autour de lui, prenant note de tous les dégâts et du nombre de victimes, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant le long de ses tempes et de son front._

 _Portant l'une de ses mains gantées à son visage, il ferma les yeux en soupirant._

 _-Naruto…. Souffla-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?_

-Je…je… NON ! NON NON NON !

L'homme s'agita, secouant la tête en reculant, trébuchant plusieurs fois jusqu'à tomber sur les fesses.

-NON ! Hurla-t-il. Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

Shikamaru se rapprocha de lui pour tenter de comprendre, sachant que son patron n'apprécierait que moyennement avoir un tel hystérique dans sa demeure.

Mais en le voyant s'avancer vers lui, l'homme sanglota, le figeant de surprise.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type exactement ?

Le père de Sasuke se leva, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu, l'appelant par son nom mais l'autre poussa un cri en se levant brusquement.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! Hurla-t-il en courant vers la sortie comme s'il était poursuivi.

-Qu'est ce que… Souffla Shikamaru, ahuri.

-Laisse ! Lança Sasuke en le voyant prêt à le rattraper.

L'empereur ne regardait pas son bras droit mais Naruto qui n'avait pas l'air non plus d'avoir très envie de rester en présence du fuyard.

Le Général de l'Empire se rapprocha du Cavalier.

-Tu le connais ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour le traumatiser? S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu es cinglé à ce point ?

La nouvelle recrue ne fut pas le moins du monde affectée par son intervention.

-Est-ce que tu as un problème de mémoire ? Rétorqua Naruto. C'est dû à une maladie ou tu as simplement une cervelle minuscule ?!

Shikamaru serra les poings mais le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais été diagnostiqué par un excellent psychiatre ! Continua ce dernier. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te donne des précisions pour que tu retiennes bien ?!

Se tournant vers le bras droit de son employeur, l'observant comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, il reprit.

-Je suis ma-la-de.

Il avait détaché chaque syllabe.

-J'entends des voix, je vois des choses que personne d'autre ne voit et j'ai un ami imaginaire ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est assez clair comme ça ?!

Shikamaru était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, ayant épuisé presque entièrement son stock de patience.

-Laisse-nous !

La voix de son patron claquant dans l'air le ramena sur terre, l'empêchant par la même occasion de frapper leur horripilant nouvel élément.

Relevant la tête vers l'Empereur, il se demanda si c'était à lui que celui-ci s'adressait.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, le brun confirma que c'était bien le cas.

-Fais en sorte qu'aucune information importante ne nous ait échappée avec ce nomade ! Ajouta ce dernier.

La mine fermée, Shikamaru acquiesça, laissant échapper un _« à vos ordres »_ crispé avant de disparaitre.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge et c'est un léger rire étouffé qui brisa le silence.

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers Naruto qui était une fois de plus perdu dans son monde, souriant comme s'il partageait un secret avec un ami, la manche de son pull devant la bouche et le regard vers le sol.

Un ami imaginaire ? Est-ce que c'était lui qui faisait régulièrement rire le jeune homme ?

Le blond avait lui-même avoué être fou alors pourquoi se posait-il malgré tout encore des questions ?

-Et bien, je crois qu'en dehors de Haru je n'avais jamais vu personne parler comme ça à Shikamaru !

Sasuke se tourna vers son père en même temps que Naruto.

L'homme croisa directement le regard du Cavalier et il avança vers lui comme si quelque chose l'appelait.

Tendant la main, il se présenta.

-Fugaku!

-Naruto.

L'Empereur fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'au lieu de relâcher le blond, son père avait remonté ses doigts vers son poignet en se penchant vers lui, ne laissant quasiment plus d'espace entre eux.

-Papa !

Fugaku sursauta, semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, il secoua la tête, comme pour se reprendre.

-Je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Naruto souffla que ce _« n'était rien »_ , un peu surpris par son comportement.

-Qui était cet homme, que voulait-il ? Demanda l'Uchiwa à son père.

-C'est un vieil ami. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années mais nous avions gardé le contact. Répondit ce dernier. Il y a deux ou trois ans, il est devenu très étrange et a complètement disparu des radars.

Observant inconsciemment le Cavalier, Fugaku reprit.

-C'était un officier de police mais il a tout quitté pour devenir un nomade. Expliqua-t-il. Il y a quelques jours, il m'a contacté, me demandant de l'aide pour pouvoir s'installer sur cette île.

-Et tu l'as amené sous mon toit juste pour ça ? Siffla Sasuke. Sans me prévenir, sans prévoir un minimum de sécurité ?!

-C'est un ami, je me porte garant !

-Un ami que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années et qui est parti en courant sans même s'expliquer ! Cracha l'Empereur.

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-il.

-On s'est rencontrés lorsqu'il exerçait encore. Rétorqua le blond sans hésiter.

-Comment ? Voulut savoir Sasuke.

-Il m'a trouvé en pleine tempête lorsque j'étais encore adolescent et m'a ramené dans son commissariat.

-Pourquoi a-t-il peur de toi ? Continua le brun en se rapprochant du Cavalier.

Comme à son habitude, ce dernier soutint son regard.

-Je suppose qu'il a vu ce que j'avais dans la tête… Souffla-t-il. L'esprit d'un fou peu être traumatisant.

Neyssa, la femme qui accompagnait Fugaku, restée jusque là silencieuse, se leva enfin de son siège, sa longue chevelure blonde maintenue vers l'arrière par un épais bandeau rouge, assorti à ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles en forme de fioles.

-Il n'est pas comme moi…. Souffla-t-elle, semblant ne parler à personne en particulier.

S'avançant vers Naruto, elle posa une main sur sa joue.

-Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu es plus…

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Pas quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, confus.

-Un Tamaan. L'éclaira Fugaku. Un messager en gros.

-Messager ?

Naruto ne se sentait pas plus avancé par les « éclaircissements » de l'homme qui lui souriait en continuant de le regarder avec un intérêt presque gênant.

-Beaucoup considèrent cela comme des légendes, des bêtises ! Rit presque Fugaku. En particulier mon cher fils ici présent !

-Les Tamaan sont nés lors de la première Impulsion, lorsque la brume est apparue. Intervint Neyssa. Nous pouvons voir ou prédire des choses avec l'aide de l'âme des défunts.

-Nessi est très célèbre, on traverse les océans pour venir la consulter. Déclara le père de l'Empereur.

Le Cavalier hocha la tête.

-Je ne suis définitivement pas comme vous ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne vois hélas pas l'avenir et je ne suis le messager de personne !

-Tu es plus que ça ! Répéta la blonde en se rapprochant encore de lui, malgré le peu distance qu'il restait à la base. Les Tamaan sont choisis parce qu'ils sont plus sensibles et plus réceptifs que la normale…

Caressant à nouveau sa joue, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu aurais dû être l'un des nôtres mais quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose dû sans doute à tes prédispositions. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Tu es bien curieux pour quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas ces « contes pour enfants » ! Rit son père.

Le brun fusilla son géniteur du regard.

-Je ne sais pas…. Je suis juste un être humain plus sensible que la moyenne. Souffla Neyssa en reculant. Ca dépasse mes compétences…

Elle s'éloigna, semblant soudain étrangement mélancolique alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir.

-Nessi est bien trop modeste ! Sourit Fugaku. Les Tamaan sont très rares, on peut rester un siècle sans en voir un et normalement, il n'y en a jamais deux en même temps !

Naruto joua machinalement avec la manche de son pull blanc, mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de l'homme qui ne semblait pas pouvoir le quitter des yeux.

Sasuke se rapprocha instinctivement de lui, arrachant un sourire à son père.

-C'est pour ça que j'étais très surpris et curieux lorsque mon fils m'a parlé de vous ! L'idée d'un autre Tamaan, qui aurait en plus naturellement trouvé son chemin jusqu'à nous…

L'empereur se colla à sa nouvelle recrue, sourcils froncés et mine fermée.

-« Nous » ? Gronda-t-il.

Fugaku resta concentré sur le Cavalier.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis fou ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Oh non, je suis le seul fou officiel dans cette pièce ! Rétorqua-t-il joyeusement.

L'autre rit un peu avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux.

-Vous êtes un jeune homme intelligent, je suis donc sûr que vous savez en quelle théorie je crois si je crois à l'existence d'êtres comme les Tamaan. Chuchota-t-il presque.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Vous faites parti de ceux qui pensent que les Impulsions ont ouvert un passage entre notre monde et celui des morts. Répondit-il. Vu votre nom de famille, ce n'est pas étonnant je suppose.

Le regard de Fugaku s'éclaira.

-Oh, vous avez entendu parler de certains de mes ancêtres ?

 _-Il n'est pas fait pour vous servir d'arme ! S'exclama Kakashi. Son potentiel est tout autre et bien supérieur !_

 _La blonde en face de lui ne bougea pas les yeux de son dossier._

 _-Il vaut bien plus qu'un simple soldat ! Insista le scientifique._

 _-Pourtant, il est inscrit ici que ce n'est qu'un enfant souffrant de …._

 _La quadragénaire marqua une pause, relevant enfin le regard._

 _-Je ne suis pas très douée pour les termes technique mais en gros, vous l'avez diagnostiqué instable, pour ne pas dire malade ! Reprit-elle. Sans compter que vous avez clairement souligné qu'il mentait, se faisait volontairement du mal et que son besoin d'attention venait sans doute de son foyer dysfonctionnel._

 _Kakashi serra les dents._

 _-Ca ne compte pas !_

 _-Quoi donc, votre diagnostique ou le fait qu'il soit fou ?_

 _Le scientifique garda le silence, frustré._

 _-Que s'est-il passé ces dernières années pour que vous vouliez soudain le faire sortir de prison ?_

 _Tsunade était une femme difficile en affaire, pas le genre à plier facilement._

 _Officiellement, elle s'occupait d'un groupe chargé de maintenir l'ordre depuis la Grande Impulsion mais en réalité, l'Akatsuki se fichait complètement de la sécurité du monde._

 _Seul le pouvoir et les profits intéressaient les dirigeants du groupe._

 _Ils entrainaient et vendaient des soldats, espions et kamikazes, faisaient du trafic d'armes, de drogues ou encore d'organes._

 _Mais ils avaient aussi une grosse branche chargée de faire des recherches sur la brume et les changements apportés à l'environnement et aux humains par cette dernière, afin d'évidement en tirer un moyen d'engranger de l'argent._

 _Le professeur Luthor travaillait pour eux de son vivant mais depuis l'incident, les activités du groupe s'étaient élargies et leur pouvoir aussi._

 _-Ce vieux fou de Luthor était persuadé que ce gamin pouvait être utile mais il ne faisait que crier que des monstres lui voulaient du mal et passait la moitié de son temps sédaté ! S'exclama Tsunade._

 _-Justement ! Intervint Kakashi._

 _Elle croisa les mains, posant les coudes sur son bureau et il prit cela comme une invitation à continuer, ce qu'il fit, alors qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement._

 _XxxX_

 _Sharon remit ses lunettes avant d'arranger ses cheveux et de repousser son fauteuil en cuir vers l'arrière._

 _-Sommes-nous en train de parler de la théorie émise par Izuna Uchiwa, celle de…_

 _-La théorie de Dante, oui. Confirma Kakashi en l'interrompant._

 _Se relavant en tirant sur sa veste rouge, assortie à ses lèvres, elle saisit son téléphone._

 _-Il devra tout de même être entrainé et se montrer utile !_

-Comment pourrais-je ignorer une famille aussi célèbre ? Répondit le blond.

Fugaku ricana.

-Étrange que tout ce qui touchait aux recherches sur la théorie de Dante se soit volatilisé, non ? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Je crains d'être bien trop ignorant pour m'exprimer sur le sujet.

Sasuke suivait l'échange avec intérêt et agacement, n'appréciant pas d'être tenu à l'écart alors qu'il sentait clairement que son père en savait beaucoup plus que lui sur quelque chose qui concernait Naruto.

Naruto qui était **son** énigme.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il avait lu au sujet de son ancêtre, le renommé Docteur Izuna qui avait voué sa vie à essayer de comprendre l'origine et la nature de la brume.

-Est-ce que ces recherches et les légendes ridicules de notre clan sont liées ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Fugaku resta concentré sur Naruto.

-Je ne savais pas si ce serait utile mais finalement je pense que j'ai bien fais ! S'exclama-t-il en poussant du pied un carton près de lui auquel personne n'avait fait attention jusque là.

Saisissant un ouvrage en particulier, il reprit sa place non loin du Cavalier.

-Mon fils a menacé de les brûler si je l'embêtais à nouveau avec nos « stupides histoires de famille » ! Ajouta-t-il, ignorant le regard noir de Sasuke. Je me suis dis que si vous aviez l'esprit plus ouvert vous seriez peut-être intéressé!

Naruto saisit le livre, l'ouvrant immédiatement.

-Même si vous n'êtes pas un Tamaan, je pense qu'il y a des choses qui vous concernent dans toute cette collection. Souffla-t-il.

Offrant un sourire au blond lorsque ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, son regard brillant de malice.

-Qui sait, peut-être même qu'elle ne concerne que vous au final ! Ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

Sasuke souffla, agacé.

-Bien, nous allons tout lire attentivement, peux-tu maintenant arrêter de te coller à lui comme un vieux pervers dégoutant ?! Gronda-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Fugaku parut à peine prendre conscience de son empiétement sur l'espace personnel du blond, son corps collé au sien.

Sursautant, il s'éloigna rapidement en s'excusant alors que son fils se plaçait entre lui et Naruto.

-On en reparlera. Siffla l'Empereur. Je sens qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire….

Son père acquiesça au moment même où l'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! Lança le maitre des lieux qui se sentait soudain fatigué par tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

Un homme ouvrit la porte et deux autres entrèrent, le premier portant un énorme plateau et l'autre poussant une sorte de charriot.

Shikamaru leur avait demandé de servir le petit déjeuner dans le salon, se souvenant du nombre de fois où son patron avait répété que Naruto était trop maigre et qu'il fallait le nourrir sérieusement à partir de maintenant.

Il savait que c'était le genre d'initiatives attendues de lui et vu que l'Empereur semblait toujours lui en vouloir un peu, il comptait redoubler d'efforts pour éviter de finir avec une balle dans la tête.

Sasuke comprit tout de suite que c'était son bras droit qui avait ordonné qu'on leur apporte à manger ici et il apprécia effectivement la réactivité de ce dernier.

Le personnel sortit dès que tout fut installé sur la table, comme demandé par leur employeur.

-Mangeons ! S'exclama celui-ci en se tournant vers Naruto.

Le blond ne bougea pas tout de suite, encore surpris par toute cette nourriture tombée presque du ciel mais Sasuke tira un siège en le regardant avec insistance et il finit par le rejoindre.

Ses jambes s'étaient mises en marche presque sans qu'il n'en ait conscience et il se retrouva devant une chaise que l'Empereur poussa pour lui, l'installant correctement à table.

L'Uchiwa s'assit ensuite juste en face, demandant ce qu'il préférait boire.

Naruto avait la sensation de passer du coq à l'âne mais il répondit tout de même, sentant qu'il avait grandement besoin d'un café.

Voire de l'intégralité de la cafetière.

-Nous allons vous laisser, si j'ai bien compris vous avez des choses importantes à décider ! S'exclama Fugaku.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé à chaque fois que son père s'exprimait ainsi, donnant l'impression que le sort de l'Empire ne le concernait plus du tout.

Mais pour une fois, il n'y fit pas réellement attention, hochant simplement la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur Naruto.

Il savait de toute façon qu'ils allaient reparler d'aujourd'hui et que Fugaku l'éclairerait enfin un peu plus sur sa nouvelle recrue.

-J'attends de tes nouvelles avant la fin de la semaine ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Son père les salua, répétant au Cavalier que les livres laissés étaient pour lui, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Lorsque la porte claqua, laissant les deux hommes à table, seuls, Sasuke soupira.

Enfin un peu de calme.

Le blond ne dit rien, appréciant son café, son esprit occupé à analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tu sais que tu dois te nourrir aussi ! Lui lança l'Empereur en regardant son assiette vide.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais le leader ne le laissa pas répliquer.

-Aucune excuse ! S'exclama ce dernier. Je sais que Kabuto boit plus qu'il ne mange mais ici on se nourrit correctement ! Je suis prêt à t'attacher à ton siège s'il le faut !

Le Cavalier eut l'impression de s'entendre avec Neji il y a quelques années.

Tendant la main, il saisit un croissant apparemment fait maison.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Rétorqua-t-il. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis un garçon très obéissant.

Sasuke rit légèrement.

-Donc tu es un « bon garçon » ? Sourit-il.

-Selon ce que Monsieur désire… Souffla Naruto. Je peux aussi être très vilain…

L'Empereur ne le quitta pas des yeux, se penchant vers lui.

-Et que préfères-tu, être récompensé ou puni ? Murmura-t-il presque.

Le blond ne baissa pas la tête et ils restèrent ainsi un instant, accrochés au regard de l'autre alors que la tension emplissait doucement l'air autour d'eux.

Puis soudain, le plus jeune dévia une seconde le regard vers la porte, avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été récompensé ! Répondit-il.

A peine sa phrase finie, on frappa à la porte mais Sasuke n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention, restant concentré sur lui.

-Ca veut dire que ça aussi, ça n'appartiendra qu'à moi…. Lâcha-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto qui égrainait son croissant, releva les yeux vers lui, pris de court.

-Entrez ! Lança l'Uchiwa en souriant face à son expression.

Shikamaru soupira intérieurement, sentant parfaitement qu'il avait **encore** interrompu quelque chose.

Pourquoi il y avait toujours quelque chose à interrompre lorsque ces deux là étaient ensemble ?!

Peut-être que l'heure de la retraite avait finalement sonnée…

-Il a été difficile de le calmer mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il espérait simplement l'aide de votre père pour s'installer sur l'île. Expliqua-t-il directement en se rapprochant de son employeur. Côté Empire bien évidement.

Le brun laissa échapper un simple _« hun »_ en réponse.

-Je lui ai fait comprendre que tout le monde devait passer par le même processus pour s'installer ici. Continua Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi choisir notre île ? Nous sommes en guerre et il y a des fortes chances pour se retrouver en Enfer à la merci de Kabuto. Commenta Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question qui attendait de réponse et le leader ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par les motivations du nomade.

Sentant cela, son bras droit ne dit rien, se détendant légèrement maintenant que son rapport était terminé.

-En parlant de guerre, tu comptes remplir ta part du contrat ou simplement dormir et manger à l'œil ? Cracha-t-il à Naruto.

C'était juste plus fort que lui, le gamin l'énervait par sa simple présence !

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies ton mot à dire sur qui fait quoi dans ma demeure ! Siffla froidement Sasuke. Il n'est pas l'un de tes soldats et n'a donc aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

Shikamaru se tendit, sa posture retrouvant celle d'un combattant alors qu'il sentait le regard noir de son patron le clouer sur place.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se confondre en excuses mais l'Uchiwa n'avait pas fini.

-Je suis **le seul** à qui il rend des comptes et remettre en question ses actions revient à remettre en question mes ordres ! Claqua l'Empereur.

Son bras droit souffla le plus silencieusement possible, tentant de garder le contrôle de son corps.

-As-tu un problème avec la façon dont je dirige mon empire ?!

Sasuke ne criait pas mais sa voix était forte, tranchante, chaque mot et même silence semblant lacérer la peau de son Général.

Naruto lui, continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était, apparemment peu affecté par la situation ou la contrariété de son nouvel employeur.

Rien ne pouvait le troubler au vu de son quotidien avec Kabuto de toute manière !

-Bien sûr que je vais me mettre au travail ! Répondit-il pourtant, coupant le brun dans sa nouvelle tentative d'excuses. Il ne me manque que l'autorisation de notre Empereur.

L'Uchiwa reporta son attention sur lui.

-Je t'écoute, que proposes-tu ? Souffla-t-il avec intérêt.

Le Cavalier passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, effaçant les restes de sa viennoiserie et Sasuke suivit le mouvement des yeux alors que Shikamaru expirait.

C'était comme s'il était capable de lire dans l'esprit dans son patron et d'y voir clairement tout ce que cet insupportable Knight lui inspirait.

Et il n'avait **vraiment pas** envie de voir ça !

-L'île du Sanctuaire en premier. Déclara Naruto.

-Oui, tu me l'as dis hier, tu penses pouvoir organiser un rendez vous avec le Yakuza…. Rétorqua Sasuke en le regardant avec attention.

Il n'avait pas oublié l'effet que la voix du chef des Sauvages avait eu sur le blond.

-Ce n'est pas que je _« pense pouvoir »_ , c'est que je **vais** vous organiser un rendez vous. Rectifia le plus jeune.

L'Empereur sourit.

-Aujourd'hui. Répondit-il.

Shikamaru tressaillit mais Naruto parut satisfait.

-Aujourd'hui. Confirma ce dernier.

Repoussant son siège, Sasuke écarta les bras.

-Et ensuite ? S'exclama-t-il.

Il semblait détendu et confiant comme si toute cette histoire n'était pas complètement insensée.

-Il va falloir s'occuper de l'île Neige et celle du Milieu.

Shikamaru le foudroya du regard.

-Oh, juste deux putains de cinglés avec un égo surdimensionné ! Cria-t-il.

-Existe-t-il un seul dirigeant d'île qui ne soit pas cinglé avec un égo énorme ? Rit le blond en saisissant son verre de jus d'orange.

Le bras droit écarquilla les yeux, la bouche comiquement entrouverte.

Est-ce que ce gamin était en train d'insulter l'homme en face de lui ? **Le putain d'Empereur ?!**

L'empereur en question laissa échapper un petit rire, clairement amusé.

-Mon égo n'est pas si gros que ça ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Décollant son dos de son siège, il plongea dans le regard ambré de sa nouvelle recrue.

-Je pense avoir bien plus imposant à offrir…

Shikamaru couina, bien trop choqué pour avoir honte.

Non, c'était impossible ! Son patron, l'homme le plus froid, droit et discret qu'il connaisse n'était pas en train de parler de la taille de son sexe avec un gosse complètement fou qui avait un ami imaginaire !

 **IMPOSSIBLE !**

-Je l'ai entendu souvent celle là…. Répliqua Naruto.

Sasuke se leva, contournant la table pour le rejoindre et se placer derrière son siège.

Se penchant par-dessus son épaule, il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, sa bouche contre l'oreille du plus jeune.

-Mais combien te l'ont prouvé ?

Sa voix était basse et son souffle plus saccadé, exactement comme celui du blond qui luttait contre la chaleur insoutenable qui embrasait sa peau.

Shikamaru allait pleurer.

Vraiment, fierté ou non, soldat ou pas, ces deux là allaient finir par le faire pleurer comme un bébé !

-Nous ne pourrons jamais avoir ces deux îles ensemble ! Lâcha-t-il péniblement.

Il se fichait que l'Empereur le tue pour les avoir interrompus, au moins ça abrégerait ses souffrances !

-Effectivement, c'est pour ça que nous attendrons de voir qui sortira gagnant de leur petite guerre ! Rétorqua Naruto en tentant de se reconcentrer.

-Leur guerre ? Demanda Sasuke.

Sa main droite avait glissé contre la nuque du plus jeune, ses doigts caressant inconsciemment la peau alors que la gauche était sur son épaule.

Ignorant les frissons, le Cavalier expira.

-Ils ne sont pas en guerre ! Bien que leurs caractères soient incompatibles, ils ont des accords solides et n'ont aucune raison de se battre ! S'exclama Shikamaru. Au contraire, ils perdraient beaucoup dans un conflit !

Naruto sourit.

-Oui, ils vont perdre des hommes, des armes, des ressources, du temps et l'accord qui leur permettait de prospérer. Détailla-t-il calmement. Le gagnant va « avaler » le perdant mais il sera tout de même très affaibli et au final il se retrouvera avec deux îles à gérer alors qu'il n'aura même plus ce qu'il faut pour en assumer une.

Sasuke explosa de rire.

-Tu veux donc qu'on profite de leur guerre en venant ramasser les morceaux une fois tout détruit ?!

Il riait toujours, sa main serrée autour de la nuque du plus jeune.

La pression n'avait rien d'étouffant, elle était même plutôt rassurante mais Naruto avait tout de même envie de lui hurler de s'éloigner, de ne plus _jamais_ le toucher.

Que c'était _douloureux_.

-Oui. Rétorqua-t-il calmement malgré tout. Cependant, quelque soit le vainqueur, il faudra se débarrasser du leader encore en vie.

L'Empereur acquiesça.

-En effet, aucun d'eux n'acceptera de se soumettre même si leur clan en dépend. Confirma-t-il.

Shikamaru secoua la tête, de plus en plus débordé par ce qu'il ressentait.

-Et tu vas gentiment leur demander de se détruire pour tes beaux yeux ? Cracha-t-il au Cavalier. Ou alors tu as une arme de persuasion infaillible ? UN CUL MAGIQUE ?!

-SHIKAMARU !

La voix de Sasuke avait claqué dans l'air, semblant même cogner son bras droit qui sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

 _Ok, il s'était peut-être un peu trop laissé aller…._

L'air lui manqua un instant, ne lui permettant même pas d'essayer d'apaiser la contrariété de son employeur qui l'ignorait, occupé à tourner le siège de leur nouvelle recrue vers lui.

Saisissant la main du blond, le leader le tira sans force, l'amenant pourtant à se lever, leurs corps à nouveau presque collés.

Naruto ricana, faisant de son mieux pour maintenir l'illusion que rien ne l'atteignait.

 **Surtout pas l'homme qui ne serait satisfait qu'après lui avoir tout pris.**

-Non, je n'ai clairement pas ce pouvoir ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Sasuke le tira encore, le faisant buter contre son torse, ses doigts toujours noués aux siens.

-Je pense que tu te sous-estimes… Souffla ce dernier.

La boule coincée dans la gorge du Cavalier grossit et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard.

-Je suis flatté que vous ayez foi en moi et je ne suis pas fier d'exposer les limites de mes capacités à mon nouveau patron mais je crains d'être obligé de vous décevoir.

-Vas-tu désobéir à l'un de mes ordres ? Demanda l'Empereur en se penchant vers lui.

Sa main se plaça autour de sa gorge, en faisant le tour sans serrer.

-Bien sûr que non. Souffla le blond en réponse.

-Vas-tu échouer ? Continua le leader.

Leurs nez se touchaient et leurs lèvres étaient à deux doigts d'en faire de même, l'air autour d'eux à nouveau électrique.

-Jamais. Haleta Naruto.

-Dans ce cas n'utilise pas de mot aussi dangereux. Siffla l'Uchiwa, sa main libre passant dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour dégager entièrement son visage.

" _ **Though I'm weak and beaten down, I'll slip away into this sound. The ghost of you is close to me, I'm inside-out, you're underneath."**_

Se penchant encore, comme s'il allait l'embrasser, il dévia vers le creux de son cou, ses lèvres glissant contre la peau en ébullition.

-Personne n'a envie de me décevoir, crois-moi…. Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Naruto tressaillit, tout son corps se tendant soudain avant de finalement sursauter en criant un _« non »_ agacé, comme s'il engueulait un enfant.

Shikamaru faillit s'étouffer et surpris, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne semblait pas s'adresser à lui.

La tête baissée et la manche devant sa bouche, le blond était à nouveau en train de chuchoter, perdu dans sa bulle.

Sentant finalement le regard insistant des deux autres, il releva la tête, les joues légèrement roses.

Mordillant sa lèvre en réalisant son comportement, il se redressa.

-Mon ami imaginaire ne vous aime pas beaucoup… Souffla-t-il, comme si c'était l'explication la plus logique au monde.

Un _« tsss »_ agacé échappa à Shikamaru mais son patron n'y fit pas attention.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Cavalier tira machinalement sur les manches de son pull, couvrant ses mains.

-Et bien…vous avez été plutôt…. menaçant… Expliqua-t-il. Et il est assez protecteur !

Sasuke hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser….

Shikamaru observa son leader, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre à penser que **« CE GAMIN EST FOU DÉBARRASSONS NOUS EN ! »**

-D'un côté, je suis content que quelqu'un se soucie de ta sécurité. Continua l'Empereur en avançant vers Naruto qui avait mis beaucoup de distance entre eux.

Celui recula, instinctivement.

-Mais je dois aussi avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée qu'il s'octroie un rôle qui me revient de droit !

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, priant pour mourir immédiatement.

Il était à deux doigts d'essayer de déclencher une nouvelle Impulsion !

-Tu es à moi maintenant. Souffla Sasuke, sa main retrouvant la nuque du blond. Et c'est donc **à moi** d'assurer ta protection.

Souriant face au trouble qui traversa les yeux du jeune homme, il raffermit légèrement sa prise.

-Et ce n'était pas une menace. Éclaircit-il. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui fonctionnerait avec toi !

Naruto ne put confirmer, gardant le silence au risque d'exposer de nouvelles faiblesses.

-J'avais plutôt en tête quelques punitions qui devraient te plaire ! Conclut l'Empereur en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Shikamaru couina à nouveau, serrant les poings et priant pour une fin du monde imminente alors que Naruto déglutissait péniblement.

Choisissant finalement le changement de sujet, celui revint à la conversation de base.

-Ne vous en faite pas Monsieur, si vous m'en donnez l'ordre, l'île Neige et celle du Milieu vont se battre. Déclara-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi alors que tu as avoué n'avoir aucun pouvoir là-dessus ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas l'air de douter ou d'être énervé par la confiance du blond.

-Parce qu'aucun homme ne résiste lorsque la Guerre chuchote à son oreille. Répondit Naruto en souriant.

 **W**

Deidara n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, un sourire étirant ses lèvres en sentant la présence des ses guerrières autour de lui.

Le lit était immense mais rond et trois jeunes femmes étaient endormies à ses côtés, formant une sorte de cercle protecteur autour de lui.

Ils ressemblaient tous à des chatons partageant leur chaleur.

Se redressant doucement en position assise, il sentit ses amies bouger immédiatement, déjà à l'affut d'un danger ou d'une urgence.

Deidara sentit tout de suite qu'il avait encore changé malgré le peu de temps écoulé, sa chevelure plus lourde car plus longue, dégoulinant tout autour de lui, couvrant le drap bordeaux remonté sur ses hanches.

 _« Ils ont poussé et changé de couleur. »_ Songea-t-il en faisant glisser entre ses doigts une mèche platine, tirant vers le blanc.

Instinctivement, il amena ses deux mains à son visage, prenant note des changements avant de soulever légèrement le drap en baissant la tête.

Sentant un contact contre ses reins, il tressaillit et Ino rit, profitant du fait qu'il soit chatouilleux.

-Ton bassin est plus large, tu comptes nous faire un bébé ? Plaisanta-t-elle en collant sa poitrine à son dos, calant son menton sur son épaule.

Ses cheveux blonds cendré se mêlèrent aux mèches du jeune homme, créant un contraste qui attira le regard de Sakura un instant.

Elle aussi se rapprocha encore du jeune homme pour noter les changements.

Malgré le temps passé et la fréquence des transformations, c'était toujours quelque chose qui la fascinait.

 **Qui les fascinait toutes.**

-Pas de seins ou de vagin en tout cas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Deidara soupira pour la forme, faussement agacé.

-Je vous déteste ! Lança-t-il.

-Tu sais que c'est faux ! Tu nous aimes ! S'exclama Nana. Ta vie serait chiante à mourir sans nous !

Il lança à la petite brune un regard assassin en lui offrant un doigt d'honneur en réponse et elle se pencha pour le mordre après lui avoir sourit.

Il répliqua en la pinçant et la démoniaque boule d'énergie saisit un coussin pour le cogner, ce qui marqua le départ d'une énième bataille d'oreillers.

Les jeunes femmes n'étaient pas des guerrières pour rien et comme toujours, leurs « armes » se retrouvèrent éventrées, des plumes partout dans la pièce, jusqu'aux cheveux des combattants.

Après avoir couru, sauté et combattu comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ils furent contraints d'arrêter une fois à court d'oreillers.

-Encore une fois j'ai gagné ! S'exclama Nana.

Elle portait une combinaison short en soie bleu trop grande, la bretelle tombant jusqu'à dévoiler l'un de ses seins.

N'y prêtant pas spécialement attention, elle remonta machinalement le vêtement qui ne tint que quelques instants.

La jeune femme était petite et très menue mais ne manquait ni de caractère ni d'énergie.

Au premier abord, elle pouvait paraitre capricieuse voire insupportable et il était rare de l'apprécier sans la connaitre réellement.

Son comportement paradoxal était une façon de se protéger du monde tout en demandant à être aimée.

Elle devait sans cesse tester les gens, leur crier _« tu vois, je suis détestable, ne t'attache pas à moi. »_ alors qu'au fond elle était simplement persuadée de ne pas pouvoir être appréciée réellement.

Mais malgré cette fragilité qu'elle dissimulait tant bien que mal, la brune n'en restait pas moins, comme toutes ses « sœurs », létale.

Faisant de son petit gabarit un avantage, elle était la plus rapide et agile de toutes.

Lorsque vous vous rendiez compte de sa présence, il était déjà trop tard.

-N'importe quoi ! Rétorqua Sakura. C'est clairement moi la gagnante !

Ses cheveux roses, coupés au carré, partaient dans tous les sens, quelques plumes toujours accrochées aux mèches folles.

Son physique était à l'opposé de celui de Nana, à commencer par sa peau velouté, mis en valeur par sa robe de nuit.

Le vêtement avait la forme d'une chemise d'homme trop grande, arrivant jusqu'aux cuisses alors que les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, le décolleté en V offrant une vue sur le tatouage au creux de sa poitrine.

Un bouclier sombre transpercé par une branche de cerisier en fleur.

Elle n'était pas spécialement grande mais Nana lui arrivait pourtant à l'épaule, ce qui faisait souvent bouder cette dernière.

Alors que la petite furie était menu voire trop maigre pour certains, le corps de Sakura était tout en courbes, ses hanches accentuant sa taille fine.

Ses cuisses puissantes n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Karin et pas mal d'hommes avaient eu la chance de les voir de près en rendant leur dernier souffle.

La jeune femme était spécialisée dans le corps à corps, habituée à encaisser les coups autant qu'à infliger des dégâts importants.

Voire mortels.

C'était elle le Général des Amazones, la première qui donnait l'assaut et celle qui les guidait dans chacune de leurs batailles.

Pourtant, la belle détestait se soumettre et obéir aux règles.

Elle était impulsive et avait un caractère explosif, entier et bien trop passionné.

Elle pouvait s'entêter, se rebeller violemment et prendre parfois des décisions vraiment mauvaises.

Mais jamais lorsque ça touchait « ses filles ».

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, lorsque ça ne concernait pas uniquement sa vie personnelle mais qu'elle était dans son rôle de chef de guerre, de modèle, elle était le meilleur général qui soit.

Les Amazones avaient le droit de refuser de suivre un leader qu'elles n'estimaient pas digne et aucune n'avait jamais rien eu à reprocher à Sakura.

 **Pas une seule fois.**

-Vous rêvez toutes les deux ! Commenta Ino.

La blonde aussi avait sa propre personnalité et un look différent.

Elle était grande et fine mais avec une taille marquée et une poitrine qui attirait l'œil rappelant les mannequins lingerie d'avant l'Impulsion.

Incarnant sans doute ce qui à une époque avait été le « physique idéal »

Ses cheveux blond cendrés n'étaient pas naturels mais lui allaient à merveille, la longue chevelure soyeuse faisant ressortir ses yeux perçants.

Un anneau état accroché à sa lèvre, attirant l'attention sur sa bouche rouge vif en toute circonstance.

Son body en dentelle noir dévoilait les nombreux tatouages qui ornaient sa peau, tranchant avec l'image de « reine des magazines » que pouvait offrir son physique.

Au premier abord, les gens avaient tendance à se fier à son look, la considérant comme une « bad girl » ou quelqu'un qui ne pensait qu'à faire la fête, à qui on ne pouvait pas réellement faire confiance pour des choses importantes.

En réalité, Ino était la plus posée et mâture de toutes.

C'était à elle que les autres filles venaient se confier ou demander conseil, apaisées par l'aura maternelle qu'elle dégageait et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve.

La blonde était patiente, tendre et toujours très calme, très « zen » même.

Elle avait une approche presque philosophique de la vie et bien que parfois, dans certaines situations, son calme pouvait agacer, ses « sœurs » étaient ravies de pouvoir compter sur son sang froid et sa sagesse.

Sakura était le bouclier des Amazones, Ino leur havre de paix et toutes les deux formaient leur roc.

Mais le calme de la blonde ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait la sous-estimer sur un champ de bataille.

Sa spécialité était les armes.

 _Toutes_ les armes.

A feu, blanches, lourdes, modernes, bricolés, de fortune…

Ca n'avait pas d'importance !

Entre les mains de Ino, tout devenait mortel.

C'était un don, perfectionné par un entrainement acharné.

Deidara observa les trois jeunes femmes en silence, comme il le faisait souvent.

Elles étaient toutes en petites tenues, au naturel, détendues et il songea à ceux prêts à tout pour être à sa place.

Soit, une bonne partie de la population.

Les femmes étaient en minorité, elles étaient même, d'après certains, en voie d'extinction.

Personne n'arrivait réellement à expliquer ou comprendre pourquoi on en était arrivé là.

La première Impulsion avait décimé bien plus de femmes que d'hommes et par la suite, très peu de bébés de sexe féminin avaient vu le jour.

Ca avait continué ainsi sans aucune amélioration et peu à peu mettre au monde une fille était quasiment devenu un miracle.

Alors forcément, dans un tel contexte, l'existence d'un lieu où ne vivaient que des femmes, résonnait comme une promesse de paradis aux oreilles de certains.

Pas mal avaient cru pouvoir débarquer et se servir, s'approprier les terres, richesses et vendre ou utiliser les habitantes.

Mais ils avaient vite déchanté.

Aucun homme n'était admis chez les Amazones mais elles n'avaient besoin de personne pour se défendre et ça, tout le monde avait fini par le comprendre.

Leur nom, emprunté à la mythologie, leur avait d'ailleurs été offert par ceux qu'elles avaient vaincus, avant de finir par devenir « officiel », au fil du temps.

Et si à une époque on avait cru pouvoir asservir une bande de femmes, aujourd'hui rares étaient ceux qui osaient défier ces guerrières.

Tous ceux qui avaient essayé de s'approcher de Taijitu, l'île numéro six, dirigée par la puissante et mystérieuse Omi en avaient subi les conséquences.

Les _horribles_ conséquences.

 **W**

Noiz ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par la discussion animée de Sasori et Leiah.

Il était installé à table, entre les deux.

Sa sœur était à sa gauche, sur les genoux de leur frère Itachi et le roux à sa droite.

La petite et le jeune homme étaient penchés vers la table pour tenter de se voir malgré l'obstacle que Noiz représentait, chacun ajoutant aux arguments de l'autre.

Le sujet du jour ? Naruto !

C'était attendrissant de voir à quel point Sasori adorait, _idolâtrait_ son frère et drôle de constater que Leiah semblait partager son avis alors qu'elle avait à peine salué le blond.

Les premières minutes de leur conversation avait fait craindre à tous une dispute, le roux n'ayant pas l'air d'apprécier qu'une inconnue considère son frère comme « son Naru » mais malgré sa possessivité, le jeune homme avait finalement succombé à l'admiration de la petite brune pour Naruto.

Après tout, si elle était capable de reconnaitre la « perfection » de son ainé, elle était forcement quelqu'un de bien.

Sasori se pencha encore, s'appuyant sur Noiz, sa paume enfoncée sur sa cuisse, nullement gêné d'envahir ainsi son espace personnel.

Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, toujours autant pris dans sa discussion de fanboy.

Leiah aussi basculait toujours plus vers le blond et c'est à son autre frère qu'elle devait de ne pas avoir encore chuté.

Itachi était stoïque et silencieux depuis le début du petit déjeuner, malgré la petite qui gesticulait sur lui ou le débat animé qui n'offrait aucun répit aux personnes présentes.

-C'est bientôt l'heure petit cœur. Souffla le brun en posant sa serviette.

Leiah se redressa immédiatement en levant la tête vers lui, acquiesçant docilement.

Itachi sourit en se relevant après l'avoir déposée au sol.

Noiz se pencha pour laisser sa petite sœur l'embrasser, lui ébouriffant au passage les cheveux avant de rire en l'entendant grogner.

Le cognant de son petit poing, elle le contourna pour atteindre la chaise de Sasori qui arrangea gentiment les mèches défaites, passant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune avec délicatesse.

Leiah répondit à son sourire par un tout aussi radieux et le roux déposa un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle lui expliquait partir pour l'école.

Itachi lui attrapa la main et ils saluèrent une dernière fois tout le monde avant de quitter la pièce.

-Clear, ne te rend pas malade ! S'exclama Sasori en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Ce dernier n'avait presque rien dit, se contentant de dévorer toujours plus de nourriture.

Secouant négativement la tête, l'affamé mordit dans un énième croissant tout en tendant un petit pain au roux.

Celui-ci n'hésita pas, n'ayant pas encore profité autant que prévu du petit déjeuner à cause de sa discussion avec Leiah.

Machinalement, sans trop en avoir conscience, Noiz caressa la tête de Sasori, songeant qu'un repas animé n'était finalement pas si mal.

Mais rapidement, le regard noir de Neji le ramena sur terre.

Son presque habituel immense sourire aux lèvres, il regarda le brun droit dans les yeux.

-C'est fou comme ma petite sœur adore déjà ton frère ! S'exclama-t-il.

- **Toute** ta famille adore un peu **trop** mon frère ! Rectifia sèchement l'adolescent.

Un rire léger échappa au blond.

-C'est vrai… Souffla-t-il. Il y a comme… Comme un lien !

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et Noiz gloussa en écartant grand les bras, semblant amusé.

-Hey, je ne suis pas dangereux, pas besoin de me surveiller avec une telle intensité ! Lança-t-il joyeusement. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me sauter la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre !

Il rit un peu, comme s'il venait de raconter une blague mais l'expression de Neji ne changea pas.

Son masque impassible était parfaitement en place et son regard toujours aussi froid.

-Arrête de faire semblant, c'est plus agaçant qu'autre chose ! Siffla le brun. Je ne vais pas avaler ton petit numéro d'hôte angélique !

L'expression de Noiz changea immédiatement, toute trace du jeune homme chaleureux et innocent disparue en un clin d'œil.

-Bien… Souffla-t-il froidement.

Se levant, il fit signe à Neji de le suivre, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête le fond de la salle à manger.

L'adolescent acquiesça en quittant à son tour son siège, jetant un petit regard à son frère et Clear qui étaient toujours autant pris par leur festin.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin du duo et de la table débordant de nourriture, les deux jeunes hommes se firent face, la tension palpable.

Le visage de Noiz était fermé, son regard glacial capable d'arracher des frissons aux plus aguerris des soldats.

Il n'avait absolument plus l'air de la même personne, comme si un tout autre jeune homme avait pris sa place.

Se penchant vers Neji, il l'accula contre le mur pour prendre le dessus et l'effrayer.

L'adolescent avait la tête légèrement baissée et donnait l'impression de ne pas faire le poids.

-Puisque tu as l'air de savoir de quoi je suis capable, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que vous risquez si vous mettez en danger l'Empire ou mon clan… Souffla-t-il doucement.

C'était presque chuchoté mais le ton n'avait rien de doux, des promesses vicieuses cachées dans chaque mot prononcé.

Un petit son clairement méprisant échappa à Neji.

-Un Empire, un clan, c'est tout ce qui compte ? Questionna-t-il. C'est ce que tu crains de perdre, ce que tu veux protéger ?

Malgré l'aura sombre de Noiz et la certitude qu'il était dangereux, le brun n'était pas impressionné et encore moins effrayé.

Relevant la tête, il plongea dans son regard et le blond tressaillit malgré lui, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle noirceur.

-Dis-moi, tu as déjà vu l'un de tes frères mourir, déjà baigné dans leur sang ? Continua Neji en montant le ton mais sans crier. Déjà assisté au passage à tabac et au viol de l'un d'eux sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit ?!

Noiz secoua négativement la tête dans un geste machinal, reculant légèrement alors que le brun se décollait du mur.

-Puisqu'on en est apparemment aux confidences…

Neji marqua une légère pause, un rictus presque sadique étirant ses lèvres.

-Sache que je mettrais toute cette putain d'île à feu et à sang pour un simple sourire de mes frères. Reprit-il froidement. Je pourrai tous vous regarder crever sans ressentir autre chose que le bonheur et la satisfaction de les avoir rendus heureux.

 _Il n'exagérait pas._

Noiz avait l'habitude des menaces et il sentait clairement que l'adolescent ne mentait pas, que chaque mot était pesé, pensé et juste.

Et il devait l'avouer, il avait soudain l'impression désagréable et terrifiante que malgré toute la force de l'Empire, le brun n'aurait aucun mal à parvenir à ses fins si l'envie lui en prenait.

Sur un plan logique et rationnel, c'était ridicule.

Mais s'il se fiait à son instinct….

S'avançant encore, l'adolescent se pencha légèrement vers lui et cette fois-ci, ce fut le blond qui se sentit en position de faiblesse.

-Alors, au lieu de chercher à nous impressionner, vous feriez mieux de tous faire en sorte que notre séjour se passe pour le mieux… Susurra presque Neji. Parce que s'il y a le moindre problème…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Un petit rire adorable, au point d'en faire peur au vu de la situation, lui échappa alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Nejiiiii !

Se tournant vers son frère, son masque terrifiant disparu comme par magie, il oublia Noiz et se dirigea vers Sasori.

-On va se baigner maintenant ?! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Pas juste après manger Trésor, c'est mauvais !

-Mais tu as promis ! Gémit le roux.

-Et je vais tenir ma promesse comme toujours. Rétorqua le brun. Mais il faut d'abord digérer un peu.

Son frère plissa les lèvres dans une moue contrariée.

-On peut voir Naru alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

 **W**

Sasuke suivit des yeux la porte se refermant derrière Shikamaru avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto.

Le blond était assis sur le rebord de son bureau, position adoptée pendant une bonne partie de la réunion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Son regard était perdu vers la fenêtre, l'extérieur envahi par une brume toujours aussi épaisse, plongeant presque l'île dans la nuit malgré sa couleur claire.

Un bleu pastel.

-Tu ne penses vraiment pas qu'ils sont fous ? Lâcha presque involontairement le leader.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, semblant comprendre immédiatement à qui il faisait référence.

-Peu importe qu'on leur donne un nom ou pas, il y a des gens plus sensibles que d'autres à la brume. Rétorqua-t-il. Elle a des effets sur quasiment tout le monde, normal que sur ce type de personnes ce soit à un autre niveau.

-Donc, tu penses qu'ils sont réellement des messagers de…d'esprits ? Questionna Sasuke.

-Vous me demandez si je crois à la théorie de Dante ?

L'Empereur grimaça légèrement.

-Je ne me souviens même pas ce qu'est cette théorie… Grommela-t-il.

-Peut-être devriez-vous lire les ouvrages de votre famille. Répliqua le blond. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour suivre, ça me dépasse.

Le leader ricana légèrement avant de le regarder, sourcils haussés.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Pour être honnête je m'en fous ! S'exclama-t-il. Savoir d'où vient la brume, ce que c'est, ce qu'on peut en faire ou encore si on peut s'en débarrasser, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Soufflant, il se releva.

-Seuls les gens riches et à l'abri du danger peuvent se permettre de songer à ce genre de théories. Ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Je comprends ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Mais enchaina au moment où le Cavalier crut le sujet clos.

\- Pourtant, tu m'avais l'air extrêmement curieux et pressé de lire les livres de mon père tout à l'heure !

Souriant, l'Empereur se rapprocha de sa recrue.

-Mais…. Tu sais… Ca n'avait pas l'air d'une découverte, plus comme si toute cette histoire de brume était un sujet qui ne t'intéressait pas, que tu avais déjà toutes les réponses…

Naruto buta contre le bureau en reculant, agacé contre lui-même de ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher lorsqu'il était avec l'Empereur.

Ce dernier lui donnait toujours envie de fuir !

Le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, Sasuke se pencha, appuyant ses mains contre le meuble, de chaque côté de son corps.

-Si je sais déjà tout, pourquoi m'embêter à lire ces œuvres ? Contra le blond.

-Tu semblais chercher quelque chose en particulier… Souffla l'Empereur. Une réponse à une énigme qui te perturbe même…

-Je ne suis pas perturbé.

L'Uchiwa ricana à nouveau en se penchant d'avantage et Naruto se mordit la lèvre, repoussant les frissons.

-Même pas par l'effet que j'ai sur toi ? Chuchota Sasuke à son oreille.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, son souffle chaud continuant de mourir en chair de poule sur la peau du Cavalier.

Ce dernier s'était immédiatement tendu, son cœur s'emballant aussi vite que son esprit.

Se redressant doucement, le leader se recula enfin.

-Mais pour être honnête, tu as le même sur moi ! S'exclama-t-il, nullement perturbé par son aveu.

A nouveau ce fut des coups à la porte qui vinrent au secours de Naruto.

-C'est mon frère ! S'exclama celui en se détachant du bureau.

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils, se demandant comment il pouvait en être si sûr.

Faisant tout de même signe au jeune homme d'aller ouvrir la porte, il le suivit de près, amusé de le voir encore troublé.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit immédiatement le blond lorsqu'il vit, comme prévu, Neji.

-Saso voudrait te voir. Répliqua son cadet. On l'occupe depuis tout à l'heure mais je pense que ça ne va plus durer longtemps.

Le Cavalier tourna un peu la tête vers Sasuke qui était pratiquement collé à son dos, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu un regard noir de l'adolescent.

-Allons-y ! Déclara le leader avant même que Naruto ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, le silence seulement interrompu par les hommes qui saluaient leur leader.

Mais ce dernier ne manqua pas les regards soucieux que le blond lançait à son cadet.

Qu'est ce qui l'inquiétait ?

En arrivant, ils tombèrent sur une scène qui, une fois la surprise passée, leur arracha un sourire.

Noiz était assis par terre, son pull posé près de lui, à ses côtés, Sasori dessinant avec application sur son bras gauche.

Le roux était clairement dans son monde, ayant complètement oublié tout le reste et le blond qui pianotait sur son téléphone de sa main libre, relevait parfois le regard vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Un vrai repère de dangereux gangsters ! »_ Songea Naruto.

Noiz les salua joyeusement et Sasuke lui lança simplement un regard noir, encore agacé de le voir si chaleureux après leur dispute où il lui avait reproché d'être justement trop accueillant.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le savoir gentil avec l'Uzumaki et sa famille, au contraire !

Seulement après ses discours sur la prudence, son changement immédiat était dur à avaler.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa rencontre avec Naruto dans un club de strip-tease ou les sourires qu'ils s'offraient !

Absolument rien à voir !

Voyant que son petit frère était toujours concentré sur son dessin et donc même pas en mesure de se rendre compte de sa présence, le Cavalier reporta son attention sur l'autre moitié de sa famille.

Détaillant son visage quelques secondes, confirmant son pressentiment, il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke.

-Puis-je parler un instant en privé avec mon frère ? Demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

-Il reste du temps avant notre rendez-vous et on a discuté de tout ce qui était important donc on peut s'accorder une pause. Répondit l'Empereur en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son ascenseur.

Neji observa avec attention son ainé.

-Rendez-vous ?

-Avec le Yakuza. L'éclaira Naruto en saisissant sa main pour l'éloigner de Noiz.

Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la pièce et laisser Sasori seul mais ils devaient tout de même se montrer prudents.

Ici, les murs avaient des oreilles et des yeux.

Ne voulant pas risquer que ses propos soient filmés et qu'on puisse ensuite lire sur ses lèvres, le Cavalier poussa son cadet dans un coin avant de se coller à lui, sa bouche presque collé à son torse.

Pour les micros, il savait que ce ne serait pas un problème…

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Neji ne songea pas à mentir, se penchant pour être à la hauteur de l'oreille de son ainé.

-Juste un moment de tension avec ce Noiz…

Naruto comprit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'adolescent les avait sentit menacés et ce n'était pas quelque chose que le jeune homme pouvait gérer sereinement.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-J'aurai bien envie de courir des heures ou tabasser ce prétentieux… Souffla le plus jeune. Mais oui, ça va, je ne vais pas exploser subitement.

Un _« hun »_ échappa au Cavalier en réponse.

-Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? S'enquit Neji.

-J'ai eu un super petit déjeuner ! S'exclama l'ainé en souriant.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, sachant que son frère n'allait pas lui parler des moments difficiles ou se reposer plus sur lui.

-Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il alors, choisissant de ne pas insister. Tu savais que Noiz était le frère de l'Empereur lorsque tu l'as aidé.

Naruto rit très légèrement, le son à peine perceptible.

-Je sais même qui est sa famille biologique. Répondit-il.

Neji se redressa, attrapant son frère par les épaules pour plonger dans ses yeux, les siens pleins de questions.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un instant, ne bougeant pas non plus, semblant communiquer malgré tout.

-Oh… Finit par souffler l'adolescent, ayant apparemment trouvé ses réponses dans le regard de son ainé.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'appuya un peu plus contre le coin de mur.

-Tordu… Ajouta-t-il.

Naruto rit, appréciant lorsque son visage quittait son masque impassible.

Encore plus lorsqu'il ressemblait enfin à un gamin de son âge.

 **W**

Deidara ne bougeait pas, semblant perdu au milieu de l'immense baignoire ronde où il était assis, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, enfermés entre ses bras fins.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur le haut de son crâne, quelques mèches rebelles trouvant malgré tout leur chemin jusqu'à l'eau chaude à la senteur épicée.

Il n'était ni déprimé ni inquiet, simplement concentré sur ce qui allait suivre.

Et impatient de revoir ceux qui avaient commencé toute cette folle histoire avec lui.

-Entrez ! Lança-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

Sakura pénétra rapidement mais resta non loin de l'encadrement alors que plusieurs jeunes femmes se rapprochaient de la baignoire.

-On a eu des nouvelles. Déclara son Général. Yurio entre en scène !

Deidara pencha la tête sur le côté, ses longues jambes replongeant dans l'eau chaude.

-Donc c'est à nous de commencer notre numéro. Sourit-il.

-Nous sommes prêtes ! Déclara la rosée, déjà dans son rôle de chef de guerre.

Le jeune homme se releva et à peine sortit de la baignoire, il fut assailli par les jeunes femmes qui l'attendaient, chacune ayant une tâche bien précise.

Depuis le temps, le platine était habitué.

C'était ainsi à chaque événement important !

Pas à chaque fois qu'il devait sortir heureusement…

Tel un essaim, les amazones s'activaient autour de lui et il se laissa habiller, coiffer, maquiller les yeux et la bouche.

Sakura observait la scène avec attention, droite et la tête haute mais un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Deidara était presque entièrement en noir.

Vêtu d'un short, d'un serre taille dont la dentelle arrière et sur les cotés retombait telle une jupe, arrivant jusqu'à ses pieds et de bottes plates qui le couvraient jusqu'aux cuisses.

Seul son chemisier vaporeux n'était pas sombre, la couleur or en accord avec son serre tête en forme de diadème.

-On aurait dû mettre un soutif rembourré ! Le taquina-t-elle.

-Désolé de ne pas être une fille ! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Tu es beaucoup mieux que ça trésor ! Sourit-elle, sachant que blague ou pas, ça restait un sujet sensible.

-J'avoue que c'est plus simple quand j'ai des seins…. Marmonna-t-il.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas vexé ou blessé, elle se détendit de nouveau.

-Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de ça pour réussir une mission ! Le rassura-t-elle. Puis il t'a toujours vu sans donc on devrait se réjouir qu'aucun gros bonnet ne se soit pointé !

Il lui lança un regard blasé et elle secoua la tête.

-Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr !

Deidara soupira en levant les yeux dramatiquement au ciel.

-Je vais te renier !

Elle rit en le rejoignant.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Nana a raison, tu ne peux pas vivre sans nous !

Il bouda faussement, faisant encore plus ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! Avoua-t-il.

Lui offrant un dernier sourire, Sakura plaça le masque qu'elle tenait, sur son visage.

Il était de style vénitien, or avec des touches de blanc et ouvert autour de la bouche.

Deidara grogna à nouveau pour la forme et les jeunes femmes rirent tous en lui lançant des _« trop mignons »_.

Évidement Sakura avait commandé un masque avec une moustache et des oreilles de chats !

-Ne t'en fais pas chaton, même comme ça tu restes terrifiant ! Rit la rosée.

Bien qu'il murmurait une insulte, le jeune homme se concentra, sachant que c'était vrai.

Son changement d'attitude donna le signal aux jeunes femmes qui reprirent immédiatement leur posture de guerrières.

Elles n'étaient plus des amies insouciantes mais des Amazones.

Et Deidara n'était plus un jeune homme étrange un peu perdu sur terre mais leur puissante chef.

Omi.

 **W**

-Et que voulez vous en échange ? Questionna Sasuke. Pourquoi vous rallier à nous pour détruire Kabuto ?

Il était concentré, le visage fermé, presque dur, son regard transperçant fixé sur le visage détendu du Yakuza.

Le rendez vous avait commencé il y a peu et ils en étaient rapidement arrivés aux points importants mais l'Empereur ne comprenait pas pourquoi le leader des Sauvages souhaitait se ranger de son côté.

Il était méfiant, comme toujours.

L'homme avait accepté sans problème de venir jusqu'à lui, pénétrant avec seulement deux hommes dans le bunker, les trois autres attendant devant la porte blindée.

Pour garder le rendez-vous secret et éviter que l'information ne parvienne jusqu'à Kabuto, Koujaku avait traversé une bonne partie de l'ile par les réseaux sous-terrain, pénétrant ainsi jusqu'aux étages enfouis sous la demeure de Sasuke.

Ce dernier aussi était peu entouré, ayant souhaité instaurer un climat non hostile afin de faciliter les négociations.

Seul Sai était entré avec lui et Naruto, l'immense pièce aux murs en béton semblant bien vide.

Elle était circulaire, deux canapés installés au centre, l'un en face de l'autre avec un tapis et une table basse entre les deux.

C'était assez étrange mais l'endroit était sécurisé et surtout propice aux discussions sensibles.

-Je suis un unioniste ! Déclara Koujaku.

Sasuke n'exprima pas sa surprise, continuant simplement de l'observer intensément, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne mente pas.

L'Uchiwa savait parfaitement ce que le mouvement pour l'union prônait, seulement il peinait à croire que le brun soit un partisan.

Rares étaient les dirigeants d'iles qui souhaitaient une union et le Yakuza n'avait clairement pas le profil d'un homme désireux d'entrer dans un moule.

-Je vois que vous attendez plus d'explications ! Rit Koujaku en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le mouvement fit danser les bracelets à son poignet, le son se mêlant à son rire grave.

-Comme vous le savez, je suis un homme d'affaires. Commença le brun. Pour survivre, j'exporte mes produits et j'ai besoin d'une grande liberté et d'une ouverture sur le reste du monde pour ça.

Sasuke hocha sèchement la tête.

-Seulement sans une politique commune à toutes les îles, exporter devient quasiment une mission impossible et je suis souvent obligé de faire passer mes produits clandestinement, ce qui est risqué et coûteux ! Continua Koujaku. Mes clients ne peuvent pas, comme les vôtres, se déplacer pour faire leurs achats.

L'Empereur comprenait le raisonnement mais il n'était pas sûr qu'offrir le pouvoir à une seule personne résoudrait ce genre de situation.

Ils allaient plutôt se retrouver avec un dictateur usant de son pouvoir sur les autres îles d'après lui.

Mais comme il s'en fichait et n'avait pas envie d'approfondir, il garda sa réflexion pour lui, restant sur ce qui le concernait.

-Ca n'explique toujours pas votre désir d'aider mon clan. Déclara-t-il, toujours aussi froidement.

Koujaku rit encore et même s'il n'y avait aucune malice dans son rire, l'Uchiwa eut envie de lui tirer une balle juste entre les deux yeux.

-Je pensais que vous étiez au courant ! Lança le Yakuza, toujours aussi détendu.

-Je ne suis pas un homme patient. Rétorqua l'Empereur.

L'air autour de lui était glacial et sa voix tout aussi polaire.

-Les unionistes veulent rattacher toutes les îles à la votre ! Précisa le brun.

Sasuke haussa simplement les sourcils et l'autre poursuivit.

-Personne n'appelle ce territoire par son nom ou encore même l'Enfer, tout le monde parle de l'Empire ! S'exclama-t-il. Nous avons besoin de nous ouvrir au monde pour survivre et nous sommes conscients que nous avons besoin de vous pour ça !

Koujaku décolla son dos du dossier.

-Nous ne sommes pas une bande d'illuminés ou de doux rêveurs, nous sommes tous des dirigeants qui veulent le meilleur pour leur île et leurs habitants. Poursuivit-il. Nous voulons garder notre liberté mais sommes prêts à remplir tous nos devoirs, à bâtir quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de plus fort.

S'avançant encore un peu sur le rebord du canapé, il regarda Sasuke avec sérieux.

-Quelque chose que **vous** dirigeriez !

L'empereur garda le silence quelques instants, aucune émotion visible sur son visage.

-Et quel est ce _« nous »_ dont vous parlez ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

-Des gens qui se manifesteront lorsque vos actes sauront les convaincre. Rétorque le Yakuza. Disons que je suis la première pierre de l'édifice.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui était assis près de lui sur l'accoudoir du canapé mais n'avait encore rien dit, restant en retrait tout le long de la discussion.

Le Cavalier fit face à son employeur et ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence, le plus jeune semblant d'abord peiner à croire que l'autre veuille réellement son avis.

-Est-ce que tu as prévu que ma victoire passerait par ça ? Demanda l'Empereur.

-Vous n'avez pas à accepter quoique ce soit, Koujaku ne vous propose pas son aide en échange de promesses, il vous explique simplement pourquoi il accepte de prendre parti pour vous. Rétorqua calmement Naruto.

Le Yakuza observa l'Uchiwa avec attention, se demandant s'il allait s'emporter mais ce dernier rit.

-Tu as vraiment prévu d'utiliser ça aussi…. Souffla-t-il.

Sasuke était loin d'être énervé et bien que surpris, le leader des Sauvages se détendit, remarquant enfin qu'il était plus tendu que prévu.

Malgré son apparente décontraction, le brun était sur ses gardes, se sachant hors de son territoire et face à un homme réputé pour sa dureté.

L'empereur n'avait pas _bonne_ réputation auprès de ses ennemis.

Ennemis qui finissaient tous par être des victimes.

-Monsieur continue de me surestimer. Commenta sobrement Naruto.

Sasuke secoua la tête, un petit sourire presque tendre aux lèvres.

Il s'habituait déjà aux répliques du blond.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune condition, vous allez simplement m'aider en espérant qu'un enfoiré comme moi finisse par unifier toutes les îles ?!

Koujaku hocha la tête.

-Aucune condition ! Rétorqua-t-il.

S'avançant pour saisir le verre en face de lui, il ne quitta pas des yeux son hôte.

-Juste une…requête ! Ajouta-t-il.

L'Empereur ricana.

-Évidement… Lâcha-t-il.

Le Yakuza lui sourit.

-Simplement garder Yurio comme agent de liaison entre nos deux clans… Souffla-t-il.

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme qui était installé sur le tapis, appuyé contre le canapé.

L'Empereur s'était souvenu l'avoir vu dans la liste des proches de Naruto, ceux pour qui il avait demandé un laissez-passer mais n'avait pas réellement compris qui il était.

Au premier abord, il semblait n'être que l'amant de son invité mais l'Uchiwa savait qu'un homme comme le brun n'amenait pas ses partenaires à des réunions de cette importance.

De plus, Yurio dégageait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire mais qui l'avait poussé à se montrer méfiant.

Pourtant, le blond dont quelques mèches échappaient à son bonnet rose, n'avait pas l'air spécialement effrayant.

Il était encore plus petit que Noiz, incroyablement pâle, menu et avait un visage de poupée.

Il portait un short en jeans assez large et trop grand qui tombait sur ses hanches et un tee-shirt de la même couleur que son bonnet avec un chat noir entouré de fleurs comme motif et un blouson en cuir qui semblait trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules.

Son visage fermé lui donnait l'air d'un adolescent en crise mais son regard clair cachait une lassitude propre à ceux qui avaient vécu beaucoup trop de tragédies.

Sasuke avait l'impression de faire face à un chaton désireux de se faire passer pour un tigre mais au fond de lui, il savait que le blond était plus dangereux qu'un simple prédateur.

Comme avec Naruto et bien que ce soit à un niveau différent, l'Empereur était perturbé, peinant à cerner le jeune qui lui faisait face, soutenant son regard sans la moindre crainte.

-Vous voulez que j'accueille un de vos hommes chez moi ? S'exclama-t-il.

Koujaku secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas un de mes hommes ! Rétorqua-t-il.

L'Uchiwa fronça simplement les sourcils.

-Croyez-moi, il est d'un seul côté, celui de Naruto ! Ajouta le Yakuza. Par exemple, si je tentais quoique ce soit là pour lui faire du mal, Yurio me planterait la gorge sans la moindre hésitation !

Le leader des sauvages se pencha vers la table basse en souriant à Sasuke qui s'était tendu, sa main posée automatiquement sur la cuisse de son Cavalier.

-Bien que je pense que vous réagiriez tout aussi vite… Souffla Koujaku en offrant un clin d'œil à Naruto.

L'empereur grogna.

-Je serais plus rapide et bien moins délicat ! Siffla-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Les deux leaders se fixèrent avec intensité mais furent interrompus par un soupire agacé.

-Bon vous avez fini de mesurer qui a la plus grosse ?! Gronda Yurio en se relevant. Je deviens dingue ici et Naruto aussi !

Le Cavalier regarda simplement le blond.

-Oh ça va ! S'exclama celui-ci en faisant quelques pas, ses bras ramenés contre lui dans un geste de réconfort. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses !

L'Empereur le détailla quelques instants, assez surpris de le voir soudain si agité et vulnérable alors qu'il avait passé tout le rendez-vous sans bouger ni exprimer la moindre émotion.

Puis ressentant une réelle angoisse se dégager de lui et assimilant ses propos, il reporta son attention sur Naruto qui ne bougeait pas, suivant des yeux son ami.

Le leader s'en voulut immédiatement.

Il avait tellement souhaité comprendre s'il y avait le moindre lien entre le Yakuza et sa nouvelle recru, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du réel état de ce dernier.

Le jeune homme cachait comme toujours parfaitement son jeu mais maintenant qu'il le regardait sans chercher une quelconque trace d'attirance pour Koujaku, il prenait conscience de tous les petits détails qui lui avait échappés.

Son teint pâle, la sueur sur ses tempes, ses lèvres maltraitées, ses doigts crispés autour du tissu de sa veste ou encore son souffle saccadé.

Il avait attribué son comportement à la présence du Yakuza et maintenant il se sentait vraiment stupide.

Glissant du canapé, il s'agenouilla au sol, se plaçant juste en face du blond.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-il en attrapant l'une de ses mains.

-Il se passe qu'on est enfermés dans un putain de bunker ! Cria presque Yurio qui faisait les cents pas.

Koujaku se leva, son expression à nouveau sérieuse, soucieuse même.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Grogna le blond en le voyant se diriger vers lui.

Sasuke sentit Naruto tressaillir.

Ce dernier ne quittait pas son ami des yeux, son expression exprimant clairement son tourment.

Il semblait déchiré entre son habitude de ne montrer aucune faiblesse et l'envie de demander de l'aide pour Yurio.

L'Empereur savait que le Cavalier et le blond se connaissaient bien, qu'il y avait un lien entre eux.

Il l'avait compris immédiatement face au regard qu'ils avaient échangé, à la façon dont chacun avait scruté l'autre.

Exactement comme lui le faisait avec sa fille ou même ses frères après une séparation ou une situation de crise.

S'assurant que l'autre n'ait rien, qu'il aille bien.

II était dès le départ évident que les deux jeunes hommes comptaient beaucoup l'un pour l'autre et ça l'était encore plus maintenant.

Naruto lança un regard noir à Koujaku qui sourit piteusement.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire lorsqu'il refuse de dormir ou se nourrir ! Se défendit l'ainé.

Le Cavalier expira bruyamment lorsque Yurio gémit douloureusement.

-Il faut que je sorte ! Plaida ce dernier.

Sasuke sentit son propre souffle s'emballer.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller au si vite, désireux de prendre le temps de la réflexion et d'approfondir son étude du dossier du blond.

Celui-ci ne l'inquiétait pas au point de craindre pour la sécurité de l'Empire, sachant que son clan pouvait faire face à beaucoup de choses, même une attaque intérieure.

Mais accepter un autre inconnu aussi vite restait complètement fou pour lui.

Ca ne lui ressemblait absolument pas !

Il savait que le Yakuza était un homme intelligent, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre lui, même avec la totalité des Sauvages une trahison ou une attaque était donc peu probable.

Et si ça arrivait, l'Empire en sortirait gagnant sans aucune difficulté.

Garder près de lui quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Koujaku et Naruto pouvait être un avantage.

Un pari en apparence inconscient mais avec un risque minime et la possibilité de comprendre le plan pour lequel on voulait l'utiliser.

Sa décision prise, il pressa ses doigts autour de ceux du Cavalier pour avoir son attention.

-Amène-le à l'étage ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le blond acquiesça, rapidement debout pour rejoindre son ami qu'il attira contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Sasuke se releva aussi, faisant signe qu'on ouvre la porte de l'ancien coffre fort.

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et Yurio et Naruto sortirent sans attendre, le plus petit soutenu par son ami.

-Il faut toujours que tu changes les plans ! Siffla le Cavalier à l'oreille de son ami.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ce qui facilitait leur conversation discrète.

-Tu es celui qui est allé plus vite que la musique en te faisant enlever ! Rétorqua le blond contre son cou.

Tous les deux soucieux que leurs lèvres soient capturées par les caméras.

-J'ai juste saisi une opportunité !

Naruto appuya sur l'étage voulu, son regard fixé vers les portes qui se refermèrent au moment où un homme armé passait devant.

-C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire ! S'exclama Yurio.

L'Uzumaki souffla, ne pouvant nier que son ami avait raison et qu'il appréciait la tournure des événements.

Il pensait que ce serait plus long et compliqué.

 _L'empereur semblait prêt à pas mal de risques pour prendre le contrôle de la situation…_

-A nous de le garder….

XxxX

Neji attendait fébrilement son frère, désireux d'avoir des nouvelles de celui qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

Le choc le figea donc quelques instants lorsqu'il vit son ainé avec l'objet de ses tourments.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent proches de lui, se dirigeant vers les appartements prêtés par le maitre des lieux et toujours gardés par deux hommes, qu'il vit que Naruto soutenait le blond.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se précipita à leur rencontre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Cria-t-il en saisissant le « malade » par les épaules.

Yurio releva les yeux vers lui, un peu pris de court.

L'adolescent se tourna vers on frère, son regard lançant des éclairs.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?!

Sa mâchoire était tellement crispée que le Cavalier eut presque du mal à comprendre ses mots.

-QUI A…

Naruto interrompit son cadet, posant une main sur son avant bras.

-Personne, il a juste un peu angoissé ! S'exclama-t-il avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il va bien !

Yurio ne put retenir un petit cri lorsque Neji le souleva du sol, maltraitant sa fierté.

Il retint son envie de lui hurler de le lâcher et celle de le cogner pour lui remettre les idées places, évitant de regarder vers les hommes qui gardaient la porte.

Comme un gamin plus jeune que lui pouvait le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien ?!

Naruto suivit son frère mais lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de ce dernier, il choisit de les laisser seuls.

-Je vais voir Saso et Clear ! Lança-t-il simplement en fermant derrière lui.

Yurio le maudit intérieurement mais n'eut pas l'occasion de l'assassiner du regard.

Neji l'avait posé sur son lit après avoir calé des oreillers pour son dos, l'entourant d'autres plus petits comme s'il cherchait à former un nid autour de lui.

Le brun était concentré, demandant sans prendre le temps de faire de pause s'il avait besoin de boire, manger, prendre des médicaments et qui il devait torturer et tuer.

-Tout va bien… Souffla le blond, sa voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le plus jeune ne sembla pas l'entendre et il saisit sa main instinctivement pour avoir son attention.

-Tout va bien ! Répéta-t-il fermement cette fois.

Neji se tut enfin, relevant la tête vers lui et Yurio se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-C'était juste…juste une technique d'infiltration ! Avoua-t-il, sachant que la présence de caméras et de micros avait été écartée.

C'était une règle de base.

-Tu as pourtant une sale tête ! Répliqua le brun. Vous étiez sous terre non ?

-Un peu de respect sale gosse ! Gronda l'ainé. Je manque simplement de sommeil ! Tout le monde n'a pas un rythme de bébé !

-Justement, lorsque tu es à bout, tu gères plus difficilement l'enfermement et les espaces clos ! Rétorqua toujours aussi sérieusement Neji.

Yurio mordilla sa lèvre, jouant nerveusement avec les doigts du plus jeune avant que leurs regards ne se baissent en même temps sur leurs mains et qu'il ne retire précipitamment la sienne.

-Ca va ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant du lit.

Ce n'est pas le geste qui fit le plus de mal au brun mais l'expression peinée sur le visage du blond.

C'était de sa faute et il détestait ça.

L'attrapant par le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, il fit à nouveau glisser sa main dans la sienne lorsque Yurio se figea.

-Tu me manques. Avoua-t-il.

Le plus âgé tressaillit mais brisa le contact physique.

-Ca va passer…. Rétorqua-t-il, la voix enrouée.

Neji serra les poings.

-Ca va passer ? Hurla-t-il. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

Il se leva brusquement.

-Tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi de te dire ça ?! Poursuivit-il.

Yurio s'éloigna encore.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu dois continuer à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi….

-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder ! Siffla le brun.

L'autre l'ignora, alimentant sa colère et son désarroi.

-REGARDE-MOI !

Il saisit le blond par l'épaule, le retournant sans difficulté pour le forcer à lui faire face mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant bien plus loin derrière.

Malgré sa carrure frêle et son apparence fragile, Yurio restait dangereux.

Neji se retrouva au sol butant dans une petite commode, sa tête frappant contre le meuble.

Mais il se releva immédiatement pour se précipiter vers l'ainé qui le frappa sans pourtant y mettre réellement de force.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, les deux gardes pénétrant armes en mains dans la chambre, l'un d'eux prêt à maitriser le blond.

Leur mission était de protéger Naruto et sa famille et le nouvel arrivé était un inconnu.

Mais le brun ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de toucher à l'ainé, la situation basculant au point d'en devenir presque comique.

Yurio se retrouva entre les gardes et Neji, empêchant ce dernier d'en venir aux mains.

Tu parles d'une façon de convaincre l'Empereur de le garder !

A peine arrivé et déjà il créait des conflits !

Heureusement, Naruto intervint assez rapidement, assurant qu'ils « discutaient » et qu'ils pourraient s'en assurer tous ensemble avec Sasuke plus tard.

Son ami lui fut reconnaissant mais le détesta à nouveau lorsqu'il le vit disparaitre en même temps que les soldats, le forçant à se retrouver à nouveau seul avec son frère.

Remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bougé, toujours collé contre ce dernier, les poings serrés autour de son pull, Yurio recula, évitant de lever la tête vers le plus jeune.

Lui faire face était bien plus dur et épuisant que n'importe quelle bataille.

Voyant du sang couler de la nuque de Neji, il oublia son envie de fuir.

Fronçant les sourcils, il appuya sur la tête du blessé pour qu'il se baisse, sa main glissant délicatement vers sa plaie. L'autre se laissa faire, appuyant son front contre son épaule en soupirant.

Ce n'était qu'une petite blessure sans gravité mais l'ainé se sentit coupable.

 _Il ne pouvait que faire du mal !_

-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Le brun l'enlaça, le faisant tressaillir, raffermissant sa prise lorsqu'il tenta de s'en défaire.

Yurio s'agita légèrement, le cœur battant.

-S'il te plait….

La voix plaintive de Neji le figea finalement.

Celui-ci enfonça son visage dans son cou, le serrant encore plus fort, lui coupant presque la respiration.

-C'était vraiment dur…. Gémit piteusement le plus jeune. Pour…Pourquoi c'est aussi dur ?

Le blond ne savait pas à quoi il faisait exactement référence, il se contenta donc de caresser ses cheveux, son autre main traçant dans cercles qui se voulaient apaisants dans son dos.

Ils avaient tous tendance à oublier que Neji n'était encore qu'un gamin sur qui reposaient déjà beaucoup trop de responsabilités.

Il avait été privé d'une partie de son enfance, grandi trop vite, dans des circonstances difficiles et traumatisantes.

Oui il était mûr, responsable et digne de confiance.

Oui il était fort et capable de s'en sortir seul sur un champ de bataille.

Mais au fond, ça restait un enfant qui craignait l'abandon et qui avait besoin de toujours plus d'amour.

-Ca va aller… Souffla-t-il tendrement, s'exprimant presque comme il aurait pu le faire avec Sasori ou Clear. Je suis là maintenant, c'est fini.

" _ **I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath, I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath. I want to be known by you, I want to be known by you."**_

 **W**

Une fois dans les couloirs sous terrain, Sasuke fit signe à Koujaku de passer devant mais n'obtint aucune réaction en réponse.

Se tournant vers lui, il constata que l'homme était figé, regardant vers la gauche, chemin emprunté plus tôt par Naruto et son ami.

L'Empereur remarqua l'expression douloureuse du Yakuza et se rendit compte que Yurio avait quitté le coffre fort sans un mot ou regard pour lui.

-Pourquoi vous ne le retenez pas ?

La question le surprit, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se mêler de la vie des autres.

Koujaku tressaillit, semblant revenir sur terre et la douleur laissa place à la résignation alors qu'il délaissait le chemin des ascenseurs pour regarder son hôte.

Il rit légèrement mais sans joie.

-Malgré les apparences, je suis un homme plutôt humble qui connait ses limites. Rétorqua-t-il.

Reprenant contenance, toute trace de vulnérabilité disparue, il effaça la distance entre l'Uchiwa et lui.

-Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour gérer les Cavaliers ! Ajouta-t-il en passant devant comme initialement proposé par ce dernier.

Sasuke se tendit soudain, sourcils froncés, le cerveau déjà en ébullition.

 **« Les »** cavaliers ?


	7. Chapter 6 Tango

Titre: Wings **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Famille - Angst - Drame - Amitié **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Violence  
Résumé: _« Il se foutait du cadavre contre lui et de ceux qu'il allait devoir semer pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on ne remonte à lui ou son patron, comme il se foutait des marques sur son corps et de la douleur atroce, pour beaucoup insupportable, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de tenir debout. Il avait une mission, une seule et rien d'autre ne comptait ! Peu importe que les gens pensent de lui qu'il n'était qu'un outil facile à utiliser parce qu'un jour, ils comprendraient tous ce qu'il était réellement. Et pourquoi il sentait la mort. Oui, un jour l'enfer suivrait... »_

* * *

Note 1 : J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et que vous allez tous bien ! Je ne sais pas s'il reste encore quelqu'un, mais j'ai enfin pu écrire donc voilà !

Note 2 : Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes, la mise en page et les mp et commentaires en attente ! Je réponds régulièrement mais il en reste encore et j'avoue ne pas les faire par ordre d'ancienneté.

Note 3 : Tango est une chanson de Lara Fabian.

Note 4 : Le jeux vidéo est révélé à la fin du chapitre.

NC-17

* * *

 ** _Nous restreignons beaucoup trop les limites de notre personnalité. Nous lui attribuons seulement ce que nous discernons d'individuel, ce que nous trouvons différent. Mais chacun de nous contient l'univers tout entier et, de même que notre corps porte en lui tous les degrés de l'évolution, à partir du poisson et beaucoup plus loin encore, ainsi, dans notre âme, revit tout ce qui a vécu dans toutes les âmes humaines._**

Herman HESSE, Demian

* * *

Sasuke peinait à comprendre ce que Koujaku lui avait dit.

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à réellement leur donner un sens.

 _Les Cavaliers._

Qu'est ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ?

Knight n'était qu'un surnom.

Qu'un moyen pour Naruto de cacher son identité.

Et son explication sur le choix de cet alias, avait semblé peu sérieuse et assez anecdotique.

Alors qu'est ce que l'existence de plusieurs Cavaliers impliquait ?

Quel était le sens réel de ce terme, soudain chargé de mystère ?

Pensif, il sortit de l'ascenseur, pour être immédiatement accueilli par l'un de ses hommes, le mettant au courant de « l'incident » survenu entre Neji et Yurio.

Le soldat ne lui donna pas de détails, ou plutôt, n'en eut pas le temps.

A peine eut-il prononcé les mots « nouveau » et « bagarre », que déjà l'Empereur le poussait, courant vers les appartements de ses invités, tout en se plaignant qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu plus vite.

Ignorant la chambre où avait eu lieu l'altercation, il se dirigea droit vers celle de Naruto, ouvrant la porte sans même frapper.

Le blond était installé dans un fauteuil, quelques dossiers éparpillés sur la petite table ronde devant lui.

Il n'avait même pas tressailli, ne semblant nullement surpris par l'entrée peu discrète du maitre des lieux.

Ses cheveux retenus en palmier par un élastique rose, étaient maintenus en arrière par un épais bandeau de la même couleur.

Il portait un pull en laine, gris, très large et un pantalon de sport noir.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lança Sasuke, une fois libéré des yeux du Cavalier.

Ce dernier s'était levé, repoussant son siège.

-Vos hommes vous ont parlé des retrouvailles entre Neji et Yurio à ce que je vois... Souffla le plus jeune.  
-Retrouvailles ? Siffla l'Empereur. On m'a dit qu'il y avait eu bagarre !

Naruto se rapprocha rapidement de son employeur.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et garda la position.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement, ses yeux fixés au petit bijou en forme d'étoile qui pendait à l'élastique rose.

-Redresse-toi ! Gronda-t-il finalement. Et explique-moi !

Le blond obéit, se relevant pour plonger directement dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa.

-Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps et s'étaient quittés sur un malentendu douloureux. Commença-t-il. Ce n'était pas une vraie dispute, plus un moyen de briser la glace.

L'Empereur hocha machinalement la tête.

-Mais je comprends que ce genre de comportement ne soit pas acceptable et je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi serais-tu celui qui assume ?  
-Je suis celui qui les a amenés dans votre demeure, je dois donc prendre mes responsabilités. Rétorqua sérieusement Naruto. J'accepterai la punition que vous jugerez appropriée !

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes en silence avant de s'avancer, effaçant totalement l'espace entre eux.

Son corps collé au plus jeune, il passa un bras autour de ses reins et se pencha pour atteindre son oreille.

-Tu sais...

Le souffle chaud caressa la peau du Cavalier, lui arrachant des frissons.

-...je commence à penser que tu as vraiment envie que je te punisse...

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, retenant le son indécent qui avait failli lui échapper.

La main de l'Empereur remonta doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant un instant sur sa nuque pour s'y presser fermement mais sans violence.

Puis il recula de quelques pas, souriant face au trouble que son employé peinait à cacher.

-Que faisais-tu ? Questionna-t-il.

Naruto dut se faire violence pour retrouver entièrement ses esprits et comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait.

Déglutissant, il se tourna vers la table où étaient étalés ses papiers.

-Je cherchais un moyen d'infiltrer l'île de Jeju. Expliqua-t-il.

Le visage de Sasuke se durcit immédiatement.

-Pour ? Demanda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tuer leur rose ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun sondant l'autre.

-Est-ce un problème ? Voulut savoir Naruto.

L'Empereur ricana.

-Tu veux savoir si j'ai un souci avec ton projet de tuer la mère de ma fille ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

-Ca me parait la meilleure solution, mais je peux toujours la neutraliser différemment. Répondit-il

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, son regard sombre quittant la photo d'Ayame, ressortant au milieu des papiers, pour plonger dans les yeux de Naruto.

Ce dernier était appuyé contre la petite table basse, ses fesses collées au bois.

L'Empereur, comme toujours, envahit son espace personnel, posant ses deux mains sur le meuble, de chaque côté de son corps

Toujours sans détourner le regard, il se pencha vers lui, son visage partagé entre la détermination et la haine

-Fais-lui mal... Souffla-t-il. Prend lui tout ce qui compte pour elle, détruit là et ensuite, tue-la !

Naruto sourit, ses lèvres formant rapidement un rictus qui fit frissonner Sasuke.

-Ca, je sais faire ! Rétorqua le blond avec entrain.

Lorsque l'ainé se rapprocha encore, leurs bouches presque collées, le léger rire du Cavalier se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Machinalement, il humidifia sa lippe, arrachant un son étranglé à l'Empereur, qui plaça l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, l'autre déjà serrée sur sa hanche.

Le plus jeune haleta, se sentant à deux doigts de faire un malaise.

-Hey, Naru est ce que...

Yurio se figea à la porte.

-Oh... Gloussa-t-il presque.

Son ami toussota en se redressant, repoussant son patron au passage.

-Je peux repasser... Proposa le blond, gêné.

Il ne portait qu'un long tee-shirt bleu pastel qui lui arrivait aux cuisses et ses cheveux encore humides étaient lâchés mais pas coiffées, partant un peu dans tous les sens.

Le jeune homme ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce quelqu'un soit avec son ami dans la chambre.

Surtout pas le maitre des lieux en personne.

-Non, non ! Viens ! S'exclama Naruto. On doit justement se mettre d'accord sur un plan pour s'approprier l'île de Jeju !

Yurio renifla avec mépris.

-Oh, chez cette pétasse ! Cracha-t-il.

Son nez retroussé et ses lèvres plissées firent rire l'Uzumaki.

Le platine se rapprocha rapidement de la table, sa gêne complètement oubliée.

Bousculant même Sasuke, il se pencha sur les papiers, ses longs doigts tapotant sur un bord du meuble.

-Tu ne comptais pas passer par Han Bin ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

Il avait tourné la tête vers Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

L'autre eut un sourire crispé.

-J'ai...hun...dû laisser tomber cette option ! Répondit-il.  
-Pourquoi ? Insista Yurio.

L'Uzumaki joua machinalement avec son piercing à la langue, le laissant ressortir entre ses lèvres.

-Soyons clairs, je suis ravi que tu n'ailles pas t'abandonner à ce cinglé hein ! Ajouta le blond. C'est juste...surprenant !

Sasuke intervint.

-Ce cinglé ?

Naruto ne laissa pas l'occasion à son ami de répondre.

-Han Bin fait le lien entre l'Enfer et Jeju ! Expliqua-t-il. Mais il n'a aucune loyauté et seule la certitude d'échouer, l'a empêché de tenter un coup d'état !  
-Je sais qui il est ! Répliqua l'Empereur. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi il est cinglé et ce que tu avais comme projets avec lui !

L'Uzumaki ne semblait pas pressé de répondre.

Yurio secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Ce mec est sur la liste des sadiques spéciaux du diable ! S'exclama-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de Sasuke. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux mais ils ne trouvent jamais de quoi se satisfaire et c'est comme ça que Kabuto les tient !

Naruto se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, se détachant les cheveux en sentant un mal de crâne pointer.

-Comment, _« comme ça »_ ?

Le ton de l'Empereur était sec et son corps tendu.

-Moi... Souffla le Cavalier.

Une tension soudaine envahit l'air et Yurio recula un peu, laissant le maitre des lieux se rapprocher de son ami.

Le brun ne dit rien, mais son regard insistant suffisait.

Il attendait la suite.

 **Il exigeait des explications.**

-Mes réactions...

Naruto marqua une micro pause.

-Ou plutôt, mon absence de réaction, à la douleur...

Yurio qui tournait le dos aux deux autres, sentit les poils sur sa nuque se dresser et il se tendit immédiatement, se préparant déjà à faire face au pire.

Son ami qui avait une vue parfaite sur leur hôte, n'avait pas loupé la façon dont l'expression et la posture de ce dernier avaient changé.

L'aura autour de lui était presque aussi sombre que son regard assassin.

-Est- ce que tu es en train de me dire que Kabuto te...prête pour leurs...jeux de détraqués ? Siffla-t-il.

Naruto mordilla sa lèvre, sentant qu'aucune réponse ne plairait à son employeur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à affronter les conséquences de sa réponse, mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-NON ! S'exclama ce dernier en levant le bras. Ne dit rien !

L'Empereur expira.

-Je ne suis pas en mesure d'entendre ça maintenant. Expliqua-t-il.

Il souffla bruyamment, sa main relâchant le bord de la table où elle s'était crispée violemment.

Le meuble se fissura, se coupant en deux, les documents finissant au sol avant que les moitiés séparées fassent de même.

Le brun arrangea son costume, toujours aussi tendu.

-On en reparle tout à l'heure !

Il s'éloigna rapidement, clairement pressé de s'en aller.

Mais il s'arrêta tout de même sur le pas de la porte, après l'avoir ouverte.

-Oh... et si...

Les deux amis l'observaient en silence, se faisant la réflexion qu'il donnait l'impression de se transformer en bête sauvage, perdant peu à peu la capacité de s'exprimer.

Il semblait vouloir déchiqueter tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche.

-Si tu t'approches de Han Bin, je le tue et je t'enferme ici définitivement !

La porte claqua violemment, faisant vibrer les murs.

Shikamaru qui sortait de l'ascenseur avec quelques uns de ses hommes, n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

-AVEC MOI, TOUT DE SUITE ! Rugit Sasuke en passant devant eux.

Tous sursautèrent, comprenant que leur patron était largement plus qu'en colère.

L'Empereur avait besoin de se défouler et hélas, c'était tombé sur eux.

Les soldats osèrent un regard vers leur Général et celui-ci récupéra rapidement son air impassible.

Il se redressa et se dirigea rapidement à la suite de son leader, vers la salle d'entrainement.

Ou dans le cas précis, de torture.

XxxX

Un des tableaux se décrocha et Yurio siffla en se tournant vers Naruto.

-Et bien... Je dois dire que je suis vraiment excité maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il. Dommage que sa queue ne pointe que dans ta direction !

L'Uzumaki lui jeta son élastique à la figure mais ne put retenir ses rougeurs.

-Est-ce que tu es prêt à bosser au lieu de débiter des conneries ?! Bougonna-t-il.

Le platine rit.

-Tu penses que je n'ai pas déjà commencé ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Naruto s'accroupit pour ramasser les papiers éparpillés sur la moquette.

-Ils te détestent autant que moi ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Ca, je doute que ça soit possible !

Le Cavalier hocha la tête, acquiesçant.

Son ami s'agenouilla pour l'aider.

-Mais oui, ils étaient méfiants et peu accueillants ! Ajouta-t-il.  
-Étaient ? Nota l'Uzumaki.

Pour seule réponse, Yurio lui offrit un clin d'œil et ils finirent par rire.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué... Souffla Naruto.

Son complice bascula la tête contre son épaule.

-Il nous faut juste Deidara maintenant... Murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant alors qu'un léger « hun » échappait aux lèvres du Cavalier.

-Bientôt. Déclara ce dernier.  
-Je... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit allé aussi loin ! S'exclama Yurio.

Il marqua une petite pause.

-Je vous ai suivis les yeux fermés, même si ça me paraissait dingue et je... je n'ai presque pas vu le temps passer ou senti les efforts et sacrifices que ça a demandé !

Il se redressa, ouvrant les yeux pour tourner la tête vers Naruto.

-Mais là d'un coup... Maintenant qu'on est à nouveau presque tous réunis, et chez ce putain d'Empereur en plus ... Je...

Yurio fut surpris par ses propres sanglots.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte des larmes qui coulaient depuis quelques minutes déjà et maintenant il craquait complètement.

 **Il craquait enfin.**

-Je... je suis désolé ! Je sais qu'on... qu'on avait dit qu'on ne craquerait pas tant qu'on n'aurait pas réussi mais... Je...

Naruto l'attira contre lui, le serrant fermement.

-Ca va, tout va bien... Le rassura-t-il. C'est normal...

Son ami voulut parler mais il hoqueta simplement, son corps secoué par le chagrin.

Plus il tentait de se calmer, plus il pleurait fort.

-Tu as été génial ! Lui certifia le Cavalier.

Yurio s'accrocha à lui, ses doigts serrant son pull, le visage enfoui contre son torse.

-Merci d'avoir cru en moi... Murmura Naruto. Merci d'être resté à mes côtés.

 **W**

Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Deidara lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'établissement.

Les Amazones ne passaient jamais inaperçues et lorsque la rumeur courait qu'elles étaient sur une île, nombreux se pressaient dans l'espoir de les voir.

Encadré par Sakura et Ino à l'avant, puis Nana à l'arrière, le blond regardait droit devant lui, la tête haute, parfaitement dans son rôle.

-Omi ! S'exclama l'homme qu'il était venu voir.

Keith était un grand brun extrêmement séduisant et étonnamment jeune pour un dirigeant.

Son île, celle du milieu, n'était pas très grande, mais elle s'en sortait remarquablement bien au vue de la situation actuelle.

Deidara pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, lorsque son rendez vous déposa ses lèvres sur sa main gantée, s'attardant quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux.

Le Don Juan aux mensurations de mannequin, lui offrit un sourire ravageur et le blond le salua à son tour.

Il ne prêta pas réellement attention aux phrases mielleuses de Keith, déjà concentré pour la suite.

 **Le moment était venu.**

Ce soir, il allait faire ses adieux au brun.

Et demain, un nouveau chapitre serait ouvert.

Demain, l'île Neige et l'île du Milieu se déclareraient la guerre.

Riant, il accepta de s'accrocher au bras de Keith pour se laisser guider.

Ce n'était pas l'humour du jeune homme qui amusait Deidara, mais les mots de ce dernier.

Apparemment, sa _jolie voix_ lui avait manquée.

Gloussant en se penchant vers sa victime, le blond laissa glisser, une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres contre la mâchoire du brun, avant de remonter vers son oreille.

-Ne vous en faites pas... Souffla-t-il lascivement. J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à vous chuchoter.

 **W**

-Kimi, arrête ! S'exclama Hidan en repoussant la jeune femme. On ne peut pas faire ça ! C'était une erreur !  
-Une erreur parce que ?

L'argenté soupira.

-Tu es la sœur de...  
-Oh non, n'utilise pas mon frère ! L'interrompit-elle. Tu sais qu'il ne se mêlerait jamais de nos histoires !

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors repousse-moi correctement, ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Continua la blonde.

Hidan regarda autour de lui, s'attardant partout sauf sur la jeune femme en face, ses yeux se fixant sur les impacts de balles.

Les corps avaient disparus mais le sang était encore là, souillant le sol, les murs et les imposantes poutres du hangar.

-Alors, tu ne peux pas simplement me regarder et dire que je ne me veux pas ?!

L'argenté secoua la tête, refusant toujours de la regarder.

-Ce n'est pas ça... Lâcha-t-il, tirant machinalement sur ses gants.  
-C'est quoi ? Insista-t-elle. Mettons fin à cette histoire ce soir !

Il ne dit rien, espérant un instant qu'elle abandonne, qu'elle s'en aille ou que l'équipe de nettoyage arrive enfin.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, mais il semblait être le seul à en souffrir, et il fit l'erreur de tourner la tête vers elle.

Kimi était tellement petite et frêle.

Même en étant appuyé contre une vielle table bancale, il restait plus grand qu'elle.

Pourtant, elle se tenait au milieu du sang de ses victimes, une force écrasante se dégageant de son corps.

Sa brassière grise était tâchée de sang, tout comme la peau nue de son ventre et son estomac.

Comme toujours, elle était parfaitement équipée, deux révolvers accrochés aux étuis de son jeans, vers ses cuisses.

Un à droite et un à gauche.

Une ceinture de munition assortie, était à sa taille, et il savait que des armes blanches étaient cachées sur les côtés de ses chaussures montantes compensées.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, mais son regard perçant était dégagé, fixé sur lui depuis le début.

Kimi était minuscule comparée à lui et pourtant, tellement intimidante.

Toujours franche, entière et déterminée.

Sentant son estomac se serrer alors qu'une sensation plus agréable prenait vie vers son bas ventre, il détourna la tête, toussotant.

Se décollant de la table, il se redressa, cherchant à reprendre contenance.

 _Reprendre le dessus._

Seulement, elle s'avança, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se cacher derrière un masque.

-Dis-moi simplement la vérité. Souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix était douce.

Elle n'exigeait pas et son regard était bienveillant.

 **Compréhensif.**

Mais ça ne dura pas.

-Tu es trop jeune ! S'exclama l'argenté, comme paniqué.

Le coup partit immédiatement, les réflexes de la blonde toujours aussi bons.

Elle frappa fort et Hidan eut mal.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Cracha-t-elle. Même pas capable d'être honnête !

Il cracha au sol, ajoutant une tâche de sang en plus, avant d'essuyer sa lèvre fendue.

-Je ne suis pas trop jeune lorsque je dois tuer pourtant ! Cria-t-elle. Pas trop jeune, lorsque tu m'envoies risquer ma vie ! Lorsque je dois user de mes charmes et fermer ma gueule !

Il ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Et je n'étais pas trop jeune toutes les fois où tu m'as baisée, hein ?!

Hidan tressaillit.

Elle rit.

-Mais je suis trop jeune pour être respectée. Aimée...  
-Kim... Tenta-t-il avant de se raviser.

Elle leva la main, lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de me repousser honnêtement. Souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as menti tout ce temps et je t'ai quand même donné l'occasion de bien faire mais...

Le regard que lui lança la blonde, coupa le souffle à Hidan.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un nouveau coup.

Bien plus violent.  
Bien plus douloureux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on en a fini cette fois. Sourit-elle amèrement. L'homme que j'aimais avait des couilles et des principes ! Toi...

Elle secoua la tête.

-Toi, je ne sais même pas qui tu es !

 **W**

Lorsque Naruto pénétra dans la salle d'entrainement, il remarqua tout de suite les hommes de l'Empereur, semblant aussi terrifié qu'à bout physiquement.

Ils étaient vraiment dans un sale état.

Des bruits venaient de la pièce d'à côté et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le maitre des lieux s'y entrainait.

Ou plutôt, s'y défoulait, pour le plus grand malheur de ses soldats.

-Hey, toi ! Grogna un grand chauve.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, le reconnaissant assez facilement.

C'était l'un des lieutenants.

-Ne pense pas pouvoir échapper à l'entrainement quotidien ! Continua l'homme, son ton toujours aussi autoritaire. Montre-nous ce que tu vaux !

Les hommes autours de lui ricanèrent, détaillant la carrure frêle du blond.

Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, se faisant la réflexion que les soldats étaient tous, plus ou moins les mêmes.

 _Junno ouvrit grand la porte sans pour autant entrer._

 _-Ce sera ta chambre pour les années à venir ! Lança-t-il. Les entrainements sont du lundi au samedi, de 5h à 12h30 et de 13h à 22h !_

 _Naruto pénétra dans la pièce, aucune émotion visible sur son visage._

 _C'était tout petit, avec un lit simple le long du mur à droite et une petite table avec une chaise du côté gauche._

 _Il y avait une fenêtre minuscule avec des barreaux impossible à atteindre et une caméra._

 _-Quoi, pas assez luxueux pour toi ? Railla l'agent._

 _Il se tenait droit sur le pas de la porte, les deux bras croisés dans le dos._

 _L'adolescent releva la tête vers lui, semblant toujours aussi peu affecté par son environnement._

 _-C'est mieux que la prison. Répondit-il simplement._

 _L'autre sembla déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant, mais se reprit rapidement._

 _-On commence demain ! Lança-t-il en fermant la porte._

 _Naruto resta un moment sans bouger, debout face au mur gris usé, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit._

 _Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais s'en fichait, tant que Sasori et Neji allaient bien._

 _Tout à l'heure, il avait enfin pu revoir son frère et le savoir hors de l'hôpital où leur mère l'avait enfermé, valait tout ce qu'il aurait à subir ici._

 _Il était bien évidement stressé de laisser Neji avec son cadet, sachant parfaitement que ce serait compliqué pour les deux, au vu de leurs personnalités, mais aussi des problèmes du plus âgé._

 _Sasori était fragile et il ne connaissait pas le brun, les crises seraient sans doute nombreuses et difficiles à gérer pour le plus jeune._

 _Est-ce qu'il pourrait le supporter ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir rester avec lui ?_

 _Soupirant, il s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond et les mains sous la tête._

 _L'angoisse le tiraillait mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait attendre dimanche pour les revoir et savoir comment se passait la cohabitation._

 _De toute façon, c'était toujours mieux que de laisser l'un aux mains de Kabuto et l'autre à la clinique._

 _Fermant les yeux, il songea au sourire de son frère pour se donner du courage et supporter l'attente et l'angoisse._

 _Il avait craint leurs retrouvailles, ayant appris que son cadet avait refusé toute visite et très mal réagi lorsque leur mère avait essayé de le voir._

Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup ? Est-ce qu'il le détestait ? _Ces questions l'avaient hanté pendant tout le trajet._

 _Même si lorsqu'ils communiquaient par téléphone, il ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche ou semblé le haïr, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en persuader._

 _Après tout, il l'avait abandonné._

 _Mais toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées lorsque Sasori s'était précipité dans ses bras en criant son nom, s'accrochant à lui comme un koala, le serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal._

 _Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, ne voulant montrer aucune faiblesse face à la caméra braquée sur lui, il se tourna sur le côté, collant son visage au mur._

 _Peu importe ce qui l'attendait, il était capable de le supporter._

 _Il n'avait pas pu protéger Aly, il était hors de question qu'il perde Sasori et Neji._

 _ **Jamais.**_

Haussant les épaules, ignorant les commentaires moqueurs et les promesses d'y aller doucement, Naruto rejoignit le lieutenant et ses hommes au milieu de la pièce.

 **W**

Neji fronça les sourcils.

Yurio était dans le couloir, riant avec deux hommes qui faisaient deux fois sa taille.

Il était appuyé contre le mur, les soldats face à lui, le cachant presque entièrement.

L'adolescent connaissait cette posture, cette attitude.

Le blond était faussement détendu et amical.

Et les autres n'y voyaient que du feu.

 _Comme toujours._

C'était ça, la mission principale de Yurio.

Au premier abord, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le plus sociable.

Pas celui qui allait vers les autres ou se liait d'amitié.

Et pourtant...

Les gens se souvenaient rarement comment ils en étaient arrivés à apprécier le jeune homme.

Ca semblait leur être tombé dessus.

 **Comme une sorte d'évidence.**

Personne n'apprivoisait les gens aussi vite et facilement que Yurio.

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

S'attacher à lui, était _inévitable._

Et une fois de plus, le blond s'était surpassé.

Il venait à peine d'arriver, comment pouvait-il être déjà aussi bien intégré ?

La mâchoire de Neji se contracta et il sentit quelque chose de familier gronder au fond de lui.

Comme à chaque fois que Yurio était proche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Que son attention n'était pas focalisée sur lui et lui seul.

Ca avait toujours était là et pourtant, ça le déstabilisait toujours autant.

Il ne savait pas comment décrypter et gérer ce qu'il ressentait.

Que devait-il faire de cette tâche sombre qui prenait de l'ampleur au fil des années ?

Combien de temps pourrait-il garder sous contrôle la bête tapie au fond de lui ?

-Yu ! !

Neji sursauta en même temps que le blond, tous les deux surpris par le cri de Sasori.

Yurio se détacha du mur, croisant le regard du brun qui baissa les yeux.

Le roux passa près de son frère pour se rapprocher de leur ainé.

-Tu viens ? Questionna-t-il, tendant la main.

Les soldats saluèrent leur nouvel ami avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

-Yu, si tu continue, on va avoir des problèmes ! S'exclama Sasori en nouant leurs doigts, le tirant avec lui.

Le blond se laissa faire, un peu perdu.

-Des problèmes ? Questionna-t-il.

Le roux hocha la tête.

-Nee avait son méchant regard qui fait peur ! Expliqua-t-il.

Le brun tressaillit, balbutiant des sons étranglés, les joues roses.

Une fois de plus, il était mort de honte.

Yurio releva la tête vers lui, confus, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'exclama-t-il.

L'inquiétude de son ainé surprit Neji, qui osa enfin le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

Le blond lâcha la main de Sasori pour saisir le visage du brun, passant délicatement son pouce sur sa lèvre.

Le plus jeune tressaillit, se perdant un instant dans la contemplation du visage de poupée.

-Tu as mal ?

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre.

Face à son air perdu, Yurio pouffa légèrement.

-Tu saigne idiot ! Sourit-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

Neji amena ses doigts à sa lèvre, remarquant enfin qu'il s'était mordu brutalement sous le coup de la colère.

Se sentant à nouveau rougir, il baissa les yeux, le cœur battant.

-Nee, tu sais, Yu a le droit de parler à d'autres garçons ! S'exclama Sasori. Tu ne peux pas faire ton jaloux à chaque fois !

Son frère bondit presque, toussant bruyamment, comme s'il s'étouffait.

D'abord surpris, Yurio finit par rire, aussi attendri qu'amusé.

 **W**

 _-Justement ! Intervint Kakashi. Je pense que ces monstres sont la clé !_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tsunade_ _remit ses lunettes avant d'arranger ses cheveux longs et de repousser son fauteuil en cuir vers l'arrière._ _  
_ _  
_ _-Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient dans sa tête ! Je pense, qu'il les voit vraiment !_ _  
_ _-Comme tous les fous lorsqu'ils hallucinent ! Cracha la femme._ _  
_ _-Non ! Non, non non !_ _  
_ _  
_ _Le scientifique secoua frénétiquement la tête en se rapprochant._ _  
_ _  
_ _-Imaginez des traces de sang qu'on a cherché à faire disparaitre, on ne peut pas les voir à l'œil nu n'est ce pas ?_ _  
_ _-Notre laboratoire a inventé le spray Z pour ça ! Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée._ _  
_ _-Et si Naruto pouvait le voir sans le spray ?!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tsunade_ _fronça les sourcils._ _  
_ _  
_ _-J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps ! Siffla-t-elle._ _  
_ _-Pas le sang, mais la brume ! Ajouta Kakashi._ _  
_ _  
_ _La blonde se figea quelque secondes avant qu'une étincelle ne s'allume dans son regard._ _  
_ _  
_ _Son interlocuteur ne manqua pas le changement et il sourit._ _  
_ _  
_ _-Imaginez que là où nous ne voyons que de la brume, il puisse voir autre chose... Souffla-t-il, son ton devenu presque mystique._ _  
_  
Kiko sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à son bureau, la sortant rapidement de ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi repenser à ça maintenant ?

Pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que sa mère ?

-Entrez ! Lança-t-elle sèchement.

Un homme en uniforme gris et bleu s'avança après s'être courbé en la saluant.

Elle ne lui prêta pas réellement d'attention, attrapant directement l'écran qu'il lui tendait.

Rapidement, son visage froid exprima enfin quelque chose et elle jeta rageusement l'objet au sol.

-COMMENT CA DISPARUS ? Hurla-t-elle.

L'autre sursauta, s'éloignant légèrement.

-Comment toute une équipe entrainée peut s'évaporer sans laisser la moindre trace ?! Cria-t-elle.  
-Les...les conditions sont de plus en plus difficiles et le budget...

Se tournant brusquement vers lui, l'assassinant du regard, elle le saisit par le col.

-Es-tu en train de m'accuser de votre incompétence ? Gronda-t-elle. N'as-tu plus l'intention de m'être utile ?  
-Non je...Si...  
-Alors fais ton travail ! Gronda-t-elle.

Le repoussant brutalement, elle lui indiqua la porte.

-BOUGEZ VOUS ET RAMENEZ MOI CE QUE JE VEUX ! Hurla-t-elle. RAMENEZ MOI NARUTO !

L'homme courut rapidement, bafouillant avant de refermer derrière lui.

Soufflant bruyamment, Kiko se laissa retomber dans son canapé.

-Ou alors, apportez- moi la preuve qu'il est bien mort...

 **W**

Noiz avait proposé à Sasori de profiter de la piscine et le roux y avait trainé Clear, Neji et Yurio.

Arrivés dans une sorte de coupole au plafond orné de peintures, alors qu'un immense bassin trônait au milieu de la pièce, le petit groupe fut accueilli par leur hôte.

Le roux couru vers lui, surexcité.

-Noizie !

Il glissa, inquiétant immédiatement son frère, mais Noiz le rattrapa à temps, riant face à son enthousiasme.

Il était déjà en maillot de bain, exhibant sans complexe sans corps parfaitement sculpté, orné de nombreux tatouages.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

Il savait parfaitement que les muscles étaient l'un des points faibles de Yurio.

Et effectivement, ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour se rincer l'œil.

Mais ce fut rapide, ses préférences ne prenant pas le pas sur la situation actuelle.

Il avait senti la tension à peine entré, Neji s'étant refermé immédiatement.

Même si le plus jeune était toujours distant et froid face à des inconnus, il le connaissait assez pour comprendre qu'il devait y avoir plus que ça.

Lui et le frère de l'Empereur avaient déjà dû faire connaissance et ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

Le brun avait le regard fixé sur Noiz, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes alors que Sasori s'amusait à retracer du bout des doigts, les tatouages de ce dernier.

Leur hôte par contre, ne prêtait aucune attention à l'adolescent, entièrement focalisé sur Yurio .

Son instinct s'était directement porté sur le blond et une alarme s'était déclenchée dans un coin de son esprit.

Le tatoué avait senti ses poils se dresser et un frisson parcourir son corps alors qu'un sentiment d'oppression l'avait enveloppé.

Simplement à cause de la présence du nouvel arrivant.

Et franchement, c'était encore plus incompréhensible qu'avec Naruto.

Parce qu'il faisait face à un jeune homme plus petit que lui, nageant dans un pull blanc orné d'une licorne, qui lui arrivait mi cuisse, cachant ce qui semblait être un short noir.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi visuellement inoffensif, adorable même, pouvait dégager quelque chose d'aussi fort ?

Il sourit, offrant, comme toujours, son masque de jeune homme abordable et presque mignon.

Celui qui n'avait pas trompé Neji et qui, évidement, ne leurra pas non plus Yurio.

Ils se saluèrent et se présentèrent poliment, chacun analysant l'autre.

Noiz remarqua que le blond ne semblait pas du tout inquiet.

Comme Naruto, le brun à ses côtés ou même Sasori, il avait l'air confiant.

Comme s'il savait que peu importe ce qui se passerait, il aurait le dessus.

Le tatoué trouvait ça préoccupant.

Angoissant même.

Il avait l'habitude des gens arrogants.

De ceux qui laissaient leur égo prendre le pas sur la raison ou la prudence, courant ainsi droit à leur perte.

C'est pour ça qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas des gens qui venaient de se faire inviter par l'Empire.

Masquant sans mal son trouble, il resta dans son rôle, ignorant le regard assassin de Neji.

Ce fut un bruit de plongeon, qui mit fin aux politesses.

A la surprise de tous, Clear était celui qui avait sauté.

Il remonta tout souriant à la surface, ramenant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Sasori cria, retirant rapidement ses affaires pour plonger à son tour.

Une fois mouillé, il frappa dans l'eau.

-Noizie, viens ! Cria-t-il. Nee n'aime pas quand il y a d'autres garçons près de Yu ! Laisse les tranquilles !

Neji s'étouffa presque, sauvant difficilement la face, alors que Noiz souriait en lui offrant un clin d'œil moqueur.

 **W**

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au niveau ! Gronda Sasuke.

Malgré les heures à mettre à mal la fierté de ses hommes, il était toujours autant en forme.

Seule la sueur qui collait son débardeur à son torse et quelques mèches à ses tempes, trahissait les efforts fournis.

Le soldat qu'il venait d'envoyer au tapis pour la énième fois, se leva péniblement, priant pour qu'ils en aient fini.

Soupirant de soulagement en voyant son leader saisir une bouteille d'eau, tout en lui faisant signe de déguerpir, il s'exécuta immédiatement.

Shikamaru souffla aussi.

Il avait beau être fort, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Sasuke.

Surtout pas lorsque ce dernier était en colère.

Son épaule lui faisait mal mais il masqua son inconfort, tendant une serviette à son patron, lorsque celui-ci eut fini de se désaltérer.

L'Uchiwa s'essuya et le bras droit attendit, sachant parfaitement que l'autre avait des ordres.

-Pas tout de suite ! Déclara pourtant l'Empereur.

Bien que surpris, son général ne dit rien, écarquillant simplement les yeux.

-Si j'en parle maintenant je...

Le maitre des lieux serra les poings et Shikamaru comprit que la raison de sa colère était encore présente.

Toujours aussi vive.

 **Son patron n'était pas calmé.**

Il était simplement, un peu plus sous contrôle.

Bien trop légèrement hélas.

Déglutissant, il hocha la tête, se redressant en reprenant une position stricte.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'exprimer, mais l'agitation des soldats dans la salle d'à côté l'en empêcha.

Il fronça les sourcils, une sensation désagréable le secouant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Sans laisser le temps à son bras droit de répondre, il s'élança, ce dernier sur ses pas.

Naruto était sur le ring, plaquant un homme à terre, installé sur son bassin, alors qu'un autre soldat avait un bras autour de sa gorge.

Le leader ne comprit pas réellement sa réaction.

C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenait le contrôle de ses émotions.

Quelque chose de violent explosa en lui et il ne remarqua même le grondement animal qu'il laissa échapper.

Tout le monde s'était figé, le silence remplaçant l'agitation du début, pesant lourdement sur la salle.

Sasuke ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Il était partagé entre l'envie d'arracher la tête des hommes qui semblaient faire du mal à Naruto et celle de les dépecer à cause de leur proximité.

 _Leurs mains sur son corps._

Le Cavalier était en sueur, complètement décoiffé et son tee-shirt trop large pendait d'un côté, dévoilant sa clavicule.

Le moment n'avait pas duré longtemps, ses soldats s'étant rapidement relevés et mis au garde à vous, terrorisés par l'aura meurtrière de leur leader.

Mais l'image était ancrée dans l'esprit du brun.

Tendu, la mâchoire douloureusement serrée, il ne pouvait même pas s'exprimer, aucun mot ne pouvant passer l'étau autour de sa gorge.

Naruto quitta le ring, se rapprochant de son employeur, presque inconsciemment.

C'était comme s'il devait le faire, comme s'il devait le rejoindre.

Alors que tout le monde, même Shikamaru, s'était décalé, laissant un large espace autour de l'Empereur, le blond lui, s'avançait.

Attiré.

 **Aimanté.**

Il tendit le bras, surpris par son propre geste.

Son corps semblait agir de lui-même, sans son autorisation.

Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle et reculer, Sasuke saisit sa main, bien plus délicatement qu'il n'aurait cru au vu de son état, et l'entraina dans la seconde salle.

XxxX

Naruto se retrouva plaqué au mur, le corps de Sasuke contre lui, ses deux poignets emprisonnés dans une seule de ses mains, au dessus de sa tête.

Le brun avait à nouveau l'air enragé, comme s'il était à deux doigts d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son expression et son regard.

Comme une seconde couche qui transparaissait, colorant un peu la mine sombre et dure.

Le Cavalier ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, se demandant ce que son employeur comptait faire.

Ce dernier continuait de le regarder, ses yeux sombres, plongés dans les siens, lui coupant presque la respiration.

Malgré lui, il dévia la tête, ne supportant plus l'intensité des prunelles noires.

Immédiatement après, Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Naruto tressaillit, son cerveau se mettant quelques secondes en pause.

Le baiser, chaste, était aussi étonnant que naturel et ça n'avait aucun sens.

Le blond était surpris sans réellement l'être.

Comme si ce moment devait forcement arriver.

Comme si c'était écrit.

Seulement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu.

Pas quelque chose d'inscrit dans ses plans.

Du moins, pas comme ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, son corps répondant à la demande pressante de l'Empereur.

Le baiser n'avait rien de timide ou d'hésitant cette fois.

Il était brutal, passionné.

Les lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, les langues se mêlèrent, bataillèrent, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin.

Il était difficile de respirer, ils suffoquaient presque.

Mais aucun ne lâcha la bouche de l'autre, pas avant que le manque d'air devienne douloureux.

Haletant, leurs souffles se mêlant, ils ignorèrent le léger filet de bave qui les reliait encore, et qui n'eut pas le temps d'être effacé, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau.

Tout ce qu'ils retenaient depuis trop longtemps, l'attirance anormale, _animale_ , qui les liait, explosait à cet instant précis, et ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire.

Sasuke saisit les hanches de Naruto, le maintenant en place, écrasant son bassin contre le sien.

L'emprisonnant dans son étreinte, comme s'il craignait de le voir partir.

Fuir encore pour se cacher derrière ses forteresses.

Mais le plus jeune s'accrocha à ses cheveux, tirant même dessus en approfondissant encore le baiser.

Le brun était déjà dur, et le Cavalier sentit un frisson presque électrique le traverser, lorsqu'il le comprit, l'imposante érection éveillant rapidement la sienne.

La chaleur se répandait rapidement vers leurs bassins qui ondulaient avec empressement.

Tout était rapide, intense, presque chaotique.

Naruto avait chaud.

 **Horriblement chaud.**

Son visage était brûlant, ses joues roses et sa peau en feu.

Sasuke glissa ses doigts sous son tee-shirt large, caressant ses reins, remontant jusqu'à son dos, laissant une trainée de chair de poule sur son passage.

Le plus jeune savait que les soldats étaient juste à côté, il les entendait, ressentait même leur présence qui se répercutait sur les murs et le sol.

Ils étaient à quelques pas seulement et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y accorder d'importance, complètement enivré par le désir.

A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait réellement eu envie de quelqu'un ?

A quand remontait sa dernière étreinte volontaire, sans que ce soit pour satisfaire Kabuto d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Et au-delà de ça, avait-il seulement déjà ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort ?

D'aussi dévastateur ?

 **« Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? Je sombre au fond de toi. Quelle heure est t-il et quel feu me noie, fait-il noir ou clair je n'sais pas. Ma peau se colle au rouge de ton sang qui bouge et qui coule vers moi. Je danse et je me bats »**

Il s'accrocha fermement aux fesses de Sasuke, cherchant à le plaquer encore plus contre lui, comme si c'était la seule solution au mal qui le dévorait.

Tirant sur le débardeur large de ce dernier, il gémit, sanglotant presque, frustré par ce bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de pleinement sentir l'autre.

L'Empereur comprit immédiatement et retira d'un geste le vêtement en trop, dévoilant son torse.

La vue suffit à faire pulser le sexe de Naruto, la fine couche de sueur couvrant les muscles et cicatrices, ajoutant encore à son excitation.

Il voulait toucher, mais le brun lui en laissa à peine le temps.

Décidé à les mettre à égalité, ce dernier tira sans douceur sur son tee-shirt blanc, le déchirant comme s'il était en papier.

Un sifflement échappa au Cavalier, dont la tête cogna contre le mur.

Il ne pensait même pas à son corps marqué qu'il détestait, bien trop excité par le geste de son partenaire.

Trop consumé par son désir.

Le vêtement en lambeaux resta accroché aux frêles épaules et Naruto tira sur le rebord du pantalon de sport de Sasuke, ne supportant pas de ne plus sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Un soupire lui échappa lorsque leurs torses se touchèrent à nouveau et Sasuke grogna avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le baiser était rude, exigeant.

Ils se noyaient tous les deux un peu plus.

Le plus jeune couina lorsqu'une main se saisit de son sexe à travers le tissu fin de son jogging usé, alors que des dents éraflaient légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Sasuke mit fin au baiser, le souffle court et les yeux presque clos.

Il haleta contre le cou du blond, lui arrachant des frissons.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que son partenaire comprenne, lui aussi dans le même état.

 **C'était trop.**

Tout était tellement fort et puissant qu'ils essayaient de se rattacher à quelque chose, de ralentir un peu, tant que c'était encore possible.

Car, ils le savaient, bientôt ils se feraient totalement engloutir.

Les doigts de l'Empereur caressèrent doucement les côtes du plus jeune, alors que sa bouche se posait contre sa gorge, mordillant la peau délicate.

Il s'appliqua, soudain obsédé par l'idée de marquer clairement la chair tendre.

Embrassant, suçotant, puis mordant, faisant tressauter son amant, il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois satisfait par son œuvre.

Après, il laissa sa langue glisser jusqu'aux tétons durs, qui semblaient supplier qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

Naruto soupira, puis gémit bruyamment, les sensations toujours plus exquises.

Mais lorsque Sasuke s'attaqua soudain à sa clavicule, il cria pour la première fois, son bassin se cambrant vers l'avant.

C'était le point le plus sensible de son corps.

Le plus chatouilleux.

Le plus douloureux aussi, lorsqu'il était blessé.

Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça puisse être une zone érogène.

Surtout pas à ce point.

L'Empereur sourit contre sa peau, ravi par ses réactions, et alors que ses doigts titillaient son téton, il s'occupa à nouveau de sa clavicule.

Naruto supplia, la voix tremblotante, sans savoir ce qu'il demandait.

La main libre du brun se posa sur son sexe, allumé par la trace humide qu'il sentit.

-Est-ce que je peux te faire jouir juste comme ça ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du Cavalier.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais le plus jeune secoua vivement la tête, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Non, pas comme ça !

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête si vite !

Il avait besoin de plus !

Beaucoup plus !

 **« Et j'enroule mes chevilles autour de toi, mes jambes se plient. Je contourne tes hanches, sur mes reins se joue ta revanche. Je prie en vain mais toi tu ris, une soif s'assouvit. Je danse ou je me bats. Je n'sais pas »**

Une main ferme se pressa contre sa hanche, l'ancrant encore un peu sur terre.

Puis sans prévenir, Sasuke concrétisa son idée marquer la clavicule saillante.

Naruto couina, cherchant à lui échapper, mais il était plaqué contre le mur et assailli par le plaisir.

Il ne voulait pas jouir ainsi mais ne pouvait rien contre les sensations ressenties.

Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi réceptif.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé s'abandonner autant.

Pourtant, lorsque l'Empereur mordit brutalement cette zone si sensible, il se libéra dans son pantalon, les jambes chancelantes, sanglotant et à bout de souffle.

Son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre, dévorant avidement sa bouche, son visage emprisonné entre ses grandes mains.

Le sexe, toujours aussi dur, de Sasuke, frottait contre la hanche du Cavalier et ce dernier glissa sa main dans le pantalon de celui-ci, pour s'en saisir.

L'ainé grogna, mordant la mâchoire trempée de larmes.

Même s'il venait de jouir, Naruto était loin d'être rassasié.

 **Loin d'être calmé.**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, son cerveau n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui.

Il ne contrôlait rien, comme possédé entièrement par son désir.

Il était poussé par quelque chose de viscéral qui le rendait presque malade et menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête.

Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de Sasuke et l'incendie qui les déchirait.

A son tour, il se pencha pour taquiner les tétons de son amant, sa langue dessinant sur la peau brûlante.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux lorsqu'il atteignit le nombril, retraçant les contours de l'orifice, avant de suivre la ligne de poils sombres, qui se perdait dans le jogging de son partenaire.

Naruto avait besoin de toucher, de goûter le brun.

Il frotta son visage contre son aine, couinant à nouveau, le son désespéré rappelant celui d'un animal blessé.

L'empereur posa une main dans ses cheveux, saisissant les mèches dorées sans tirer et le Cavalier embrassa l'érection douloureuse, à travers le tissu gris.

Rapidement, celui-ci disparut, le pantalon baissé en même temps que le boxer blanc humide.

Le gland rougi cogna légèrement contre la joue du blond, laissant un peu de liquide pré-séminal.

Le jeune homme bougea la tête, le laissant glisser contre sa bouche, souiller ses lèvres.

Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, la vision offerte mettant à mal le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

Un soupire lui échappa quand la langue percée de son amant, retraça le contour de son gland pour ensuite lécher toute sa longueur.

Ce bijou qui l'avait tant fait fantasmer, allait lui faire perdre la tête.

Il en était persuadé.

Naruto était aussi impatient que l'Empereur.

Peut-être même encore plus.

Jamais encore il n'avait à ce point voulut sucer quelqu'un.

Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre d'où lui venait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou s'il n'assouvissait pas son désir.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir le sexe imposant de son employeur dans sa bouche.

Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, il céda à ses désirs, les comblant tous les deux.

Sasuke tressaillit, son bassin s'avançant de lui-même, attiré par la chaleur humide qui enveloppait son membre palpitant.

Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Les lèvres pulpeuses allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite et toujours plus loin, cherchant à l'avaler le plus possible.

Les yeux humides et de la salive coulant le long de son menton, Naruto faisait de son mieux, frustré de ne pas pouvoir entièrement prendre la verge.

Mais l'Empereur était beaucoup trop imposant.

Alors, il s'aida de ses mains.

Branlant au même rythme que sa bouche, malaxant les testicules et laissant ses dents érafler légèrement la longueur.

Juste assez pour faire jurer son partenaire.

Sasuke rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, la petite boule métallique faisant des merveilles qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possible.

Il avait eut raison de penser que ce piercing serait sa perte.

Naruto pinçait les lèvres puis creusait les joues, alternant, jouant avec le gland sensible, savourant le goût acre qui se répandait dans son palais.

Il fit glisser sa langue dans la fente, mordilla légèrement le bout, avant de laisser sa main s'activer sur la longueur alors qu'il suçotait les bourses pleines.

Le Cavalier était à nouveau dur, excité que sa bouche soit malmenée par le sexe de son amant.

Ce dernier sentait l'orgasme arriver, monter en puissance, proche du point de non retour.

Son ventre était en feu et il peinait à trouver assez d'air pour respirer correctement.

Tout était bien trop intense.

Il avait l'impression de ressentir son plaisir, mais aussi celui que Naruto ressentait en le suçant aussi avidement.

Comme si une marque profonde prenait racine en eux, les reliant à un niveau physique et émotionnel.

Sasuke ne savait pas réellement ce que ça voulait dire, ni même si ses idées avaient un sens.

Peut-être que ses neurones avaient définitivement disparus, consumés à leur tour.

Lorsqu'il jouit, pris de court par son propre orgasme, il sentit les ongles de Naruto se crisper sur ses hanches et ses fesses, alors qu'il refusait de lâcher son membre.

Comme si l'idée qu'il puisse se libérer ailleurs que dans sa bouche, lui était insoutenable.

Le plus jeune se lécha les lèvres et s'essuya avec les doigts avant de les sucer, la tête relevée vers l'Empereur qui se remettait doucement.

Le feu était toujours là.

 **Intact.**

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Sasuke grogna, saisissant la main de son partenaire pour le relever.

A peine sur ses deux pieds, le blond fut attiré contre le torse de l'Uchiwa, qui lui dévora la bouche, un bras autour de ses reins.

 **« Mais le doute s'installe je me sens comme en cavale. La vie me pousse dans la course, mon corps qui te repousse. Tes gestes me rappellent, que tu n'as pas sur moi, le droit que je te dois. Je danse et je me bats »**

Doucement, le baiser ralentit, le rythme sensuel en accord avec les caresses qu'ils s'offraient, leurs mains incapables de ne pas profiter du corps l'autre.

Le pantalon de Naruto glissa le long de ses jambes fines et Sasuke le souleva légèrement, le libérant totalement du vêtement.

Il ne portait aucun dessous et tous les deux se retrouvèrent nus, se frottant l'un à l'autre avec ferveur.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être en manque.

Ou plutôt, d'avoir toujours été en manque, et de tenir, enfin, la solution à cette injustice.

Ils avaient trouvé leur drogue et ne demandaient qu'à planer toujours plus.

Encore.  
Encore.  
 **Encore**.

C'est tout ce que leurs esprits criaient.

Effaçant absolument tout le reste.

Sasuke caressa la joue de Naruto, et celui-ci ferma quelques secondes les paupières, avant de saisir ses doigts pour les amener à ses lèvres.

Il les suça langoureusement, sans quitter son amant des yeux, le regard que lui lançait ce dernier, l'enflammant toujours plus.

Impatient, l'Empereur finit par récupérer ses membres.

Haletant, un filet de salive se perdant vers son cou, le plus jeune s'appuya sur son épaule, son ventre se tordant de désir.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts se glisser entre ses fesses, il couina, envahi à nouveau par un sentiment d'urgence.

Sasuke dessina les contours de son intimité, pénétrant à peine l'anneau de chair, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus tous les deux.

Quand un premier membre le pénétra, Naruto appuya son front contre le torse de l'Empereur, mordillant la peau.

L'Uchiwa mit un second doigt, poussant plus profondément, écartant les chairs, et son partenaire trembla contre lui, ses jambes peinant à le soutenir.

Le maintenant par les hanches, alors qu'il se tenait à lui, le brun finit par ajouter un autre membre, se contentant d'abord de les enfoncer le plus loin possible.

Les minutes paraissaient des heures pour Naruto.

Il n'en pouvait plus, ne tenant presque plus debout, son corps suppliant pour ne faire plus qu'à avec son amant.

Celui-ci continuait de jouer avec ses doigts, effleurant sa prostate sans jamais la toucher franchement, le rendant complètement fou.

Le blond sanglotait à nouveau, mouillant le torse musclé contre lequel il était plaqué, se sentant à deux doigts de défaillir.

L'Empereur embrassait sa tempe, son front et sa nuque, caressant de sa main libre ses reins, alors que l'autre continuait à le torturer.

Ne résistant plus, le Cavalier saisit le sexe dur qui frottait contre son corps depuis tout à l'heure et Sasuke grogna, frappant enfin sa prostate.

Naruto couina, se sentant perdre pied.

L'Uchiwa le retint avant qu'il ne finisse au sol et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir piteusement face au vide laissé par les doigts de ce dernier.

S'accrochant à son cou, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin, il se déhancha, de nouveau poussé par quelque chose de plus fort que lui.

Sasuke recula, le plaquant contre le mur, puis il cracha dans sa main avant de caresser son sexe tendu.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais aucun des deux n'était en mesure de réellement y songer.

La raison les avait désertés depuis longtemps.

Lorsque l'Empereur le pénétra enfin, Naruto sentit de nouvelles larmes couler, et il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Le soulagement se mêlant immédiatement au plaisir.

L'Uchiwa ne pressa pas les choses, s'enfonçant petit à petit, conscient que malgré les idées reçues, un sexe très imposant n'était pas réellement le rêve de tout le monde.

La plupart des gens fuyaient lorsque le moment était venu, préférant se contenter des préliminaires.

Mais il savait que cette fois ci, ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas « trop » pour Naruto et que ce dernier mourait d'envie de l'avoir entièrement en lui.

 **De le sentir complètement.**

Tous les deux étaient guidés par le même besoin, la même fièvre et rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Une fois complètement en lui, le brun ne bougea pas tout de suite, le serrant simplement, le visage contre sa gorge.

Il inspira profondément, frottant son nez contre la peau humide et marquée par ses soins, avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers.

Le plus jeune frissonnait sous les attentions, alors que les larmes ne voulaient pas cesser de couler.

Un sanglot bruyant lui échappa et il se rendit enfin compte, que cette fois ci, il pleurait vraiment.

Soudain terrifié, il repoussa légèrement Sasuke, avant de le serrer encore plus fort, s'accrochant à son dos de toutes ses forces.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qu'il ressentait et il mourait d'envie de fuir, alors que l'idée de quitter les bras de son amant lui paraissait la pire des punitions.

Que devait-il faire ? Qu'est ce qui était en train se de passer ?

L'Uchiwa caressa ses flancs, murmurant quelque chose proche de _« enfin »_ contre sa peau, avant de lui faire face, leurs visages presque collés.

Les larmes que Naruto vit sur les joues de son amant, lui coupèrent le souffle, et il ouvrit la bouche, ses mots finalement écrasés par un autre sanglot.

L'Empereur passa sa langue sous ses yeux, et lui fit de même avec ses pouces, prenant le visage de l'ainé en coupe.

Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs bouches assez proches pour s'effleurer, Sasuke bougea enfin.

Le Cavalier lui mordit la lèvre, ses ongles se crispant dans son dos.

Sasuke ondula lentement, leurs corps pressés, soudés presque, chacun avalant les soupirs de l'autre, avant que leurs langues se retrouvent sensuellement.

Jamais le blond n'avait ressenti une telle chose et il était terrorisé.

C'était au-delà du plaisir intense qui l'enivrait ou de la perte de contrôle totale et inédite dont il était victime.

Il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais, comme si son âme était mise à nue, entièrement livrée à son amant.

Sa fragilité, ses failles, ses peurs, tout ce qu'il cachait durement depuis des années, remontaient à la surface, engloutissant complètement les barrières érigées au fil du temps.

Rien n'était plus terrifiant pour le jeune homme.

Il s'abandonnait à quelqu'un d'autre et ne pouvait rien y faire.

Incapable de lutter contre l'attraction douloureuse, violente et irrationnelle qui le poussait à ne faire qu'un avec Sasuke.

Et d'un autre côté, il ressentait une énergie incroyable l'envahir, comme si son être entier se chargeait d'une force nouvelle et destructrice.

C'était différent de lorsqu'il se nourrissait de douleur ou du plaisir des autres.

Son sang bouillonnait, et il avait le sentiment que son âme et son esprit luttaient pour absorber une partie de ce pouvoir immense, que son corps seul ne pouvait pas contenir.

L'Empereur bougea plus vite, se fondant toujours plus en lui, et un _« non »_ lui échappa, alors qu'il frappait ce dernier.

Mais malgré cela, ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour du bassin de l'Uchiwa, l'emprisonnant pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Sasuke saisit ses poignets, chacun emprisonné dans l'une de ses mains, et les plaqua au mur, au dessus de sa tête.

Naruto gémit, son sexe pulsant face à la démonstration de force.

Son amant le maintenait sans même le tenir, simplement à l'aide de son bassin, son membre toujours profondément enfoui en lui.

Le plus jeune couina, se cambrant vers l'avant lorsque sa prostate fut enfin stimulée.

Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière et son dos se décolla du mur, avant d'y frapper sans douceur, sous les mouvements précis de son partenaire.

Celui-ci accéléra encore, libérant ses poignets pour saisir ses mains à la place, nouant fermement leurs doigts.

Naruto avait le sentiment que c'était trop et pas assez à la fois.

Il pleurnicha des mots incohérents, suppliant entre deux sanglots, avant que Sasuke fonde sur sa bouche.

L'Empereur mordit sa lèvre, suçota sa langue, joua avec son piercing, puis l'emporta dans un baiser passionné, qui alimenta encore un peu, l'incendie qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

 _Naruto._

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure qui échappa au brun.

Et pourtant le plus jeune l'entendit raisonner longtemps dans son esprit, sa peau recouverte de frissons.

 **« Mais comment dire à qui, à quoi, à qui je suis. Quand de n'appartenir qu'à toi est le défi. Et si je te disais qu'il n'y a pas que toi. Je danse et tu te bats. Je danse et tu te bats »**

Les mouvements de l'Uchiwa se firent plus sec, de plus en plus désordonnés et soudain, il le sentit se libérer en lui.

Plaquant son corps contre le sien, comme s'il cherchait à fusionner, le collant au mur sans lui laisser la moindre chance de bouger, Sasuke jouit.

Il était toujours aussi dur, toujours aussi imposant entre ses chairs et pourtant, il le remplissait encore et encore.

C'était beaucoup trop.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais rien ne l'était avec la brume.

 **Rien ne l'était entre eux.**

Et Naruto se sentait flotter de plus en plus haut, comme s'il quittait son corps.

Son amant lui embrassa les tempes, puis le front et le bout du nez, alors qu'il continuait à se libérer en lui.

La sensation était étrange, mais le blond n'avait jamais rien connu de meilleur et il gémit contre les lèvres de l'Uchiwa, qui grignota sa mâchoire puis sa nuque.

Sasuke bougea, et le Cavalier couina, craignant de le voir partir.

A cet instant précis, il avait le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir fonctionner seul et c'était, étrangement, aussi terrifiant que reposant.

Reposant car l'Empereur ne le lâcha pas.

 **Ne l'abandonna pas.**

Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour le maintenir alors qu'il le décollait du mur, serrant fermement les globes de chair.

Naruto haleta, sentant parfaitement le membre encore dur, enfoui en lui, et le liquide qui échappait à son orifice, malgré cette imposante présence.

S'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son amant, il cala son visage contre son cou, crispant ses ongles dans son dos.

Il avait l'impression de s'envoler réellement, d'être en train de disparaitre vers un autre monde.

Sasuke était son seul point d'ancrage, le seul capable de le retenir.

Sinon, ils partiraient tous les deux, succombant à l'attraction de ce qui sonnait comme une autre dimension.

L'Uchiwa n'avait fait que quelques pas, s'éloignant de l'immense ouverture qui reliait les deux pièces de la salle d'entrainement.

Les soldats avaient fui depuis longtemps, conscient que leur leader ne leur pardonnerait pas d'être restés, mais pour le moment, les deux amants ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Depuis le début de leur étreinte, ils avaient oublié tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre.

S'agenouillant, il allongea Naruto sur l'un des tapis au sol, et celui-ci s'accrocha fermement à sa nuque, craignant qu'il ne se détache.

En réponse, Sasuke se pressa simplement contre lui, ses hanches recommençant à onduler sensuellement.

Il dégagea son visage des mèches dorées collées par la sueur et les larmes, puis plongea dans ses prunelles à la couleur si particulière.

Un _« magnifique »_ lui échappa et le plus jeune rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, lui laissant accès à sa gorge, déjà bien marquée.

Sa langue glissa lentement sur la peau bouillante, s'arrêtant pile où le pouls pulsait violemment, autant que les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs.

Il lécha délicatement la zone, puis l'embrassa, avant d'y coller son nez, inspirant profondément.

Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche, dans un cri silencieux.

Les sensations ressenties jusque là, qui avaient déjà semblé presque insupportables, n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qui l'assaillait maintenant.

Sa tête tournait et il avait le sentiment d'être littéralement en feu.

Il faisait tellement chaud.

Son corps, sa peau, son âme, ses entrailles, son cerveau, tout était en train de disparaitre dans ces flammes invisibles mais inévitables.

Il avait le sentiment d'être en train de mourir à nouveau.

Le corps de Sasuke, sa douceur, sa force, sa passion, tout cela était en train de le briser entièrement.

L'Empereur le réduisait en miettes à chaque coup de hanches, ses mains et ses baisers créant quelque chose de nouveau avec chacun des débris.

Naruto était en train de mourir et renaitre entre les bras de son amant.

Et il avait peur.

 **Atrocement peur.**

De nouveaux sanglots le secouèrent et il pleura plus franchement, cognant le dos du brun dans une litanie de _« non »_ , tout en continuant de l'emprisonner entre ses cuisses faibles et tremblotantes.

Tout était noir autour d'eux, tout avait disparu.

Naruto ne voyait même plus son corps au milieu de cet océan sans lumière.

Il ne voyait plus que Sasuke, se mouvant en lui, murmurant à son oreille, déposant des baisers aériens sur son visage et serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Les mon...les monstres ! Siffla-t-il péniblement, la voix cassée.

L'Empereur l'embrassa simplement en réponse, avalant son cri lorsqu'il percuta sa prostate.

Le corps tremblant, secoué anormalement par une crise de frissons, le plus jeune se sentait doucement partir.

Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et son esprit se vidait de plus en plus, ses idées disparaissant avant même d'avoir le temps de prendre vie.

Il était fiévreux, comme malade, et de la lave semblait avoir remplacé son sang, le bouillonnement douloureux lui donnant envie de crier.

Mais seuls des pleurs, suppliques et gémissements lui échappaient.

Parce que même s'il avait l'impression de mourir, il se sentait incroyablement vivant et ne pouvait que quémander toujours plus à son amant, qui répondait à chacune de ses demandes.

Et lorsque, plaqué contre lui, ses mains entre les siennes et son visage dans son cou, Sasuke se libéra à nouveau en lui, il jouit à son tour.

Succombant à l'orgasme dévastateur et au vertige puissant qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

 **« Tango, mi amor. Tu me fais mal et mon sort, est le bien qui me dévore quand mon corps se tord. Tango mi amor. L'un de nous deux est le plus fort, quand mon corps se tord. Tango, mon cœur, ne t'appartient pas encore. Et si mon âme s'en sort, mon corps lui se tord»**

 **W**

Yurio gémit, se collant un peu plus à Neji, qui sentit son cœur s'emballer de plus belle.

Noiz avait dû partir, pour son plus grand plaisir, laissant Sasori et Clear profiter de la piscine.

Le duo criait et sautait depuis un moment, sans se lasser ou se fatiguer, excités de pouvoir s'amuser sans le moindre poids sur les épaules.

Le brun avait préféré rester près du blond, peinant toujours à croire qu'il était réellement là.

Il craignait encore de le voir l'ignorer et disparaitre.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté après leur coup de sang et le plus jeune s'était endormi, consolé par son ainé, épuisé par le surplus d'émotions.

Neji ne savait pas s'il devait s'expliquer, ni s'il en était capable.

Le sujet était douloureux et il préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas correct et qu'il devait des explications à Yurio.

Il l'avait repoussé, rejeté et s'était conduit comme un gamin capricieux.

 _Il l'avait blessé._

Et il ne le comprenait que maintenant.

 **C'était pire que tout.**

Pourtant son ainé ne lui en voulait pas et n'avait pas hésité à s'occuper de lui.

L'adolescent n'avait pas le sentiment de le mériter.

 **Il avait honte.**

Yurio gloussa, bougeant légèrement, faisant tanguer le siège à bascule sur lequel ils étaient installés.

Il avait le regard fixé sur les grands enfants dans la piscine, ses yeux aussi pétillants que son sourire et Neji se sentit, une fois de plus, complètement captivé.

Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu aussi détendu.

Le blond semblait plus léger, moins sur ses gardes, quelque chose de presque enfantin se dégageant de lui.

Et le cœur de l'adolescent était bien trop faible pour ne pas exploser, encore et encore.

Sentant son regard insistant sur lui, Yurio tourna la tête, les joues déjà roses et l'air presque intimidé.

Le brun sentit son souffle se couper, le sang lui montant soudain à la tête.

L'ainé mordilla sa lèvre, passant une main dans ses cheveux, la plupart des mèches dorées retombant aussitôt devant son visage.

Neji en saisit certaines délicatement, les enroulant autour de ses doigts, avant les placer derrière son oreille, s'assurant qu'elles tiennent bien.

Les rougeurs du blond étaient passées de roses à rouges, et l'adolescent caressa sa joue, précautionneusement, comme s'il craignait de le briser.

Yurio pencha la tête, appréciant le geste, se frottant presque, tel un chaton.

Le plus jeune sourit, son cœur battant toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine.

Il était sûr que son ainé pouvait l'entendre.

Qu'il pouvait sentir l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Ce que sa simple présence provoquait.

Les doigts de Neji glissèrent doucement vers les lèvres roses, entrouvertes et légèrement humides.

Le blond tressaillit, sa main se crispant sur le pull de l'adolescent.

-Me revoilà !

L'ainé sursauta, tombant presque, retenu de justesses par le brun.

Noiz était là, souriant, clairement conscient d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

Yurio toussota en se relevant.

-Je... je vais aller me reposer un peu... Souffla-t-il, croisant à peine le regard de l'adolescent.

Neji l'observa partir, avant de reporter son attention sur leur hôte, qu'il rejoignit en quelques pas.

-Ouuuuh, est-ce que tu es en colère ? S'amusa Noiz.

L'autre serra les poings, retenant son envie de le frapper.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède et tombe dans le piège.

Expirant, il retira son haut, surprenant son « ennemi », qui ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Lui tournant le dos, Neji enleva son pantalon et plongea dans l'eau, accueilli par les cris de son frère.

Rapidement, Noiz se tourna à nouveau vers l'endroit où venait de disparaitre Yurio , un rictus aux lèvres.

Maintenant, il savait par où commencer.

 **W**

 _La voiture ralentit avant de se garer devant l'une des maisons du quartier._

 _Elles étaient toutes identiques, bâties sur le même modèle, s'entassant les unes après les autres de chaque côté de la route._

 _Naruto ne put retenir un léger ricanement face au cliché de l'image offerte._

 _Les demeures étaient toutes blanches, avec un petit bout de jardin bien arrosé, un arbre, trois marches menant à la porte d'entrée et une barrière immaculée, accompagnée d'une boite aux lettres._

 _Il n'y avait presque aucun espace entre les maisons, effaçant toute notion d'intimité._

 _De toute façon, au centre, c'était un terme qui n'avait aucun sens._

 _Il était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui était filmé non stop depuis son arrivée._

 _Parfois, la prison lui manquait presque._

 _Mais au moins ici, il avait Sasori près de lui et Neji ne risquait plus de se faire violer ou planter pour un regard ou un soupire._

 _ **Et il n'y avait pas Kabuto.**_

 _Kakashi coupa le contact mais il ne réagit pas, relevant les yeux pour apercevoir le ciel à travers la vitre sale du véhicule._

 _Il était blanc et la brume bleu verte offrait une teinte étrange aux nuages rosés._

 _C'était étonnant qu'un tel mélange puisse être beau, mais ça l'était, et l'adolescent se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation._

 _Ignorer ce qu'il voyait était difficile, demandant des efforts permanents, mais même si les monstres ne se manifestaient plus, il ne se sentait pas mieux._

 _Depuis que la voix dans sa tête avait disparue, depuis qu'il avait eu la confirmation qu'il était bel et bien fou, malade, il était atrocement seul._

 _Il ne pouvait pas dire que les horreurs infligées par son « ami » imaginaire, tel que l'appelait le docteur Kakashi ou les blessures qu'il s'infligeait apparemment à lui-même en accusant les « monstres », lui manquaient._

 _Mais il avait toujours pensé que sans cet enfer quotidien, il serait mieux, un peu plus..._

 _Non,_ heureux _n'était pas le terme,_ heureux _n'avait pas de sens._

 _Pas dans cette vie._  
 _Pas dans ce monde._

 _-Descend !_

 _Naruto se tourna vers le conducteur, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion._

 _-Tu vas être en retard. Ajouta Kakashi._  
 _-Tout va bien se passer._

 _L'adolescent se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler, bien qu'il se fichait des mots prononcés._

« Encore des mensonges. »

 _Le blond ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, Morgan s'était retrouvé à travailler avec le professeur Kakashi, mais pour être honnête, ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux._

 _C'était simplement une donnée de plus à enregistrer quelque part._

 _Le métisse avait évidement vieilli et perdu un œil, un bandeau cachant son côté gauche, alors qu'une cicatrice partait de sa lèvre à son épaule droite._

 _Au moins, il était en vie._

 _C'était même l'un des très rares survivants de la seconde impulsion._

 _Celle qui avait tué tellement de monde et qu'on lui avait mise sur le dos, l'accusant, une fois plus, d'être un monstre._

 _La vielle plaie près de son nombril sembla le brûler et il se força à ne pas réagir, ignorant la douleur._

 _C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus facilement._

 _La prison ayant, il devait l'avouer, beaucoup aidé._

 _-C'est juste un anniversaire ! Reprit Morgan._

 _Il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude ridicule de sourire pour un rien, mais tout sonnait encore plus faux et la culpabilité avait disparue._

 _Parce qu'il n'avait plus à faire à un enfant ou parce qu'il avait à faire à un monstre ?_

 _La réponse aussi, n'avait pas d'importance pour Naruto._

 _De toute façon, en dehors de ses frères, plus rien n'avait de sens ou d'intérêt._

 _Depuis qu'Aly était morte, il était complètement vide._

 _-C'est important que tu te fasses des amis de ton âge ! Ajouta le métisse, comme un bon père de famille essayant de convaincre son fils._

 _L'adolescent eut un rictus de mépris et l'autre détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise._

 _Le plus jeune savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un test._

 _ **Tout était toujours un test.**_

 _C'était assez drôle de penser que l'homme qui lui avait si souvent répété qu'il était fou, était à présent persuadé du contraire, prêt à tout pour déclencher « quelque chose » chez lui._

 _Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille, le docteur Kakashi avait besoin d'espoir et son esprit rationnel avait laissé place à des idées folles, mystiques et sans aucun sens._

 _Il allait encore plus loin que le professeur Luthor._

 _-Vous pensez que me faire des amis va donner envie à mon vieux copain imaginaire de se manifester ?! Railla Naruto en regardant le conducteur. Voyons, j'ai passé l'âge de croire en lui, j'ai sagement suivi vos conseils docteur, et arrêté de mentir !_

 _Kakashi se pencha vers lui, son regard agité se plantant dans le sien alors qu'il secouait son téléphone._

 _-Je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer pour te séparer de tes frères ! Siffla-t-il. En remettre un chez les fous et l'autre dans une prison avec les pires détraqués qu'on puisse trouver !_

 _Le visage de l'adolescent se referma et il ouvrit rapidement la portière._

 _-N'oublie pas le cadeau ! Lança Morgan en lui tendant un paquet par sa fenêtre grande ouverte._

 _Naruto ressentit l'envie de lui enfoncer violemment dans la gorge et sa réaction le surprit._

 _Dernièrement, il sentait la colère, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps, lui revenir doucement._

 _-On sera là à cinq heures ! Lança Kakashi avant de démarrer._

 _Le blond suivit machinalement la voiture qui s'éloignait lentement, sans doute à cause de la brume._

 _Elle était épaisse et lourde aujourd'hui, tout ce que Naruto détestait._

 _Soupirant, il se tourna enfin vers la maison censée l'accueillir, avançant rapidement malgré son envie de faire demi-tour._

 _Une fois les marches gravies, il resta un instant sans bouger, mal à l'aise dans la tenue qu'on lui avait fait enfiler de force._

 _Il aimait les vêtements larges et s'emmitouflait souvent sous plusieurs couches, alors aujourd'hui, il se sentait nu._

 _Il était moulé dans un jeans gris qui, d'après lui, ne faisait que souligner sa maigreur, tout comme sa chemise blanche à la coupe serrée et au tissu légèrement transparent._

 _Il n'avait même pas pu prendre une veste !_

 _Se décidant à sonner, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année lui ouvrant assez brutalement la porte._

 _-Oh Naruto, bonjour ! S'exclama la blonde. Kiko dépêche toi de venir t'occuper de tes invités, je dois sortir !_

 _Elle avait hurlé, la tête tournée vers les escaliers dans son dos._

 _-Entre, fais comme chez toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Naruto._

 _Le blond ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais l'avait croisée dans les couloirs du centre, elle était assistante au laboratoire numéro deux._

 _Et apparemment, aujourd'hui, c'était les seize ans de sa nièce, Kiko, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie._

 _-Salut ! Lança cette dernière sans réellement le regarder._

 _Elle attrapa le paquet dans sa main, le secouant en faisant la moue._

 _-Merci !_

 _Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais Naruto s'en fichait, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il y avait sous l'emballage._

 _-Suis-moi, on est dans le salon !_

 _Le blond obéit, grimaçant lorsqu'il vit que tous les épais rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans le noir._

 _ **Il détestait ça.**_

 _Seule la petite porte vitrée au fond de la cuisine ouverte, donnant sur le jardin, apportait de la lumière._

 _C'était toujours mieux que rien._

 _Kiko ne demanda pas son nom et ne le présenta à personne, se dirigeant vers une petite rousse qui s'occupait de la musique._

 _Naruto resta un instant debout, non loin d'un canapé, observant en détails les gens et la pièce._

 _Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde._

 _En plus de lui, Kiko et la rousse, seulement quatre garçons._

 _Ca ne l'empêcha pas de détester l'ambiance._

 _Personne ne lui prêtait de l'attention et il en était plus que ravi, espérant pouvoir se poser dans un coin jusqu'à cinq heures._

 _Ayant remarqué directement les caméras cachées un peu partout, il s'appuya contre un mur, juste en face de l'une d'elle, sachant parfaitement que Kakashi et Morgan allaient tout observer._

 _Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, Kiko bondit de son siège._

 _-Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle en disparaissant un instant, se précipitant à l'étage._

 _Un grand brun s'approcha de Naruto et ce dernier grimaça lorsque l'odeur du tabac l'agressa, contractant son estomac._

 _-Salut ! Lança l'intrus en appuyant l'une de ses mains contre le mur._  
 _-Salut. Souffla le blond, priant pour que l'autre reparte vite._  
 _-Je m'appelle Erwin !_

 _L'Uzumaki ferma les yeux quelques secondes._

 _-Naruto._

 _Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de socialiser, mais l'autre ne sembla pourtant pas le saisir._

 _Ou alors, il s'en fichait._

 _-Tu en veux une ? Questionna-t-il en agitant son paquet de cigarettes._  
 _-Non._

 _Le ton était presque sec mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas._

 _Il faisait une tête de plus que Naruto et bien qu'il avait l'habitude d'être souvent le plus petit, le blond se sentit agacé par la façon dont l'autre adolescent le dévisageait._

 _Erwin se pencha à son niveau, se rapprochant encore de lui._

 _-J'étais sûr que tu avais un beau visage... Souffla-t-il contre sa joue._

 _Kiko revint à ce moment précis, portant un énorme carton._

 _-Je le cache sous mon lit depuis des jours ! S'exclama-t-elle._  
 _-Ta tante n'a rien vu ? Questionna son amie rousse._  
 _-Ca fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas mis un pied dans ma chambre !_

 _Déposant le carton plein de bouteille d'alcool et de canette de bière sur la table basse, elle sourit face aux exclamations excitées de ses invités._

 _-Où est-ce que tu as eu tout ça ? Demanda l'un des garçons._  
 _-Chez mon père !_

 _Erwin se tourna vers Naruto, tendant la main._

 _-Tu viens ?_

 _Le blond ignora son bras tendu, passant devant lui pour rejoindre les autres à contre cœur._

 _Lorsqu'on lui proposa un verre de vodka pomme, il refusa, attirant l'attention de tous._

 _-Aller, juste un verre au moins ! S'obstina la rousse._

 _Il refusa à nouveau et tous insistèrent, se montrant de plus en plus pressant._

 _Agacée, Kiko se leva brusquement._

 _-Tu es venu jouer les rabats joie ou tu te penses trop bien pour nous ?! Cracha-t-elle._  
 _-Pourquoi tu l'as invité d'abord ?! Demanda l'un de ses amis._  
 _-C'est ma tante qui l'a fait ! Rétorqua la brune. Elle a même augmenté mon argent de poche pour que j'accepte !_  
 _-Les gars, calmons nous ! Intervint Erwin. Il doit avoir ses raisons ! C'est mieux que le voir vomir sur ta moquette Kiko !_  
 _-Tu le défends ? S'exclama un jeune homme légèrement enrobé au crâne rasé. Tu as envie de te le faire ?!_  
 _-C'est son petit chignon qui te fait l'effet ?! Railla la rousse._

 _Ils se moquèrent encore un moment de leur ami, mais finirent par passer à autre chose, oubliant à nouveau l'existence de Naruto._

 _-Merci. Souffla ce dernier au brun._  
 _-C'est mon côté prince charmant !_

 _Le blond se força à sourire._

« Mensonges» _Songea-t-il._

 _Tout ici était tellement faux._

 _C'était comme se retrouver sur le tournage d'une mauvaise sitcom ou être le héros d'une caméra cachée grotesque._

 _L'heure qui suivit fut tout aussi désagréable et scénarisée._

 _Erwin ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, lui jouant un épisode d'une vielle série pour ado, où le beau sportif succombe au charme de la pauvre laissée pour compte._

 _ **Crédibilité, zéro.**_

 _Naruto ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais n'avait pas l'intention de chercher, comme il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui poussait les autres à tenter de le faire boire._

 _De toute façon, dans le fond, il savait parfaitement que tout était orchestré par Kakashi et son équipe._

 _-Hey, si tu nous faisais une démonstration de tes pouvoirs ?! Lança soudain Kiko qui dansait avec l'un des invités._  
 _-Ses quoi ? Demanda son cavalier._

 _La brune rit._

 _-Tu ne savais pas ? Ma tante m'a dit qu'il sert de cobaye depuis qu'il est petit, il vit enfermé à l'intérieur même du centre !_

 _Tous se tournèrent vers Naruto._

 _-Montre-nous !_  
 _-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir._

 _Kiko se rapprocha de lui._

 _-Est-ce que tu insinues que ma tante est une menteuse ? Cracha-t-elle._  
 _-Il ne va pas avouer être un monstre ! Rit la rousse. C'est normal qu'il veuille le cacher !_

 _Les autres rirent aussi tout en l'encerclant doucement._

 _-Tu parles, il n'a honte de rien ! Siffla Kiko. Ce taré à même fait de la prison ! Il a tué sa sœur et son père apparemment !_

 _Le jeune homme enrobé, qui s'appelait Kenny, le bouscula, cognant son dos en l'insultant._

 _Les autres suivirent le mouvement, tournant autour de lui, le frappant et le bousculant en lui lançant des mots de plus en plus cruels._

 _Puis, sans doute lassés par son manque de réaction, ils changèrent de technique._

 _Kenny le poussa au point de le faire tomber, et son frère, qui était derrière Naruto, s'assit par terre, le maintenant au sol en passant ses bras sous ses aisselles, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger._

 _Kiko se rapprocha, une canette de bière à la main et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres._

 _-Ouvrez-lui la bouche !_

 _Le troisième jeune homme, qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis le début, un certain Shiro, s'exécuta, s'agenouillant près de sa tête tout en tirant sur ses cheveux._

 _La brune se pencha, versant l'alcool rapidement, le tout débordant sous les rires du petit groupe._

 _Naruto finit par réussir à tourner la tête, toussant bruyamment, alors que la star de la journée continuait de verser la bière sur son visage._

 _Lorsque la canette fut vide, Kiko la laissa tomber au sol, soufflant rageusement._

 _-Ca ne suffit pas ! Gronda-t-elle._

 _Ils semblaient tous chercher à provoquer quelque chose et le comportement de Naruto ne semblait pas leur convenir._

 _Penchant la tête, le regard de la brune s'éclaira soudain d'une lueur sombre._

 _-Tu voulais bien te le faire, non ? Demanda-t-elle à Erwin, qui était débout près d'elle._

 _Le brun grimaça, lançant un regard écœuré à Naruto._

 _-Ca va pas ! J'ai juste fait ce qu'on m'a demandé ! Rétorqua-t-il. Pas moyen que je baise un tas d'os avec des cicatrices aussi dégueulasses !_

 _Tess, la petite rousse, pouffa._

 _-Tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! Siffla Kiko, agacée._

 _Shiro se leva._

 _-Je vais le faire !_

 _Tous se tournèrent vers lui._

 _-J'ai un truc pour les monstres ! Sourit-il._

 _Ses amis rires en lui lançant un_ « détraqué » _amusé._

Naruto soupira, enfouissant les souvenirs au moment même où il ouvrit les yeux.

Il sut tout de suite qu'il était dans la chambre de l'Empereur, et ne bougea pas immédiatement.

Se tournant sur le dos, au moment même où une lumière tamisée faisait son apparition, il fixa le plafond, détaillant l'immense papillon noir qui y était gravé, en relief.

-Pourrais-tu au moins faire semblant de ne pas être à ce point satisfait ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es fatiguant dès le réveil !

Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit plusieurs boissons et un plateau débordant de fruits et de biscuits, sur la table de nuit à sa droite.

Se redressant en position assise, le drap glissant jusqu' à ses hanches, il remarqua qu'il n'était ni collant, ni sale.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis évanoui ! Siffla-t-il.

Amenant machinalement ses doigts à sa gorge, il caressa les marques, glissant jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Son souffle s'accéléra et il frissonna violemment.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il se mordit la langue.

-Merde !

Pourquoi était-il si calme ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été formaté ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère ? Paniquant, mort de honte et courant hors de cette chambre ?

Pourquoi les plans et les excuses ne se bousculaient pas dans son esprit ?

-Oui, oui je vais me nourrir... Marmonna-t-il, toujours songeur.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau aromatisée, pensant à ce que son arrivée sur l'île avait dû coûter, avant de dévisser le bouchon.

Buvant une longue gorgée, quelques gouttes coulant même vers son cou, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, s'essuyant d'un revers de main.

Il avait beau essayé de réagir « normalement », de chercher la panique et l'angoisse en lui, rien ne venait.

 **Il était calme.**

Se rendant à l'évidence, il soupira bruyamment.

-Oh, tu sais que ce n'est pas le sexe qui m'inquiète ! Siffla-t-il.

Il but à nouveau.

-Coucher avec Kabuto, l'Empereur ou les autres...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mais ce qui s'est passé...

Il souffla, secouant légèrement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'était ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce qui nous est arrivé !

Comment pouvait-il intégrer une donnée inconnue ?

Tout ce qu'il ignorait, était dangereux !

-Putain ! Jura-t-il. Mon calme me fait peur !

Pivotant, il s'assit sur le rebord, ses orteils s'enfonçant dans la moquette pourpre moelleuse.

Ignorant les vêtements pliés au pied du lit, il s'enroula dans le drap, le nouant autour de son torse, puis se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée.

Les épais rideaux glissèrent, s'ouvrant sur la vue impressionnante.

Il était tout en haut de la fameuse tour de l'Empire.

-Si Kabuto savait que je suis là...

Il rit légèrement, appuyant une main sur le verre blindé.

Le froid lui arracha un frisson, mais il colla tout de même son front brûlant, fermant quelques instants les yeux.

Tressaillant soudain, il se redressa, les joues roses.

Quelque chose coulait entre ses cuisses et bien évidement, il savait parfaitement ce que c'était.

-Aucun commentaire ! Grogna-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
-Il t'embête ?

Naruto sursauta et Sasuke songea que c'était la première fois que le jeune homme était surpris par sa présence.

La première fois qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir senti ou entendu arriver.

Le blond se tourna doucement pour lui faire face.

L'Empereur était, comme toujours, parfait.

Douché, coiffé en arrière et vêtu d'un pull blanc, qui épousait ses formes, aussi bien que son jeans noir.

-Ton...ami, il a l'air d'aimer te taquiner ! Reprit l'ainé.

Le Cavalier haussa les sourcils.

-Êtes-vous en train de vous renseigner sur ma relation avec mon ami imaginaire ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Il a l'air important, il est donc normal que je veuille en apprendre plus.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Je pense qu'il vous aime bien ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sasuke fit quelques pas.

-Assez pour faire connaissance ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Peut-être bientôt...

Le brun avança encore, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est étrange, je pensais que tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, gardant le bras tendu dans le vide, à quelques centimètres du visage du plus jeune.

-Que je quoi ? Questionna ce dernier en réduisant la distance, collant sa joue contre la paume chaude.

L'Empereur la caressa, semblant presque fasciné par son comportement.

-Que tu fuirais, érigeant toutes tes barrières ! Répondit-il.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui.

-Oh mais elles sont là, toutes ! Expliqua-t-il. Elles sont simplement différentes !

La main du maitre des lieux glissa vers la nuque, puis l'épaule dénudée, sentant la chair de poule se former.

L'autre se plaça sur la hanche cachée par le drap blanc.

-Tu as déjà d'autres plans qui se forment ? Souffla Sasuke.  
-Toujours.

L'Uchiwa se pencha légèrement.

-Penses-tu que j'ai simplifié ou compliqué ta mission ? Continua-t-il, tout contre les lèvres du plus jeune.  
-Tout dépend. Répondit celui-ci. L'avez-vous fait pour me rendre les choses difficiles, ou non ?

Le brun tira le Cavalier contre son torse, sa bouche glissant sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille.

-Je l'ai fait car j'en mourrais d'envie... Murmura-t-il presque. Mais si plus tard, ça peut te retenir ici, j'en serais ravi.

Naruto tourna la tête, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes, déposant ensuite un baiser plus appuyé.

-Rien ne pourra me retenir.

Sasuke mordilla sa lippe.

-Tu es une énigme **et** un challenge, il est hors de question que je me contente d'une telle réponse !

Sa langue s'attaqua à l'oreille du blond, retraçant les contours, le faisant gémir, avant de la mordre, provoquant un mouvement de bassin brusque.

Les poings du Cavalier se refermèrent autour du pull doux, tirant sur le tissu coûteux.

-J'aurai tenu ma promesse, vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi... Haleta-t-il.

L'Empereur embrassa son épaule, puis le creux de son cou.

-Tu ne peux pas le décider à ma place. Rétorqua-t-il. J'apprends à peine, ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin.

Naruto se pressa un peu plus contre lui, fermant les yeux quelques secondes en sentant ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, puis son visage être pris en coupe.

Sasuke attendit de pouvoir plonger dans ses prunelles pailletées avant de l'embrasser.

Sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne, et il retrouva le bijou qui lui avait fait voir les étoiles.

-Et toi... Murmura l'Uchiwa, le souffle court. Est-ce que tu l'as fait car tu as besoin de moi, parce que je suis ton nouveau patron ?

Le plus jeune l'embrassa à nouveau, plus fougueusement encore, et le leader pressa une main dans son dos, leurs deux corps pourtant déjà soudés.

-J'en avais envie... Répondit le Cavalier. Autant que vous...

Un nouveau baiser fut échangé, Naruto gémit, se cambrant lorsque ses fesse furent empoignées.

-Et si tu n'en avais pas eu envie, l'aurais tu fais quand même ? Demanda Sasuke, tout contre sa bouche.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Oui.

La réponse était directe et franche, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son employeur.

Celui-ci l'enlaça, ses bras fermement noués autour de ses reins.

Naruto inspira son odeur, sur la pointe des pieds, collant son visage à sa gorge.

-C'est ce que tu faisais avec Kabuto ?

La voix de l'Empereur se cassa presque vers la fin et le blond frotta son nez contre sa peau, avant de déposer un baiser.

-Oui. Répondit-il

Sasuke ferma les yeux, le serrant plus fort, calant son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

-Souvent ? Continua-t-il.

Le Cavalier n'hésita pas.

-Toujours.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, ne bougeant pas, respirant douloureusement, soudés l'un à l'autre.

Finalement, l'Uchiwa se détacha juste assez pour baisser la tête vers Naruto et plonger dans son regard.

-Tu penses de moi, ce que tu penses de lui.

Même Sasuke ne savait pas s'il affirmait ou demandait.

Malgré tout, le Cavalier lui répondit.

Plaçant ses deux mains sur ses joues, il fit non de la tête.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme Kabuto. Déclara-t-il. J'ai besoin de pire que lui.

 **W**

-Alors ? Demanda Kiba

Karin dégrafa son soutien gorge, le faisant glisser sous son chemisier.

-Alors, la rumeur court ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Les Inséparables ont tourné le dos au Fossoyeur et il est vulnérable !

Hinata, qui était assise sur le bar, les jambes pendant dans le vide, hocha pensivement la tête.

-Meisa va forcement en profiter ! Souffla-t-elle.  
-Mais d'abord, elle doit s'assurer que l'île lui revienne bien à la mort de Mink ! Commenta Kiba.

La brune acquiesça, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Le plan était...

Simple ? Complètement fou ? Beaucoup trop dangereux ? Imprévisible ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Dans tous les cas, il était lancé, et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Comme à chaque fois que Naruto avait une idée.

Piéger Meisa était une bonne solution.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de la tuer pour récupérer ses parts de l'île de Vénus, mais devaient faire en sorte que le Conseil désavoue entièrement sa famille et ses alliés.

La brune rêvait de se débarrasser de son époux pour régner seule, et sans Hinata et Kise pour protéger ce dernier, elle allait forcement attaquer.

Impossible qu'elle résiste.

Le Fossoyeur servait d'appât et Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

 _De culpabiliser._

Assassin ou pas, elle avait toujours servi Mink, depuis leur jeunesse, entrainant son amant avec elle, enchainant leur destin à celui de l'héritier de Vénus.

Ce n'était pas simple de s'ajuster au changement.

La cage était grande ouverte, mais Hinata peinait encore à le voir.

Hésitait encore à réellement prendre son envol.

Elle voulait être libre.  
Que Kise soit libre.

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était lancée dans cette folle aventure, pour ça qu'elle se battait aujourd'hui.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas l'angoisse, les doutes et la peur de l'avenir.

Ca n'effaçait pas ce sentiment puissant qui lui tordait les entrailles, lui indiquant qu'elle devait être auprès de Mink pour le protéger.

Comme elle l'avait _toujours_ fait.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle crispa les doigts sur les rebords du bar.

Pourquoi les humains ne pouvaient pas être reprogrammés aussi facilement que les machines ?

Sentant son malaise, Karin la rejoignit, saisissant sa main entre les siennes en serrant légèrement.

La brune releva la tête vers elle, croisant directement son regard.

-On est là.

La rousse ne pouvait pas lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que le Fossoyeur n'allait pas mourir ou que Meisa allait être arrêtée comme prévu.

Ni lui assurer que Kise allait bien, que la fin de leur cauchemar était proche ou qu'ils allaient tous s'en sortir.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui jurer, la seule vérité en laquelle elle croyait, c'était ça.

 **Ils étaient là, à ses côtés.**

Et ils le resteraient jusqu'à la victoire, ou jusqu'à ce que cette guerre les emporte.

 **W**

Naruto avait déclaré qu'il devait faire son rapport à Kabuto, qu'il avait déjà trop tardé, et évidement, Sasuke avait voulu y assister.

Suivant les instructions du Cavalier, le laissant s'organiser comme il le souhaitait, le brun avait installé ce dernier dans une des maisons bunkers, inhabitée.

Le plus jeune s'était assuré que Kabuto n'ait jamais vu cet endroit et le maitre des lieux avait enregistré une information de plus.

 _Il sait que cet enfoiré est venu plusieurs fois ici à une époque._

Mais connaissait-il les détails ? Toute l'histoire ?

Ou simplement que le diable avait déjà mis les pieds dans l'Empire ?

Gardant ses questions pour lui, Sasuke avait laissé le blond se préparer.

Celui-ci s'était douché, puis à sa grande surprise, avait emprunté du maquillage à Yurio, et ce n'est qu'en voyant son cou, qu'il avait compris que son but était de cacher les marques sur sa peau.

 **Ses** marques.

Kabuto voulait le voir et ne pas simplement se contenter d'un appel.

 _Évidement_.

Appuyé contre le mur, dans l'angle de la porte, l'Empereur ne bougeait pas, respirant à peine.

Naruto était en face de lui, au milieu de la pièce, installé sur un lit, le petit appareil vidéo, non loin.

Le Diable ne pouvait voir que lui, et le bout de mur dans son dos.

Le plus jeune avait même vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun reflet ou un quelconque risque qu'il aperçoive ne serait-ce que la silhouette du brun.

Sasuke était mal à l'aise et fasciné.

Les deux autres discutaient depuis environ un quart d'heure et il était dégouté par la façon dont Kabuto parlait au Cavalier.

Sa voix était chargée d'adoration malsaine, s'adressant à lui comme s'il était un animal de compagnie rare sur qui il avait tous les droits.

Mais après être passé au-dessus de son écœurement, il avait été surpris.

 _Choqué même._

Naruto était docile, respectueux et toujours aussi inexpressif, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de peur, pas même de l'appréhension.

Sasuke s'était imaginé quelque chose de différent.

De plus brutal et hiérarchisé.

Quelque chose qui collerait avec le fait que le blond était l'esclave de Kabuto.

 **Son jouet.**

Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'une victime.

Naruto n'avait _jamais_ eu l'air d'une victime.

Il l'avait vu, entendu, mentir aisément à l'argenté.

Lui expliquer qu'il avait encore déménagé, chose qui semblait habituelle, lui faire son rapport sur les événements récents, en inventant tout à partir du moment de la mort du Doc, avec un naturel déstabilisant.

Et même s'il n'avait que le son, l'Empereur avait l'impression que son ennemi juré, ne se doutait pas une seconde que tout était faux.

Il semblait ne même pas pouvoir envisager que le blond lui mente.

Et il comprenait.

Le jeune homme avait l'air tellement obéissant, soumis et vide.

Comme s'il ne ressentait rien et n'était fait que pour mener à bien les missions confiées par Kabuto.

Comme si l'argenté était réellement son maitre absolu.

Et Naruto jouait si bien la comédie, que Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir, se retenant de détruire tous leurs plans en allant crier au Diable que le blond n'était pas à lui.

 **Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.**

Il était en colère, écœuré, fébrile et complètement subjugué.

Le plus jeune parlait et parlait encore et comme Kabuto, il buvait chacune de ses paroles.

Se demandant même, parfois, ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux, ne se souvenant presque plus de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Bercé par les mensonges de cette bouche, qui lui avait offert le plus doux des supplices il y a peu.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna soudain l'argenté.

Et Sasuke aurait pu avoir peur.

Craindre que son ennemi ait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, que leur plan tombe à l'eau.

Mais non, pas alors qu'il avait Naruto sous les yeux.

Pas maintenant qu'il connaissait la force, la fougue et la folie qui se cachaient derrière son manque d'expression.

Qui inondaient son corps, jusqu'à faire tanguer son âme, sans jamais en venir à bout.

Pas après avoir été submergé, consumé et étreint par ses émotions.

 **Leurs émotions.**

Non, Sasuke ne s'inquiéta pas.

La question avait été posée, car Naruto voulait qu'elle le soit.

-Des bruits courent... Souffla ce dernier.  
-Quels bruits ?

La voix du Diable était calme mais exigeante.

\- Viktor serait au courant que son second prépare un coup d'état. Lâcha le Cavalier. Et qu'il aurait de l'aide extérieure !

Sasuke tressaillit.

Naruto était déjà en train de lancer la nouvelle phase de son plan.

Encore, _toujours_ , en train d'avancer ses pions.

Kabuto grogna.

-Je savais que cet idiot était un incapable ! S'exclama-t-il. QUI ?!  
-Han Bin. Rétorqua le blond, comprenant la question. C'est lui qui nous a trahis.

L'argenté cogna contre ce que l'Empereur supposa être une table ou un bureau.

\- Ton nom n'a jamais été prononcé, Viktor pense évidement qu'il travaille pour Ayame. Assura Naruto.

Kabuto soupira.

-Heureusement que ce sont tous des abrutis ! Siffla-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Sasuke retint de justesse le son étranglé qui se pressa contre ses lèvres.

Il était complètement sous le choc par la question de son ennemi.

Le Diable demandant à quelqu'un d'autre son avis ?

Demandant ce qu'il fallait faire ?

 **Ca n'avait aucun sens !**

-Je propose qu'on danse.

L'empereur fronça les sourcils, la réponse de Naruto le laissant dubitatif.

Est-ce que c'était un code ? Plaisantait-il ?

Pouvait-il seulement se permettre de plaisanter avec Kabuto ?

Ce dernier ne semblait pas déstabilisé par la réponse.

Et encore moins contrarié.

-Sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
-Tango.

L'argenté rit légèrement.

-Est-tu en train de me dire que je dois improviser, te laisser me guider dans une direction précise sans poser de question ou que je dois reculer ?  
-Les trois. Répondit le plus jeune, sans la moindre hésitation.

Sasuke retenait son souffle, s'attendant à voir son ennemi exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Je t'écoute. Lança celui-ci.

Naruto laissa un très léger silence planer, avant de se lancer.

L'Empereur sut que c'était un moment crucial.

-On doit sacrifier momentanément Jeju.

Une tension s'installa soudain, même s'ils n'étaient pas tous dans la même pièce.

Le Cavalier continua quand même.

-Offrons à Viktor l'île et sa Rose, laissons le croire qu'on a toujours été de son côté et faisons en un allié contre l'Empire.

Sasuke attendit, persuadé que cette fois-ci, le Diable allait complètement perdre la tête, se demandant ce qui prenait au blond de lancer une telle idée.

Kabuto n'était pas le genre à perdre, même pour de faux.

Pas le genre à faire des compromis ou faire passer son égo en second.

Le silence sembla s'éterniser mais Naruto ne broncha pas, comme s'il ne venait pas de lancer une bombe.

-Tu t'en occupes ! Répondit finalement l'argenté. Pareil pour Han Bin !

La communication se coupa tout de suite après et Naruto savait parfaitement que l'autre était en train de tout détruire autour de lui, qu'il finirait même sans doute par torturer voire tuer quelques uns des soldats près de lui.

Mais qu'importe, il avait encore avancé d'un pas vers son but.

Il fallait que Viktor soit de leur côté, qu'il accepte de jouer le jeu, de faire semblant de ne rien savoir du plan de Kabuto.

L'homme voulait l'île de Jeju depuis longtemps, le cadeau devrait être une bonne entrée en matière pour négocier.

A côté de ça, les choses pour se débarrasser de Meisa étaient lancées et le soutient du Fossoyeur déjà assuré.

L'île Neige et celle du Milieu devaient se préparer à se faire la guerre, leur facilitant ainsi la tâche et les Sauvages étaient à présent de leur côté.

 _Les choses avançaient._

Il ne put retenir un sourire, relevant la tête vers Sasuke qui l'observait sans un mot.

Se détachant enfin du mur, l'Uchiwa avança vers lui.

-Tu l'as complètement manipulé. Déclara-t-il, comme s'il peinait encore à y croire.

 **A réaliser.**

Naruto se releva, quittant le lit en s'étirant.

-Tu n'as pas peur de lui ! Tu l'utilises ! Continua le maitre des lieux, se rapprochant encore.  
-Évidement. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.  
-Tu fais pareil avec moi !

Le Cavalier laissa son employeur effacer la distance entre eux avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

-C'est ce que je fais tout le temps ! Lâcha-t-il ensuite.

Sasuke saisit sa hanche d'une main.

-Tu ne veux pas de ma confiance. Affirma-t-il.

Le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête.

-Non ! Souffla-t-il. Ne me faites pas confiance, jamais !

Il saisit les doigts libres de l'Uchiwa, jouant avec.

-Restons méfiants et sur nos gardes. Continua-t-il. Nous nous utilisons l'un l'autre, nous ne pourrons jamais baisser notre garde.

Sasuke caressa ses reins, remontant le long du dos, jusqu'à sa nuque.

Se penchant, il s'arrêta vers ses lèvres, leurs souffles se mêlant.

-Tu me trahirais ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Sans hésiter ! Répondit Naruto, avant que la bouche du brun s'écrase sur la sienne.

 **W**

Sasuke ne comprit absolument pas ce qui se passa.

Alors que Naruto et lui remontaient à la surface, quittant les maisons souterraines, ils furent projetés en bas de l'échelle métallique.

Il tomba lourdement au sol, mais étonnamment, ne se fit pas vraiment mal, comme si sa chute avait été amortie, même lorsque le plus jeune s'écroula à son tour sur lui, quelques secondes après.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se remettre, il entendit la lourde ouverture au-dessus d'eux se refermer, alors que les quelques soldats présents étaient déjà en alerte.

-Qu'est ce que... Souffla-t-il en se redressant.  
-ARRÊTE CA ! Hurla Naruto, comme s'il engueulait quelqu'un.

Malgré la situation, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard agacé au plus jeune.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ses conneries de gosse fou !

Il était descendu deux heures plus tôt avec Yurio, pour participer au récapitulatif de la situation, le Cavalier et son ami leur ayant expliqué les différents plans lancés pour s'approprier le soutien des différentes îles, et leurs stades d'avancement.

Terrifié par le cerveau et les couilles du blond, agacé d'être impressionné par ses idées et toujours aussi tendu en sa présence, le bras droit voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de lui et de cette foutue électricité qui circulait entre lui et son employeur.

Et voilà qu'une situation d'urgence leur tombait dessus et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous bloqués sous terre !

Ils entendirent les différentes issues des bunkers se refermer brusquement, sans aucune raison, ignorant aussi bien le système informatique que le manuel.

Naruto s'apprêta à crier à nouveau, mais il se tendit, son visage figé dans une expression choquée.

-QUOI ? Cria presque Yurio, déjà à cran d'être sous terre.  
-Sûr ? Murmura l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, saisissant sa main pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

Le portable de Shikamaru sonna à ce moment précis et il répondit en grognant.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est le plus urgent ? Hurla-t-il. Votre Empereur est bloqué sous terre ! Réglez ça au plus vite ou vous êtes tous morts !

Raccrochant en pestant, il se reprit doucement avant de s'adresser à son leader.

-Apparemment, un représentant de l'Akatsuki est à la porte, il demande une entrevue. Déclara-t-il.

Sasuke l'ignora, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Naruto, qui tressaillit en même temps que Yurio.

Les deux comme parfaitement synchronisés.

-Est-ce que...

Le Cavalier déglutit.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit son nom ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Qu'est que ça peut te ...  
-RÉPOND ! Ordonna l'Empereur, coupant son bras droit qui blêmit avant de s'exécuter.  
-Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un docteur. Expliqua-t-il. Le docteur Hatake.

Yurio couina, alors que les doigts de Naruto serraient plus fort, presque compulsivement, ceux de Sasuke.

-Il n'est pas seul... Il gagne forcement du temps... Souffla le blond. Il doit chercher une brèche quelque part !

A peine sa phrase finit, il se mit à courir, toujours connecté à son camarade, qui démarra en même temps que lui.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le long couloir qu'ils avaient quitté il y a peu, surprenant Sasuke et Shikamaru, qui finirent par les suivre.

Le bras droit aboyait déjà des ordres, son oreillette branchée, se demandant qui serait assez cinglé pour tenter quoique ce soit contre l'Empire.

L'Akatsuki ne faisait clairement pas le poids, alors pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce que ce gosse inventait encore ?

 _La fatigue, le rythme du train et la pluie avaient fini par avoir raison de Naruto qui s'était endormi, emmitouflé dans son énorme doudoune dont la capuche remontée sur sa casquette, cachait une bonne partie de son visage._

 _Le wagon était loin d'être plein et les passagers étaient tous dispersés, chacun assis seul, perdu dans son propre monde._

 _Certains lisaient, d'autres regardaient par la fenêtre, espérant sans doute enfin arriver à destination, mais rien ne brisait le calme présent depuis le départ._

 _A l'extérieur pourtant, l'ambiance était différente._

 _Le train ralentit doucement et même si aucun passager ne descendit, des hommes montèrent tous des officiers de police._

 _Les lumières bleues des voitures garés se reflétaient sur les vitres des wagons, mais personne ni fit réellement attention, les gens ne remarquant même pas le nombre anormal de policiers présents._

 _Ces derniers se demandaient tous ce qu'ils faisaient là, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une telle chasse à l'homme était lancée pour un simple adolescent._

 _Mais de toute façon, la police n'était plus vraiment la police dans ce nouveau monde et au final, selon les îles, ils n'étaient plus ou moins que des mercenaires, aux services du plus offrant._

 _Malgré les officiers qui avançaient dangereusement dans le train, Naruto dormait toujours profondément, épuisé par les derniers événements._

 _Soudain, la bouteille prés de lui cogna la vitre avant de s'ouvrir et de lui asperger le visage._

 _L'adolescent sursauta._

 _-Je t'ai dis de..._

 _Sa phrase mourut rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut les voitures de police._

 _-Merde ! Siffla-t-il, se relevant rapidement._

 _Mais c'était trop tard, deux officiers avaient ouvert la porte du wagon._

 _-Contrôle d'identité, veuillez coopérez ! Lança l'un d'eux._

 _Naruto quitta pourtant sa place._

 _-Monsieur, veuillez rester assis ! Lui ordonna le second policier._

 _L'adolescent continua malgré tout, et le duo comprit rapidement qu'il tenait leur fugitif._

 _-C'est lui ! Hurla le plus grand des deux alors qu'ils couraient déjà derrière le blond._

 _Naruto traversa tant bien que mal plusieurs couloirs, malgré le rythme chaotique du train qui était reparti, mais au bout de plusieurs wagons, se retrouva dans un coin plus étroit et tenta d'ouvrir l'une des fenêtres._

 _Elle coulissa à peine, l'espace minuscule ne permettant même pas de passer une main._

 _-Aiden !_

 _La vitre explosa, laissant l'air glacial s'engouffrer et Naruto passa la tête, observant quelques secondes l'extérieur en jaugeant la vitesse du train, avant de s'accrocher, prêt à sauter._

 _Il réussit à se hisser sur le rebord mais l'un des agents le retint avant qu'il ne puisse échapper entièrement au wagon, le tirant à nouveau vers l'intérieur._

 _L'homme voulut le maitriser mais Naruto se défendit facilement, l'entrainement du centre parfaitement ancré en lui._

 _Cependant, un second officier arriva par la porte de devant et deux autres par celle de derrière._

 _Ils étaient armés et n'hésitèrent pas à tirer, l'adolescent évitant de justesse les balles en ouvrant la porte contre laquelle il était pressé._

 _Refermant rapidement, il croisant son reflet dans le miroir._

 _Il avait atterri dans les toilettes et perdu sa doudoune et sa casquette._

 _-Rendez vous et tout ira bien ! Hurla l'un des hommes. Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part !_

 _Naruto grimpa sur la cuvette, tentant d'ouvrir la trappe au plafond._

 _Cette dernière refusa de bouger, le cadenas bien trop solide._

 _-Aide-moi !_

 _La trappe sauta rapidement, s'envolant, un puissant coup de vent venant de l'extérieur, fouettant le visage de l'adolescent lorsqu'il s'agrippa pour atteindre l'extérieur._

 _Malgré les turbulences et le temps, il se mit debout, se penchant vers l'avant en tentant de garder l'équilibre._

 _Il entendit la porte des toilettes claquer violemment, les officiers pénétrant sans attendre._

 _Le toit était trempé et Naruto glissa rapidement, se relevant tant bien que mal pour tomber à nouveau, alors que dans son dos, les hommes avaient aussi grimpé par la trappe._

 _A sa nouvelle tentative, il se sentit comme maintenu par une force, arrivant enfin à avancer sans tomber immédiatement._

 _Faisant attention à ne pas basculer, il regarda droit devant lui, ignorant le plus possible les officiers dans son dos, qui peinaient eux aussi à tenir debout._

 _Précautionneusement, il avança, malgré le vent, la pluie et la vitesse de plus en plus élevée._

 _-Merde ! Siffla-t-il lorsqu'il vit des hommes grimper des deux côtés le long des wagons, tous passants par les différentes fenêtres._

 _Il fonçait droit sur eux et il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour !_

 _Certains basculèrent, leur corps disparaissant dans le noir de la nuit, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui se tenaient maintenant sur son chemin, attendant qu'il vienne à eux._

Il allait se faire encercler.

 _-Rendez-vous calmement et tout se passera bien ! Hurla l'un des hommes dans son dos._

 **Non, il était déjà encerclé.**

 _Malgré cela, il avança quand même, essayant de rester le plus au centre possible, atteignant rapidement les deux premiers hommes qui l'attendaient._

 _Il évita le coup du premier, lui décrochant un crochet droit, mais le second se plaça dans son dos, serrant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'emprisonner._

 _Naruto souleva ses deux jambes pour frapper l'opposant qui lui faisait face, celui-ci basculant dans le vide._

 _Le mouvement du train faillit aussi faire tomber l'officier qui le maintenait, et lui avec._

 _Ils se rattrapèrent de justesse, le déséquilibre passager permettant au fugitif de se libérer, en offrant un coup de tête au visage de son adversaire._

 _Ce dernier le lâcha, ramenant machinalement une main à son nez en sang et l'adolescent en profita pour frapper ses jambes, avant de le pousser hors du toit._

 _Haletant, épuisé par l'effort fourni pour garder l'équilibre et se défendre, il reprit sa route, avançant droit vers les autres officiers, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix._

 _Sans compter que ceux dans son dos gagnaient du terrain._

 _Malgré sa détermination et ses compétences, il finit acculé, les officiers le tenant en joue._

 _-On n'a pas envie de te blesser gamin ! Lança l'un d'eux, surpris de voir qu'ils avaient, en effet, à faire à un quelqu'un de plus jeune que son fils._

 _Pourquoi un tel dispositif pour un attraper un adolescent ?_

 _-Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto, semblant parler tout seul. Tu essaie de me tuer ?!_  
 _-Personne ne veut te tuer ! Tempéra l'agent en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Est-ce que c'était la panique ou le fugitif était mentalement instable ?_

 _L'adolescent s'avança vers le rebord, basculant presque, provoquant les cris des officiers._

 _-NON ! S'exclama un autre agent. Ne fais pas ça !_

 _Naruto les ignora, expirant profondément avant de sauter._

 _Il sentit la puissance du choc mais même s'il s'attendait au pire, il se retrouva en un seul morceau._

 _C'était comme si son corps avait rebondi contre quelque chose de puissant, mais qui ne lui causa aucun dommage, le protégeant, au contraire, des conséquences de son saut._

 _-Ouais, bein comprend que j'ai du mal à te faire confiance ! Souffla-t-il en se redressant._

 _Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il vit que seule une immense forêt s'étendait de chaque côté de la voix ferrée._

 _-Mais merci... Ajouta-t-il avant de s'élancer plus profondément dans les bois._

 _Il ne devait surtout pas trainer dans le coin !_

 _-Je sais ! Je fais aussi vite que je..._

 _Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà un hélicoptère apparut au dessus de lui, alors que les lampes d'hommes à pieds transperçaient l'obscurité de la forêt._

 _-MERDE ! Cracha le blond avant de courir._

 _Il ne voyait presque rien, trébuchant sur les pierres et les racines, la pluie, transformant la terre en boue, n'aidant absolument pas son avancée._

 _-Il est dangereux ! Cria une voix d'homme. Je répète, le fugitif est dangereux !_

 _Le blond continua, faisant plus confiance à ses autres sens qu'à sa vue._

 _C'était étrange de faire équipe avec celui qui avait fait, pendant si longtemps, de sa vie un enfer, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix et surtout, pas le temps d'y réfléchir correctement._

 **Pour le moment, il devait fuir.**

 _-Vous voyez quelque chose ?!_

 _Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas voir où il allait._

 _Soudain, un grognement résonna non loin et rapidement deux chiens bondirent devant lui, le faisant tomber sous le choc._

 _Naruto adorait les chiens, mais ceux là, étaient clairement entrainés à faire du mal._

 _Se relavant le plus vite possible, il recula alors que les bêtes avançaient encore, leurs crocs parfaitement visibles._

 _Le dos de l'adolescent buta contre un arbre et un gémissement lui échappa, rapidement suivit par un aboiement._

 _Tâtant autour de lui, Naruto saisit un bout de branche. C'était lourd et avait dû être coupé par un orage ou par l'homme._

 _Saisissant rapidement le morceau de bois, il eut juste le temps de prendre le plus d'élan possible, cognant le premier chien qui se jeta sur lui._

 _Le couinement le fit malgré lui grincer des dents, ne pouvant s'empêcher de culpabiliser._

 _Mais rapidement, l'attaque du second lui remit les idées en place._

 _Il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir._

 _Le chien se saisit du bout de la branche, tirant pour l'enlever à l'adolescent, qui finit au sol, l'animal sur lui._

 _Se débâtant pour éviter la morsure, Naruto se protégea avec les bras, persuadé de se faire déchiqueter, surtout que le second s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau._

 _Mais les deux chiens se firent violemment projetés vers l'arrière, couinant piteusement avant de choisir la fuite._

 _N'ayant même pas le temps de réellement reprendre son souffle ou ses esprits, entendant les officiers se rapprocher, sans doute alertés par les animaux, l'adolescent reprit sa course pour finir face à un cul de sac._

 _-NON !_

 _Pestant, il releva la tête, tentant d'évaluer la hauteur à grimper à mains nues malgré l'obscurité._

 _Soufflant, il serra les poings, déterminé._

 _Il pouvait le faire._

 _Il avait surmonté bien plus dur et été entrainé pour faire face à l'insurmontable._

 _Il fallait au moins que l'enseignement de ces enfoirés se retourne contre eux !_

 _Une fois encore, il se fia plus à ses autres sens qu'à sa vue, prenant, étrangement, rapidement un rythme d'ascension._

 _-Où est-ce qu'il est ?! Tu le vois ?_  
 _-Il n'y a rien ici ! C'est impossible d'escalader ce truc sans équipement avec un temps pareil et en pleine nuit !_

 _Le troisième homme pesta, levant sa torche sans réellement balayer entièrement toute la hauteur._

 _-Putain !_

 _Naruto, péniblement accroché, attendit de ne plus voir leurs lampes et de ne plus les entendre avant de grimper les quelques mètres restant, se hissant enfin sur la terre ferme._

 _Il resta à genoux quelques instants, tentant de reprendre son souffle, mais les lumières des voitures de polices qui barraient la route, ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se calmer entièrement._

 _-Je suis vidé... Souffla-t-il._

 _Se redressant doucement, il expira._

 _-D'accord... Soupira-t-il._

 _Il s'accroupit le plus possible pour se rapprocher des agents qui bloquaient la route._

 _Ils n'étaient que trois, deux faces au côté droit, leurs deux véhicules derrière eux et un motard tourné vers le côté gauche._

 _Ainsi, ils avaient une vue sur les deux accès du chemin._

 _Naruto hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce que son compagnon d'infortune comptait faire._

 _-Ok..._

 _Il observa simplement avec attention la moto, comme demandé par son ex pire ennemi, et vit le motard s'éloigner de cette dernière pour se diriger vers le coffre de l'un des véhicules._

 _L'homme en sortit un fusil et tira soudain en l'air._

 _Ses deux collègues sursautèrent, se baissant machinalement, mains sur leurs armes._

 _-Merde, Shin qu'est ce que tu fous ?_

 _Le motard les ignora, se rapprochant pour tirer à nouveau vers le ciel et les deux autres hommes s'abritèrent derrière leurs voitures._

 _-Shin arrête tes conneries !_

 _Naruto en profita, courant le plus vite possible vers la moto lorsqu'il entendit le moteur rugir, bien que la clé ne soit pas sur le contact._

 _Bondissant sur l'engin, il démarra en trombe malgré les risques accrus de dérapage sur la route trempée._

 _Remerciant Taiga de lui avoir appris à conduire, il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, l'hélicoptère qui le traquait depuis le début, refaisant son apparition._

 _Il accélérant encore, faisant son possible pour distancer l'engin, sachant pourtant qu'il était impossible de le semer._

 _Rapidement, il dut freiner brutalement, dérapant sans perdre le contrôle juste avant un pont._

 _De l'autre côté, des soldats lourdement armées et protégés l'attendaient, en position derrière des barrières, avec des véhicules blindés dans leur dos._

 _Naruto pesta, passant de l'hélicoptère au dessus de lui, à la mini-armée en face._

 _-Je t'en prie Aiden... Gémit-il. Peu importe pourquoi on est coincés ensemble et pourquoi tu as fais de ma vie un enfer..._

 _Se mordant la lèvre, il se repositionna correctement sur la moto, près à foncer._

 _-Je veux juste retrouver mes frères..._

 _Fermant les yeux une secondes, il fonça droit sur les soldats, accélérant encore alors que les premières balles étaient tirées._

 _C'était le moment de savoir si Aiden avait réellement arrêté de souhaiter sa mort._

 _Sentant une espèce de force le propulser, Naruto vit les voitures, barrières et hommes en face de lui valser sur les côtés, libérant le chemin pour la moto._

 _Rapidement pourtant, les balles fusèrent, bien qu'il soit déjà trop loin pour être touché._

 _Il ne roula que quelques kilomètre avant d'atteindre une ville, se répétant qu'il n'était plus très loin._

 _Mais à peine arrivé près des premiers bâtiments, une balle toucha la roue de sa moto et il se retrouva au sol, sa jambe éraflant le bitume._

 _Des véhicules arrivèrent des deux côtés, l'hélicoptère refaisant aussi son apparition et il courut malgré la douleur, pour se cacher derrière une voiture._

 **Il était vraiment foutu !**

 _Regardant rapidement sa jambe, il vit que son jeans était déchiré, sa chair à vif alors que le sang coulait._

 _-Si vous ne vous rendez pas, c'est votre famille qui en paiera le prix ! Lança le chef du commando dans son mégaphone._

 _Le visage de Naruto se durcit et il serra les poings en même temps que la mâchoire._

 _-S'ils cherchent vraiment la guerre... Siffla-t-il. Fais ce que tu veux !_

 _Clignant des yeux, l'adolescent parut un instant surpris._

 _-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il._

 _Secouant la tête, il finit par acquiescer._

 _-D'accord ! Lâcha-t-il, avant d'enfoncer, sans hésiter, ses ongles dans sa plaie, se faisant volontairement du mal._

 _Il se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de crier._

 _-Maintenant, fais quelque chose ! Hurla-t-il._

 _Il y avait plusieurs hommes au sol mais aussi des snipers sur les différents toits et c'étaient eux les plus dangereux, avec l'hélicoptère._

 _Mais pour le moment, l'appareil était hors d'atteinte._

 _Ce fut donc l'un des hommes sur le toit qui fut choisi en premier, se jetant soudain dans le vide, atterrissant sur le rebord du trottoir._

 _Puis le second tireur d'élite visa les cinq hommes dans la rue au pied de l'immeuble qu'il surveillait, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de réagir._

 _Lorsqu'ils furent tous morts, il sauta à son tour._

 _Naruto, de son côté, continuait de se torturer, poussant toujours plus loin dans la plaie malgré la douleur_.

 _L'officier au volant de l'un des véhicules blindés, démarra soudain, renversant plusieurs de ses collègues, puis rentra dans l'un des bâtiments, éventrant le mur avant d'attraper l'arme à sa jambe pour se tirer une balle dans la bouche._

 _-Aiden ! Cria l'adolescent qui tentait d'ouvrir la porte du cinéma, à quelques pas de sa cachette, juste en face de lui._

 _Les hommes se rapprochaient et l'hélicoptère avait tiré sur le véhicule contre lequel il s'était appuyé, il avait besoin de se mettre à l'abri._

 _Maculant la vitre de son sang en poussant de toutes ses forces, il ne réussit pas à entrer, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma tout aussi violemment une fois qu'il eut basculé à l'intérieur._

 _Ne perdant pas de temps, il s'appuya contre l'un des distributeurs à la droite de la porte, juste à l'entrée, poussant de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber._

 _A l'extérieur, le troisième sniper lança ses grenades, visant avec précisions les voitures où ses camarades s'étaient mis à couvert._

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Hurla l'un des hommes, paniqué._

 _L'avenue déserte avait des allures de scène de guerre et les militaires se faisaient éliminer par groupe, sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait._

 _L'hélicoptère dut se rapprocher du cinéma et cette fois ci, il put à son tour être maitrisé, le pilote crachant l'appareil, provoquant une impressionnante explosion._

 _Toussant à cause de la fumée et titubant à l'extérieur, Naruto se déplaça au milieu du chaos._

 _Nullement ému par les cadavres ou l'état des survivants, il se dirigea droit vers Drent, le chef qui avait eu la vie sauve._

 _Se penchant vers lui, il le saisit par le haut de son gilet par balle._

 _-Dites leur qu'ils feraient mieux de m'oublier et de ne pas toucher à ma famille ! Cracha-t-il. Dans le cas contraire, je vous tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier !_

Arrivé à un embranchement, face à l'un des écrans de contrôle géants, Shikamaru et Sasuke retrouvèrent le Cavalier et son ami.

Les deux avaient les yeux fixés à l'image de la vidéo extérieure, celle de la barrière, avant le premier mur de l'Empire, encore sur la zone qui les séparait de l'Enfer.

-Kakashi et...

Yurio laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-Et Drent. Conclut pour lui Naruto.

* * *

PS : Niveau inspiration, maintenant je peux dévoiler le nom du jeux "Beyond Two Souls"


End file.
